Dark Side Of The Moon
by InuLover53
Summary: Kouga gave everything he had in a split second to save Kagome, but will he regret it? What happends when the true wolf is unleashed and Kouga must fight to stay the same or forever be turned into a blood thirsty beast
1. Unleash

**Hello all wonderful potential reviewers! Your votes have counted and weighed heavily on my decision to start up this brand new story! So welcome one and all to the first chapter of "Dark Side Of The Moon"**

**I would like everyone one to know I am continuing working on my other stories slowly but surely.**

**I am even going back and updating "When The Moon Is Full" Just to spice up a bit of the old clumped together chapters!**

**Now back to the current story I am on the look for a Beta Reader so if you are interested please send me a note!**

**I need someone who is reliable dependable and very well read and speaks properly, unlike me XD**

**I did try my best to work out as much of the grammar and spelling errors as I could but I am only human!**

**But without further delay please enjoy the new addition to the Kouga/Kagome universe!**

**Chapter 1**

**Unleash**

* * *

><p><em>Fate is in motion<em>

_Every step every breath unleashes a plan_

_Fighting is useless_

_What can one soul do against its power_

_Nothing_

* * *

><p>Warm summer air swept across the lush green field below, the crisp scent of herbs and soil twined into the breeze.<p>

The inviting fragrance dulled only by the thick aroma of sweet cherry blossoms in full bloom.

The delightful scent going unnoticed by the priestess it basked upon.

Kagome smiled lightly as another soft gust of summer air blew past the soft skin over her cheeks and into her raven locks, tossing her thick waves into the swirling breeze.

Her brown orbs scanned the seemingly never ending cloudless blue sky above, secretly she wished she could escape her current predicament by floating away into the blue void above.

She fanned her sandal covered feet a bit further apart on the thick dirt covered ground knowing that wish was going to go unfulfilled.

Kagome peered down from the tantalizing sky above to the field she currently stood in, the rich scent of herbs invading her nostrils once more with the fading of the wind.

An absolutely perfect day such as this and she was stuck in the vast field of herbs and roots gathering whatever her current watcher ordered her too.

Kagome looked up from her current spot of dirt to the frail form kneeling mere feet away from where she stood.

Kaede knelt pulling plant after plant up from the dirt and placing them neatly into the woven basket at her side.

A action Kagome knew she should be mimicking.

She sighed before walking forward careful to avoid the countless herbs fanned out beneath her.

Despite her best efforts she could feel the leaves of the taller plants rubbing against the pant leg of her priestess attire.

Kaede looked up from her work to her disciple working her way slowly towards her.

Her slender form wrapped in the red and white kimono that matched her own.

Slowly the elder priestess got to her feet lifting her woven basket now full with different herbs and roots along with her.

She did not blame Kagome for being a bit distant during this time they had spent together, picking ointments and other sorts of plants was not the most exciting event.

Though she wished her successor would take her role as future village priestess a bit more seriously.

Kagome now mere inches from where Kaede currently stood reached out her soft hands a gesture towards her slightly heavy basket.

Kaede took the offer gratefully placing the herb filled container into Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled at her teacher hoping this was a sign she was done for the day.

Kaede could see past her hidden expression clearly "I suppose we should head back" She said flatly

Kagome smiled in victory knowing the worst of the day had come and past now she would be free to spend the remainder in the company of others, a certain half demon in particular.

Again Kagome failed to hide her inner motives from the watchful eyes of the elder woman before her "Inuyasha should be returning shortly?" She asked

Kagome smiled knowing once again she had been caught "I hope so" Kagome admitted

Kaede smiled watching her disciple get lost in thought once again, slowly she extended her wrinkled hand outward to guide her to the direction of the village.

Kagome stepped forward following her mentor letting her mind slip to thoughts of Inuyasha.

She hadn't lost count of a single minute the silver haired half demon had been away.

A few days ago he had left the village in the company of Miroku to help a neighboring village slay a large group of rat demons.

They had invaded a farmers lands and threatened his crop.

Or so she had heard from Sango, but thankfully that was all over now. She had received word Inuyasha was on his way back having succeeded in clearing out the land.

On the inside she could not have been more excited, her relationship with the distant half demon had some what deepened over the past few months of them living together in Kaede's village.

Ever since the defeat of Naraku they had retired to the peaceful life style of village folk, well not entirely Inuyasha who still enjoyed aiding villages in need of a demon slaying.

Though he still remained partly distant from true intimacy Kagome had a feeling it would not be to much longer before they fully consummated their relationship.

Kagome shook the thought from her mind a bit embarrassed she had allowed it to cross her thoughts to begin with.

She looked up from her steps on the flattened dirt path before her noticing she was already half way into the village,

The vast field of all sort of plants that had moments ago surrounded her was now replaced with row after row of small wooden huts and people spotted streets.

Kagome smiled and waved to the local villagers passing them quickly having only one destination in mind.

After a few more moments filled with light footsteps she was at the door frame of Kaede's hut.

One push with her free hand and she would be in the small hut but the distant feeling of a demon approaching forced her to remain still.

Kagome smiled recognizing the aura immediately invading her spiritually sharpened mind and body.

Without hesitation she placed the woven basket on the ground below before marching her way happily towards the coming travelers.

With every step she could feel the now not so distant aura of the coming half demon draw closer and closer.

Kagome felt her feet quicken there pace beneath her until she was almost completely out of the reach of the village behind her.

Then there over a small distant hill she could see a crimson cloaked form waking down the steep side.

Kagome could not help but smile at the silver haired half demon walking closer and closer to her.

Then her brown orbs locked into a mirroring view of happiness met by a pair of deep amber eyes.

* * *

><p>The eastern sky glowed endlessly over the towering mountains below.<p>

Sharp peeks and jagged edges merging together on the cliff sides of the massive mounds, dangerous but alluring.

Below the captivating scene of rock and stone the base of the mountains rested peacefully against the forest floor below.

Tall thick green trees looming below inviting with its lush appeal, below soft moist soil a virtual paradise for all forms of wild life.

Demon and animal, alike.

The padded floor shook with the impact of heavy footsteps a tremor rocking up the trunk of almost every tree below.

Bright green leaves falling from there resting place above.

Clouds of lush greenery falling like snow shrouding but not completely covering the charging massive figure.

A demon boar covered in a thick pelt of muscle and fur, long jagged tusk protruding from its drool covered lips.

Its blood shot eyes fixed with a stern look of fury and rage at the figure standing proudly before it.

The other figure stood mere feet away watching through deep blue orbs as the beast charged full speed towards him.

His only response was to smile, a coy fang filled smirk.

Stepping forward having every intention on meeting the raged boar demon head on. His entire form was revealed through a stream of rich sun light shooting through the tree tops.

No other than Kouga stood face to face with the enraged creature about to rip into him, or so it thought.

Kouga fanned his feet apart taking a strong stance before the beast now mere inches from where he stood.

He could hear his knuckles pop under his tan skin as his claws flexed into place for an attack.

The demon boar roared at the wolf demon at its feet before swinging its massive head upward, his tusk aimed right at Kouga ready to slash away anything they came into contact with.

Its head lifted swiping its sword like weapons through the air catching nothing in their reach.

Kouga smirked, that is what he had been waiting for.

With one powerful swipe of his razor like claws aimed towards the boar demons now exposed neck, he felt flesh in his grasp.

His claws sliced through the tough almost impenetrable hide of the boar with ease, Kouga growled feeling the unmistakable feeling of flesh tear beneath his claws.

Followed by the spray of crimson coming from the now mortally wounded beast.

The board reared its head back in attempt to roar with pain only to be silence by another slice of Kouga's claws.

In a hot white flash of pain and silence, it was over.

The massive beast fell forward its body lifeless after the final attack, it slid across the dirt below before finally coming to a stop.

Kouga watched the monster like creature slide a few feet from where he currently stood almost sure the sheer size of his kill would knock a few trees over before stopping completely.

He sighed a bit in relief when it didn't.

Slowly he walked over to the now dead body of the boar eyeing his prize, grateful to the animal that its body would now feed his entire tribe at least for a few days.

Kouga flicked the still dripping blood from his claws a bit annoyed he had gotten it on him to begin with.

He stopped in his actions at the sound of the surrounding bushes and underbrush beginning to part.

Followed by the echoing of metal spears and half filled quivers rattling around him.

Kouga turned slowly knowing full well who its was, he was met by no less then a dozen pairs of astonished eyes.

Ginta and Hakkaku where among them.

"You killed it already?" Ginta asked almost a bit disappointed

Hakkaku didn't share his let down emotion he could not have been more happy the days hunt was finally done. He had lost count along with several of the other tribe members how long they had been tracking the massive creature.

"Hey saves us the trouble" Hakkaku smiled knowing he was only a few moments away from enjoy a hot meal.

Kouga watched as the rest of the hunting party surrounded his kill their eyes fixed with hunger on the beast.

It didn't take much for Kouga to notice "Hands off!" He barked at the group of demons

"No one gets a piece till its back at the cave!" Kouga growled

"Ah come on Kouga" Ginta started, he was quickly silence by a glare in his direction

"Drag it back to the mountain then slice it up, understood?" Kouga ordered

The group of disappointed wolf demons sighed in agreement as they began tying the limp limbs of the boar together preparing for the long drag back to the mountains.

Kouga watched them in silence eyeing that they were obeying him before he began to slowly walk off into the shadows of the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hakkaku called after him

Kouga paused in his movements "I'm going for a run, I'll be back by later"

Both Ginta and Hakkaku didn't bother to ask any further questions knowing full well what a 'run' meant for Kouga.

He was going to clear his head the best way he knew how through physical endurance. Knowing him he would probably run all around the territory until nightfall before returning.

Kouga waved a quick farewell before speeding off as fast as his legs would carry him into no particular direction.

His comrades watched him disappear into the darkness knowing they wouldn't be seeing him again any time soon

* * *

><p>A hissed call of crowing vultures echoed of the black cliff side, a sharp jagged mountain stood looming in the center of the surrounding scorched earth.<p>

Black ash and ruble lay scattered through out the horrid landscape, seemingly countless carcasses of fallen cattle and other poor creatures that had dared to travel to this hellish place.

Only one lone figure clawed its way along the cliff side, clinging to the black mountain for dear life.

Hovering in fear from the almost mile long drop back down to the ground below it was easy to see why.

The creature hissed at the circling birds above drawn by the strong scent of its wounded body.

A second glance revealed it was a rat demon struggling to cling to the cliff.

Its body dressed in a torn a blood stained kimono, using its clawed feet and hands to dig into the mountain side.

Partially its anatomy was that of a man using its arms and legs as any human would, but outer appearances revealed different.

Thin starved body covered by ash colored fur its face almost mirroring the structure of a full grown rat. A sharp pointed nose with long whiskers and two over hanging rotted teeth. Followed by a large pink hairless tail trailing behind it.

The rat took another stride upward its desired goal nearing with every struggled step.

At the near peek of the mountain was a small opening leading into a large cave.

Finally after countless more strides the wounded demon clung to the rim of the cave opening, with a final push it flung its trembling body into the opening.

The rat laid there almost motionless breathing heavily physically exhausted from the sheer climb up the cliff.

A small trickle of blood oozing from its side taking with it what little strength the demon could muster.

"Who enters here?" A dark voice whispered from the shadows of the cave.

The rat demon struggled as it slowly began to sit up fresh blood staining the stone floor it sat upon.

"I-I seek R-Rygo" The rat panted barley able to form words "A-Are you yourself?"

"Hmm" The voice hummed "You have found me, speak quickly my patience for bleeding vermin is very thin"

The rat clamped a clawed hand over its wound trying to contain its blood loss.

"I-I have come for vengeance, for my clan!" The rat confessed its voice laced with hatred

"I care not for the destruction of rodents like you, be gone" The shadowed voice warned

"Please lord Rygo!" The rat pleaded a quick shot of pain causing him to hesitate in his words

"I-I seek to destroy a half demon that has slaughtered all of my kin!" He finished holding his side tighter knowing he did not have much longer

"Half demon you say" The voice asked almost laced with interest

"Y-Yes" The demon replied

The shadowed figure smiled in the darkness of his cave before slowly stepping forward, gracing the trembling demon before him with his presence.

The rat's beady black eyes fixed on the figure now before him.

A robed creature strongest resembling a man, its handsome face lined with pale skin, dark crimson eyes glowing fiercely in the dark.

Large ram like horns protruding out of its long raven locks, its body visible but yet distorted like smoke.

"The demon you speak of, how is he called?" The crimson eyed demon asked

"A accursed half demon by the name I-Inuyasha!" The rat spat in disgust.

Rygo smiled a handsome smile "Inuyasha, the half demon who slew Naraku"

"W-What?" The rat asked unaware of who the other person Rygo spoke of.

Rygo looked down at the kneeling creature "Your small mind has no comprehension of who I speak" Rygo reassured but there was no doubt he knew all to well who Inuyasha was.

The half demons name had become all but famous among demons, a weak half human defeating one of the most powerful demons the world had ever seen.

Oh Rygo knew all to well of who the rat spoke of, and this could not have interested him more.

"You seek to destroy this half demon?" Rygo asked

"Y-Yes" The rat confessed feeling blood trick past his clawed fingers

Rygo smiled "In your current state you would do no more then provide Inuyasha with some form of amusement, that is even if you could make it back down my mountain"

"I-I have to defeat him! I h-have to avenge my brothers!" The rat demanded

Rygo almost laughed at the pathetic creatures determination, he had no desire to see Inuyasha die or alive but something about this situation promised to be entertaining.

"Very well, I will aid you" Rygo smirked he raised his clawed hands before swiping them across the air.

In a twist of smoke and light a lone jagged arrow descended into Rygo's hands.

A crystallize dark aura clinging to the object tainting it with malaise and distain.

"An arrow?" The rat demon asked

"This is no ordinary arrow, a sacred shadow arrow. Drenched in the blood and black magic of a dark priestess. Plunge this into Inuyasha's body and watch his body purify from the inside out" Rygo promised

Rygo released the arrow allowing it to float gently into the clawed hand of the rat demon before him.

On contact the rat demon could feel its dark power surge through him, he smiled in victory.

"Thank you my lord, I will avenge my family!" The rat promised

Rygo smiled a dark hidden smile "As I said before you would do nothing to Inuyasha the way you are"

"My lord?" The rat asked a bit confused by his words

"Lean forward, and I shall give you one final gift" Rygo promised

The rat did as he was asked leaning his body forward, Rygo extended one lone finger to touch the forehead of the rat demon.

"Except this gift, and this curse" He smiled

Before the rat could understand his hidden meaning a surge of unbelievable power and pain flooded his body.

The demon screeched in panic as its body was torn apart from the inside out, its muscles ripping apart bone's cracking loudly under the skin.

His body stretched and morphed into a mutated mound of muscle and torn flesh.

Rygo smiled watching the beast he was creating take form right before his eyes.

Its fur turn to pitch black its body lined with muscle atop muscle it body growing into a massive beast of its formal self.

Its dull teeth now lined with sharp razor like daggers its eyes turn from there blackness to red hot orbs of crimson.

Its kimono torn into nothing but shreds at its now massive clawed feet.

Rygo pulled away with one final surge of power eyeing his demonic work.

The creature stood before Rygo drooling a with a look of blood crazed.

"Now go, this body wont sustain itself for long you need to feed" Rygo smiled no amount of fear in his voice at the creature he had just created.

The demon glared at Rygo still holding the dark arrow in its massive paws, then with a final leap he threw his massive body from the cave to the waiting cliff peeks below.

Rygo took a step forward watching the massive beast disappear down the mountain side, a look of solace of his handsome face.

No amount of guilt or pity for the unsuspecting world he had just released that horrid monster upon.

* * *

><p>A merged shade of crimson and bright orange blanketed the darkening clouds above.<p>

The distant crow of soaring birds heading into the eye of the setting sun the only sound echoing down to waiting forest below.

Thick trees loomed in shadow over the slightly open area mere feet from where they rooted.

Waves of lush green grass parted only by a wide stream curving through the middle of the hill side.

Small rocks and pebbles lined along its crystal side to keep the sparkling water contained.

The clear liquid splashed upward into the handsome face of the lone wolf demon kneeling at its bank.

Kouga smirked reaching for another cupped handful of fresh mountain spring water this time bringing the inviting water to his parted lips.

He rocked back on his heels before throwing the water seeping through his fingers into his now open mouth.

Kouga breathed a deep breath after drinking his fill of the sparkling water, before falling back opened armed and back first into the cushion waiting grass.

He fanned his clawed fingers widely over the soft ground he now laid sprawled out upon.

His blue orbs fixed on the softly glowing sky above, slowly he took a deep breath of the crisp air that surrounded him.

It seemed this day was finally nearing its end, for some reason this lone day seemed so much longer than all the rest.

Kouga didn't know exactly why this day unlike most others had been filled with plenty to do, first dealing with matters among the tribe then tracking and hunting for hours.

He suspected that is why his day had seemed to lag, any other time when he was free from the responsibly of a leader.

He would spend his day combing the mountain side for stray demons to kill or just sprinting to clear his head.

Those days never seemed to last long, most likely from his enjoyment of them.

Kouga sighed into the warm summer air surrounding him, to any other demon his life might seem like paradise.

He ate when he wanted to eat he drank when thirsty hunted when board and spent his days free to enjoy the vast and still growing territory.

But for some reason he still felt so unfilled, almost void of something in his life.

He had a pretty good idea of just what exactly that empty feeling entailed

Kouga huffed at the seemingly never ending sky "Maybe its time I find a woman" He whispered

Those words alone unleashed a new flurry of thoughts, of course he longed for the embrace of beautiful female, but somehow that wasn't satisfying.

He had enough one night stands in his life to last a lifetime for most demons, but he wanted something more still finding and picking a mate to suit him he knew would not be easy.

Not to boast but he knew he could have his pick of any female in his tribe he chose, he had plenty available attractive woman to choose from.

Kouga sighed again, having a tribe female had its perks knowing he would come home to a clean den and hot meal daily though there was always the personality that came into play.

Most tribe woman saw him only as a leader a prize to be won and tamed only to boost their own status among the clan.

After all any woman he chose would be Alpha of the entire eastern land that title alone was enough to taint any worthy woman who actually might want him for him not just his power.

No what he needed was a good down to earth woman who had no desire for power or control only the love he would provide her.

And girls like that where very hard to come by.

Kouga thought for a brief moment if such a girl existed what would she look like?

He imaged her to have large open eyes, able to see his emotions as well as her own.

Flowing wavy hair, black preferably.

A toned figure with curves and mounds for him to explore daily, wrapped in soft pale creamy skin.

Kouga grinned allowing his mind to form all sorts of hopeful ideas of what his unknown mate would look like.

He breathed in the crisp mountain air wishing he could smell the sweet scent of a woman's perfume.

Nothing could be more alluring to him then a woman with a wild and intoxicating scent.

Kouga paused in his thoughts wondering what a scent like that would smell like.

He felt his blue orbs close trying to image such a scent he scanned his memories for any smell in particular that aroused him in said way.

Only one came to mind, the wafting scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

Kouga felt his brow raise in curiosity just where he had smelt that rich scent? It took mere seconds for his mind to form a single brown eyed human girl flashing across his vision.

His eyes opened instantly after the image of a raven haired beauty crossed his mind.

Kouga looked up to the sky above allowing more images to fade into his view.

"Kagome" He whispered

Kouga could not help smile at the memory of his distant friend he thought about his imaginary list of requirements for a mate and for some unknown reason Kagome seemed to fit them all.

A small laugh escaped his parted lips he hadn't thought of Kagome in such a long time and out of the blue his subconscious fetches her image from the dark corners of his mind.

Kouga placed a weary hand on his armored chest "I wonder how's she doing?" He asked the now darkening sky above.

He hadn't seen or heard from Kagome since the defeat of Naraku that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Last he had heard she had mated Inuyasha and was living in some human village to the north.

He had half expected her to choose that path despite his hallow declarations of love and loyalty.

To be honest with himself at first he never truly felt drawn to her in such a way, he saw her as a tool he could use for gaining power.

But as the time began to grow between them he developed feeling for her, not sure if they were truly love like he declared daily but there was defiantly something there.

Maybe it was time for him to visit her just to check on her well being, and beside the thought of getting under mutt faces skin again was sure to be entertaining.

Kouga shook the thought from his mind finally rising to his feet noticing his now well imprinted form in the grass below.

If the time ever did come to see Kagome again it was not now, he had a tribe to run and mouths to feed.

Thinking of which Kouga looked up at the now night sky with a grimace knowing he had over done his thinking like so many times before.

It was time to return to the tribe and assign teams for guard duty this was the dreaded part of the leadership entail, dividing male after male into teams and shifts it was exhausting.

Kouga sighed one last time before preparing for the sprint back to the not to distant territory's

With one heavy step after another the dark forest blurred into a single stream of color as he sprinted by.

Though no matter how fast he ran and jilted through the countless tree's the image of a single human girl would not leave him.

An for some unknown reason, he smiled.

* * *

><p>The pulsing beat of thundering footsteps pounded against the unsuspecting forest floor below trembling wide and rapid.<p>

A massive ball of muscle, fur and razor fangs sprinting past the thick night trees in a fury of driven agony.

The rat demon had made unmatchable time traveling past the jagged mountains he had descended from to unsuspectingly invade the eastern wolf demon territory.

Driven by the uncuntrouble need to feed on fresh meat, since leaving the mountian side his body was completely taken over by pure blood lust.

He had to feed he needed it craved it, begged for it. This new body had been just what Rygo had spoken a gift and curse.

The gift being the incredible power and strength pulsing through his newly built muscles and claws. The curse the all consuming desire to eat.

It was excruciating to need something so badly and have it just out of reach.

His cracked lips damp with strings of drool his crimson eyes sharp and fixed on the task of dodging the trees before him.

His twitching nose fixed on the scent of approaching prey, the thick smell of wolves clouding his every thought.

Wolf flesh would make a perfect meal.

He took another whiff of the swirling forest air, something was close dangerously close.

Only after one final hard push of the beaten ground was the thick greenery of the dark forest parted to reveal his pray.

The deformed mountain of a rat demon smiled wickedly before lunging for the poor unsuspecting creature.

Instantly a lone blood curdling howl echoed out through the shadowed trees, then silence.

* * *

><p>Thick swirling gust of mountain air brought with it the thick scent of hot iron and blood.<p>

On top the countless jagged cliff sides a soul figure sprinted below jolting and twisting past the razor like rock edges.

Once the unmistakable scent of blood curled under Kouga's strong nose his body was in a full sprint.

It had taken him longer to reach the main territory than he had first thought now he cursed himself for leaving in the first place.

Though he would have to save his inner aggravation for a later time right now the lone thought of reaching the main caves as soon as possible was the only thing edged into his mind.

That and the soul question who would be foolish enough to attack the territory?

His tribe was one of the strongest in all the eastern lands numbering close to the thousands of able body demons to defend the clan. Had they been invaded? Or was this the single act of a rampaging demon?

He did not intend to wait idly by to find out.

With one final leap off the cliff face he launched forward into the crisp night air, landing skillfully on the rocky peek.

The entire landscape now laid out before his deep orbs able to see the countless miles of dark forest below him.

There a mere sprinting distance away was a glow on the horizon far to early or dim to be sun rise there was only one possibility.

Rich black smoke rose from the glowing orbs bringing with it the thick scent of burning wood.

"Fire" Kouga whispered

His suspicion of an army invading vanished at the sight, now the only logical explanation was confirmed there was a trespasser in his forest.

Kouga growled into the night air before jolting off the peek down the side of the mountain to the forest floor below.

He didn't care what sort of demon had decided to try his luck in this forest it belonged to the wolf demon tribe and that is how it would stay.

The punishment for such a defiant act was death and Kouga would personally deliver this judgment.

* * *

><p>The forest hissed and cracked into the night sky as the rich lush green trees were set a blaze.<p>

The greenery burned away into nothing but black ash at the failing attempts of the wolf demon tribe guards.

Once the horrid call of the fallen wolf had rang out it sent the entire mountain side on high alert.

Dozens of armed soldiers poured out from the caves to confront the demon foolish enough to slay one of their comrades.

The pulsating rat demon excepted the challenge all to eagerly.

Now there the group of weighing wolf demons stood beginning to thin in failed attempt to destroy the rat demon decimating them.

The rat demon screeched into the night air slicing its razor like claws at the approaching wolf demons.

Thick scent of blood flaring in its pointed nose unable to distinguish if it was from the countless wolf bodies sprawled out around his feet or his own wounds.

Jagged spear heads protruded from his mound of back muscle along with several twisted arrows.

His body to massive and rapid to be effected by the pain or blood loss.

The wolf demons snarled in waving their torches wildly before the massive demon in attempt to distract its fierce gaze.

"Spear it! Spear it now!" Hakkaku ordered trying to flank the screeching demon.

His voice could hardly be heard over the roar of the other wolf demons desperately trying to attempt an attack.

Ginta charged forward a jagged spear clutched tightly in his palms, with one strong jolt he stabbed the spear head into the back of the raving demon.

The rat demon roared out in pain, instantly his body twisted to face Ginta.

Ginta's black eyes widen in panic unable to avoid the attack he new was coming.

In that instant the shadowed underbrush parted a pair of light blue orbs peering through the darkness to the battle taking place before him.

"Ginta!" Hakkaku barked

Before his words could reach the frozen demon the rat demon raised its claws once more before bringing them hard across his unarmored abdomen.

Fresh streams of hot red blood sprayed out instantly before sending Ginta flying backwards into the darkness of the forest.

Kouga roared into the depths of the crowd his own body taken over by fury of what he had just witnessed.

His fierce eyes could see the bodies of his slain comrades both wolves and wolf demons alike their torn forms laying bare and blood covered some partially devoured.

It was enough to send Kouga over the edge of rage.

Kouga flew forward past his few remaining battling comrades his claws flexed his fangs baring in a snarl.

"Kouga!" He heard his men cheer in relief at the sight of their leader

Kouga paid them no heed as he dodged them with ease before coming face to face with the ferocious demon before him.

He could see the blood of his comrades smeared on the rat demons claws and fangs that sight alone was enough to give him the push he needed.

The rat demon screeched swiping its massive sword like claws at Kouga.

Kouga pushed off the ground instantly sending his body flying into the cool night air easily dodging the slow attack.

He crossed his strong arms across his chest his own claws flexed for battle, then with one weightless push he was sent flying to the ground right above the drooling demon below.

He roared into the night air uncrossing his arms in an inescapable net of claws bringing the attack down.

Instantly he felt the unmistakable feeling of tearing flesh and spraying blood under his fingertips.

He bared his fangs at the sound of the rat demon below him screeching in agony.

With one final push he sent his body flying backwards into the darkness of the forest, only coming to stop when the massive mound of rabid demon slammed into the base of large tree.

Kouga felt the ground once again beneath his feet with it the horrid feeling of fresh crimson blood dripping from his claws and other parts of his body the red mist had sprayed him.

He could hear his men cheer in victory behind him grateful the horrid monster hand finally been brought down.

Kouga knew better this was far from over.

As suspected the rat demon twitched at the base of the tree before slowly getting to its massive feet.

Only one furious eye reaming intact from the attack he had narrowly survived.

Kouga felt his handsome lips peel back in a snarl knowing he was going to enjoy slicing this demon apart.

The rat demon hissed in his direction wanting desperately to finish the arrogant wolf demon off, but he knew to well his body did not have the strength, not right now.

He could feel his flesh torn all over his fur covered body pools of red ooze streaming down to the forest floor below, he didn't have a chance.

There was but one other choice.

Instantly the rat demon spun on his massive pawed heels in the direction of the dark forest before sprinting with all he could muster away from the group of demons howling behind him.

"He's escaping!" One wolf demon boomed from the armed group

"After him!" Another ordered as they all prepared to charge after the fleeing demon a new wave of confidence washing over all of them from the short lived battle they had just witnessed.

All took a stride forward preparing for the chase only to be stopped by Kouga.

Kouga raised a strong hand stopping them all in their tracks.

"Kouga?" One asked

"What are we waiting for he'll get away!" Another barked impatiently

Kouga could feel the hot gaze of the small group of demons at his side but that did not deter his him.

The fresh scent of his comrades blood could still be smelt the sight of there torn bodies laying bare for all to see.

It was enough to cause him to pause.

He turned to face the men at his back all their dark eyes fixed on him.

"He wont get far, trust me" Kouga replied shortly

"K-Kouga" A frail voice spoke from the back of the group

Kouga new instantly who it belonged too, he turned to the parting crowd to reveal Ginta slumped at the base of one of the surrounding trees.

Hakkaku at his side trying to apply pressure to Ginta's oozing wound.

With a few quick steps he was at his wounded comrades side, he stood tall over Ginta and Hakkaku a look of malice over his face.

The mere sight of his trusted right hand man laying torn before him was another added wave of fury.

"Get him to the caves!" He ordered the group of demons gawking behind him.

He knew in the cave Ginta would receive the medical treatment he needed from the tribes healers.

As ordered several of the demons at his side rush to aid Ginta, swiftly they scooped him up preparing for the rush back to the cave.

Kouga turned from them his blue orbs fixed on the dark hissing forest before him.

"Kouga?" Hakkaku asked allowing Ginta out of his care so he could speak with his leader.

Kouga shot Hakkaku a stern look "You're in charge until I get back understood?" He barked

"Back? Where are you going?" Hakkaku asked in surprise

"After that bastard, I wont rest until I drag that sorry beast head back here" Kouga swore in seething rage

Kouga eyed the still bodies of his slain comrades scattered out before him.

Hakkaku could see the intense look in his leaders eyes knowing full well what they meant.

Despite the look of hatred and fury he was hurting at the sight of so many brothers lost, he would make sure they were buried properly.

Before Hakkaku could speak a word Kouga was off speeding into the shadow of the trees his nose tense with the scent of the enemies blood, it would be easy to track no matter where the rat demon fled.

He could hear Hakkaku call after him his worried voice echoing off the tree bases.

He would not be delayed, there was one thing and one thing only on his focused mind.

Revenge.

* * *

><p>Cool night air invaded the vast hill sides nestled on the out skirts of the distant sleeping village.<p>

Rolling grassy plains bathed in bright rich moon light, a cloudless night sky looming over head.

Light chirping of crickets and other night dwellers the only sound that could be heard.

A light gust of wind tossing the short grass in the breeze with it the long silver hair of a sitting half demon.

Inuyasha's amber eyes scanning the seemingly endless hill side he sat upon.

For some unknown reason it was always nights like this that drew him to the outdoors and away from the taunting act of sleep.

Something about being alone watching nothing but the blue lighted grass sway in the breeze soothed him.

Much more preferable than sleeping back in the small hut his comrades had so eagerly passed out in.

No this is what night's like this were for, to calm his always clouded mind and lull him sleeplessly.

Since returning from his earlier mission of slaying demons in a near by village he found it much more comforting just sitting here.

As he had since returning to the village three days ago, three days that had passed by in the blink of an eye.

The vivid images of him tearing apart rat demon after rat demon the only sign assuring it had been that long ago, it did not sit well with him.

He found this more than odd he had always enjoyed slaying weakling demons but somehow that act seemed to bring about something foreboding, or maybe he was just reading to much into it.

Unknowingly he was so lost in thought he did not hear the soft nestling of the grass parting at his back.

Kagome could feel the cool grass even under her sandaled feet as she approached the unsuspecting half demon before her.

She smiled lightly at the sight of him so focused it was a rarity for her to witness even from this angle.

She wondered for the briefest moment what he could be thinking of, hopefully the same thing she was.

Him.

Barley a day went by that Inuyasha did not plague her every thought how could he not? After all they were bond to each other.

Though not the way she secretly wished, they were intimate no doubt but not fully.

Inuyasha had always managed to avoid her advances the most they had done was passionately kiss, and that was on a very rare occasion.

He had told her in the past that he loved her vague as he was, she loved that about him knowing he returned her feelings.

Though she could not help but wonder if he truly loved her why was he always so distant?

Kagome shook the thought from her mind hoping that tonight would be the night her overly active mind was laid to rest.

Why shouldn't it be this night? Here they were alone on a beautiful hill side bathed in silvery moon light.

The village nearly a mile away filled with sleeping villagers unaware of what she longed for.

Of course Kagome wanted her first time to be special like all woman do but what could be more special then being in Inuyasha's arms no matter where they were.

Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing forward new hope flooding her every stride.

Inuyasha felt his perked ears twitch at the sound of approaching footsteps.

He didn't bother to panic knowing full well who they belonged to.

He turned his head slightly to the side to welcome the priestess dressed girl now at his side.

"What are you doing up?" He asked not entirely disappointed she had followed him out here.

"I couldn't sleep" Kagome confessed watching her red kimono pants fan beneath her as she took a seat at his side.

"The others?" Inuyasha asked hoping Miroku and Sango had not decided to join them.

"All asleep" Kagome smiled setting his suspicion at ease.

Inuyasha felt a bit more relaxed knowing he wouldn't be expecting any peeping visitors.

He watched Kagome turn her attention to the moon hanging overhead casting its rich light on her smooth face.

Inuyasha felt his nerves return at the longing look in her eyes he knew that look, the look that tried to lull him into a false sense of security.

He had seen that blank stare before when Kagome tried to make herself look more appealing to him, as usual it was working.

Her dark eyes glowing with the reflection of the bright sky above her, sparkling full pink lips slightly parted, begging for his touch.

He both loved and hated her intense sex appeal, he wanted her no doubt what man wouldn't?

Though his mind always out weighed his urges, he could barley look at Kagome with out a phantom of his past blocking his every view.

He hated that about himself knowing he could never fully release the past and let it rest like he knew he should, but how could he when he had a constant reminder at his side.

Inuyasha growled knowing he had once again let his past memories get the better of him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to look at him struggling to return her gaze.

Inuyasha's amber eyes burned into the grass at his side "She is Kagome!" He mentally barked "Ka-go-me" He tried to engrave her name into his mind

He could feel her worried look on him he was loosing time to try and distract her before she saw through his façade.

Without warning his brought his clawed hand forward hooking it strongly at the base of her neck before pulling her to him.

Kagome gasped feeling Inuyasha's hot lips descend onto hers, she instantly felt her body relax knowing her little coy plan had succeeded.

She felt her fingers curl into outer layer of his kimono feeling the hardness of his hidden chest.

Inuyasha coiled his free hand around her slim waist pulling her closer to him, until she was firmly pressed against his increasingly heating body.

Kagome hummed against his lips letting him have her mouth in any way he pleased.

Inuyasha growled in approval letting his lips sway against hers harder and more passionately.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" He spoke her name over and over trying to edge her face in his mind.

Kagome could feel her hands begin to wonder over the plain of his covered torso, a dark part of her craved his skin pressed to her own.

Slowly her fingertips snaked there way to the meeting of his neck before slowly attempting to pull the fabric downward.

Inuyasha instantly felt his kimono begin to part that was enough to cause him to hesitate in his actions.

He was having a difficult time just holding her in his arms to kiss, what would happen once they began to…

He wouldn't let his mind finish that thought.

Kagome slowly felt Inuyasha's strong arm retract from her waist the firm grip he held on her neck loosing.

"Not yet" Kagome mentally protested knowing full well what Inuyasha was doing.

Before she could form her pleading words her lips were forced to part from his as he pulled away slightly.

"We shouldn't" Inuyasha whispered against her "Not right here" He spoke trying to reassure her that it was matter of location not of her doing.

Kagome wanted to protest but she knew there would be no point, it wasn't a matter of outdoors that much was certain.

Kagome slowly untangled herself from Inuyasha's hold to pull away back to her lonesome spot on the cool grass.

Her eyes buried into the ground she sat upon, trying desperately to hide the look of embarrassment.

"Kagome" Inuyasha began almost apologetically

Kagome shook her head in protest not allowing him to finish his statement "It's alright, I should be getting back" She reassured trying to sound convincing that someone was waiting for her.

"You don't have to" Inuyasha spoke he didn't want her to leave like this, upset with him.

Kagome slowly got to her feet a sign she had made up her mind.

"I'll be fine really" She reassured him with a forced smile "Goodnight"

Before Inuyasha could speak another word she was walking off in the direction she had descended from, leaving him alone with his newly developed guilt.

Kagome walked solemnly up the hill side trying desperately not to cry not until she knew she was out of Inuyasha's scent range.

She hated feeling like this, was this what all couples go through? One desiring the other and always being turned away? She would have thought that would have been her position. That Inuyasha would be the one begging for intimacy and her denying it not the other way around.

It was mortifying and always left her with the question what was wrong with her? Why did Inuyasha once bestow his love upon Kikyo and not her? Was she not good enough? Beautiful enough?

That thought alone was enough to send a stream of fresh hot tears rolling down her cheek.

Kagome carefully wiped them away on the sleeve of her kimono, maybe it would be better if she just didn't try.

That way she never would be disappointed the way she always seemed to be.

Kagome had no need to look up to realize she was almost complexly back at the village the thick grass at her feet bleeding away into a dirt flattened road.

She knew it probably would be better just to return to Kaede's hut to sleep her disappointment off for the night.

She took a firm step in the direction of her sleeping comrades only to be frozen in place.

A jolt of surging energy pulsed through her on contact with the ground.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow she knew this feeling all to well, all trained priestesses did.

The intense power of a demonic aura approaching, fast.

Kagome spun from the village back into the direction of the hill side no doubt Inuyasha would soon smell the demons approach.

It was almost funny how quickly her distress was replaced with guard and the urge to purify.

One thing was for certain though they were going to need help judging by how strongly the aura clouded her.

Kagome turned back to the village wasting not another moments as she sprinted off in the direction to awake her comrades.

Back in the glistening fields Inuyasha shared her high alert.

The soft breeze had brought with it the thick scent of a demon and by the sheer smell of it a big one.

Inuyasha shot forward over the hills his feet barley coming in contact with the ground as he flew by all to eager to destroy the invading threat.

He could feel his amber eyes narrow at the twisting smells carried on the wind, there was not just one demon but two.

The second gust of air bringing with it the thick scent of a familiar creature.

"Wolf"

* * *

><p>Busted underbrush and splintered tree branches scattered the forest floor in a single row, with it the stains of a blood spotted path.<p>

Kouga felt his demon eyes scan the blurred ground before him as he sped by.

He had lost track on how long he had been in pursuit of the massive rat demon, his guess would be three days.

That is how many sun rises he had managed to count while in his full sprint.

It had been some time since Kouga had pushed his body to this limit the limit of almost total exhaustion.

He could feel his eyes heavy with lack of sleep his legs burning with the all consuming desire to rest even for moment.

For Kouga that would have been a moment to long the way he saw it if the beast fleeing from him didn't need rest neither did he.

Though the soul question remained just where was this creature running to? They had traveled through countless territories over the last few nights and this one alone seemed to slow the demon before him.

As if it were searching for something.

He had not had a visual to confirm his thoughts of the demon in some time he almost had him last night but he managed to slip away, but not for long.

He had every intention of avenging his fallen comrades he would make good on his promise to bring back that damn creatures head.

His blood trail alone was enough to paint a clear path where this rat was headed.

Breaking Kouga's line of thought he noticed the forest floor beginning to clear, the devastation of the fleeing rat demon no where to be seen.

Before he was able to circle back and retrace the trail the forest thinned in the blink of an eye, as he was sent bursting through a clearing in the trees.

Kouga slid to a stop the dirt ground beneath him now lined with rocks and stones.

He eyed the open area before him it was clear he was on somewhat of a barren spot of the forest.

The only trees or greenery around were the ones now at his back.

"Damn he must've jolted" Kouga cursed seeing the rat demon was no where to be found.

Kouga mere seconds from retreating back into the forest he had just emerged from suddenly caught the scent of a very familiar and unwelcomed smell.

Instantly the thin tree line in the distance parted and a crimson cloaked figure shot through.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kouga barked in disbelief

Inuyasha shot past the remaining trees landing in the dry area Kouga stood upon mere feet away.

"It is you" Inuyasha hissed in both surprise and instant aggravation "Kouga" He spat at the sight of the wolf demon before him

"Nice to see you to mutt!" Kouga called his surprise subsiding into annoyance

It was less of surprise the more Kouga thought about it he had traveled a very long wave from the eastern caves he was bond to run into the mutts home turf sooner or later.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha demanded having no intention on being a gracious host.

"I've lost my pet rat seen him?" Kouga mocked no trace of humor in his voice.

Inuyasha felt his aggravation flare at Kouga's avoidance of his question he opened his mouth to threaten the cocky wolf demon, he never got to the chance.

The thin tree line cracked and busted into wooden splinters as the massive rat demon came charging through onto the stone field.

"Never mind" Kouga smirked eyeing the beast finally coming to a stop before them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha barked placing a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Finally I have found you!" The rat roared its crimson eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

"That thing can talk?" Kouga growled in surprise thinking he had been dealing with nothing more than a rabid beast incapable of thought.

"Inuyasha!" The rat demon seethed flexing its sword length claws.

Inuyasha tensed at the sound of his name on this monstrous demons lips.

"You know each other?" Kouga shot in Inuyasha's direction

"What the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha barked in response

The rat demon bared its jagged fangs at Inuyasha paying Kouga no more attention then it had to.

"Inuyasha you will pay for what you did to my clan!" The demon roared before charging full speed at the waiting half demon.

Inuyasha took a strong stance bracing himself to attack the charging demon.

Now mere inches away from his sword the rat demon lunged.

Inuyasha drew his sword the dull blade instantly transforming into a giant pearl fang.

Before he could deliver a blow to the huge beast it was sent flying to the right screeching out in pain.

Kouga growled delivering a hard kick to the demons unsuspecting face before jumping back to the ground below, watching the rat slide across the rocky ground.

Inuyasha bared his fangs in rage "What the hell do you think your doing? I had him!"

Kouga shot the pissed half demon a warning glare "Stay out of this mutt! This one's mine!"

"Why you son of a-" Inuyasha seethed before the screeching of the rat demon forced them to look away from one another.

The mound of mangled fur and muscles got to his feet shakily his eyes fixed on the pair of demons before him, unsure who he should attack.

He settled for Kouga.

With one jolt forward he lunged for the wolf demon his fangs bare and claws flexed ready to slice Kouga apart.

The rat brought its razor lined palm down preparing to crush Kouga where he stood.

Kouga instantly pushed off the stone ground below before delivering another hard kick to the rat demons face.

The beast roared out in pain.

Kouga leapt backwards making sure to avoid any further attack before he had the opportunity to land and attack again

Inuyasha beat him to the punch.

Inuyasha lunged at the riving demon his sword ready and flexed to slice the rat into pieces.

He swung the massive blade at the torso of the distracted demon.

The rat demon saw the blade near his flesh narrowly he bounced backwards avoiding the fatal blow.

"Hey go find your own vermin to slay" Kouga ordered finally landing mere feet away

"Shut up" Inuyasha hissed swinging the sword once again each time the rat demon avoiding the slow attacks.

Kouga had seen enough he launched forward if Inuyasha wouldn't move out of the way on his own he would be more than happy to oblige.

Inuyasha raised his massive sword once more having every intention on making this shot count.

Then suddenly something hard slammed into the side of face throwing him completely off guard.

Inuyasha felt his body slide back against the stone ground in attempt to regain his stance from the attack.

He knew far to well who it had come from.

Kouga smirked from the distance his hands still balled in a strong fist he had just used to strike Inuyasha with.

"Kouga you bastard!" He heard Inuyasha roar

Kouga's victory was short lived as he turned his attention sharply to the still struggling demon before him.

The rat demon swung its paw at Kouga in a flash, Kouga twisted to avoid the attack his neck and throat narrowly avoiding the demons claws.

His exposed muscled thigh was not as lucky instantly Kouga saw the fresh spray of his own blood mist before him.

Using his one unwounded leg his pounced backwards avoiding any further damage.

Kouga landed safely a few feet away making sure to stand on his one useful leg.

He felt a snarl pass his lips at the sight of fresh blood running down his tan skin to drip on the ground below.

The rat had landed a lucky shot.

"Serves you right you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha boosted returning to his place before the rat demon, he would finish this demon off now!

Kouga growled in rage he wouldn't let Inuyasha take his victory not this time!

He lunged forward ignoring the pulsating pain now shooting up his torn leg.

Inuyasha sliced the blade of his sword forward once again this time coming in contact only with the stone ground below.

The rat demon took full advantage he raised his clawed hand preparing to slice the half demon into pieces.

Inuyasha tensed knowing he was unable to avoid the coming attack.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in an unknown feeling as he watched Inuyasha about to be ripped apart.

"Mutt!" He called out

Inuyasha braced for pain about to radiate through his body only it never came, only the horrid sound of bone smashing against stone.

Inuyasha watched the rat demon fly through the night sky a blurred weapon striking it unexpectedly.

Instantly he recognized the bone boomerang weapon now stuck in the ground at his feet.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice called from the sky

Suddenly a graceful figure descended from the starry sky above revealing Sango tucked on the back of a large fire blazing Kilala.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called in surprise

He could see without delay she was not alone.

He could see Shippo clinging to her armor shoulder a look of panic on his youthful face.

Then as if summed he could see the underbrush on the far side of the open area Miroku stepping through his staff in hand.

"Inuyasha" He called out

Inuyasha quickly turned his attention back to the sky noticing Kagome tucked at Sango's side before instantly jumping off the large felines back at the sight of Inuyasha below her.

Inuyasha did not hesitate as he stretched out his arms catching her from the short fall to the ground.

Her brown orbs instantly lock into his amber gaze "Inuyasha what's going on?" Her voice laced with worry

"Hey mutt!" Kouga barked a new wave of aggravation flooding through him

Kagome froze at the sound of a the familiar anger filled voice "Is that?" She asked on instinct

Before she had a chance to finish her unasked question the roaring beast returning to its feet turned all their heads.

"Enough interference! Inuyasha you will die now!" The rat boomed

In one final attempt of desperation it charged unaware of the fatal act it was now sealing.

Inuyasha freed himself from Kagome's hold taking a strong stance forward placing both clawed hands on the hilt of his sword.

Finally able to allow the demonic aura to flow through the blade, twisting wind wrapping around the glowing steal.

Kouga froze in place knowing all to well what was about to spring out of Inuyasha's sword.

Even to this day it sent a chilling shiver up his spine.

Then with one sweep of the massive blade wave after wave of glowing demonic energy launched forward, cutting deep gouges into the rocky earth as it pushed forward.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha boomed

The rat demon saw the blast coming straight for him he knew then there was no hope of avoiding it.

He roared into the dark sky as the energy attack came for him, in a flash of crimson he was cut down.

His large mutated muscle form doing little to stop the assault as his flesh was ripped apart.

Then with the fading of the energy blast the once mighty beast fell lifelessly to the waiting ground below.

The swirling wind faded with the last of the attack now leaving a foreboding calm over the group.

Kouga stood silently now knowing the accursed creature that had reeked havoc on his tribe was dead.

He supposed it didn't matter that its death had come by Inuyasha's hands his comrades had been avenged none the less.

"Now flea bag you wanna explain why you're still here?" Inuyasha barked in Kouga's direction sheathing his sword.

Kouga turned with an already aggravated look on his face to the staring half demon.

"Get off it mutt" He snorted "I wont be hanging around here any longer than I have to"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested taking a step out of his shadow to stand before him

Kouga felt his eyes immediately soften at the sight of the raven haired girl now standing mere feet away.

At first it took him a second look to realize it was truly Kagome he had been so use to seeing her in her strange white and green cloths now there she stood robed in the attire of priestess.

Never the less it didn't stop a smirk from crossing his handsome lips.

He didn't wait another moment before closing the distance between them.

Kagome held an equally wide smile in return once Kouga was just a small step away she lunged forward her frail arms wrapping around his neck in a joyous hug.

Kouga froze in place not expecting her reaction but he quickly welcomed it.

He could hear Inuyasha mutter swears under his breath at the sight but by the look on his face it was just annoyance not jealously.

Kagome pulled away slightly not fully leaving Kouga's returned embrace her eyes gleaming up at his.

"Kouga its been so long" She smiled

Kouga enjoyed that sight it was nice to know Kagome still cared for him even if it was just as a friend.

He gave her a light laugh "Missed me?"

Kagome returned the laugh it was clear she didn't take him seriously, still the sound of Inuyasha clearing his throat in aggravation was enough to cause her to step fully out of Kouga's arms.

"Well its good to know he hasn't changed much" Miroku whispered to Sango now at her side

"Defiantly" Shippo replied lowly

Inuyasha ignored his companions hushed words as he stepped forward a bit to eager to put some distance between his future mate and the wolf demon before him.

With one light shove of his hand on her slender hip he forced Kagome into his shadow.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed

"You know now that your little demon friend is dead you don't really have any reason to still be here" Inuyasha growled "So nice seeing you wolf"

Kouga felt his own anger flare at the sight of Inuyasha forcing Kagome behind him.

"My friend? That rat seemed to know you a hell of a lot better than your letting on" Kouga barked in response referring to the rat demon speaking Inuyasha's name clearly.

"Just what the hell are you getting at?" Inuyasha spat

"Nothing mutt but you didn't by chance happen to send that beast into my territory?" Kouga insinuated he knew it was far fetch but he wouldn't put it past the half breed to pull a low blow trick like that.

"Why you-" Inuyasha warned how dare he imply he knew that monstrous thing!

Kagome had seen enough she knew this was getting out of hand and fast she quickly stepped between the growling demons.

"Now that's enough both of you" She warned not sparing Kouga her heated look of frustration "Kouga you should know Inuyasha would never do something like that!"

Kouga wanted to protest but the look she shot Inuyasha next said it better than he ever could "And Inuyasha I haven't seen Kouga in a very long time he doesn't have to go anywhere right now!"

Kouga watched the bickering couple exchange heated words after Kagome's little comment.

He was grateful for her wanting to defend him but the last thing he wanted was her to get upset on his behave.

He opened his mouth to speak about to inform them he had no intention on staying no matter how tempting Kagome's company was.

But a single glimmer on the horizon sent his body's instincts on high alert.

He alone saw the body of the thought to be dead rat demon slowly rise a large bow clenched in its mangled hands.

Stringed on the line a seemingly crystal like arrow swirling with dark energy.

"F-For my b-brothers" The rat whispered with his last breath before releasing the arrow.

The warped crystal tore through the night air aimed right at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

In an instant he felt time slow he heard the shouts of panic and warning coming from the demon slayer and monk who had now just noticed the weapon cutting through the air.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to face the approaching arrow knowing the blast was unavoidable.

Driven by pure instinct Kouga felt his body launch forward his arms lifting in defense with one push he sent both Inuyasha and Kagome to the ground his own body taking their stead.

He was unable to grasp what he had just done before he felt the sharp stab of the arrow's tip piercing the exposed flesh of his shoulder.

Then a wave of the most excruciating pain he had ever felt pulsed through him.

Her felt every single muscle in his body rip inside him his bones sounding as if they were cracking under the skin. His internal organ set on fire as he was electrocuted from the inside out.

He felt his mouth open his voice shattering the silence of the night as he howled out in pure torment.

Ever fiber of his being was being torn and set ablaze and he was powerless to stop it, all he could do or feel was the all consuming pain flooding through him.

He did not know how long he was trapped in the depths of his own body surrounded by brutality but seconds flew by like years, every moment a thousand lifetimes of pain.

Just when he thought his life had come to its end his body unable to take another ounce of this torment the searing pain began to fade but not fast enough god knows not fast enough.

Kouga felt solid earth under his back his eyes fixed on the sky above glistening stars shined down at him.

"The moon?" He thought "Where is the moon?" If this was to be his last moment on this earth he wanted his last sight to be the thing he loved most, the mother to all wolf demons alike.

He searched the sky for the silver orb in vain.

Then he felt the last of the pain fade with one final sting of the arrow once again ripping though him. It took him a moment to realize someone had pulled it out.

It did nothing to regain his bodies lost power he had never felt so drained so lifeless in all his days.

He was sure this was going to be his end, the last chapter of his life.

He wanted to scan the sky further for just one glimpse of the beautiful moon he had loved all his life only to have the sky completely blocked from his view.

Instead a sight that at this moment was just as equally beautiful to him.

A pair of dark brown orbs peering down at him the threat of tears welled in the corner.

He could see Kagome the pale creamy skin of her face lit by the glow of the stars behind her. Her sparkling lips parted as she whispered down at him.

Her voice seemed so far away, he tried to force himself to understand her longing to hear her voice.

What would be a better last sound than to hear his name on her lips.

"We have to get him to the village!" He heard an unknown voice order

"Don't you die on me you mangy wolf!" Another barked

Kouga smirked he knew all to well who's voice that was.

"Kouga please hang on" A honey voice pleaded

"Kagome" He whispered

Then he felt the ground beneath him fade in an instant his body being lifted from the cold ground to something soft and warm

He could feel something under his fingertips "Fur?" He thought then a gust of strong wind blew through his now loose raven locks.

In a blur of movement he saw the sky merge into a stream of silver lining and dark night shadowed clouds.

His body felt so light as if he was somehow flying above the now distant ground.

Kouga watched the sky above in solace his only desire was to see his mother one last time the silvery orb of all creation.

Then with one final gust of wind wrapping around his cool form the moon shined its bright rays upon his face.

Kouga could feel his eyes light up with the reflection of the ghostly rays.

He could hear the soft words of a feminine voice at his side whispering his name, he knew who it belonged to.

"Kagome" He smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Even though I got so much written in this chapter it still didn't feel like a real ending to me so I will be posting chapter two very soon!<strong>

**But so far I hope I have managed to catch all of your attention because we are just getting started!**

**See ya soon!**


	2. Awaken

**I told you I would have this chapter up soon I didn't think this soon but hey I was eager!**

**So lets jump right back into the action and see exactly what twist and turns I am going to throw Kouga's way!**

**Now this story is mature content for future chapters just want to make sure that's clear for everyone so be warned!**

**Again reviews are so welcome! They are the fuel I use to update so if you want faster updates I need lots of power :D**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kouga Older Woman - Glad to have you on board for the new story look forward to your loving reviews!**

**Kittykritik - Now this is what I like to read in a review, supportive but constructive. I do like hearing from other authors points of view on how I could improve on my stories and their vast amounts of chapters ^^;. Then again I am on the look for a beta reader to correct my countless spelling/grammar mistakes so if you know anyone please leave a referral I am in desperate need for one as I am sure you can tell. Well never the less thank you very much for the review hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**PeachyDreamy - Oh great I so needed to hear from you on this chapter! You are like my Kouga/ Kagome partner gotta have you on board lol But thankys for the great review leave me more please :D**

**Melmelx3 - Nope not yet eheheh just kidding enjoy the update!**

**Kidnapped by a Demon - Attention still held I hope? XD Enjoy the update!**

**Cristine44 - Great to hear from you again! I need someone who is use to my horrible writing lol Tell me what you think of the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Awaken**

* * *

><p><em>Illusion alludes<em>

_What you think is to come never does_

_Stare at fading vision_

_Watch your path lay before you_

_Will it fade away_

_Yes_

* * *

><p>The early morning sun was shrouded behind a thin cloud of mist and fog.<p>

Drops of dew still clinging to the lush grass all around the sleeping village all unaware of the demon that slumbered within.

Kouga's tan skin tensed as the haziness of his slumber faded away and he was sent drifting back into reality.

Slowly giving his body time to adjust his eyes squinted open, extremely blurry at first but he forced himself to focus.

Not to much benefit the images above him were still blurred shapes but he could manage a bit.

One thing was certain he was definitely not in the woods anymore, the once pine scattered trees looming above him now replaced with planks of wood.

"Wh-Where am I?" He muttered his voice sounding weak to his own ears.

Gently he slid his surprising soar right arm up trying to adjust his angle so he could sit up.

He instantly regretted that decision as a jolt of pain shot through his abdomen forcing him back into his submissive state.

Now knowing that getting up was out of the question he directed his intentions else where.

Slowly he ran a finger over his abdomen feeling the thick fabric of cloth and not his flesh.

"Bandages?" He thought out loud

Kouga closed his weary eyes trying to recreate the events that had lead him to this certain predicament.

In one heated flash it came back to him like a damn breaking under the weight of his memories.

Kouga's blue orbs reopened a new flood of determination burning its way through his abdomen.

He was certain last night was to be his last he could still feel the burning seer of the arrow he had taken piercing his flesh.

For the briefest moment he thought the crystal tip was still beneath his skin.

He growled at the idea and that of what he was about to attempt.

He slid his elbows to his side taking deep breath after deep breath trying to calm himself from the pain he knew was coming.

With one firm brace he pushed himself upward to a sitting position.

He instantly rocked forward his hand flying to his covered wound a growl of agony slipping past his lips.

He bit his fangs into his lower lip trying to silence any more howls from escaping.

How could it be that one arrow had caused his body so much damage? He knew the pain of a steal tip arrows all to well having taken quite a few of them in his lifetime.

But this was totally different he felt his whole body tremble from the inside feeling less like he had been shot and more like he had been purified.

Though if he had he highly doubted he would be alive at this point he had never heard of a demon being crystallized from the inside out and live to tell about it.

Kouga took in a sharp breath before trying to straighten up wanting to get a better look of his surroundings.

He could feel his nose tense immediately the small hut he sat in reeked of herbs and soil not to mention the think unmistakable scent of humans.

Kouga shook his head in attempt to rid his nose of the over whelming scent.

Then the light tap of footsteps entering to where he sat snapped him out of his thoughts.

Raven hair draped in a white kimono and red hakama, was the first thing he could see.

But once he smelled the thick perfume of cherry blossoms invading his nostrils he knew instantly who it was.

"Your awake" Her soothing voice cooed

Kouga felt his heart skip a beat "Kagome"

Kagome smiled down at the noticeably confused wolf staring up at her.

Slowly she pushed past the bamboo drape covering the hut entrance, a small pale of water tucked under her arm.

A white piece of cloth dipped into the cool liquid.

"Kagome where am I?" Kouga asked not wasting time with ideal chatter.

Kagome quickly kneeled down at the injured wolf demons side her red hakama's folding beneath her.

"You're in Kaede's village" She said placing the water bucket by her side.

"You took me here?" Kouga asked wanting more answers then he first realized

"You were wounded, I thought-" Kagome trailed off a look of deep concern and worry still hazed over her eyes.

Kouga stared down at the wrinkled kimono covering his lower half he knew what she meant he too thought last night was his last.

"Were you hurt?" Kouga asked changing the subject finding it funny he cared less about his well being and more about hers.

Kagome shook her head "No"

She slowly peered up from the swirling water at her side to lock eyes with Kouga's.

"Kouga thank you" She whispered

"For what?" Kouga asked honestly oblivious to what he might have done to earn her gratitude.

"Last night you saved Inuyasha, I cant tell you have grateful I am" Kagome began her voice dripping sincerity

Kouga felt his ears burn at the mention of him attempting to help mutt face. He knew now what she was speaking of unknowing he had almost given his life in attempt to save their's.

"I didn't do it for mutt face" Kouga confessed knowing he could care less if the half breed had taken an arrow to the chest.

"I did it to save you" He spoke strongly no trace of deceit in his voice

"Kouga" Kagome whispered unaware what his sacrifice meant to him.

Kouga could see the uncertainty in her eyes he didn't want to reopen a box that had been shut a long time ago. He quickly changed the subject.

"Still that arrow wasn't meant for me, or you" Kouga said his voice now turned to a serious tone.

Kagome knew what he was getting at she to had seen the evidence of last night, that rat demon wanted Inuyasha dead.

"You heard it too that rat called mutt by name, and went through a hell of a lot of trouble to avoid me and get to him" Kouga eyed her reaction thinking she might know something she wasn't telling.

"I think we need to talk to Inuyasha" Kagome stated

"Just what I was thinking" Kouga braced himself for an attempt to stand.

He knew sitting up had been the easy part now here came the real pain.

Kouga rocked forward placing a hand on the cool wooden floor trying to brace himself upward once more.

Kagome saw through his actions instantly "Kouga don't get up your wounds aren't fully healed yet!"

Kouga felt her place a calming hand over his shoulder in attempt to hold him in his current position.

He ignored her please for him to stop he needed answer and he wanted them now.

With one muffled growl he stumbled to his feet his entire body now beginning to throb with pain.

Kagome followed him to his feet both hands now on his exposed shoulder trying to steady him.

Kouga shook his head from side to side he understood his body would be in pain after last night but not like this.

"Something's wrong" Kouga whispered

"Of course! Your about to reopen your wounds!" Kagome scolded afraid at any moment his bandages would not be enough to stop his puncture wound from tearing open.

"Not that" Kouga shot back his eyes wide with inner panic.

Kagome could see the look of pure worry written over his face "Kouga? What is it?" She asked now knowing this was worse than just inner pain.

"M-My body" Kouga whispered more to himself than at her.

Something was defiantly wrong he had been wounded in his life countless times spears, swords, arrows but nothing had compared to this.

His body felt drained of all energy and power every inch of his limbs felt like they were loaded full of led.

He hadn't noticed before because everything had been so close but now even his eyes were failing.

Once sharp perfectly clear images now were dull edged and blurred, his senses of smell now cloaked and merged unable to distinguish one scent from the other.

If he didn't no better he would have thought his demon body had been taken away and replaced with something weak and fragile, like like a human's.

That thought alone was enough to send a wave of panic rushing through him.

"Kouga your shaking" Kagome whispered watching his face drain of color as if he had just seen a ghost.

Kouga pushed away from her his eyes fixed on the door frame, instantly he rushed forward ignoring the pain now radiating through him.

He heard Kagome call after him in worry but he couldn't stop not until he knew the extent of his bodies damage.

A gust of warm summer air fanned out over his exposed torso as he blew past the matt covering the hut entrance.

He pushed his legs hard against the dirt covered path beneath him any other time the small hut's would have blurred into a mess of colors due to his speed now he was barley able to break into a sprint.

Kouga growled pushing his legs harder he didn't care if they snapped like twigs, he wanted the speed he knew he could do!

But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't reach it.

He snarled at the sight of frightened villagers leaping out of his path gasp and cries of fear ringing in his ears.

He couldn't say he blamed them for being afraid watching a half naked sprinting demon fly by.

Then he eventually felt the hard dirt he ran upon bleed away into soft green grass the crowed village instantly turning into nothing but wide open hill sides.

Still even after such a seemingly short run he felt his legs begin to fold under the pressure he was putting them through.

In a flash they gave way sending him to the some what cushioned ground below.

Kouga felt his shoulder take the brunt of the impact as he slid to a stop on the hill, he rolled to his back hoping to ease some of the pain now radiating through him.

He could feel his chest and throat burn as he took heavy breath after heavy breath, his legs almost numb with pulsating agony along with his shoulder's now newly reopened wound.

He was partially grateful he couldn't yet feel the blood no doubt trickling its way out from under his grass stained bandages.

Then the sound of the grass above his head rustling snapped him from his thoughts.

He fixed his blue orbs to the stranger hovering over him, instantly he felt his lips fold back in a snarl at the sight of a pair of bright amber eyes staring down at him.

"And just what the hell are you doing out here? Looking to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha growled at the sprawled out wolf demon at his feet

Kouga didn't hesitate he lifted his still pulsating right arm before slamming his newly made fist into Inuyasha's ankle sending him to the ground as well.

Inuyasha unaware of the attack fell back first onto the grassy hill side, he growled in pain feeling his head bounce off the hard ground below.

He sat up instantly his own clawed hand balled in a fist every intention of returning the blow.

Kouga followed Inuyasha upward, sitting up mere inches away.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha roared

Kouga returned with a snarl "Shut your mouth mutt!"

Inuyasha partially froze at the amount of pure rage in Kouga's voice it was rare to see him this upset even towards him.

"Just what the hell did you do to me?" Kouga boomed

"What the hell are you talking about flea bag?" Inuyasha spat back

Kouga snarled in fury he launched forward his fist balled.

He slammed his knuckles into Inuyasha's cheek causing his head to jerk to the side.

Kouga's trembling body was unable to sustain his current position after the jolt he felt his body slump into the grass once again.

Inuyasha watched Kouga slid to his side his chest heaving with strain he was utterly stunned.

He had just watched Kouga slam his fist into his face and yet he had hardly felt a thing, he was sure he had been slapped harder by Kagome.

Kouga could see Inuyasha's lack of pain he took that as he had gotten his unanswered question across.

Slowly he pushed himself upward not wanting to appear any weaker than he felt before the half demon.

"Now don't play with me mutt just what the hell did you and that rat do to me?" Kouga growled attempting to get to his feet.

Inuyasha followed his eyes still glued to the now barley standing wolf demon.

He was at a lost for words he couldn't bring his mind to form a single thought just what had happened to Kouga?

He had thought once the arrow had been removed from last night he would heal in a few days then be on his way.

But this, this was something far worse.

Inuyasha partially snapped out his thoughts at both the sight and smell of a crimson stream of blood. Oozing its way out from under Kouga's already soaked bandages.

Kouga followed Inuyasha's fixed gaze to his shoulder watching blood drip down his tan skin, that explained why he suddenly felt so light headed.

Both demons were brought out of their unspoken conversation at the sound of a worried filled voice.

"Kouga!" A female voice called

Inuyasha felt his eyes fix on the distant figure running over the hill side.

Instantly Kagome appeared at the base of the hill before rushing over to Kouga's side.

Inuyasha bit his lip in aggravation at the mere sight of Kagome placing her hand over Kouga's shoulder.

"Kouga are you alright?" She asked not caring that Kouga's blood was beginning to stain her fingertips

"Kagome?" Kouga asked his hazy eyes locking into hers

"Inuyasha what did you do!" Kagome hissed shooting the gawking half demon a stern look.

"Me? That scrawny wolf did this all to himself!" Inuyasha barked in response beyond pissed she immediately took the wounded wolf's side over his.

"Yeah right!" Kagome spat not buying his innocent act for a minute.

Kouga to wary from blood loss was unable to set the record straight that's even if he cared enough to begin with.

He felt his knees begin to buckle once again the simple act of standing proving too difficult.

"Kouga!" Kagome called clearly seeing the strain the wolf demon was suffering

Inuyasha snorted he couldn't care less if Kouga fell over and bleed to death but he knew if he didn't do anything Kagome would never let him hear the end of it.

Inuyasha reluctantly walked forward grabbing Kouga's wrist before forcing the wolf demon to wrap his limp arm around his neck partially bracing him upward.

"Go get Kaede, I'll get him back to the village" Inuyasha snorted

Kagome did not hesitate before spinning her heels in the direction she had last seen the elder priestess.

Inuyasha made sure Kouga wouldn't slip from his grip before he began sprinting down the hill side.

"D-Don't t-touch me mutt" Kouga growled feeling his body begin to fade out of consciousness

"Oh shut up and hold on" Inuyasha snorted

His only concern in the matter was hoping Kouga's blood didn't seep into his kimono, he would hate to deal with the smell of wolf for the rest of the day.

Though he had a feeling he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>The sight of blood drenched rags draped over the rim of a small pale of water was a sickening sight, at least to Inuyasha.<p>

Bright crimson liquid polluting the crystal water with ever dab of Kagome's slender fingers.

"Gha" Kouga growled under his breath, feeling Kagome begin to rewrap his wound a bit tighter then he would have liked.

"Sorry to tight?" Kagome asked apologetically temporarily pausing in her actions.

"No" Kouga quickly replied knowing to tight was far better than to loose maybe this time it would better hold his wound closed.

Kagome gave him a slight nod before counting wrapping line after line up and around Kouga's shoulder.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted eyeing Kouga in hidden aggravation something about the sight of Kagome touching that mongrel did not sit well with him.

Kouga wanted to smirk in victory knowing having Kagome by his side was driving the mutt crazy with jealousy, but his current predicament kept his smile at bay.

"So when is the old woman going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kouga asked in Kaede's direction more eager to get some answers then ever.

He wasn't dumb he knew all to well he had almost fainted on the hill side. He knew blood loss must have been a key factor but he had lost far more blood than that with far much more serious wounds and had never swayed once, so why now?

After Inuyasha had dragged him back to the village he dumped him back in the hut he had woken up in.

Only to find a strange old woman sitting in the corner stirring what smelled like herbal ointments.

Not to mention the female demon slayer and monk he had come to recognize as Kagome's companions.

To be honest the small hut was visibly crowded but something about having Kagome so close to his side kept him calm.

"Before I can be sure I need a bit more detail from ye" Kaede replied paying Kouga no attention.

Her withered gaze focused solely on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huffed out a sigh of aggravation "I already told you everything there is to know, the scrawny wolf here came out of no where. Then some rat demon attacked and shot his ass with an arrow"

"Bite me mutt" Kouga growled in Inuyasha's direction

"And ye know not where this demon came from?" Kaede asked

"Of course he does!" Kouga interrupted with a snarl "That rat wasn't after me it wanted you, so start talking half breed!"

"Why you-" Inuyasha snapped

"Wait it was a rat demon" Sango began from her corner of the small hut "Miroku didn't you and Inuyasha leave a few days ago to kill a colony of rat demons?" She asked in the monks direction

"Hey yeah that's right" Kagome replied surprised she had forgotten such an important detail

"Well yes we did but-" Miroku started

"The rats we killed were nothing like the one that attacked!" Inuyasha interrupted "Those farm rats were scrawny and pathetically weak but this one was a lot stronger"

"Inuyasha did ye kill all rats that day?" Kaede asked a new fearful possibility beginning to well in the back of her mind.

"Maybe one or two got away what's your point?" Inuyasha asked obviously aggravated that the blame for this situation was aiming in his direction.

"I believe I am beginning to see what has occurred" Kaede trailed off in her thoughts

"Kaede?" Kagome asked noticing the visibly worried look on her teachers face.

"Kagome how did yon arrow appear?" The aged priestess asked

"Well its was black with a kind of crystallized appearance" Kagome began

"A very powerful aura warped around it as well" Miroku added

"And sharp as hell" Kouga spat remembering the pain he had felt pulsating though him

"Than it appears it is what I feared" Kaede sighed slowly rising to her feet.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked

"I believe Rygo is responsible for this" Kaede whispered walking over to sit before Kouga and Kagome.

"Rygo?" Inuyasha asked taking the question from everyone's lips

"I know that name" Kouga began "But not Rygo, Ryga he is a shadow demon that lives in one of the northern mountains. A few of my men ran into him a few years ago, what's he got to do with me?" Kouga asked

"Then your men had the blessing to encounter Rygo's counterpart, Ryga" Kaede responded

"Whoa whoa whoa what the hell are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked already lost in their brief conversation

Kaede could tell without looking that every eye in the small hut was fixed upon her and Kouga she thought it best to explain all she could.

"In the northern lands lives a demon by the name of Rygo and Ryga. Ryga is a gentle demon mostly he keeps to himself doing little to cause harm to others, but his other side, Rygo. A monstrous demon who takes pleasure in causing lesser demons pain and suffering." Kaede paused noticing the look of questioning written on everyone face

"Both demons share a single body, with the fall of night Ryga is awoken but with the sun rise Rygo regains control, a never ending cycle" Kaede finished

"That still doesn't explain what is going on with me" Kouga growled loosing patience more quickly than he realized

"Yon arrow which pierced ye was no ordinary arrow, and no ordinary demon could have obtained such a power. I believe Rygo gave the rat demon ye all encountered that weapon. Only he could have bestowed such power upon a weak demon and turned him monstrous." Kaede tried to explain

Kouga could see the expressionless face of the elder priestess and slowly he could see her meaning falling into place.

"If what ye say is the truth then yon arrow was not meant for ye, but Inuyasha." Kaede whispered "A shadow purification arrow wounded ye and arrow that would have killed any other"

"I wouldn't have died from one pathetic arrow!" Inuyasha barked at her unintentional insult

"Hold on Kaede I'm still lost what exactly is a shadow arrow?" Kagome asked admitting her confusion

"An arrow formed to purify a certain kind of demon, had yon arrow pierced ye it would have purified every inch of demonic power out of ye. However it was not formed to destroy a full demon only a half of one" Kaede explained in Inuyasha's direction

"Your saying that arrow wasn't strong enough to purify Kouga?" Miroku asked from his corner of the hut.

"Because I'm a full demon unlike the mutt" Kouga added no amount of mocking in his voice he simply wanted to make his point.

"Yes though I know now ye didn't escape entirely, yon arrow purified a large portion of your demonic power. Ye are barley stronger than a human now"

"The hell I am!" Kouga roared instantly springing to his feet he had heard enough there was no way in hell he had lost his demonic ability it couldn't be true!

"Kouga" Kagome called up at him her voice laced with concern his sudden movement would reopen his now fully bandages wound.

Kouga refused to believe the words of the old priestess he wouldn't!

Kaede stared up at him no amount of fear written in her elder eyes "It is the truth wolf, ye are barley able to stand"

Kouga didn't understand her meaning until he finally noticed his legs were trembling under his weight.

He growled into the small room his voice echoing off the wooden walls "I'll show you weak!" He roared

Instantly Kouga darted out of the crowed hut into the open space of the outdoors.

His eyes instantly fixing on anything he could smash to show his demonic power.

He heard the rustle of fabric and calls of worry and concern, as suspected all came flooding out of the hut after him.

Kouga didn't even bother to turn and face them as his blue orbs locked on a near by tree, its wide base a perfect target.

"Kouga!" He heard Inuyasha warn

"Shut up mutt I'll show you what a real demon can do!" He spat over his shoulder

Kouga took a firm stance before launching his quivering body at the tree base his fist clenched and ready smash the wood into splinters!

He had done this move thousands of times before with one punch at the center of the bark the tree would be blow to bits.

Kouga reared his fist back then slammed it forward into the bark sending a massive tremor up the core and all the branches.

He felt the skin of his knuckles tear on contact followed by the sent of fresh blood, but he pushed harder refusing to except defeat.

Then he felt the bark under his skin give way cracking and breaking apart.

Kouga pushed off his breath heavy with the amount of energy he had just put into the hit.

He stood there preparing to see the tree he had just attacked exploded into wooden shards at his feet, he was horribly mistaken.

Kouga fought the urge for his jaw to drop at the sight there before him stood the tree tall as ever only now its base had a deep wound where his fist had made contact.

It was beyond human strength to do such a thing but far from the strength of a demon.

To add even more humiliation and shock to himself he felt his legs begin to give way sending to his knees on the hard dirt covered ground.

"Kouga!" He heard Kagome call

Instantly in a flash of red he saw Kagome fall to her knees beside him her hands instantly going to his now blood covered knuckle.

"Leave him alone Kagome its what the idiot deserves!" Inuyasha spat walking up to the kneeling couple

Kouga's eyes never left the spot he had marked on the tree base.

His mouth becoming dryer than any desert as the horrid realization finally hit him.

The elder priestess had spoken the truth every bit of it had become reality he had lost his demon ability and was now left weak and defenseless.

He couldn't bring his mind to comprehend the situation he now found himself forced into.

Where was he to go? There was no way in hell he could return to the eastern caves as he was. He would be overthrown as soon as his comrades found out what had befallen their leader.

Wolf demons respected and obeyed power and that was far beyond Kouga's reach at this point.

He wished he had never chased down the rat demon never met Inuyasha on that field. He should have just let that damn rat kill him, anything was better than living this way, like a human.

"I cant stay like this" Kouga whispered a twinge of fear running up his spine

"Kouga?" Kagome asked

Kouga pulled his hands free from Kagome before slowly getting to his feet to face the group behind him.

He found the person he was looking for.

Kaede stood before Sango and Miroku a look of surprise written over her face.

"Tell me how to fix this" Kouga asked almost pleadingly "I have to fix this!"

"The power of a shadow arrow cannot be undone lightly" Kaede replied

"I don't give a damn how lightly its done!" Kouga roared "Just tell me what I have to do!"

His words could not have been more sincere he didn't care if the cure was the most unmanageable torture he had experienced! Death was better than living the rest of his life this way!

He would do anything give anything to have his power back!

"It can only be reversed by the one who summoned yon arrow, ye must go to Rygo" Kaede replied

"What?" Kagome asked knowing Kaede had just described Rygo as a monstrous demon and now she wanted to send Kouga to him in this condition?

"Kagome" Kouga stated looking down at the wide eyed priestess at his side "Where is my armor?"

"Kouga you cant be serious?" Kagome protested

"Ha let him go maybe this Rygo can turn him all the way human this time" Inuyasha snorted finding this entire situation beyond hilarious

"I'll head out at first light" Kouga stated walking forward

"Kouga you cant!" Kagome cried out wrapping a stern hand around his shoulder hoping to talk some senses into him.

"You cant talk me out of this Kagome" Kouga said in a stern voice turning to meet her worried gaze. He respected Kagome above all others but even she couldn't stop him from doing something this important.

Kagome could clearly see the determination in his eyes she had seen that look many times with Inuyasha. She knew it all to well once he had that look there was not hope of changing his mind.

Kouga took another step forward towards the hut pulling away from Kagome's touch. He would gather his things together and leave as soon as day broke.

Kagome felt her eyes fall to the ground below her she could hear the snickering in Inuyasha's voice as Kouga walked by.

That pushed her to a decision she knew was inevitable.

"Alright, but I'm going with you" She whispered

Kouga froze in his tracks thinking his weakened sense of hearing had just deceived him.

Then he heard Inuyasha roar in heated anger then he knew it had been real.

"What! The hell you are!" Inuyasha boomed

"Kagome that's insane!" Sango spoke out having not intention on letting her friend attempt something so dangerous and reckless!

Kouga spun around to face the girl standing mere feet before him.

"Kagome the mutt's right this is going to be way to dangerous! I cant protect you this time" Kouga replied the words burning his tongue at the idea he had just agreed with Inuyasha.

"I wont let you go out there alone!" Kagome protested having deep meaning behind her words

"Oh yes you will!" Inuyasha spat "If you think you are stepping one foot outside this village-!" He started

"You cant stop me Inuyasha we owe him this!" Kagome hissed silencing Inuyasha mid sentence

"If Kouga hadn't done what he did we would both be dead! Its all our fault this happened to him to begin with!" Kagome justified her heated words.

This was her soul motivation Kouga had risked his life to save Inuyasha's and hers. Who were they to turn him away in his time of need?

Inuyasha wanted to deny her accusation but he knew it was the truth, had Kouga not pushed them out of the way from the arrow he would be as good as dead.

"Kagome you don't owe me anything!" Kouga protested he didn't care what happened to himself but he refused to have Kagome's blood on his hands if something went wrong!

"Kagome is right" Sango interpreted walking out from behind Miroku to stand at her friends side.

"If she goes I go" She stated sharply

Kagome looked at Sango now standing beside her she flashed her a look of pure gratitude.

"It seems we are out witted" Miroku sighed walking to join the demon slayer at Kagome's side "I will accompany you as well"

"Me too!" Shippo squeaked clinging to the monks shoulder, wherever Kagome went he was sure to follow

"Are you all out of your mind!" Inuyasha growled

Kouga wanted to protest right along with the mutt it was against his nature to accept help especially from humans.

Inuyasha snorted under his breath knowing he was out numbered either he tag along or get left behind.

Kouga opened his mouth to speak he didn't need babysitters or some means of putting everyone in danger due to some misplaced senses of responsibility. Not to mention traveling in a group was bound to slow him down.

"Very well ye will all head out in the morning" Kaede stated before edging everyone to come back inside the small hut.

Kouga sighed now knowing there was no point in arguing, he was stuck with these humans.

Though one in particular he didn't mind the company, at all.

* * *

><p>Night washed over the thick hills surrounding the distant village basked in the foreboding light of the shrouded moon.<p>

Its bright glow dimmed behind a thick wall of heavy clouds looming in the dark sky, even the stars were hidden under its hazy cover.

Its bleak appearance matched Kouga's mood in every way possible.

He sat alone on the vast hills side his broad arms crossed over his now armored chest.

Kouga snorted under his breath feeling the bandages press harder into his skin from the weight of his chest plate.

He had never realized just how extremely heavy his armor was until he barley managed to get it off the hut floor and around his chest.

Even walking and sitting were made extremely more difficult by the sheer weight now clinging to his torso.

He could still hear Kagome asking if he would like a simple kimono instead, seeing his struggle. Then the coy sound the mutt made at the gesture.

Just the sound of that half breeds voice ringing in his ear was enough to send him to the hills.

Not to mention he couldn't stand all the looks he was getting back in the village, he imaged common humans weren't use to seeing a wolf demon right at their front door.

Kouga sighed into the night air even though he felt exhausted from the events that had all occurred today, the furthest thing from his mind was sleep.

He had far to many unanswered questions swimming around in his clouded mind.

How long would this journey take? Could Hakkaku manage the tribe alone with Ginta wounded? Had Ginta recovered? How long would it take before the tribe became weary of his absence?

Kouga growled into the night air he regretted opening the flood gate to his barrage of questions.

He fell back onto the soft grass around him crossing his arms behind his head acting as pillow, his blue orbs fixed up at the looming sky above trying to seek out a few visible stars.

Knowing his quest was in vain he felt his eyes drift close letting the lullaby of soft wind and chirping of distant crickets soothe him.

For the briefest moment he imagined himself back in the eastern territory that all this had been no more than a dream.

A horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

Then the soft rustling of the grass behind him was enough to send him spiraling back into reality.

Kouga opened his eyes and cocked his head backwards to see who was approaching.

He was met by a welcomed bright smile aimed right at him, once the sent of cherry blossoms drifted under his nose he didn't bother looking for any further detail.

Quickly Kouga sat up fighting back a grunt to push the weight of his chest upward.

He turned to face Kagome walking up to his side her smile still in tack.

Kouga looked up at her then to her side and back noticing that she was oddly alone. "Where's the mutt?" Kouga asked preparing for another conversational battle between the two.

Kagome sat by Kouga's side her hamaka's fanning out on the grass before she replied "He went to look around the woods, he doesn't sleep much"

Kouga felt his eyes narrow of course she would know if the mutt wasn't curling up to her at night. Then the thought that Kagome and Inuyasha shared a bed was enough to send an unwanted chill up his spine.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Kagome asked changing the subject

"Thinking" Kouga replied not wanting to go into any further detail

Kagome could clearly see his lack of desire to disclose what he was really thinking about.

She guessed another change of subject was in order "How have you been?" She asked

Kouga raised a brow at the question this was a strange topic just to suddenly bring up.

Kagome saw the look of confusion spread over his face "Well its just we haven't really had a chance to talk" Kagome admitted

Kouga felt a bit more at ease it was true he was somewhat curious to know just how Kagome had been over the time they had been apart.

Her appearance had defiantly changed not just her cloths but her physical state as well.

If anything she had gotten even more attractive then the last time he saw her, he was unsure if it was because it had been so long since seeing her or just the fact that she was even more out of his reach then ever.

The forbidden fruit was always the sweetest in his eyes and Kagome was a meal meant for a king.

Even through the bagginess of her priestess attire he could see the curves of her body her firm hips hugging the material tantalizing.

Her breast seemingly larger even through thick material the smooth skin of her face a creamy color, tainted by the light shade of pink on her sparkling lips.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked oblivious to the heated stares of the wolf demon at her side.

Kouga fought the urge to shake his head free from her image before replying

"Sorry its just, you look good Kagome" He smirked

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise she was not expecting that.

"I just mean its good to know you have been taken care of" Kouga reassured.

Kagome swiped a stray hair behind her ear fighting off a blush it was rare for her to receive a complement regarding her appearance.

The most she ever heard from Inuyasha was that she looked tired or she needed a bath because she smelled.

To be honest it was flattering to hear she looked appealing.

"Thanks Kouga" She smiled

Kouga felt a lot more relaxed knowing that all Kagome wanted was a simple conversation he was more than willing to give in.

"So when did you decide to become a shrine maiden?" Kouga asked eyeing her outfit once more

Kagome let out a light smile "I guess I just wanted to make myself useful"

Kouga returned her look with a smirk, still that statement bothered him why would Kagome not see herself as an asset.

She was plenty powerful last time he saw her, for some unknown reason he sensed this had something to do with Inuyasha.

"And you how are things back in the east?" Kagome asked noticing Kouga had successfully avoided her question earlier

"Busy" Kouga replied "There are a lot of things that have to be done as leader, it get exhausting" He admitted

"Why didn't you ever take a break and come visit me?" Kagome asked her smile still in tack, innocent to the question she was asking.

To her Kouga was a good friend and good friends come for visits regardless of relationship status.

Kouga went a bit wide eyed at the question its true he would have loved nothing more than to come and see Kagome for a few days. It would have been a nice reprieve from the day to day hassle of running an entire tribe.

But he knew there was one massive draw back to that blissful idea "I don't think the mutt would be to happy about me popping in on you" Kouga stated

Kagome let out a heavy sigh "Inuyasha can be such a pain, but still I would have loved to see you" She smiled

Kouga let out a light chuckle everything was always so simple when you looked through human eyes.

He knew though she was naive to demon laws and unspoken codes. One very important one was you don't go sniffing around another males mate. Unless you intend to fight to the death for said person.

Kouga was pretty sure though Inuyasha had left out those little details.

Then again he couldn't be really sure that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated.

Even with his weakened senses of smell he should have been able to sniff out Inuyasha all over Kagome, but instead all he could smell was her over powering scent of cherry blossoms.

He was curious to get a look at her shoulder, there if she had been mated Inuyasha would have undoubtedly left his mark.

Then again he wouldn't dream of asking a small part of him was happier, not knowing.

Well seeing as he was playing into her little fantasy land where he could just pop in and see her any time he wanted why not play this in reverse?

"Well after all this if you have the time you should stop by the eastern caves and see me" Kouga smirked

Kagome smiled as if she was actually entertaining the idea.

Kouga looked at her with a smile before falling back into his resting place on the grass his eyes fixed up at the sky.

He liked living in a fantasy nothing was hard or impossible might as well stay in this line of thought a bit longer.

"We should run away together Kagome" He whispered

She laughed playing into his little game "Now that Inuyasha wouldn't be to happy about"

She looked up at the night sky looming over head, it was peaceful just sitting her not feeling an form of pressure or awkwardness not like there was with Inuyasha.

Here with Kouga felt so natural and relaxing, it was calming.

"Promise you'll come visit more" Kagome asked still staring up at the night sky

She missed Kouga more than just a friend, he was a reminded of the past when things were simple a time when above all else she was happy.

Happy just to explore the country side even if it had been exhausting and dangerous.

Kouga sighed into the air if he survived this journey that was to come, he would try and make good on his word.

"I promise" He whispered

* * *

><p>Early morning light spread like wild fire over the endless sky blazing away any trace of night fall or its existence.<p>

Thick clouds lit with the glow of orange and crimson casting its brightness down below on traveling group.

The dirt path laid before their feet lined with row after row of tall looming trees and green underbrush.

The thick scent of pine and moist soil twisting under Kouga's nose it was a welcomed smell.

For the first time since leaving the village behind he found himself actually enjoying the sight of nature.

It was much preferable then crowds of gawking human farmers and crowded under built huts.

"Don't get to far ahead flea bag!" He heard a cocky voice shout behind him

Kouga felt his jaw tighten in aggravation nature was preferable but the company was definitely lacking.

"Shut up!" Kouga barked over his shoulder back at the growling half demon.

He couldn't stand the thought that Inuyasha was following his every step it was like he was leashed!

Since leaving the village behind he had refused to walk among the group trailing mere feet behind him. If anything he hated their constant stares in his direction.

Whether it was because he felt unwanted or sympathized he didn't care, all he wanted was his solitude and right now that was almost impossible.

He already regretted his decision to agree to this so called journey, safer yes but a hell of a lot slower then he would have liked.

They had only managed to travel a few miles from the distant village since sun rise, to Kouga he felt as though he could have been half way there if not for his current condition.

"Why does he walk all the way up there by himself?" Shippo asked draped under Kagome's raven locks while he clung to her shoulder.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak only to be silence by Inuyasha's rude tone.

"Probably cause he's ashamed to be seen" He laughed

Kouga growled under his breath he wouldn't even dignify the mutt with a response, even at this distance he could still hear much better than the dog thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed

"What? He thinks he's to good to walk back here with us!" Inuyasha replied sharply eyeing the distance between where they walked and were Kouga stood.

"Now Inuyasha" Miroku stated knowing this conversation was going to grow into an argument if he didn't intercede.

"Just ignore him" Sango huffed at the concerned monk

"Your so rude Inuyasha!" Kagome spat picking up her speed egger to pass the aggravated half demon.

She heard him swear under his breath as she sped by Shippo holding her kimono more tightly trying not to fall.

With a few heated steps she was inches away from Kouga's side leading the group.

Kouga felt his ear twitch at the sound of footsteps coming up behind him, he cocked his head to the side to see Kagome trying to keep pace with him.

Willingly he slowed to match her steps until they were walking side by side.

"Sorry about Inuyasha" Kagome spoke apologetically her eyes fixed onto his

Kouga huffed out an agitated sigh his gaze falling on the path ahead.

"Don't apologize for that puppy" He spoke sharply surprisingly upset that she felt responsible for the mutt's insults.

"He's just immature" Shippo added with a sigh

Kouga raised a brow at the small fox demon he admired that even a child could see through Inuyasha's behavior.

"Shippo" Kagome hushed with a smile

"It's true the only reason he is being so mean is because he doesn't like you being so close to Kouga" Shippo replied not afraid to tell the truth exactly as his youthful eyes saw it.

"Shippo!" Kagome squeaked a flush of embarrassment spreading over her cheeks

Kouga could not help but chuckle at the look written over her face, it was cute to see her so shy.

"Just what are you guys talking about up there?" Inuyasha growled from the back of the group

"Nothing that concerns you mutt!" Kouga shot over his shoulder

His smile widened when he heard Inuyasha swear back at him just low enough for him to hear it alone.

He turned his attention back to the slight bickering of Kagome and Shippo.

He stating only the truth of what he saw and Kagome egger to deny his accusations.

It was refreshing to see Kagome lost in such an innocent conversation.

Then an unfamiliar and yet known sent drifted under his nose causing him to stop cold in his tracks.

Kagome ignorant and unaware of his sudden action took a few more steps forward before noticing that he had stopped.

She suddenly came to a halt before turning to face the staring wolf demon.

"Kouga?" She asked

Kouga didn't bother with a reply he turned his gaze from the path ahead to the forest at his side.

He listened to the howl of the summer air bending around the thick base of the tree's and rustling of grass and other underbrush.

Kagome noticed a look of pure seriousness spread over his handsome face.

"What is it?" She asked

"Kagome get back to the mutt" He stated sharply

"Why what's going-" Kagome froze in mid sentence as an all to familiar shiver went tingling all through her body.

Assuring her senses weren't deceiving her she saw a flash of splintering wood and flying up dirt fan out before them.

The trees at their side give was as a massive demon stepped through charging full speed in there direction.

Its massive purple body lined with tough cracked skin, its red eyes fixed on Kagome standing now mere inches away.

"Human meat how delicious!" The fanged creature smiled lunging a clawed hand in Kagome's direction

Kouga reacted instantly shoving Kagome to the ground with one push before narrowly missing the claws of the demon himself.

He spun around as soon as he felt the demons claws pass he kicked off the ground hard springing into the air, before delivering a hard kick to the side of the demons face.

The demon's head jerked to the side from the force, Kouga pushed off instantly landing back in front of Kagome.

He watched in fury as the demon shook his attack off as if it had been bitten by no more than a fly.

Any other time a kick like that would have taken the demons head clean off but now it did little to aid him or Kagome.

Kouga widened his stance preparing to attack again, but to late.

The demon swiped its massive hand forward punching against Kouga's chest sending him flying backwards.

Kouga felt the air in his lungs flush out as he was sent back first into a massive tree.

His back slamming against the tree bark causing his body to jerk forward before sliding down.

Kouga gasped for air his eyes fixed on the spot the demon now stood, inches from Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the towering demon smiling down at her then it lunged for the kill.

Kagome cried out in fear her arms wrapping around Shippo in a last effort of defense.

"Kagome!" Kouga tried to call out desperately trying to get to his feet he knew he would never make it in time.

Then he heard the voice of the demon roar out in pain shattering the silence of the forest.

Kouga watched in shock as Inuyasha stood before Kagome his claws flexed before his face, the now torn arm of the demon laid before his feet.

The demon stumbled backwards in agony now short a limb, discolored blood pouring onto the road side.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke now in the safety of his shadow

Inuyasha took a single step forward his amber eyes fixed on the demon riving in pain.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha roared before swiping his claws forward.

Instantly the attack tore the demon to shreds ending its life with one final blow.

The now limp body fell lifeless to the ground before bursting into a cloud of purple ash.

"Keh" He huffed under his breath turning back to Kagome still sitting mere feet away

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked her voice laced with concern as she went to her knees at her friends side.

"I'm fine" Kagome reassured slowly getting to her feet Shippo now out of her arms and standing by her feet.

Her eyes turned from Inuyasha now at her side to the form moving closer to the now huddled group.

Kouga took slow step after slow step making his way closer to where Kagome stood.

He fought the urge to wrap a hand around his armored waist now knowing he most likely had a cracked rib or two.

He secretly cursed this weak body he was now trapped in any other time that demons attack would have left a bruise at best.

His eyes instantly went to Kagome who met his gaze.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at Kouga's stance she could clearly see he had been hurt.

She lunged forward about to rush to his side only to have a strong hand wrap around her shoulder holding her in place.

Her eyes locked on the face of Inuyasha pushing past her, she could tell by the look in his eyes she was not meant to follow.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered unsure of what he was about to do

Inuyasha ignored her concerned voice walking forward until he was face to face with the blue eyed wolf demon before him.

Kouga opened his mouth to ask just what the hell the mutt wanted but he never got the chance.

Inuyasha's fist slammed into the side of Kouga's face rocking his head to the side.

Kouga took a step back to steady himself from the force of the attack, refusing to be knocked to the ground.

He didn't bother turning his eyes back to face the mutt he just stood there his head paused in the direction it had been left.

"Listen good wolf I don't give a damn what happens to you, but when your pride puts Kagome in danger" Inuyasha began his voice laced with venom.

Kouga finally adjusted his stance making sure to stare the mutt in the eye for what he had to say next.

He turned his head slightly spitting out the small pool of blood that had formed after the mutt's punch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out her eyes wide with fury

"Stay out of this Kagome" Kouga interrupted he didn't need her to defend him.

"Your not strong enough to protect her anymore, so stay away from her" Inuyasha warned

Kouga felt his eyes narrow as he let Inuyasha's words sink in, they cut him deep.

Deeper than he would ever admit it, but he knew it was true in this current state Kagome was far better off sticking with the mutt.

He had almost gotten her killed due to his lack of power, there was no point in arguing at this point.

He walked past Inuyasha strongly, refusing to show any form of weakness at this point.

Right now this was the last place he wanted to be, the forest dangerous as it might be called to him.

He didn't even bother to spare Kagome a glance as he walked by her, he didn't want to see her look of concern or worry.

If anything she should be furious with him.

Even if she had it would do little to console his bruised pride, he walked past the gawking group before slowly disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered fighting the urge to run after him knowing Inuyasha would only protest.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked at Miroku hoping he would have an answer to the situation they were currently in.

"We'll camp here for the night" Inuyasha replied taking a seat on the grass right beside the road where the demon had fallen.

"I suppose that is best" Miroku responded it was now mid day but he knew they would most likely get no further traveling done in the state of things.

Kagome watched as her companions flocked around Inuyasha beginning to set camp, but her eyes remained glued on the forest ahead.

Praying in secret a certain wolf demon would return unharmed, and soon.

* * *

><p>The flood of nightfall was a silent change, creeping unheard over the surrounding forest.<p>

The rich color of the day flooding away into dark shades of blue and silvery lines of moonlight.

Faded partially only by the flickering flames glowing dimly in the midst of the trees.

Most laying around the fire were unaware of the change, but there was one who was.

Kagome stood at the rim of the tree line peering into the darkness secretly wishing a certain wolf demon would come walking through at any moment.

Then again seeing as he hadn't for the past few hours she was beginning to lose hope.

Kagome shot a look over her shoulder to her sleeping companions making sure all were sound asleep as an idea began forming in the back of her mind.

She had been standing here for what seemed like ages worrying over Kouga who had yet to return.

Only to have the constant darkening of the sky as her company, no other seemed to care for his plight.

Especially Inuyasha, he acted if he couldn't care less that Kouga was out there in a dark unfamiliar forest wounded and alone!

She had spent the last few hours waiting for the opportunity to sneak away and search for the missing wolf demon.

It was simple through her eyes she was driven in her actions by a sense of responsibility not affection, she owed a debt to Kouga and she would make sure she paid it in full.

Slowly she took a quite step forward careful to walk as lightly as she could past the sleeping group.

One step after another she crept closer and closer into the dark forest and further and further away from any form of safety.

Once she felt she was far enough away from the camp she began quickening her pace.

Then she was practically sprinting in and out of the tree line her eyes scanning for any trace that Kouga might have passed through this area.

She scanned every inch of visible forest thankful for the streams of slivery moon light seeping through the tree tops, acting as her guide.

Time began to blur as she became lost in just how much distance she was putting between her and the now far off camp sight.

She didn't even notice how incredibly exhausted she had become until she felt her lungs begin to burn from the amount of running she had just endured.

Kagome came to slow halt placing her hands over her knees taking deep breath after deep breath, secretly cursing herself for not grabbing a drink before she left.

She sighed into the darkness before looking up at the tree spotted sky for a senses of direction.

She took a step forward in no particular direction hoping by some chance of fate she would run either into Kouga or back at the camp sight.

After a few misguided steps she heard the answer to one of her secretly unasked prayers.

It was faint but unmistakable the sound of running water, and it was close.

Kagome followed the sound as the lifeline it was until the thick trees and greenery around her began to fade into nothing but flat grassy plains.

With a few more quick steps she was completely out of the darkness of the forest and standing in the open area.

She was thankful that due to the lack of trees the moon had completely bathed the grass in its rays lighting her path.

Kagome smiled as the source of her chase was reviled there mere feet away was a large flowing steam parting the grassy plain.

Kagome felt her patched lips part at the enticing sight eagerly she walked forward before falling to her knees beside the cool water.

Quickly she dipped her now cupped hands into the pool before scooping out handful after handful of fresh water to her lips.

The rich liquid swam down her throat quenching her thirst with a few more gulps.

Kagome the sleeve of her kimono to her lips before slowly dabbing away what water had escaped her palms.

She was so caught up in her desire for water she didn't notice the pair of strong arms coiling there way around her.

Instantly Kagome felt something wrap around her waist pulling her backwards.

She opened her mouth to scream fearing she was being attacked by a demon from behind.

Then a strong hand swiped over her lips muffling her cry for aid.

She felt her body being pulled backwards against something hard and cold.

Her eyes wide with panic rose to the face of her attacker her head unwillingly nestled in the meeting the strangers shoulder and neck.

Her feared gaze was met by a pair of deep blue eyes.

Kagome instantly froze at the sight feeling much more at ease but still extremely uncomfortable from the way he was holding her.

His strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her pressed tightly against him while his other hand still remained over her parted lips.

"Kagome what are you doing out here?" Kouga asked his voice bordering anger

Kagome narrowed her eyes just how was he expecting her to answer, with his hand clamped over her mouth?

Kouga saw the look of aggravation in her eyes he quickly released her knowing she wasn't going to scream like before.

Kagome wiggled out of Kouga's grip before sitting beside him.

"Looking for you! Where have you been?" Kagome replied sharply

Kouga didn't bother looking at her head on before replying "I was hunting" He said flatly putting emphasize on the was part

"All this time? I was worried sick!" Kagome hissed

Kouga caught the sincerity in her voice "Is that why your out here? You were looking for me?" He asked

"Of course" Kagome reassured still a large trace of aggravation laced in her voice

"Kagome you shouldn't have come out here! Its dangerous, especially with me stuck this way" Kouga growled

The last place Kagome needed to be was alone with him, what if another demon decided to attack? He didn't have the strength to protect her.

Today had made that painfully clear.

Kagome looked down at the grass she sat upon she knew this was bond to come up.

She wasn't stupid she knew what it meant for a demon to be powerful and suddenly having that power taken away was bound to be painful.

But apart of here didn't see a difference in Kouga not a bit so what if he wasn't as strong as he once was, he was still useful, meaningful.

"Inuyasha shouldn't have said those things" Kagome said her eyes still fixed on the grass at her feet.

"The mutt didn't say anything that wasn't true" Kouga replied in a low tone "Its not safe to be around me Kagome"

"I don't care about that Kouga" Kagome spoke firmly finally lifting her head to lock eyes with him.

Kouga sighed he wanted to protest Kagome's safety was far more important than the pity she felt towards him.

"Kagome" He sighed lifting a hand to push back his bangs clinging to his forehead.

His eyes fixed on the stream at there feet it was a calming sight in the midst of all this turmoil.

Kagome watched him stare blankly ahead she scanned his face for any sign of emotion secretly wondering was he angry with her for following him?

Then her gaze caught something more interesting stained on the tip of Kouga's index finger was a smeared spot of red.

It didn't take her long to realize what it was.

"Kouga your bleeding" Kagome whispered

Kouga released his pushed back hair about to deny any wounds that he knew of. Until he saw what she meant, a small cut on the top of his finger still leaking a small trickle of blood.

"Huh must have nicked it on a thorn bush" Kouga admitted more to himself than anything, as he held his finger before his eyes.

Then again one little cut was nothing to get worked up about he couldn't even feel pain from the small wound if he dared to call it that.

"Here" Kagome adjusted scooting closer to Kouga before wrapping her hands into Kouga's pulling his palm closer to her.

Kouga was about to protest until he felt something incredibly moist and soft engulf the tip of his finger.

Kouga froze at the sight, Kagome sat kneeling before him his finger softly tucked between her sparkling pink lips.

Even he couldn't fight off the small blush that heated his cheeks at the sight.

Her raven hair loose around her perfect face her open eyes staring up at him with an enticing glow.

Every breath she took while in this sensual act coaxed Kouga's thoughts into a dark hidden place.

"K-Kagome" Kouga whispered

Kagome innocent to the provocative act she was performing didn't pay any mind as she continued sucking and licking the small amount of blood away.

Kouga dug his fangs into his bottom lip, at the feeling of her tongue flicking across his finger torturously slow.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take, it was taking everything in him not to push her on her back and show her what exactly he could do with more than the finger she was currently stroking.

Then painfully slow Kagome retracted Kouga's finger from her lips leaving it exposed before the two.

Kouga sat paralyzed to what she was about to do next all he could do was stare shamelessly at his now moist digit.

Kagome released his hand from her own as she reached into the parting of her kimono, before slowly pulling out a small cloth.

With one quick tug she tore off a piece of the fabric in a thin line.

She put the reaming larger piece back into her kimono and place where Kouga was most envious.

She rewrapped her warm hands around Kouga's before beginning to twirl the thin fabric around Kouga's finger.

With a few quick wraps and one final tug as she tied it in place until it was firmly in place.

"There you go all done" She smiled completely naive to the situation she had gone through with a still stunned wolf demon.

Kouga retracted his hand as he felt hers fall away his eyes glued to the now bandages tip of his finger.

"Uh thanks" He almost stuttered

Kagome flashed him a quick smile before slowly climbing to her feet, her eyes peering down at him.

"It's getting pretty late Kouga do you think we should head back?" She asked down at him

For Kouga leaving this enchanting spot was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

It wasn't just because he felt more attracted to Kagome than ever but there was something about her being with him that calmed him.

More than he ever felt before, it was nice not having any pressure or instant danger around them for the time being at least.

Just her company, the two of them alone it was something he knew was not going to happen very often.

"Actually Kagome, could we stay here just a little while longer?" Kouga asked secret pleading in his eyes as he looked up at her.

Kagome wanted to deny his request but how could she after all he had been through today?

Not to mention she was in no hurry to get back to Inuyasha and the others just in case they had woken up in her absences.

She decided maybe it would be better to postpone the inevitable.

Kagome felt her kimono fan over the grass once again as she sat down at his side.

Kouga smirked in hidden victory knowing she had agreed, he slowly scooted closer towards her hoping she wouldn't notice or mind if she did.

She didn't seem to care which made Kouga smile all the more.

He sighed peacefully into the cool air letting the hum of the warm summer air sweeping though the grass and the slow running of the sparkling stream before them act as a wordless melody.

This could not have been more perfect, he didn't need conversation to fill the void and he saw Kagome felt the same way.

A light smile crossed on her lips as she watched the water of the stream flow by.

Even with nothing but silence between them he couldn't have felt more fulfilled.

Just having her here at his side, was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, naughty little Kouga now just what could have he been thinking? And Kagome what would Inuyasha say?<strong>

**I guess you guys will just have to stick around and find out, please review and tell me how I am doing :D**

**Until the next chapter.**

**See ya Soon!**


	3. Release

**I hope everyone had a happy holiday season! Now to welcome in the new year right a new chapter!**

**A warm thanks to all the loving reviews I have received, I need them desperately there the only things that motivate me to update lol**

**So sit back relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Release**

* * *

><p><em>Sadness pulls tightly<em>

_Forces you into stranger wanting comfort_

_Drives you to be held_

_Can you make it stop to soon_

_No_

* * *

><p>Dimming rays of sun rise flared over the open sky to the thinning forest below.<p>

Thick looming trees bleeding away into flattened dirt covered roads a sight welcoming to most, humans that is.

Kouga looked at the long widening path ahead of him a look of pure distain written plainly on his handsome face.

The thick overwhelming scent of humans burning his nostrils even with his weakened sense of smell.

A human village was close, uncomfortably close.

"Something wrong wolf?" Inuyasha called keeping pace with the group.

Kouga let out a light snort he knew the mutt was going to get some form of enjoyment out of this.

Since returning from the stream last night with Kagome at his side, they had luckily slipped back into camp unnoticed everyone still firmly in the grip of sleep.

It was beyond comforting to know Kagome and his night together had been and would remain their secret.

Then again he would have loved to shove the mutt's nose in it that Kagome had left him sleeping to search for another man.

He knew it would do little at this point, he along with Inuyasha had been out numbered when it came to the subject of entering the approaching human village.

He couldn't really complain though, they had made excellent time traveling quite a distance over the course of the last few hours.

But something about entering an unknown human village filled with ignorant and judgmental villagers didn't sit well with him.

"Would you two stop looking so glum? This is going to be fun!" Kagome smiled reassuringly up at Inuyasha as she walked by his side.

Kouga to her opposite side made the exact same face of aggravation as Inuyasha both didn't really care for the situation they were being forced into.

"Maybe they have sweet dumplings!" Shippo cheered walking by Sango's feet at the rear of the group

"Or beautiful village girls" Miroku smirked before receiving a harsh look in his direction from Sango.

"What was that monk?" She asked sharply

Miroku instantly bowed his head in defeat knowing challenging the brazen woman was the last thing he wanted.

"N-Nothing" He stammered

Kouga snorted hearing the pointless chatter of the group it was so alien to him to be near humans and their habits.

Still apart of him felt slightly more relaxed, this was easy compared to the brutal lifestyle of the wolf demon tribe.

"Oh look we're here!" Kagome cheered walking a bit faster

Kouga looked past the hurrying human girl before him, she couldn't have been more right.

Mere yards away was the clear opening to a village oddly shaped and strong scented, defiantly human.

A part of him wanted to simply go around the accursed thing, his past had not been the most welcoming of humans.

Most encounters meaning arrows or spears aimed in his direction.

Though it was hard to get angry about something that seemed to make Kagome so happy, of course that was just him.

He could clearly see the look of frustration spread over Inuyasha's face, he wasn't going to enjoy this any more than he would.

"Let's get this over with" Inuyasha huffed walking to catch up to the egger priestess before him.

Kouga remained planted in the dirt as everyone in the group sped by egger to enter the safety and familiarity of the village.

Most were almost at the opening before Kagome noticed he was not among them, she turned to the frozen wolf demon.

"Come on Kouga!" She smiled, she wasn't naïve she knew all to well demon's weren't the fondest of places like this. But with all of them together she knew it was bond to be fun!

Kouga let out a heavy sigh every part of him commanded to go around and meet them on the other side, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Kagome in such a way.

For her he would sacrifice at least a few hours of being extremely uncomfortable.

With a heavy sigh he took a step forward regretting every inch he covered.

He met Kagome at the entrance a warm smile on her face helping to ease his discomfort but not much.

Then with a grab at both his and Inuyasha's hands she practically threw them into the village.

* * *

><p>The eastern sky seemed gloomy almost, surprisingly even bathed in rich summer light and a cloudless sky it remained dark.<p>

Sharp mountains casting their massive shadows on the cliffs and countless cave openings below, one particular darker than most.

In the depths of the shadow covered cave a lone wolf demon struggled in the depths of his make shift bed.

Ginta lay restlessly on the flattened straw of his room, the stone walls around him lit by burning torches filling the air with the musk of burning wood.

He coughed into the void of the cave his throat dry beyond comfort, a dull pain compared to the one in his chest.

He lay there seemingly motionless desperately trying not to undo the thick bandages wrapped around his torso.

It had been days since the rat demons attack and regrettably the wounds he had received in that battle were taking longer to heal than he would have liked.

His only hope was that Kouga had slain that accursed monster for doing this to him.

Snapping him from his thoughts the approach of light footsteps rang off the stone walls.

He turned his head slowly to the cave entrance egger to know who had come to visit him.

Hakkaku emerged framed in the stone entrance a pale of clear water tucked under his arm.

Ginta felt his parched lips open in desire smelling the tempting liquid just out of reach.

Hakkaku could clearly see the look of desperation on his comrades face he approached him wordlessly before sitting at his side.

Slowly he handed Ginta to pale, he gladly excepted.

He threw the wooden container back not caring if he soaked himself in the process, just as long as he got the tantalizing water into his mouth.

After sucking the pale dry he took a deep breath ignoring his breathing just to drink deeply.

"Slow down!" Hakkaku barked agitated Ginta had wasted most of the water he had brought him.

"Gha!" Ginta coughed in satisfaction his thirst quenched for now.

The two sat there in silence for a little while before Hakkaku was forced to ask.

"Has the healer come by today?" He asked down at the laying wolf demon

Ginta shook his head from side to side "No" He replied truthfully

Hakkaku sighed into the warm air of the cave he couldn't really blame the tribe healer.

So many had been wounded in the battle with the rat demon no doubt the old timer was all over the mountain side trying to tend to everyone.

Ginta looked up at Hakkaku, his usually spiky hair flat and dull, heavy dark colored circles under his beady eyes.

He looked utterly exhausted.

"Kouga still hasn't returned?" Ginta asked knowing Kouga could handle the tribe matters a lot better than they could.

Hakkaku shook his head "It's only been a few days, but I am exhausted. I don't know how he does this day in and day out" He admitted

It could not have been more than the truth he was so drained both from lack of sleep and force to do physical activity.

Whether it be leading the hunt to feed the tribe or sitting and sorting out shift for guard duty.

Needless to say he had a whole new respect for what Kouga was able to do alone without complaining.

"I hope he comes back soon" Ginta admitted

Hakkaku could not have agreed with him more.

"Me too" He whispered

* * *

><p>The day seemed to lag mid day rising and falling into late afternoon, extremely slowly through Kouga's eyes.<p>

Hours upon hours had dragged by and still he remained the captive of the human girl at his side.

Kouga stood arms crossed over his armored chest watching as Kagome smiled and exchanged pointless words to a sales woman of what seemed to be fine jewelry.

She stood before the other woman's cart looking at bright and exuberant gems.

All the others of the group fanned out over the surprisingly large village looking at trinkets and garment of their own.

Kouga had decided to stay close to Kagome's side trying to avoid the countless stares in his direction.

Annoyed as he was it was refreshing to see Kagome smile and act so carefree, he couldn't image the life of a priestess was a glamorous one.

It was nice to see her act like a normal human girl in front of him.

He took secret mental notes of all the pieces of sparkling gems she picked up if she admired them this much he would be sure to hunt some down for her.

He knew the eastern caves were full with countless diamonds and other precious stones they had collected through plunder over the years.

Wolf demons had no need for such things but enjoyed the look of sparkly objects.

Though as much as he was enjoying Kagome's company a small part of him felt drawn to other parts of the village, for what reason he was unsure.

Silently knowing he most likely wouldn't be missed he began to slip away into the distance, before completely vanishing from sight.

Kagome laughed as the sales woman placed a shiny golden bracelet around her wrist.

She turned to Kouga who she believed to still be standing at her side to get his opinion.

"Well Kouga what do you think?" She asked spinning to face him her wrist pointed out.

She instantly noticed he wasn't there "Kouga?" She asked scanning the small crowded streets.

He was no where to be seen, "Huh I wonder where he went?" She asked out loud

"That man is he a friend of yours?" The elder saleswoman asked politly

Kagome spun to face her "Yes" She replied with a smile.

It was not such a huge surprise to hear that the woman believed Kouga to be a man and not a demon.

Kouga's demon looks were a bit more well hidden than most.

"I admire his furs, he must have recived them from the hunters" She said almost distantly

"Hunters?" Kagome asked a twinge of almost fear crawling up her spine

"Oh it's just wonderful this village has been plagued by a pack of wolves attacking our livestock for countless years! Then a few days ago the men got together and hunted them all down" She smiled carelessly

Kagome froze in place having heard what she had knowing Kouga was wandering around the village.

"All but one, the leader of the accursed pack has been captured. The village elder thought it best to put him on display as a reminder of the victory. I know a man who sales wonderful wolf furs very cheap if you are interested?" She asked ignorant to the fury the unsuspecting village had threatened to unleash.

Kagome did not hesitate she turned her heels from the elder woman to the surging crowd around her.

She flew in between them desprate to find Kouga and leave his village before he did anything to harm it.

"Hey!" She heard the woman call from the now distant cart angrey that Kagome had unknowingly stolen her braclet.

Then every noise bleed away replaced with the pounding of her heart in her ears desprate to find Kouga, quickly!

Kouga wandered the streets of the village aimlessly his eyes fixed on the dimming sky above, much more preferable to the crowed streets and crammed huts all around him.

He lost track of how much distance he had coverd since leaving Kagome it was unclear to him until he peered back down at the village he thought would still be around him.

He sighed in almost relief seeing the huts and village humans bleed away.

He now stood on the outskirts of the village still partially surrounded by humans and their homes but nothing like before.

It was beyond refreshing to smell the sweet air of the forest compared to the countless scents of this place.

Kouga had to fight the urge to sprint to the trees that seemed to call to him.

Then carried on the wind a faint cry followed by a plea could be heard.

Kouga froze in place thinking he had just imagend the sound only a wolf demon could heard.

Then it whined and called again, that proved he wasn't imagening things.

Kouga turned back to the human village the sound was coming from desprate to find its source.

He practically sprinted past the few humans around him letting his ears and nose act as his guide.

He lost track of how many countless steps and turns he took till the source of the sound was finally reveled to him.

He looked around to find himself at the rim of the village, just out of reach the forest across the dirt covered ground.

His feet froze in place at the sight.

Mere feet away was a large gray wolf its fur clumped and stained with dirt among other things.

Around its thick neck a large tight rope clearly cutting into its flesh from strain.

The animal growled and whined at the small figures prancing around it.

Kouga took a second look to notice that there were human children taunting and laughing at the bond creature.

Sharp sticks in their young hands as the poked and stabbed the defenseless animal.

A few steps away adult human villagers no doubt watching their children enjoy the torment they were inflicting.

Kouga took a hard step forward his lips folding back in snarl almost matching in pitch to a fierce wolf.

The children turned to the approaching wolf demon the look of malice written on his face enough to cause them to drop there weak weapons and flee to their parents arms.

Kouga watched them run leaving the animal now alone staring blankly back at him.

Kouga slowly approached his demon eyes scanning the wolf further, dreading what he saw.

The wolfs fur was thick hiding the fact to human eyes that he was beyond thin, practically a skeleton draped with skin.

Clear wounds spread over its large body no doubt from human hands, dried blood clinging to the creature supporting that fact.

He tried to snarl at Kouga but its mouth was bond tightly with another thick rope clamping its jaws tightly together.

Kouga whined at the animal in a high pitched tone telling it secretly it was safe.

The wolf took a shaky step forward, clearly it was struggling to even stand at this point.

Its back legs and body shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

It didn't take a wolf demon to see that this animal didn't have long for this world, due to pure human neglect and cruelty.

Kouga stepped forward until he was towering over the once mighty wolf it peered up to him its silver eyes filled with longing and sadness.

Kouga knew all to well why, bond and starving aside the ultimate punishment for this creature was to be so tantalizingly close to the outside forest and yet unable to reach it.

Slowly Kouga went to his knees before the animal whispering and growling in his throat speaking to him the ancient language of the wolf.

He asked secretly if he would allow him to touch him.

The wolf whined in response giving his permission, Kouga slowly extended a clawed finger to the muzzle of the wolf slicing away the thick rope.

It fell soundlessly to the ground below allowing the wolf to speak freely to him for the first time.

Kouga listened to his low whines and hushed growls as he tried to speak, he could see it was difficult with the constricting rope still wrapped tightly around its neck.

Kouga raised his hand again preparing to slice away the reaming rope until he felt something hard grip his shoulder.

The wolf snarled watching the person interrupt them both.

Kouga glared over his shoulder in rage at the brazen human bold enough to touch him.

He was met by a pair of black beady eyes an unknown human holding his shoulder firmly.

"Just what in the hell do you think your doing? This is our wolf!" He boomed down at him

The ignorant man didn't get to speak another word as Kouga leapt to his feet.

He slammed his balled fist into the side of the mans cheek feeling the unmistakable feeling of breaking bone under his knuckle.

The man flew backwards back fist into the dirt his jaw hanging loosely leaving him unable to speak or plead for mercy.

Kouga towered over the man now laying on the ground, before reaching down to grip him by the parting of his kimono.

Effortlessly he brought the man back up with one arm, the human hanging in mid air from Kouga's hold.

"What did you say? Your wolf?" He roared before punching the man again this time hard in the stomach.

The man tried to scream as several ribs in his abdomen were smashed to pieces from the attack.

"Wolves can never be owned!" He boomed tossing the limp body of the worthless human to the dirt right before the watching wolf.

Kouga got behind the man before bringing him to his knees, forcing him to stare the wolf in the face.

Kouga held the mans head in his palm his other hand lined across his throat preparing to slice it wide open.

"Look at him" Kouga commanded the human in his hands "He will be the last thing you ever see" He hissed his voice laced with venom

He heard the man struggle to plea for mercy the fresh scent of salt clinging to him, no doubt he was crying like a child.

It didn't matter to Kouga no amount of pleading was going to spare this worthless waste of space in his eyes.

"Someone help him!" Kouga could hear the other villagers who had gathered to this spectacle cry out.

"He's a demon!" Another shouted

Kouga smirked knowing his demon nature had been revealed much to his delight.

It was time these humans learned just what real fear was all about.

Kouga lined his claw along the rim of the mans throat, one swipe and he would be dead within seconds.

"Kouga stop it!" A frail voice echoed from the parting crowd

That voice forced Kouga to freeze in his actions, slowly he turned his gaze over his shoulder.

There mere feet away Kagome fought her way through the crowd her eyes filled with pleading and fear.

"Kouga" He heard her cry clear that she was on the brink of tears.

Kouga didn't weaver holding the weeping man still firm in his hand fighting the urge to crush his skull and get it over with.

"Let him go wolf!" He heard another all to familiar voice warn

Kouga looked past Kagome to Inuyasha standing mere feet behind his claws flexed.

No doubt the mutt had led Kagome to his location.

Would he actually fight him to save this pathetic creature's life?

Then the soft whine of the wolf mere inches from him caused him to stop completely.

The once standing wolf was unable to hold his weight any longer slowly he fell to the ground lifelessly.

Kouga watched in horror the weak human now the last thing on his mind, carelessly he threw the limp body of the badly beaten man towards the crowd.

Swiftly he went to his knees beside the wolf, its eyes still slightly open but fogged with the hazy grip of death.

Kouga growled down at the wolf speaking to him in secret.

The wolf whined in response followed by a series of low growls and hissing.

Kagome watched along with the crowd of humans as they exchanged secret words back and forth.

"Do you see? That proves it!" A villagers roared

"He speaks to beast! He is a wolf demon!" Another cried in fear

Kagome shot them a stern glance secretly wishing she had the power to purify humans.

Slowly she walked forward egger to get away from the judgmental crowd all around her.

"Kagome" She heard Inuyasha warn, she didn't hesitate walking further and further until she was standing over Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga now aware of her presence placed a warm hand over the wolf demons head petting him softly.

The wolf whined up at him asking for a secret favor.

Kouga nodded before slicing away the thick rope around his neck.

The wolf slowly lifted its head to lick Kouga's hand before laying back on the cool ground soft cries in between its breath.

Kagome looked over the struggling animal fighting back tears as she did.

"How cruel" She thought regarding the village at her back.

The wolf whined softly as Kouga placed his hand on its muzzle over and over rubbing him gently to sleep.

Kouga whispered something down at the once mighty creature, his eyes filled with sorrow.

The wolf lifted its head weakly, then ever so lowly it howled into the sky before falling lifelessly back to the ground.

Kouga caught the large animals head carefully before placing him back down.

Beyond clear it had just taken its last breath.

Kagome closed her eyes in sadness seeing the light fade from the wolfs beautiful silver eyes.

It was dead.

She stood there silently at Kouga's side for several minutes as he stared blankly down at the body of the limp wolf.

Then slowly he began to adjust scooping the weightless wolf into his arms.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked softly

Kouga didn't reply as he got to his feet taking the wolf with him.

Kagome looked down to the dirt covered ground knowing what was to come next.

Silently Kouga walked towards the waiting forest, Kagome watched him step by step until he was engulfed by the darkness.

She looked back to the ground where the wolf had lain seeing small spots of dried blood where the animal had been tortured.

Then softly her tears fell.

* * *

><p>The sky was a deep shade of crimson fire like color swelled over the clouds and setting sun.<p>

Tree tops of the forest above giving way to the bright and yet dark rays of light peering through.

Deep in the depths of the silent forest a lone figure sat solemnly.

Kouga sat on the cool forest ground eyeing the mound of freshly mounted dirt before him.

His hands hanging loosely on his knees, his fingertips stained with the dark earth he had just dug up.

It seemed only fitting that the wolf be retuned to the forest it had once roamed so freely in as its final resting place.

Wolf demons and wolves alike were meant to be returned to the earth once they passed, it was a circle of endless life.

He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there alone in the darkening forest simply staring at the freshly dug grave before him.

He was sure Kagome would be worried over him but he knew she would be alright.

The fresh scent of burning wood was not to far off, it was clear the mutt had set up camp somewhere close.

Kouga sighed into the crisp air his mind heavy with the final look he had shared with the wolf and its final words to him.

Every fiber of his being wanted to return to that accursed village and rip every single person responsible for this act limb from limb.

Had he thought he would get away with it without Kagome finding out he would do so in a heartbeat.

He rested his chin against the top of his knee his eyes heavy with all forms of swirling emotion, one particular anger.

Then the soft rattling of underbrush mere feet away distracted him from his line of heated thought.

He felt his eyes narrow knowing who was approaching him.

The footsteps that were sure to follow stopped mid track as if they were hesitant about approaching.

"Are you just gonna stare all night?" Kouga asked not bothering to turn to the priestess he knew was behind him.

Kagome sighed knowing she had been caught "I'm sorry, It's just its getting dark and I-" Kagome trailed off taking an unsure step forward.

"You don't need to worry about me so much you know" Kouga replied flatly knowing what was going to be the last part of her statement.

"Kouga" She began as if wanting to say something supportive or uplifting, nothing was coming to mind.

"Kagome, I want to be alone" Kouga replied surprisingly sharp.

He didn't want to take out his pent up frustration on her but being alone right now was probably the best thing for him, at least until he cooled off.

"Alright" She replied softly taking a step forward

Kouga was unsure of her meaning, she had agreed and yet she was still coming towards him?

Kouga turned to peer over his shoulder more than surprised at the sight.

Kagome knelt down by the mound of earth a bundle of freshly picked flowers wrapped in her arms.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise knowing her overwhelming scent had covered the smell of wildflowers.

Once she placed the group of mixed colored flowers on top of the earth she stood back up, bowing her head in respect before humming a soft prayer.

Kouga looked at the flowers in silence, Kagome never stopped surprising him.

Any other human couldn't have cared less if the world was short one less wolf but Kagome respected the loss of such a creature.

It reminded him of why he had always felt so strongly for her, not just her beauty or power, but her heart.

Kagome finished her soft prayer before looking down at Kouga who met her gaze willingly.

"I'll be waiting for you back at camp" She smiled softly preparing to leave him to all the time he needed.

She slowly turned from him about to head back into the darkness of the forest to return to Inuyasha and the others.

Instantly she froze in place at the feeling of something strong and warm wrapping around her hand.

Kagome looked down to face Kouga holding her in place gently.

"You don't have to go" He whispered

Kagome was surprised by his sudden change unaware that she had reached him even in such a dark mood.

She didn't have the heart to deny him, slowly she let his hand fall away as she walked back to his side.

She knelt down until she was sitting beside him her shoulder slightly pressing into his, something Kouga didn't mind at all.

It was comforting to him to be so close to her, she seemed to be the only thing capable of calming him even in such a foul mood.

They sat in comfortable silence both their eyes fixed on the wolfs grave before them.

Kagome didn't want to linger on the subject but something had been plaguing her thoughts since leaving the village behind.

Silently cursing herself for ever bringing Kouga to that place to begin with.

"Kouga" She whispered

Kouga turned to her slightly "Hm?"

"What did he say to you?" Kagome asked softly

Kouga knew what her question meant, she like all the other humans and Inuyasha included couldn't speak wolf.

They had no idea what the animal had said in its final moments.

He found it slightly comforting that Kagome even cared.

Kouga sighed heavily his deep blue orbs going to the now dark sky above.

"I'm afraid" He whispered

Kagome felt her eyes narrow in sadness almost remorseful she asked.

"I'm so sorry" She replied in a low tone, slowly letting her fingers curl into Kouga's hand mere inches away.

Kouga felt her small fingers twine into his, he extended his hand open to hold hers completely, grateful for her comfort.

He used his thumb to glide over the smooth skin of her palm gently.

"Thanks Kagome" He softly sighed, holding her hand a little tighter.

* * *

><p>Thick clouds swarmed the late sky, clashes of purple and blues spread out wildly.<p>

Such an uncommon sight in the dead of summer, blanketed starry sky should be all that could be seen.

No just dark swirling clouds, that left Kaede feeling most uneasy.

She watched the changing scenery with a grimace in her one visible eye.

"This is…foreboding" She thought out loud unsure of what to make of such a drastic change in the weather.

"Something wrong M'lady?" A local villager standing at the elder priestess side asked

Kaede turned back to the questioning man shaking her head silently "No" She replied lowly

Her own inner suspicions were not going to do good getting the village in a frenzy of panic.

Then again maybe they should be worried, but of what she was most uncertain.

She sighed into the crisp air maybe it was just her own concerns over Inuyasha and the rest of the group getting the better of her.

They had left the village no less than a few days ago, but each seemed longer than the last.

Perhaps it was just she had become so used to their company since the defeat of Naraku, now having them absent was a strange new adjustment.

Then again she really didn't have choice in the matter having them leave needed to be done.

Still whispering a soft prayer for their safe return wouldn't hurt, Kaede slowly closed her aged eyes before humming a chant into the dying wind.

Hoping her words would be carried with the birth of a new gust of summer air.

* * *

><p>Cracking wood slightly echoed off the tree bases it surrounded huddled figures curled by the growing fire.<p>

Sango sat by the flames watching them dance more widely as she added another large chunk of wood she had gathered.

Miroku at her side enjoying the view of her flawless face lit by the orange glow.

Shippo ignorant to his hidden thoughts laid silently at his side curled up with a much smaller Kilala as they two lay sleeping.

Inuyasha was not so comfortable as the rest of his comrades, his entire body seemed to twitch with not very well hidden aggravation.

His sharp amber eyes peering into the darkness that now surrounded them, thanks to the setting of the sun mere moments ago.

"Would you just relax? They are probably just talking" Sango sighed eyeing the half demon mere feet away.

His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the thick base of a tree.

She could clearly see the frustration radiating through him, and she knew all to well why.

Kouga had been gone for quite some time leaving the group alone to set up camp once again, only this time Kagome had went to search for him, much to Inuyasha's protest.

She didn't blame Kagome for wanting to aid the ailing wolf demon after what they all had witness back in the village.

On the inside she was worried that her friend was out there somewhat alone, but she figured Kagome could handle herself much better than she use to.

Then again a small part of her was enjoying watching Inuyasha squirm in discomfort at the thought of Kagome and Kouga alone in the dark.

He deserved to suffer a little as far as she was concerned, Kagome was beyond trust worthy and that was something he would never be able to say.

"Talking? Ha!" Inuyasha snapped back at the demon slayer.

He knew Kouga well enough to know what would run through his dirty little mind all alone with Kagome.

Just the thought of that mangy wolf eyeing his mate to be was enough to set his blood boiling.

Were it not for the lecture he was sure to get once finding Kagome. He would have no problem going into the forest and dragging her back to camp, with or without the wolf!

Sango sighed looking back to the fire, how Kagome had the patience to deal with such half demon she would never know.

"It feels so warm over here!" A feminine voice cheered from the shadow of the forest.

Inuyasha pushed off the tree base he leaned against knowing who was about to step through the darkness.

Kagome came walking into camp calmly her form instantly revealed with the bright glow of the camp fire.

Sango greeted her with a smile as Kagome walked to the demon slayers side before sitting down.

Blissfully ignoring the glares from the obviously fuming half demon she had carelessly passed.

The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument, she was much to tired for that.

So just ignoring her future mate was the most pleasing option.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha barked at her eyeing that Kouga was surprisingly not at her side.

Kagome sighed heavily, well there went that plan "Talking" She simply stated

Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha a look written on her face that seemed to secretly say she had been write all along.

Inuyasha snorted under his breath seeing the demon slayers smug look.

"Kagome? What happened to Kouga?" Sango asked almost wanting to milk the situation as much as she could at Inuyasha's expense.

"He should be coming shortly, he sent me ahead" Kagome admitted.

Kouga had said he wanted to spend a little more time at the wolfs grave before following her back to camp, she didn't protest seeing that she had comforted him as best she could.

He seemed to be in a much light mood now, she was happy to say.

"I think I'm gonna go have a talk with the flea bag" Inuyasha barked turning his back to the camp about to charge into the forest.

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned turning to face him since entering the camp site.

Inuyasha didn't heed her warning as he went flying into the darkness of the trees.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder hoping to keep her in place from charging after the half demon.

"Let it go Kagome, maybe a little scrap will be good for the two of them." Sango admitted

She knew Inuyasha hated Kouga but would most likely never kill him, he wasn't brave enough to face Kagome if he ever did such a thing.

Kagome sighed in reluctant agreement, there was just no getting through to him when he was in a mood like that.

Inuyasha sprinted by blurred trees and swaying underbrush for mere seconds before Kouga's unmistakable scent flooded his nostrils.

With a quick last burst of speed he came flying into a partial clearing, Kouga standing mere feet from him now.

No doubt the flea bag was headed back to camp.

He watched Kouga's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of him just landing in front of him.

The look quickly faded into hidden anger "What the hell do you want mutt?" He snarled

Inuyasha straightened up from his sprinting stance to speak clearly with the wolf demon before him.

"To give you some obviously needed advice" He snapped

Kouga raised a brow almost curious to know what the mutt had to say that was so important he ran all the way out here.

"You seem to be getting a little to comfortable around Kagome" He snarled his amber eyes lit with the glow of suppressed fury

Kouga fought back a growl "What ever happens between me and Kagome is none of your damn business!"

Inuyasha felt his clawed fingers curl into a fist, he took a sharp step forward making sure Kouga watched his every move.

"Listen good wolf because I'm only going to say this once. She is mine, so keep your filthy paws off!" He seethed

Kouga felt his fangs hang over his bottom lip this was becoming a dangerous situation, fast.

It angered him more than words could say to have Inuyasha talk about Kagome as if she was some piece of property for him to own.

Kouga stepped forward he knew in this current state he wouldn't stand a chance against Inuyasha but he would make sure that would soon change.

"I wont be stuck like this forever mutt, and when I get my power back-" He took another step forward until he and Inuyasha were mere inches apart.

His blue orbs burning at the half demon, making sure his last words sunk in.

"I suggest you watch your step around me" He growled low and dangerous.

He would end on that note forcibly he shoved past Inuyasha making sure his shoulder rammed into the half demon as much as he could, before heading into the direction he smelled Kagome.

Inuyasha took a step back from the impact his fangs digging into his lower lip, almost sure he had begun to draw blood.

It was taking everything in him to not charge after that arrogant wolf and beat him into a bloody mess.

Were it not for the rage he would receive from Kagome for doing such a thing he would turn on the walking wolf in a heartbeat!

Inuyasha snarled into the night sky, knowing this was going to be one hell of a long trip.

* * *

><p>The bright summer sky sparkled with droplets of rapidly flying stream water followed by the exited cries of a child.<p>

"Go shippo!" Kagome cheered down at the small fox demon flopping around in the flowing stream they both stood in.

Kouga watched the pair through amused eyes from his current spot under the shade of a lone tree.

Morning had come and went fading away into a surprisingly beautiful day that Kagome was obviously enjoying to the fullest.

After traveling several more miles into unknown territory the group had been fortunate enough to come across a sparkling fresh water stream plentiful with a large amount of fish.

Kagome and the fox demon had been all to willing to climb ankle deep into the clear water and attempt to catch a few.

The area the group now sat fanned out on was wide and vast thick mounds of green grass and flat roaming hills.

All but the lone tree Kouga had so eagerly claimed as his to sit under.

He eyed the demons slayer and the monks location on the bank of the stream watching Kagome and Shippo struggle to catch the clever fish.

While Inuyasha sat furthest away in the opposite direction as him, something he could not have been more happy about.

The two had made obvious strides to avoid one another since last nights conversation, but he didn't let that deter him he was having far to much amusement watching Kagome.

She stood in the stream the pants and sleeves of her priestess attire rolled up as far as she could revealing her smooth arms and legs much to Kouga's delight.

Small stains of water seeped into the top half of her white kimono almost revealing untold skin that held his interest.

Then again just watching her smile and laugh so carelessly was refreshing in itself, something that was clear the mutt took for granted.

Kouga smirked at the sight of Kagome squealing when the young fox accidentally splashed her with the cool water.

Seeing her so happy calmed him and yet somehow at the same time worried him.

He had time to think over the mutts warning very carefully over the past few hours and the more he looked at it the more he saw it was true.

Perhaps he was becoming a bit to comfortable around Kagome, after all mated or not she had clearly chosen a life with the mutt over him.

Painful as those memories were he wouldn't open a box that had been sealed so long ago.

Kagome was a friend to him, a wonderfully close friend but a friend none the less and that is how she needed to stay.

Maybe spending a few hours away from her would do some good, but that thought bothered him.

He enjoyed her company more than he wanted to admit he had ever since leaving the village.

Kouga sighed knowing he should just leave all these complicated thoughts alone, what good could they do?

After this so called mission was over he was headed right back to the eastern tribe while Kagome was no doubt headed back to the village with Inuyasha.

Kouga leaned his weary head against the tree trunk he sat under letting the small streams of sun above sink into his tan skin relaxing him.

The east is where he needed to be, not here.

"Mind if I join you?" A strange voice asked causing Kouga to peek one eye open at the practical stranger standing before him.

Much to his surprise it wasn't Kagome who was asking for his company but the demon slayer.

Kouga quickly sat up eyeing the woman before him, Sango smiled down at the surprised wolf, two large banana leafs in her palms small streams of steam rising from them.

The thick scent of fried fish was in the air no doubt what she was holding.

"Go ahead" Kouga replied edging over so she could sit at the tree base.

She flashed him a quick smile before handing him one of the leafs acting as a plate.

Kouga took it gratefully, before looking down at the three small fish laid out before him.

Sango sat at his side her somewhat plate now in her lap her brown eyes fixed on her two friends still splashing around in the water trying to catch more fish.

Kouga shot a look over the woman's shoulder to the monk still sitting at the bank.

He already had Inuyasha on his case the last thing he needed was the priest thinking he had something for his woman too.

Surprisingly the monk didn't seem to care, instantly making Kouga think maybe he was reading to much into this situation.

It was possible this strange human woman was just being friendly.

"Uh Sango right?" Kouga asked unsure if he remembered the demon slayers name correctly.

Sango flashed him a quick smile reassuring him he had gotten it right.

"Thanks, for the food I mean" He stated eyeing the untouched fish in his lap.

It was clear they had been cooked fully much to his dislike, wolf demons weren't particularly fond of cooked meats.

He like most of his species liked raw and freshly killed food, this was going to be a whole new experience.

"Don't mention it" She smiled not bothering to give him a second glance her eyes still fixed on Shippo and Kagome a few yards away.

Kouga looked back down at the fish in his lap, he might as well keep up his strength it had been some time since his last meal.

With one quick swipe he picked up each fish before throwing them whole into his mouth.

The texture was incredibly crunchy no doubt from being over exposed to the flames used to cook them.

Adding to the difficulty of eating the small fishes there were more bone than meat.

Kouga chocked them down bones and all not bothering to crunch them any further in his teeth than he had too.

With a few dry gulps they were down, much to Sango's surprise when she turned to face him.

She lifted her leaf like plate offering him a few of hers, Kouga eagerly raised a hand in protest those had been enough for today.

"Not a big fish eater huh?" She asked

Kouga coughed unwillingly his through incredibly dry "You could say that"

He waited until she looked away to spit out a small bone that had reluctantly refused to go down.

"Uh don't take this the wrong way or anything but what exactly are you doing over here?" Kouga asked knowing that Sango had no doubt known of him all this time and had never made an effort to speak to him before.

Aside from Kagome Kouga didn't speak to humans, much for the obvious reasons.

"Sorry I know this is kind of strange" Sango admitted her own discomfort "But I wanted to talk to you, about Kagome"

Kouga raised a brow "What about Kagome?" He asked eyeing the priestess still splashing around ignorant to their conversation.

"I know Inuyasha isn't the most pleasant of people to be around" She began

"And?" Kouga asked impatiently

"But I think he does have a point about being around her," Sango continued

Kouga narrowed his eyes no surprise there that she would take Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome is like a sister to me but I just don't like seeing her upset over this whole thing" Sango admitted her motivation for speaking to Kouga

"What I am trying to say is, just be careful" She semi warned

Kouga could see her meaning now, she was solely concerned that all this bickering between the mutt and him would eventually upset Kagome.

Stranger or not Kouga respected the demon slayer for defending Kagome the way she had.

"Point taken" Kouga replied flatly towards Sango

Sango flashed him a quick smile grateful she hadn't upset him before getting to her feet, making sure to take her plate with her.

She gave him a slight bow before walking off back to the comfortable company of the waiting monk.

Kouga watched her leave him before his eyes switched to Kagome finally climbing out of the stream almost soaked.

Apparently his own inner turmoil was visible to the others human and all.

Maybe it was time he put a bit of distance between the two of them.

As much as he secretly really didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Black swirling smoke clouded the mountain cavern a pleasing sight to the lone demon that dwelled within the dark haze.<p>

The same could not be said at the sight of sun set upon the stone mountain bringing with it an unavoidable change.

Rygo sneered at the sight of fading light loathing the change that he knew was to come within moments.

He was a creature of the darkness and longed to be within the shadows of night, a desire he knew would go wanting.

He was forever trapped to dwell in the light of day while his counterpart lingered in the calm of darkness.

Then again he knew his other half couldn't be overjoyed at the thought of never facing daylight as weak and kind hearted as he was.

Rygo narrowed his crimson eyes at the countless clouds of black smoke all around him, his only comfort in this troubled time.

"Will you rest now?" A small voice asked from within the depths of his mind

"Be silent" Rygo snapped knowing it had been Ryga who had spoken.

This close to the change of swapping souls in a single bodies always made it more difficult to block out his other half's voice.

If anything it gave him more power to plague him with.

"Your mind is troubled" Ryga whispered still nothing more than a voice in Rygo's head

"What plagues you?" Ryga asked from the shadows

"I said be silent!" Rygo snapped hearing such kindness in his counterparts voice was enough to make him feel sick.

The innocent voice fell silent for what little time he could, he knew his control of the body was growing stronger with every fading ray of the sun.

Rygo could feel his strength begin to fade knowing he didn't have much longer till darkness was upon them.

He turned to the black smoke exuding from his body, the thick swirling clouds merging together perfectly.

Rygo had seen this many times before, his mirror to the outside world was forming.

Slowly the hazing dark puffs of smoke merged into a perfect circle before glowing dimly an image as clear as glass and as shifty as water appeared.

A strong looking demon sitting alone on a cliff side watching as the outside sun began to fade away.

Raven haired and blue eyed, an odd but handsome looking demon.

"Ah" Rygo smiled despite his fading strength "This demon, he is bond to us"

Even through the uncertainty of the mirror Rygo could feel his dark magic at work within the wolf demon.

"This is going to be most promising" He smirked

"That demon…much chaos surrounds him" Ryga's frail voice whispered through Rygo's lips.

"He will bring death and blood" Ryga almost wept at the sight he could clearly see laid out before Kouga's unsuspecting future.

Rygo smiled feeling the last of his control fade away.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>The once bright exuberant rays of the now fading sun drained the color of day away.<p>

Replacing it with no more than deep shades of blue and gray across a seemingly endless sky.

All this beautiful chaos of the changing of the day did not go unnoticed by Kouga.

He sat watching the world grow darker around him, planted firmly on a cliff peek his legs crossed beneath him.

His bright eyes glowing with the coming of night a trait all wolf demons had.

His face was calm watching the color of the forest below slip away he welcomed the night hoping it would deter his clouded mind.

He had made good on his secret vow to distance himself from Kagome narrowly sparing her a glance through out the course of the day.

It troubled him to be so distant with her but he knew it was for the best, much more than for just one reason.

There slowly peeking out from beyond the horizon a black stone mountain could be seen through his demon eyes alone.

He knew that had to be the place of which Kaede had spoken of, even from here he could feel a dark aura around that place.

It pleased him to know that he had come so far in such a seemingly short time, though he knew it would be a few more days before reaching said mountain.

Though he wished that could be different the faster he could reach the black peeks the faster he could return home.

Maybe Kagome wouldn't notice his distraction or reluctance to be at her side over the next few days.

After all she had the mutt to keep her company, he knew not spending as much time with her as he would have liked must have overjoyed Inuyasha.

He hoped the mutt didn't think he had intimidated him into making this decision.

The last thing he needed was for Inuyasha to think he could be so easily bullied.

Kouga sighed into the now night air crossing his arms over his armored chest.

His clouded thoughts shielding him from the pair of almost concerned eyes watching him from below the peek ledge.

Kagome stood at the groups ledge watching Kouga in silence as her companions sat silently around a glowing fire.

Most didn't seem to mind but that could not be said for Inuyasha watching his soon to be mate eyeing another male for whatever reason.

Kagome sighed ignorant to his glares in her direction her thoughts to far gone with another.

Secretly she wondered if she had upset Kouga somehow, since leaving the stream he had been more than distant.

She he caught him staring at her blankly on the occasion but other than that he never spoke a word.

She thought back to the events of the last few days trying to piece together some form of explanation on what she had done to cause him to act this way.

She was blank, every situation that could have caused him annoyance or anger they had gotten over within a few minutes.

So why the sudden change? Her only obvious answer to her unasked question had to be that this had something to do with Inuyasha.

After all he had spoken privately with him, once leaving camp to find him in the woods.

Had he said something? He couldn't possibly told him to stay away from her? Could he?

Kagome huffed an aggravated sigh, who was she kidding? Such things were definitely in Inuyasha's jealous nature.

She turned partially back to the silent group her eyes fixed on Inuyasha above all else.

"I'm going to go check on Kouga" She stated simply trying to hid the clear anger in her voice directed at the half demon.

She turned from him before he could mutter a reply stomping forward her brown orbs fixed on the peek she would have to climb to speak with Kouga.

Nothing to troubling just as difficult as walking up a very steep hill.

The others in the group didn't bother to reply knowing what was to come.

Inuyasha staring blankly into the flames of the fire quickly got to his feet in pursuit of his ill-tempered future mate.

Sango along with all the others watched him pursue her into the thin forest separating the group from Kouga.

All knew what was to come and in unison they all let out a heavy sigh.

Kagome walked carefully forward ignorant to the half demon stomping his way behind her.

Until she felt a strong grip wrap around her wrist holding her in place.

Kagome spun around facing Inuyasha who's clawed hand was clamped down around her.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed jerking her wrist free angered that he had grabbed her to begin with.

"Just what do you think your doing?" He snapped back "Kouga doesn't need a babysitter especially not you!"

Kagome felt her eyes narrow Inuyasha was becoming dangerously close to a sit command.

"He has barley talked to me today, what did you say to him!" Kagome asked heatedly

Inuyasha fought back a growl knowing Kagome had figured things out.

"The truth! He is getting a little to comfortable around you!" Inuyasha barked

Kagome felt her eyes narrow in not very well hidden anger "So it was you!" She spat knowing her suspicions had been confirmed

"Look I don't like you spending time with that wolf" Inuyasha admitted still in an clearly aggravated tone.

"What did you say to him?" Kagome demanded knowing it must have been something pretty bad to cause Kouga to shy away from her.

Inuyasha felt the restrains of his anger begin to come undone, why did his soon to be mate care so much for that mongrel?

"That your mine! And he needed to know that!" He spat

Kagome felt her sacred energy flare with the rampage of anger now flooding though her.

How dare Inuyasha say such a thing? Speak of her like she was just a piece of property! He had yet to even claim her as his mate and he decided to boast that she belong to him?

"Get this through your thick skull" Kagome began low and fury filled "I can speak to whoever I want! You don't own me!"

"Kagome" Inuyasha growled

"Sit!" She boomed

Instantly Inuyasha was forced face first into the dirt covering the forest floor the beads glowing around his neck making sure of that.

Inuyasha growled in the dirt trying to get back to his feet, before Kagome said that accused word all over again.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha helpless in the dirt before spinning her heels in the opposite direction.

She believed she had gotten her point across, should Inuyasha want more punishment all he had to do was follow her.

After a few heated steps forward she could tell he had decided to retreat to camp and avoid another anger filled command.

Now knowing she was temporarily alone she began trudging her way up the steep peek Kouga sat upon unaware of the battle that had just accrued.

Kouga sat calmly enjoying the peace the night had to offer that was until a heated scent wafted under his nose.

He recognized it instantly slowly he turned to the bottom of the peek knowing the figure that was to emerge.

He took another sniff of the air swirling around him, it was Kagome no doubt.

And judging by the different amounts of scents in her smell she was angry, very angry.

On cue Kagome emerged from the peek bottom walking her way heatedly up towards where he sat.

He could not help but sigh his automatic response was to think her fuming nature was no doubt due to him basically ignoring her.

He opened his mouth to speak mentally preparing his apology as he did so only to be silenced.

Kagome came right up to him then surprisingly walked slightly past him before sitting calmly at his side on the peek ledge.

Her obviously narrowed eyes glued to the dark horizon before the both of them.

Kouga turned to her his eyes glued on her clearly aggravated face "Did I miss something?" He thought noticing her lack of conversational anger in his direction.

He would have thought Kagome being the wild card that she was, would have come up here and tore him verbally apart.

After awhile of gawking at her wordlessly, watching her smooth face begin to loosen with lack of fury her breathing going from almost non existent to calming, pieces began to fall into place.

It didn't take him long to realize surprisingly her now well hidden frustration had nothing to do with him.

Much to his delight, it was hard enough putting distance between the two of them he couldn't stand the idea she had become angry with him.

"Kagome" He spoke softly hoping not to ignite her anger once more

When her eyes slowly turned in his direction he took that as his best bet to speak.

"Are you alright?" He asked hoping she had realized her anger had not gone unnoticed

"Fine" She replied a bit to quickly

Kouga raised a brow silently signaling to her that he didn't buy that answer for a moment.

Kagome sight at the look in his eye knowing she couldn't fool him that easily.

She turned back to the forest floor below a heavy sigh parting her lips "I'm sorry its just-" She began looking for a reasonable excuse "I'm a little cranky, lack of sleep you know"

She didn't want to display her inner relationship to anyone especially Kouga, it would simply feed the fire that was their rivalry.

She didn't get the chance for a change of statement at the sound of Kouga chuckling at her side.

She turned to him unsure what to feel. Was he laughing at her? Did he find her struggling for comfortable words funny?

Kouga could sense her agitation without even looking in her direction, his blue orbs fixed to the starry sky above.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" He asked towards the sky

"Tired of what?" Kagome asked a hint of frustration leaking into her voice

"Apologizing for the mutt?" Kouga replied turning to meet her gaze with a smirk

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise knowing she had been caught, she bowed her head in defeat.

Kouga had seen right through her like always, she was beginning to notice that was a very annoying feature of his.

Was it even possible to tell a lie to him? Or did he have some kind of demon sixth sense that allowed him to see when people were attempting to be dishonest.

"I know you Kagome, you're a bad liar" Kouga smirked at her.

He actually loved that quality, it meant she was an honest person at heart, and it was against her nature to tell falsehoods.

Kagome let out a small laugh feeling her inner turmoil begin to slip away.

"So what did he do this time?" Kouga asked referring to a certain half demon that had sparked this conversation.

Kagome felt her smile fade away instantly at the mention of Inuyasha.

She couldn't possibly tell Kouga the truth knowing it would only serve to set the two of them off on one another.

Knowing that the two demons were already on shaky terms she found it best just to give as little information as possible.

"He is just so…immature" Kagome admitted avoiding another lie in the wolf demons direction.

It was no secret that Inuyasha had a childish streak about him a personality trait that she grew increasingly tired of.

What could he possibly be thinking was going one with her and Kouga to want her to distance herself from him.

Nothing absolutely nothing, just his own immature jealously getting the better of him.

Kouga was a good friend and close friend and she was entitled to keep him so.

"Good to hear you admit it" Kouga smirked secretly senescing she didn't want to go into any further detail.

Kagome sighed of course Kouga would find this situation amusing.

Kouga peeked at her through the corner of his eye noticing the look of distress.

He knew the mutt had gotten under her skin with whatever he had said it bothered Kouga to see her upset.

Even more so that he had a part to play in her current situation "You know Kagome" He began in a low tone

Kagome slowly turned to him wondering what subject he was going to bring up now.

"I never did figure out how you could deal with that mutt all this time" He chuckled hoping to lighten the heavy mood before turning to her completely.

"Your one incredible woman" He smirked his face coy with taunting but his eyes darken with sincerity.

Kagome smiled a grateful smile secretly thanking him for the encouraging words. Somehow Kouga always had that power over her to pull her back out of a dark mood to a lighter much happier place.

"I'm glad you think so" She smiled eyeing the blanket of stars looming above them.

Now if only she could get Inuyasha to see her in the same way, than again she didn't think Inuyasha had the capability to be so enlightened at times as Kouga was.

"You know my offer of running away together still stands" He raised a brow

Kagome could not help but laugh remembering the conversation they had shared back in Kaede's village.

It was at that moment she realized almost all her anger towards Inuyasha had faded away at least for the time being.

She sighed happily before leaning against Kouga's shoulder her eyes still fixed on the stars above.

Was it to much to ask that the peace she felt with Kouga could be the same with Inuyasha.

At least she could enjoy a bit of serenity in the company of the wolf at her side, for now.

Kouga all to eagerly welcomed her action leaning against her in return.

Secretly he knew this was doing much more harm than good especially since he was determined to distance the two of them.

Being with Kagome so close to him was a hard battle to fight, maybe he could start separation tomorrow.

He looked down at her resting against him with a smirk.

Then again maybe not.

Kagome knew this action was sure to spark more controversy between the two of them but for the time she couldn't seem to care.

That thought didn't sit will with her, maybe Inuyasha's jealousy wasn't as immature as she first thought.

Could Inuyasha actually have something to worry about?

She slowly looked up at Kouga eyeing the countless stars glowing down at them.

No, not a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh do you think so Kagome? Well think again! Everyone dips their fingers in the forbidden fruit in my stories!<strong>

**So just another snuggly chapter of the two of them growing a little in the intimate direction.**

**Don't worry I have action scenes coming up very shortly and not all in the fighting category!**

**See ya soon!**


	4. Liberate

**Come back for more? Glad to hear it! I really wanted to update this month so I finally forced myself to sit down and type!**

**As fair warning my M rated theme isn't going to kick into full gear in this chapter but preferably you are old enough to handle the intimacy that goes on!**

**Consider yourself warned don't like, don't read!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Did I ever tell you how happy I am to have a reviewer like you :D Always one of the first to check for updates and the first to review on every chapter! That means a lot cant wait to hear more from you!**

** - Sorry grammar never going to be one of my strong points X( But glad my spelling mistakes didn't chase you off enjoy the update!**

**Tosharion- I will have my chocolate chip cookie now thank you! :D Thank you for such a wonderful review I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 4**

**Liberate**

* * *

><p><em>Want is desire<em>

_To ravish and hold scotching warmth_

_Can you feel it_

_Should you fight the urge to burn_

_Never_

* * *

><p>A chilling gust of midnight air swept through the thick bases of the massive trees rooted all around.<p>

Its gentle kiss crawling over the slightly glistening body of the exposed wolf demon below.

Kouga stood alone in the opened area surrounded by the thick forest he had so successfully escaped moments ago.

The seemingly never ending day had finally come to a partial close.

The group had decided their current resting spot was best for the night much to Kouga's dislike, he had hoped they would cover more ground.

Then again night fall was upon them and it didn't take much to know demons became more active after dark.

Including himself, once everyone had fallen asleep he took the opportunity to sneak away into the darkness of the forest for a bit of a nightly routine.

He could feel a small drop of sweat roll down his exposed torso proving that his technique was working properly.

On nights like this Kouga enjoyed basking in the rich light of the moon and exercising.

Though this technique was more than just bench pressing boulders and sprinting it actually involved minimal movement.

Standing almost completely still using just the flow of your limps to swipe across the air slowly and intensely, flexing muscles and straining within.

It was very effective not only for breaking a good sweat but for providing almost a relaxed senses of pulsating through the rhythm of the fluid like movements.

Only this time was a bit different seeing as he had to remove his chest armor due to the sheer weight, another draw back to his newly weakened body.

Though the lack of steal now left his perfectly sculpted torso for the world to see.

Weakened and all he found it hard to complain when the cool night air spreading over his body was so tantalizing soothing.

He swiped his toned arm into the night sky feeling the strain of his muscles shudder under his bronze skin, a relaxing burning sensation following the action.

Kouga closed his eyes allowing the ripple effect to roam up his forearm and into his shoulder.

This was doing more for him than he had realized it was nice to have some sort of control over his unknown strength.

Since loosing the majority of his powers it had been almost impossible to cope with the change but this seemed to help.

Kouga sighed sliding his foot across the thick grass he stood upon straining the thick muscles of his leg.

He figured the quick throb of pain was to follow seeing as he hadn't yet stretched.

Kouga grunted slightly into the crisp air as he continued despite the pain.

His inner thoughts focused slowly on the concentration of continuing so focused he didn't notice the small figure creeping closer through the cover of the trees.

Kagome stepped quietly through the shadows her narrowed eyes peering through the darkness to the wolf before her.

It was obvious he had yet to notice she was mere feet away but for some reason she didn't feel like uncovering herself.

Mainly for the reason she couldn't pry her eyes off the glistening wolf demon.

At first she hadn't even noticed that his armor had been stripped away but now she most defiantly did.

Her brown orbs widened watching him flex and flow against the soft wind his incredibly toned muscles tense with strain.

Unknowingly she scanned every inch of his perfect abdomen unsure of the flush of heat rising against her cheeks.

It was not the first time she had seen the male form and found it so attractive, with her straining relationship with Inuyasha she had come across him bathing a fair time or too.

Though that situation was totally different if anything she had been overcome with embarrassment nothing like this.

She had never noticed before how attractive Kouga was, of course she had always seen him as handsome what girl wouldn't? But this current situation was forcing her to see him in a totally different light.

Kouga swiped his claw against the invisible wind his arm rippling with tone and strain.

He felt his eyes narrow feeling another glistening drop of exhaust roll down his brow.

Then the well known enticing scent of sweetness wafted under his nose instantly revealing he was no longer alone.

Slowly Kouga broke his intense stance to stand straight up his blue orbs instantly finding the girl before him.

Kagome felt a lump develop in her throat now knowing her presence had been discovered.

"Do you ever sleep?" Kouga asked with a smile taking a step forward through the thick grass at his ankles.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh before steeping through the tree shadows revealing herself completely.

"Not lately" Kagome admitted even she knew it was strange for her to be up and about at this hour.

Then again she had woken up to find everyone else including Inuyasha asleep but no Kouga in sight.

To be honest she didn't really know why she worried about him so much, she knew it had to be mainly due to the guilt she was trying to hide for getting Kouga into the current predicament.

She felt almost like it was her responsibility to look after him until he was back to full fledge demon form.

"So you felt like a midnight stroll instead?" Kouga asked pushing a handful of his damp bangs back

Kagome smiled slightly uncomfortable feeling increasingly uneasy before the half naked wolf.

Kouga noticed her shy gaze falling to the ground below instead of daring to look him in the eye.

It was more than surprising had she not seen Inuyasha much in the same way?

This was kind of flattering, Kagome finding him so appealing it embarrassed her.

"So uh what exactly are you doing out here?" Kagome asked still not daring to look up from the grass below.

"Breaking a sweat" Kouga chuckled

"Never thought you were the type to exercise" Kagome smiled finally looking up at him, desperate not to make eye contact with his exposed torso.

"Usually I'm not" Kouga admitted the closest he came to physical endurance was sprinting over the eastern territory.

This was just a simple way of blowing off pent up frustration.

"Care to join me?" Kouga asked with a smirk

Kagome eyes widen in surprise thinking briefly she had misheard him "Me? Do that?" She asked confusion clear in her voice

"Its easier than it looks" Kouga smirked taking a strong stance in the grass nodding his head slightly for her to join him.

Kagome slowly approached until she was standing side by side with the broad wolf demon.

Kouga extended out an arm edging for her to mimic his actions, Kagome clumsily did so.

He began tensing his muscles once more slowly expanding his stance while he stroked across the cool wind.

Kagome tried her best to mirror his actions she did as well as she could all with a nervous smile placed over her lips.

A bit uneasy of how ridiculous she must look.

There the two continued in comfortable silence Kagome doing her best to keep up with Kouga fluid like motions.

Even though she felt completely out of place and totally out of her element.

The most she came to endurance like training such as this was meditation with Keade.

She couldn't help but notice Kouga's body looked locked and focused while her thin arms trembled with strain.

"I feel like I'm doing it wrong" Kagome laughed trying to hold her current stance.

Kouga chuckled breaking his form to slowly edge behind the increasingly nervous priestess, more than willing to help.

"Widen your stance" He commanded tapping the inside of her ankle lightly with his foot.

Kagome did as she was asked slowly placing her feet a bit further apart.

"Raise your arm a little higher" He whispered his hand nudging her elbow upwards.

Kagome felt her skin tingle unwillingly as Kouga's warm breath brushed over her neck.

Her arms raised higher into the air the sleeves of her kimono falling downward as she did exposing her flawless skin more fully.

She expected Kouga to step backwards after adjusting her but instead she felt the hard muscle of his chest press into her back.

An unwilling shudder crawled up her spine as the radiating heat from his exposed torso invaded her kimono.

The tingling sensation grew as Kouga's hands ran up the back of her palms then lacing threw her fingers fanning them further apart.

His own upwardly arched arms holding there hands far above their heads together tightly.

"Good" He whispered his lips mere inches from the sweet lobe of her ear.

"Just open your hands a little more" His fingers intertwining with her own.

A hushed whisper passed through Kagome's lips as her skin tingled under her kimono from the dark tone of his voice.

Was this even exercise any more? If it wasn't why couldn't she pull away? Worst of all why didn't she want to?

The sensation radiating its way all through her was new and exciting tempting her to explore it further.

The incredible fire like heat pulsating against her skin was so enticing she couldn't stop herself from longing for more.

Strangely even through the thick fabric of her priestess attire Kouga could feel Kagome's pulsating heart beat and throb faster.

Her fragile body began merging perfectly against his exposed torso the almost overwhelming scent of her intoxicating natural perfume filling his nostrils.

It was so seductive to tempting to resist.

Forgetting himself and all the outside world was to easy with just a few deep breaths of her overwhelming scent.

"Kagome" Kouga rasped hotly his lips tracing ever so lightly over the soft skin of her ear.

Kagome trembled against him feeling her pulse quicken in her heaving chest.

She peered over her shoulder her deep brown orbs glowing with the reflection of the silvery moon light they both bathed in.

Kouga felt his fingers grip Kagome's hands tighter bringing their arms down together perfectly lacing her unknowing in his embrace.

She felt paralyzed against him unwilling to pull away as she watched his lips grow closer to her own.

The hard beat of his heart pounding in his exposed chest thumping against her back radiating though her.

He had lost the battle to resist his actions as the arch of his lips crept ever so closer to her own.

His eyes visibly narrow with hidden desire and want.

The outside world melting away with every soft breath she took.

"Kouga" She whispered almost in a last attempt not to forget herself, it wasn't nearly enough to cause her to pull away.

She closed her eyes softly unknowingly surrendering herself to whatever was to come.

"Ugh K-Kagome" A child like voice yawned lowly the slurred sound of sleep clear.

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin at the familiar voice approaching the two.

Instantly she found herself once more as she all to eagerly pushed herself free from Kouga's embrace stepping away from the equally surprised wolf demon.

Kouga felt Kagome leap from his arms to stand awkwardly by his side for a moment Kouga thought he had fantasized the entire situation the two had just shared.

Though the look of pure anxiety and fear written clearly on her face was enough to prove he hadn't.

Temporally bringing the shocked pair out of their growing confusion the figure who had called out for Kagome stepped through the underbrush.

Shippo parted the thick leaves around his shoulder as he came half blindly stumbling forward.

His small hand balled in a fist resting at the base of his left eye rubbing it softly as if to force away the sleep threatening to take him.

It was clear by the young fox demons demeanor he was barely conscious but had somehow managed to sniff out Kagome in the darkness.

"Sh-Shippo" Kagome stuttered in clear surprise to see the child demon approaching her.

"Kagome" He yawned in reply looking up at her innocently obviously ignorant to the situation he had just interrupted.

Kagome went to his side her steps a bit to enthusiastic to put more distance between her and the wolf demon beside her.

Her kimono folded underneath her as she went to her knees before Shippo.

"Shippo what are you doing up so late?" She asked softly

Kouga instantly surprised how her tone changed from clearly shocked to nurturing.

"I woke up and you weren't there" He replied still fighting the weight of his eyes

Kagome gave a small sympathetic smile before she slowly outstretched her hands.

Gently she curled Shippo into her arms tucking him to rest in the nest of her elbow.

Shippo all to willingly gave into this action falling almost instantly asleep in her embrace.

Kagome stood back up once she made sure the fox demon was secure in her arms before reluctantly turning to face Kouga.

"I should be getting back" She stated almost emotionless

Kouga opened his mouth to speak he was unsure what was about to come out or what should come out for that matter.

An apology? A question as to what the hell had just happened between the two of them?

But all he could mange was a simple "Yeah, I'll catch up in a little while"

Kagome didn't need or want any further conversation as she spun around to the forest clearly all to egger to put some much needed distance between the two of them.

Before Kouga could mange another word she was both out of reach and sight.

Kouga stood there parlayed.

Had that really just happened? No, had that really just happened? It seemed like an absolutely wonderfully horrific nightmare!

Had he truly just almost kissed Kagome? Even worse had she almost just let him?

Kouga shook his head from side to side in denial, no! This could not be happening!

He was not feeling all these pent up emotions towards that human girl again!

He had vowed after the defeat of Naraku that all the feeling he had once felt for her were best left buried down deep.

Now the flood gates had just burst open leaving him drowning under the weight of the repressed waves.

Kouga brought his hand to push back the thick locks of his loose bangs burying his fingers in the depths of his hair.

What a mess he had just spiraled into.

But even though every fiber of his being told him this was wrong he could not deny that holding Kagome the way he had felt so incredibly right.

Maybe what the mutt had been warning him about all this time had merit maybe he was stating to get a little to close to Kagome.

Kouga crossed his arms around the back of his head feeling the stress of his thoughts begin to tense his body.

Wrong or right there was no denying it now, he was in trouble deep deep trouble.

"Oh boy"

* * *

><p>Early morning mist swirled thick, aimlessly warping the path ahead making visibility limited, at least to the pairs of human eyes below.<p>

Kagome walked solemnly the weather almost matching her conflicting thoughts.

Her mind a cloud of spiraling conflicts and unanswered questions.

She had been grateful when Inuyasha had woken the group from there sleep to restart their journey.

Sleep had proven extremely difficult last night after returning from her encounter with Kouga.

Luckily everyone she had left behind were still oblivious to her actions having not woken since she left.

She envied them, she had tried to push what had occurred aside thinking nothing of it but that was all but impossible at that point.

Extremely thankful Shippo seemed to have forgotten all about his little late night adventure and walking in on her and Kouga.

As much as she wanted to deny what had almost happed she could not.

She had almost kissed Kouga!

Kouga of all demons on this planet! Kouga the wolf demon her intended mate Inuyasha hated more than any other!

Kagome felt her eyes lift from there constant pace watching her feet tap back and forth as she walked forward.

Trying to remain calm as she did so, secret anxiety filling her as she made eye contact with the wolf demon walking several feet before her.

The fact that she knew he couldn't possibly see her staring at him did little to numb the feeling of simply having her eyes on him felt like a secret betrayal.

Instantly she replanted her gaze firmly on the damp ground below.

Why did she feel this way? So confused?

Its not as though she had actually kissed Kouga but just the thought that she had come so close and actually might have had Shippo not interrupted filled her with uncountable guilt.

Was it possible Kouga felt the same?

Guilty that they had almost…

Kagome shook her head she didn't even want to think about this anymore.

It was a stupid one time thing and she was more than determined to make sure it never happed again.

Though she hated the mere idea of it she thought it best to listen to Inuyasha advice and widen the distance between herself and Kouga.

Hopefully he would understand.

Kagome felt a little bit more at ease, no she was sure Kouga would after all he couldn't possibly want what had almost happened it was just an accident.

An innocent accident between long time friends.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief feeling as though now she could put this entire situation behind the two of them.

And apparently not a moment to soon, she watched as both Inuyasha and Kouga came to a sudden stop before her.

Seeing as she had found comfort in the far back of the group she thought it best not to approach just yet.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked stepping only slightly forward

Inuyasha took a stern glance at the swirling void of mist before them, seeing with his demons eyes what was invisible to the rest of the group.

"Were getting close" He said tensely

"How can you tell" Shippo asked clinging to the shoulder of Miroku "I cant see a thing through all this?"

"He's right" Kouga began eyeing even with his decreased vision the shrouded horizon in the distance was the peek of a distant mountain

"This whole area reeks of demon" He snorted as if the air burned his nose.

"Yes I can feel a powerful demonic aura" Miroku admitted feeling his spiritual power tense.

Inuyasha turned to the waiting group behind him his amber eyes still fixed on the distant mountain.

"You guys stay here I'm gonna check out the area, I don't want any demons sneaking up on us" Inuyasha spoke commandingly

"What? Here?" Shippo asked panic clear in his voice

"Inuyasha" Kagome began she shared Shippo's concern this was no place to set up for a rest it was far to open and visibility was beyond limited at least for them.

"Relax I wont go far" Inuyasha shot back at his fearful companions

He turned quickly to Kouga standing mere feet by his side "Think you can make yourself useful wolf?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the already frustrating half demon it was clear the mutt was asking him to watch over the others while he was away.

"Fine try not to get yourself killed" Kouga shot back making sure his words had no sincerity as far as he was concerned the mutt dropping dead would do him and the world a great favor.

"Be careful" Kagome added

Inuyasha shot her a reassuring look before leaping off in the swirling mist and out of sight.

Sango let out a light sigh "Well I guess we should rest until he gets back"

Miroku nodded in approval following as Sango went to the edge of the moist path hoping to find some form of dry ground.

Kagome remained planted in her spot unaware of her friends actions, until she felt a firm hand cup her shoulder.

Kagome all but jerked out of her skin at the feeling she turned to come face to face with Kouga staring down at her.

"You okay?" He asked sounding sincere

Kagome quickly pulled away from his grip feeling a bit of her previous feelings of discomfort resurface.

"Yeah! Fine" She squeaked

Kouga gave a light chuckle "You sure?"

Kagome cleared her throat hoping to sound mere believable surprised she was so suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin "Yes I'm fine"

She didn't fool Kouga for a moment.

"Actually Kagome could we talk?" He asked politely a rare quality for a wolf demon.

"Um sure what about?" She asked trying to play innocent as best she could.

"Uh I mean privately" He added shooting a glace towards the others now sitting on the grass mere feet away

Kagome instantly felt on edge the last thing she wanted was to be thrown into a situation anything like last night.

Not to mention should Inuyasha return and find the two of them not among the group, that would defiantly bring confrontation.

Then again looking in Kouga's eyes the look of uncertainty matched her own.

It was apparent they both needed to discuss the turmoil that was building between them.

"It wont take long, promise" Kouga swore hoping to edge her to agree.

Every fiber of Kagome told her not to agree and to simply walk away from this conversation and entire situation, but she knew that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do at this moment.

They still had a journey to complete and avoiding Kouga the whole time wasn't going to be easy, best she just agree to clear the air.

"Let me tell Sango" Kagome stated not bothering for any further explanation as she pushed past the now waiting wolf demon.

Kagome felt her unease build as she approached the now sitting demon slayer drawing closer.

She took a shaky breath before stopping by her best friends side trying to sound un-phased as she spoke.

"Sango" She began catching the demon slayer below full attention before continuing "I'm going to go for a quick walk" She tried to sound confident as if this was a total innocent chat between friends.

Sango instantly looked up at the girl hovering over her worry clear in her eyes and expression.

The look of concern spreading now on to Miroku and Shippo's faces as well.

As they both looked to Sango for a reply as to what Kagome had just said.

"Kagome I don't know-" She began knowing that Kagome leaving the safety of the group wasn't the wisest of decisions.

"I'll be fine, Kouga's going with me" Kagome forced a reassuring smile.

Sango raised a brow this was definitely an odd time to wonder off, in the presence of Kouga of all people.

"I'll be quick" She smiled still aware of her friends unease

Sango didn't like this at all but she knew Kagome well enough to know changing her mind was no easy task.

It would be better just to allow her this, rather then start and argument to stop her.

"Just be careful" She whispered wishing she could protest.

Kagome gave her a thankful smile for not making an unwanted issue out of her request, before spinning back into the direction Kouga waited for her.

Sango felt regret filling her as she watched both Kagome and Kouga disappear into the thick mist vanishing from sight.

Her only prayer besides hoping for Kagome's safe return was that the duo got back long before Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>The constant low thundering of quick footsteps thumping the ground repetitively was the only noise echoing through the dark forest.<p>

Most of the early morning mist had begun to fade only to be replaced with an overwhelming thick fog.

Even Inuyasha's heighten eye sight was distorted by how thick the atmosphere had become.

He thought it best to slow his pace racing through the forest before he collided into a camouflaged tree.

He felt the moist dirt beneath his feet give way as he slid to a stop the annoying feeling of mud wedging its way in between his clawed toes as he did so.

He had scanned the area for at least a mile there was no sign of demons of any kind as far as he could tell.

He didn't know if that was a blessing or a sign that more immanent danger was near.

He leaned towards the more dangerous of the two the overwhelming aura that surrounded this place there had to be one powerful demon.

Inuyasha didn't like this at all, every senses he had told him to be on guard nothing good was going to come of heading closer to that mountain.

Even if it was to help Kouga.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the mere thought of the wolf demon.

He would tolerate any amount of danger as long as it got that stupid flea bag out of his life.

He couldn't wait till life returned to normal and he was able to return home with Kagome at his side.

As far as he was concerned the further away she was from that wolf, the better.

* * *

><p>"Damn" Kouga swore under his breath "If this fog gets any thicker even I wont be able to see"<p>

He and Kagome had walked for what seemed no more than a few minutes but it was far enough for him not to sense the others of the group.

He couldn't even pick up on there scent thanks to the thick moisture of the air.

He figured they had walked far enough to get a descent amount of privacy.

Still the idea of the two of them alone wasn't as tempting as it was last night, not when he knew what was to come.

He had done his best to pretend as if nothing was bothering him making damn sure the mutt didn't catch wind.

Kagome had clearly been doing enough thinking for the both of them.

Every time he had managed to sneak a glance her eyes were glued to the ground a distinctive look of confusion and concern written on her flawless face.

He shared her feeling more than she realized.

Last night had brought up countless emotions for him as well not that he would ever admit half of them.

But the few he would admit too were desire, want, lust.

Kouga took a deep breath as he finally came to a stop feeling the cold damp grass crumble under his feet.

"I think this is far enough" Kouga spoke turning to face the girl trailing behind him

"Don't want us getting lost in all this" Kouga smirked hinting at the fog all around them hopefully trying to lighten the mood.

"Um yeah" Kagome forced a humorless laugh

Kouga narrowed his eyes was she really so uncomfortable around him now?

"So what did you need to talk about?" Kagome asked playing innocent to this entire situation.

She was secretly praying Kouga had drug her out here to talk about something meaningless, though she seriously doubted it.

Kouga turned to face her fully, taking a step forward to close the distance between them.

"Its about last night" He started

Kagome threw a hand up in instant defiance "Oh we don't have to talk about that" She laughed nervously

Thinking maybe she could play this off as just a joke between friends, then again she hoped Kouga could get the hint she really didn't want to talk about this.

"Kagome-" Kouga started in an almost apologetic tone knowing he didn't want to force Kagome into this conversation but he knew this needed to be discussed.

"Lets just forget about it" Kagome added interrupting him once again being more direct with her discomfort.

"What if I cant" Kouga spoke his words stern no trace of uncertainly

His tone caught Kagome off guard causing her to pause in her efforts to stop this situation from developing.

Kouga ran a hidden nervous hand through his raven locks pushing his bangs back.

"Kagome last night what happened between us-" He started trying to form the right words in his head before speaking.

He had rehearsed what he wanted to say to her but being alone now the words he had all but memorized flew right out the window.

"Kouga don't!" Kagome added sharply instantly causing Kouga to stop in his train of thought.

"Kagome?" He asked more than surprised how bordered line angry her voice had gotten

"Last night-" Kagome began "Was a mistake"

Kagome slightly shook her head in disagreement feeling those words leave her lips.

How could anything have been a mistake when she did nothing in the physical sense.

Of course she felt racked with guilt over just coming close to what she had almost done but in the terms of betrayal she had yet to do anything.

"Kagome your unsure I get that, but you felt something" Kouga took a bold step closer to her

He knew his words had sunk in judging by the sudden look of panic written on her face.

"I know you did" He whispered his words burning with the truth he believed.

The way she had let him hold her the we she surrendered to him he couldn't have imagined that.

She may not wanted to admit it or even consider the fact that she was developing feelings for him.

But Kouga didn't need her words to reassure him, just the way she was all but trembling before him was shouting he was right.

Kouga drew closer to Kagome paralyzed by his words.

Then he was right before her so close he could sweep her into his arms if he wanted and she wouldn't even had time to blink.

Gently he raised a hand wanting so badly to touch her, to feel her cool skin under his hot touch.

Kagome watched fear clear in her eyes as Kouga's hand drew closer to her.

Softly she felt his warm fingertips trace her cheek.

Then just the thought of being pulled back into the situation she was desperate to escaped snapped her from whatever trance he had placed on her.

Kagome jerked away.

She practically leapt backwards to escape any further contact between the two of them.

Instantly she felt the hard bark of a nearby tree press into her back blocking any further escape.

This was wrong, Kouga and her were friends and no matter how hard he wanted to be more than that it was not going to happen!

"Kouga whatever did or didn't happen last night doesn't change anything! I'm Inuyasha's" Kagome stated boldly

Kouga felt the attack of her words sting it was clear she was trying to discourage any hope the two of them having any kind of further relationship.

But proclaiming herself to another wouldn't change anything not when her eyes were giving away hidden secrets of confusion and above all doubt.

Kouga wouldn't be distracted he charged forward his chest swelling with growing anger at her defiance to her own obvious feelings.

He closed the distance between them instantly.

Kouga slammed his palms into the bark on either sides of Kagome trapping her against him.

The fog covered leaves rattling from the force of his still surprising power.

Kagome gasped helplessly pinned between the tree at her back and the wolf demon before her.

Kagome looked up at the wolf demons eyes burning down into her own.

So filled with overflowing determination and want it sent a shiver up her spine.

"If that's true" He whispered hotly "Then why are you here with me?"

Kagome wanted to reply with something sharp something to make him pull away from her but no thoughts even came close to forming words.

She was helpless against him all her will and determination to deny him began melting away with every heated breath he took.

Then suddenly she notice his lips drawing dangerously close to hers once more.

Only this time she was powerless to pull away, this was going to happen and she was helpless to stop it.

And that horrifyingly didn't bother her.

"Kagome?" A very confused voice asked from what seemed like mere feet away

Kagome's head snapped to the side fear radiating through her at who had just interrupted.

Sango stood wide eyed and apologetic as to what she had just walked into.

Kouga irritatingly allowed his hands to slip from the tree base releasing Kagome from his hold as he straightened up.

The demon slayer was going to pay for this, he secretly vowed.

Kagome remained frozen in place against the tree fearing just how much of their conversation Sango had seen.

"I-I uh got worried about you two" Sango confessed as to her reason for being here secretly wishing she hadn't bothered.

"I-Is everything okay?" She asked her eyes falling to the ground in embarrassment.

"Yes" Kagome finally spoke before shooting seething filled glance towards Kouga.

"We're done" She stated her words meant for Sango but her tone of rage aimed only for Kouga.

She took a stern step not bothering to spare Kouga a second look as she walked passed him then to Sango.

Sango followed her instantly wanting just as desperately to escape.

Kouga took a step forward in attempt to follow the two of them only to have Kagome's voice stab through the fog itself

"We can find our own way back" She snapped over her shoulder before storming off into the fog and out of sight.

Kouga stood there frozen watching the woman capable of filling him with every emotion physically possible vanish.

Suddenly a roar irrupted from inside his chest followed by booming sound of his fist slamming into the bark of the tree at his side.

The entire base rocked from the impact a storm of leaves raining down from being shaken violently out of place.

Kagome may have escaped him this time but there were only so many places she could run.

And when she was cornered he would make damn sure he was there.

* * *

><p>"Gha" A wolf demon boomed from the depths of the eastern caves.<p>

"What the hell is that stuff!" Ginta cursed forcing himself to swallow whatever putrid juice Hakkaku had just given him.

Hakkaku sighed holding the clay bowl containing the herbal brew the healer had instructed him to give to Ginta.

"Shut up and drink" Hakkaku barked shoving the bowl towards the now green faced demon sitting at his side.

Ginta shot him a look of pure defiance he would rather suffer through his pain then taste that horrid concoction again!

"Get that away from me!" He barked scooting backwards in effort to escape the green liquid.

Instantly a shot of pain through his still bandaged torso made him freeze in place.

A growl of pain escaped his throat as the hand not bracing him upward went to hold his throbbing stomach in attempt to ease the discomfort.

"See" Hakkaku said in a mocking voice "You're still not fully healed yet now drink this before I force it down your throat!"

As angry as he was at his friends defiance to the medicine he had been given he knew it was for the best.

The healer of the tribe had saved his skin more than once he trusted the old codger knew what he was doing.

He had told Hakkaku a full bowl of this brew would help ease the pain of the wound Ginta had received and help speed the healing process.

Ginta fought back a verbal assault towards the demon trying to force feed him at the sight of seriousness radiating through Hakkaku's eyes.

He would rather have eaten dirt one hundred times over if it meant he didn't have to taste that awful gunk aging but dirt wasn't going to heal him.

With a growl of aggravation Ginta swiped the small bowl from Hakkaku's hand.

"I'm going to remember this you know" Ginta vowed sending a look of hatred towards the demon at his side.

"Enjoy" Hakkaku smiled he knew this was all for the greater good but still a part of him couldn't help but enjoy Ginta's misery.

Ginta let out a whimper of defeat as he threw back the clay bowl letting every last drop of the herbal medicine flood into his mouth then down his throat.

One hatred filled gulp and it was down.

Hakkaku smiled as the look of disgust spread over Ginta's face.

"Gha!"

* * *

><p>Much to Inuyasha's appreciation the accursed fog that had plagued him all day had finally dissipated with the fall of night.<p>

Though its thick presence had not totally vanished still faintly lingering in the late night sky causing it to glow dimly.

Only the thin light of a few beaming stars able to pierce the thickly clouded sky above.

Inuyasha supposed it was better than patrolling the forest in total darkness so he would take whatever the weather would grant him.

The solemn loneliness seemed to fit him at this moment, for the first time in ages he actually hadn't fully enjoyed the company of his companions.

He had returned to the group midday to find them already having set up camp for the night.

He almost began a fight about the entire situation thinking it was much to early to stake out for the night and they had far more ground to cover.

But even just looking at them all there was a total feeling of discomfort amongst them.

The air had been so thick with tension he could have practically cut it with his sword.

He had even asked Kagome what had happened in his absence but she replied with her usually everything was fine routine.

Which of course meant nothing was and she didn't want to explain it.

He had decided for the moment he would let things settle before he badgered her later for more information.

But for the time being he ate his dinner quietly before announcing he was going to scout the area further.

It didn't need any further scouting but he wasn't about to sit there all night in uncomfortable silence.

He didn't go far though wanting to keep in range of the camp incase the others needed him.

So for now here he stood in the thick forest staring up at the clouded sky silently.

Or at least he did until he heard the rustling of light footsteps walking up slowly behind him.

He spun around to face Kagome parting through the darkness of the forest her eyes wide with surprise at how quickly he had discovered her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked even more surprised

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly going on guard that something had happened without his notice.

Kagome instantly shook her head "Nothing I promise" She smiled trying to reassure him

"I wanted to see you" She nervously sighed her eyes falling to the ground before her.

"See me?" Inuyasha asked a brow raising in suspicion

Kagome didn't blame him a bit for being skeptical this wasn't really like her to be so direct with her words.

"Well its just we really haven't had much alone time since we left the village" She admitted her nerves clearly getting the better of her at this point her voice shaky even to her ears.

Inuyasha gave a humorless laugh "The last time we were alone you 'sat' me"

Kagome folded her arms across her chest in attempt to sturdy herself "Opps I forgot about that" She half laughed

Inuyasha huffed in obvious frustration it was funny how she never forgot a harsh word he said to her but when it came to pointing out her flaws they seemed to slip her mind in a minutes notice.

"Kagome what's really going on? Your not the secretive type" He asked taking a step towards his silent future mate.

He could see right through this little act something was bothering her and it was clear she had snuck all the way out here to tell him what that something was.

Kagome lifted her head to face the approaching half demon a bit surprised he had been able to see through her so quickly.

What was it with her? Why was she so transparent to demons? Was she a bad liar?

Not that she wanted to be a good one but a little reflective personality couldn't hurt.

But either way he was right she had come out here for more than Inuyasha's company she wanted to tell him the truth about what had happened in the past few hours.

Though she had no idea where to begin without this entire situation turning into a blood bath between him and Kouga.

Could she just come out and tell him that she had almost kissed him the night before and now she had led him on to pursue the matter instead of forgetting about like she had wanted him to.

No that wasn't the truth as much as she hated to admit it.

She had played a part in this mess of a situation and she intended to answer for it.

But she wasn't sure how.

Kouga hadn't forced himself on her she unfortunately had given him hope due to her lack of want to end whatever the two of them had.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked watching the look of panic and confusion dance across her face.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts in shock Inuyasha now stood directly in front of her.

Had she really been so deeply in thought she didn't see him walk towards her.

"Inuyasha I-" She started so lost for words on how to even begin apologizing

She had almost kissed Kouga and she didn't know what to do with herself.

She didn't even know why she had allowed herself to get so lost in their wolf demon companion.

Maybe because unlike Inuyasha when Kouga looked at her she could practically feel the want radiating off of him.

As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself Kouga wanted her like she had never felt before.

Only she didn't want him the same or so she was determined to convince herself.

She just wanted to see the same look of want and desire in Inuyasha's eyes then everything would become right again.

All this doubts would vanish and she would be one hundred percent dedicated to him and him alone.

She needed that she needed to know Inuyasha wanted her as much as she had been wanting him this entire time.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began in a hushed voice

Inuyasha looked down at the wide eyed girl before him wondering what was about to escape her quivering lips.

"Please, kiss me" She whispered

Inuyasha was a bit taken back by her sudden request this was defiantly new, new but tempting.

"Kagome" He whispered wrapping a smooth hand around her waist pulling her towards him.

Kagome willingly surrendered into him "Yes" She thought "Just a little intimacy"

Instantly she felt Inuyasha's lips press against hers tantalizingly slow, instantly leaving her wanting more.

She melted into his arms pressing herself against him feeling the hidden muscle form of his chest.

Inuyasha pulled her closer her overwhelming scent flooding his nostrils with delight.

This was sudden but the last thing he wanted to do was complain this was proof she had forgive him for his earlier aggression towards her spending so much time with that wolf.

But knowing she was the forgiving type only made what was to come much more worse.

It didn't take long before those haunting thoughts began to keep into his mind.

The phantom of his past flooding their way into every touch he placed on Kagome.

He growled in frustration no! He wouldn't do this again! Not now!

Kagome gasped against his lips as she felt the weight of her feet fade.

Before she could mutter a word she was on her back in the cool grass with Inuyasha's weight on top of her.

She didn't care this was what she needed reassurance knowing that Inuyasha wanted her!

Though she would have preferred a different location one not so close to her hopefully asleep companions.

Though none of this stopped her from wanting more of what Inuyasha had to give.

If she was to become his mate on this night she was more than willing.

"Inuyasha" She whispered in between kisses

Inuyasha applied his weight to his forearms pushing off her slightly to gaze down at her.

Maybe seeing her face would stop this constant doubt he would take anything at this point to force him to go forward.

He leaned back to stare at the girl withering below him.

Inuyasha gasped in horror at the sight!

Below him wasn't the sweet pink cheeked face of Kagome, but the cool eyes and pale skin of Kikyo glowing up at him.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered in confusion

Inuyasha closed his eyes in panic before pushing off the grass below him forcing himself off of the girl below him.

Kagome sat up beyond confused as to what she might have done to break the intimacy between the two of them.

Inuyasha sat before her eyes glued to the ground his breath in a short panicked pace.

"Inuyasha what's-?" She began afraid as to what had just happened

"Kagome" Inuyasha said sharply refusing to look at her for fear of seeing the face of his former lover once again

"I cant-I'm sorry I just cant-" He began still in a panic of what he had just seen

He didn't want to do this! He didn't want to see his past every single time he looked towards the future.

But how could he not?

Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation was it even possible to look at one without seeing the other?

He was beginning to doubt it.

Kagome felt the sharp sting of tears form in the corners of her eyes.

Why was he doing this to her? Leading her on with hope that he loved her when he couldn't even bare to touch her the way a mate should?

What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she good enough for him?

A hot stream of tears fell down her cheek as she climbed to her feet burning with embarrassment.

"Why don't you want me?" She cried in a low weak voice.

Inuyasha felt the hurt in her words he looked up from the ground to face her.

He opened his mouth for an explanation but no words could even come close to forming.

Kagome couldn't even bare to be near him she didn't care where she went or how long it took her to get there just as long as she got away from this place!

Kagome spun around running blindly and tear filled into the darkness of the forest.

Safety being the furthest thing from her mind she would rather face one thousand demons then spend another minute at Inuyasha's side.

After all no demon alive could hurt her near as bad as one single half demon had.

* * *

><p>Forest branches snapped helplessly as Kouga went charging through the underbrush heatedly.<p>

"Stupid worthless excuse for a half dog!" Kouga boomed not caring if every demon in the forest heard him.

Mere hours ago he had been sitting quietly by the camp fire trying to get some much needed rest, only to awake to everyone in the group except Kagome.

The mutt nestled against the base of one of the surrounding trees just staring off into space.

Kouga demanded to know where Kagome was and why the hell she was out wherever she was alone!

Inuyasha didn't seem to care much for his anger only telling him she was out and he didn't know where she was.

But determined to point out there wasn't a demon for miles so Kagome would be more than safe.

He didn't give a damn demon or no demon a pitch black forest was the last place a human girl should be alone.

Once calling the worthless dog every name he could think of he sped off into the darkness to find her.

Worried as he was about her safety he was also overflowing with anger!

How dare she run off like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum!

Oh once he found her he was going to give her a piece of his mind!

Who gave a damn about what happened between the two of them there was no excuse for this kind of behavior!

Was she asking to be killed or worse? By some rouge bandits or new incoming demons?

Step by step Kouga just thought of how he would destroy her with his words all to egger to ease some of his own pent up rage directed at the infuriating human woman!

Judging by the thick perfume like sent clinging to the air she was close.

Kouga took a hard right dodging and weaving in between trees her scent growing thicker with every step.

Kouga pushed forward with one more hard burst he broke through the last of the underbrush into an opening in the forest.

He didn't have time to admire the beauty of the rolling grass filled hill sides bathed in the light of the slightly parted clouds above his eyes instantly fixed on the curled form on top one of the massive hills.

It was clear Kagome sat mere yards away her legs tucked to her chest her face buried in the craves of her folded arms on top her knees.

Kouga didn't hesitate he stormed up the hill side determined to bring Kagome to tears by the end of this night.

Instantly he was at her side hovering over her.

Kagome twitched lightly at the sound of the grass at her side parting under the weight of someone approaching her.

But she didn't bother lifting her head to face whoever had come after her for fear of who it might be.

"Kagome!" Kouga boomed causing Kagome to flinch but still not retract form her self cocoon.

"Are you out of your mind!" He roared down at her "I don't give a damn how mad you are at me you don't go storming off into the woods alone!"

He felt his anger flare further at her defiance to look up at him "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you!

We are going back right now I don't care if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming!" He vowed on the verge of throwing the human girl over his shoulder and carrying her back

"And another thing what the hell are you thinking-" Kouga began again

"Kouga" Kagome whispered finally looking up towards the fuming wolf demon before her

Every brutal furious thought Kouga had vanished in his throat at the sight of Kagome peering up at him.

Fresh hot tears streaming down her face the look of total and utter despair written in her eyes.

"Kagome" He whispered his voice amazingly fading from furious to gentle.

Kagome tore her eyes away from him she couldn't bare for him to see her this way.

Kouga instantly went to his knees beside her "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean-" He started surprised at how all his anger and fury had faded into guilt for bringing her to tears.

"Please don't cry" He asked apologetically placing a hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean it I was just worried about you-"

Before Kouga could manage any further of an apology Kagome fell into his arms her hands pressing into his chest as she cried against him.

Kouga's eyes were wide with shock had he not just brought her to tears and now she was hugging him?

Why wasn't she angry? Swearing at him like he felt he deserved to be?

"Kagome" He thought out loud he didn't know what to do but it was apparent she didn't want to be alone right now.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him he sat firmly on the ground tucking her between his legs in a protective barrier.

Kagome pressed against him her heated face burying in the meeting of his neck as she continued to cry.

Kouga was more than surprised obviously he hadn't been the one to bring Kagome to tears so what had happened to cause her so much pain?

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked a gentle hand massaging small circles in her back to calm her

Kagome took a few shaky breaths against him trying to compose herself.

She didn't want him to see her so upset but that didn't mean she didn't want any kind of comfort he could offer.

Slowly she pulled back sliding herself from his hold to sit at his side.

Kouga allowed this not wanting to cause her any more distress than she was already under.

Kagome swiped the sleeve of her kimono across her eyes trying to catch any stray tears that threatened to spill.

After a few collected breaths she found the courage to face him eye to eye.

"Kouga" She began

Kouga listened intensely hoping she was about to explain what had happened.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked shakily

"Anything" Kouag vowed

Kagome couldn't bare to look at him to ask this question but she needed to know.

"I-Is there something wrong with me?" Kagome asked trying to fight tears all the while as she did so.

"What?" Kouga almost laughed but held back due to the look of seriousness on her face

Kagome looked up at him desperate for an answer she had to have an explanation!

Anything to explain why Inuyasha constantly kept rejected her.

She always thought of herself as normal not overly beautiful but not conceded.

So what was it? Was she in some hidden way she was unaware of unattractive to the opposite sex?

She had to know and Kouga was the one person she could bare to ask.

"Is something wrong with me? I mean am I ugly? Anything to make me different?" Kagome asked tears finding there way into the coroners of her eyes

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Kouga asked refusing to answer such a question, beyond shocked this topic was even coming up.

Kagome's lip quivered clearly trying to hold herself from falling apart.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten at the sight what would cause Kagome to feel this way?

Who could dare think she was unattractive in anyway?

No sooner did that question cross his mind that the answer follow.

"Did the mutt say something to you?" Kouga asked his blood boiling with the mere thought that Inuyasha had insulted Kagome in such a way.

She shook her head "No" She admitted "I just-H-He wont" Kagome stuttered for words how could she bring herself to say that she had thrown herself at Inuyasha countless times only to be rejected over and over again.

But she couldn't stand this weight alone anymore she had to tell someone anyone.

Silently Kagome brought her shaky hand to the rim of her kimono before pulling down the sleeve to reveal the meeting of her shoulder and neck.

Kouga watched unsure of what she was trying to tell him until he saw her bare shoulder.

Creamy and flawless no sign of the mark of a mated female.

Only then did he realize what this entire conversation revolved around.

"You" He began in hidden shock "Your unmated"

Kagome didn't bother with a reply Inuyasha had explained to her how demon laws work and the fact that she didn't bare the mark of her intended mate was proof she was untouched.

Kouga felt his heart swell with a hidden joy though he wished it hadn't.

Kagome was untouched by that filthy mutt and he couldn't be more pleased about that but the idea that she was unmated only made him want her that much more as his own.

"Every time I've tried he-" Kagome swiped away a falling tear "I just don't know why I'm not good enough for him"

Kouga couldn't stand this anymore what the hell had the mutt done to Kagome?

She looked so defeated so alone how could he call her his if he had yet to take her like a real demon would have!

"Kagome" Kouga said gently "Kagome look at me" He commanded her eyes still glued to the ground in shame.

Kagome sniffed away another tear as she slowly brought her gaze to face him.

Kouga scooted closer to her his hand cupping her cheek tightly forcing her not to look away as he spoke.

"If anything is wrong with anyone its that mutt! For not realizing how incredibly lucky he is to have a woman as wonderful and as beautiful as you are in his life" Kouga swore no sign of doubt or hesitation in his eyes they burned only truth.

Kagome felt her body tremble at the strength of his words and the burning in his eyes.

They were filled with devotion and meaning he had meant every words.

She couldn't help but want to sob at the sight.

Why couldn't Inuyasha look at her the way Kouga was right now?

The combination of adoration and something darker, lust.

He made her feel wanted, beautiful, desirable.

Slowly her trembling fingers wrapped around his wrist desperately wanting to hold on to him to prove this all wasn't a dream.

"Kouga" She whispered his name lingering on her lips

His name on her sparkling lips undid him if the mutt wasn't willing to show Kagome how beautiful she was he sure as hell would!

Kouga's eyes never left hers as his lips began to lower onto hers in complete silence.

Once there lips merged together perfectly that was all the communication she needed.

The kiss was soft and tender, his tongue teasing her bottom lip his pearl fangs nibbling the sweet flesh making her dizzy.

Kouga could not deny his instant pleasure how many times had he fantasized this very moment?

Countless hours of dreaming Kagome would be in his arms like she was right now.

She tasted every bit as sweet as he had hoped she would.

Kagome moaned against his lips granting him entrance to continue far to lost in the heat of his touch to resist.

Kouga took her surrender all to willingly his tongue finding hers in the delicious cavern of her mouth.

His tongue wrestled with hers for control playfully exploring every inch she had to offer.

Kagome melted against him she had never felt passion like this that wasn't forced and she needed more of it.

Lost in him until all she could do was gasp for desperately needed air.

Kouga felt her withdraw from him only enough to break their kiss her breath heavy.

He had forgotten for a moment she was human and more delicate than he had first realized, but he was far from through.

Kouga pulled her to him, with ease she was in his lap her thighs spread to either side of him.

Kagome whimpered against him surprised at the new position she was now in, making Kouga chuckle darkly.

His hands continued to stroke her back feeling her body heat with the linger of his touch.

Recapturing her lips more aggressively than before he tugged at her taking his time to draw soft cries from her.

Not wanting to repeat his past mistake he withdrew granting her the air he knew she required.

Releasing her lips he trailed a path of hot kisses down neck his tongue rubbing small wet circles into her skin.

Unknowingly Kagome arched against him her head leaning back to allow him more.

It was beyond words how wonderful she felt in his arms withering with every touch.

His strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her more tightly to him.

The scent of her was everywhere flooding his nostrils and his senses clouding every thought except for the primal desire to explore more of her.

His hands continued to squeeze tantalizingly lower and harder than before.

All to willingly she was panting and moaning, arching into his every touch.

"Kagome" He whispered against the column of her neck his hot breath making her shudder.

Kagome moaned her eyes seeing only Kouga in the darkness.

She felt him rubbing her, tracing his fingers freely over her hidden skin touching her the way she had always wanted to be touched.

Kouga growled low and deep against her it was taking every ounce of strength he possessed to be so restrained.

He wanted more of her, all of her.

The dark nature of his inner wolf was beginning to get the better of him, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it at bay.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He rasped.

Kagome shuddered his voice was so dark, more animal than man she almost pulled away to insure it was still Kouga holding her.

But even hearing the change in his voice didn't deter her answer.

She wanted to explore more of Kouga's touches she had to feel desired in all the ways she had longed to be.

"Please" Was her whispered reply

That was all the permission Kouga required to continue.

Unsure of what was to come Kagome rested her head on the muscled form of Kouga's shoulder breathing his scent deeply.

He smelled like dark earth after a rainstorm mixed with the crisp bark of pine trees.

She took in more of his wonderful scent with a gasp, feeling his hands travel from her back to her waist.

"Kouga" She whispered into his bronze skin, nervous but egger to know what was to come.

Rubbing her gently as his demon nature would allow his warm touch traveled up the flat plain of her stomach then to the swollen mounds of her breast.

He wanted to feel her naked skin under his touch so badly but he refused to force her first experience of passion to be rushed by his need to be satisfied.

Surprisingly he was not disappointed even through the thick fabric of her kimono he could feel her harden nipples under the touch of his hot palms.

Kagome moaned against him the first time ever experiencing such an intimate touch, and she craved more.

Skillfully he captured her buds between his thumb and forefinger tugging heatedly, sending a jolt of heated pleasure down her spine.

"Kouga" Kagome mussed against him arching into his hands willingly

Her fingers climbing from his broad shoulders to the locks of his raven hair burying them, desperate to hang onto him.

Kouga molded the soft flesh of her breast in his palms drawing small whimpers from her as he did.

Kagome felt her head begin to spin lost in the heat that was engulfing her letting every doubt every care slip away with his touch.

She cried out in sudden surprise feeling a totally new sensation rush through her.

Kouga's lips had engulfed her pink bud through the fabric, his pearl fang pinching her hungrily.

Kagome begged for more between breathless pants not caring if he left bruises in the process.

He released her only to give the opposite breast the same amount of treatment.

He repeated the cycle switching back and forth to start all over teasing, torturing, holding her harder against him as she unknowing softly thrashed from pleasure.

Her skin was on fire tingling with the burning sensation that was radiating through her.

Kouga fought through the heated flurry of thoughts that threatened to consume him knowing he had better restrain himself further or risk taking this much further.

Softly he released her nipples from his lips knowing that even through the fabric they must be swollen and nearly purple from his aggression.

"Kouga" Kagome whimpered clearly displeased he had retracted himself

Kouga hadn't noticed he was short of breath until he began to withdraw from her wanting to see her face to face, apparently his new weakened body had its limits as well.

He braced a strong hand at the small of Kagome's back wanting her to meet his gaze but not willing to let her slip out of his hold.

Kagome retracted staring down at him filled with the overwhelming desire to continue but knowing she was at Kouga's mercy.

"Kagome" He whispered up at her his voice softer than before but still laced with hidden desire.

Kagome looked into his blue orbs secretly knowing what he wanted to ask but she feared the words leaving his lips.

Kouga could see the doubt in her eyes but there was no denying it now, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

But no matter how desperately he needed her right now he had to know this is what she wanted.

He just hoped it was the answer he longed for.

His lips parted about to ask what he now thought was the most important question of his life.

Would she let him take her in every form of the word? Would she let him mark her? Above all would she become his and only his mate?

But before the words could leave his lips the all to familiar scent of dog wafted under his nose, sending Kouga spiraling back to reality.

Then for the first time since loosing himself in Kagome he could feel a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows of the trees surrounding them.

Inuyasha stood paralyzed watching the horrific scene unfold before him.

In the distance his future mate was withering under the touches of another demon.

A demon he hated above all else!

Every fiber of his being wanted to charge over this field and rip that worthless wolf apart piece by piece and make Kagome watch as he did so!

But how could he? When he could hear her clearly wanting more of what Kouga had to give.

Every cry every moan that left her lips carving an un-healable wound in his heart.

Inuyasha had unfortunately come all the way out here to find her and apologize beg for her to give him another chance.

Instead he found her like this! Begging for the touch of another demon!

He was beyond lost unsure of what to do.

All he could manage was he couldn't stand to stomach this for another moment!

Silently and filled with more pain then he thought possible he retreated into forest.

Letting every dark shadows shroud him then pull him deeper into despair.

Kouga growled low and dangerous into the night air the mutt had been watching them!

"Kouga?" Kagome asked almost fully out of the grip of the lustful haze she had been shrouded in.

Kouga ran through his options he could continue as if nothing was wrong and hope the mutt didn't come barging in on them, but the idea of taking Kagome in front of another didn't appeal to him.

Even if it was everything the mutt deserved, nothing would please him more than having that dog watch him claim Kagome as his own and pull her out of his reach forever.

Then again he could come clean to Kagome and tell her they had been spotted but why when he could let the mutt squirm?

Kouga sighed in defeat regardless of his choices the mutt had ruined the mood all together.

He calmly looked up at Kagome holding her tighter to him not concerned with the mutt any longer.

Softly he brushed a stray her from her pink cheek tucking it behind her ear gently.

His thumb lingering on her skin stoking her lovingly

Kouga hated himself for doing this too her knowing he damn sure didn't want her thinking that he was anything like the mutt for leading her on.

"Kagome" He began making sure she heard every sincere word he was about to say.

"I want you more than anything right now you now that" He stated his eyes all but burning into her with seriousness

Kagome placed a hand over his "Yes" She whispered knowing he was being completely honest with her.

She didn't want to admit it but she was partially glad he had restrained himself, if this was meant to be the night she became his she wanted to be one hundred percent sure it was what she wanted.

Even though she had enjoyed every moment of there intimacy she still had hidden doubts.

But that didn't deter her from wanting to know why Kouga had stopped.

"B-But Kouga why-?" She began

"There's a demon near by" Kouga reassured her not daring to tell her the truth, if the mutt wanted to admit to her he had walked in on the two of them that was his business honestly Kouga couldn't care less as far as he was concerned Kagome belonged to him now.

Kagome's face flashed a look of concern "What should we do?" She asked secretly wanting to un-straddle his lap but judging by how tightly he was still holding her that wasn't going to happen.

Kouga sighed up at her gently retracting his hand "We should head back" He said flatly no trace of fear.

If the mutt wanted him dead he would have charged over the field to rip him apart by now.

Kouga climbed to his feet effortlessly pulling Kagome along with him until she was standing at his side.

Even after all they had just experienced together her gaze fell to the ground in embarrassment unsure of how to react to the wolf towering over her.

She didn't want him to see her eyes and risk seeing her confusion as to what to do from this point.

How could she tell everyone what had just happened? How could she possibly face them all?

Kouga couldn't help but chuckle lowly it was clear to him she was over thinking this entire situation.

Kouga slowly took her hand in his before kissing her knuckles softly.

"Don't worry" He whispered "This stays between us as long as you want it to"

Kagome looked up at him surprise clear on her face but also relief she searched for the words to thank him but nothing came close to forming.

"Try not to think so hard" He smiled as he began to guide her in the direction he had left her companions.

Making sure her hand remained tucked securely in his as they began their journey through the dark forest, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter completed! Now tell me things aren't getting interesting?<strong>

**Whatever will Inuyasha do with our naughty wolf demon? Wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**That is whenever I decide to update again, summer really takes a lot out of you!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Damaged

**I got this chapter up a lot sooner than I ever expected I would so an extreme pat on the back for me! I really do hope I am doing a good job of holding all of you lovely peoples interest in my story so far!**

**More drama and sexiness is to come so please remember this is an M rated fan fiction so please don't read if you are not the proper age! I can not stress that enough since I do NOT want my story to be removed.**

**Well enough with the warning on with the story remember to leave me lots of love filled reviews I do read every one!**

**Note For Reviews -**

**Melmelx3 - I know curse you Inuyasha always getting in the way!**

**Kouga's Older Woman - I know one thing Inuyasha and Kouga have in common are their tempers :D Enjoy the update!**

**YinKeKet - Thank you so much for all the detailed reviews always like to know I am keeping my readers interested. Please continue with the loving reviews look forward to more!**

**Tosharino - Glad to see you came back for more hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 5**

**Damaged**

* * *

><p><em>The edge calls<em>

_Closer and closer you are drawn_

_It begs for you_

_Blackness awaits and speaks_

_Will you fall_

_Always_

* * *

><p>The sun had yet to rise leaving the sky dark and cloudless, just a dim blanket of gray looming as far as the eye could see demon or otherwise.<p>

The sleeping group below tucked away in the shadow of the forest unaware of the atmosphere until one slowly drift back to consciousness.

Kagome rustled around on the soft grass she slept on until her eyes finally drifted open.

The first clear image forming before her was the dead fire at her side, nothing left in the small pit but ash and half formed logs.

Its once glowing flames seeming nothing but a memory like the events of last night.

One quick glance to a near by tree base showed her that her memories of last night were not near as distant as she had hoped.

Kouga sat mere feet away sleeping soundlessly against the bark his arms crossed over his slightly heaving chest.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly taking a shaky breath as she slowly sat up almost afraid to look upon the wolf demon again.

Last night had changed so many things, brought up so many conflicting emotions it was almost painful to think about them all.

Though one emotion out weighed all others, guilt.

She had knowingly and willingly almost given herself completely to Kouga.

But the most horrifyingly unbearable part of it all was that she had enjoyed every moment.

How could she not? For the first time in her life she had felt true passion!

Every touch Kouga had granted her sent pulsating electric charges all over her body tingling in all the right places.

Up until now she didn't know such an almost indescribable feeling was possible.

It was like a drug.

Kagome felt her eyes burn into the ground with shame, knowing she had given into him so easily basically without any form of resistance.

Her chest tightened how could she face him after all that had happened.

He had promised her last night that he would keep their secret stickling between the two of them but she wasn't sure she could.

The thought of hiding such a thing from Inuyasha was unbearable.

He had a right to know.

Even after all that had happened between them she was still determined to love him, her only hope was that he could find it in his heart to somehow forgive her.

Kagome took a shaky breath as she worked up the courage to look up from the grass she was basically burning a hole through.

Kouga remained in the same spot unchanged by her inner turmoil.

Even though she desperately wished she could somehow erase what had happened last night a small part of her was almost relived it had happened.

It had finally brought to the surface emotions she didn't even know she had towards Kouga.

Last night had been more than a simple one time mistake in a moment of weakness.

She had enjoyed more than just the pleasure Kouga had brought her she enjoyed being with him on more than the physical level.

He had been there to comfort her when she needed him when Inuyasha had not.

Though she didn't want to admit it she couldn't just up and forget about what had happened between them.

She had feelings for Kouga now, even if she didn't exactly know what they were.

Before she lost herself completely in thought she noticed something odd.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully all around her all but one certain half demon.

Inuyasha was no where in sight much to Kagome's surprise.

Inuyasha had always been the first to wake up among the group to watch over all of them while they slept.

Had he ventured off to scan the territory again? No, he would have warned one of them first.

Kagome carefully climbed to her feet careful as to try and not wake the others.

He couldn't have gotten far.

She would find him while she still had the chance to be alone with him after all they had a lot to talk about.

Silently as she could she began to sneak her way out of the safety of the group.

Though she wasn't going out completely blind, there had been perks to training as much as she had with Keade.

Sensing out Inuyasha's demonic aura was easy enough, once she felt the familiar pulse of energy flood through her she knew he was close.

The more she walked the stronger the pulse became it was clear he wasn't far.

Once the light thumping in her chest began to mach the rhythm of her heartbeat she knew he couldn't be more than a few feet away.

Kagome pushed past a small amount of damp underbrush until the half demon she sought came into view.

He stood quietly arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a large nearby tree.

Once he looked down from the gloomy sky above to where she was standing Kagome felt fear pulse through her.

She hadn't realized how seeing those amber eyes glowing at her would fill her with uncontrollable guilt and unease.

He looked so calm no amount of surprise or aggravation written on his face just a unwavering calmness.

"Y-You weren't in camp" Kagome began before she lost her nerve all together

Inuyasha stood up before taking a few steps in her direction but still leaving a visible amount of distance between the two of them.

"You were worried?" He asked still no trace of emotion in his voice or on his features.

It made Kagome more on edge this wasn't like him to seem so enlightened.

"Well yes-" Kagome began she didn't even know where to begin begging for forgiveness.

"Inuyasha-" She started hoping to get this entire situation over and done with.

"Kagome" Inuyasha interrupted before she could manage to speak another word.

"Can we talk?" He asked

Kagome swallowed the words that were about to burst out "S-Sure"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but suddenly looked behind Kagome back to the darkness of the forest.

He had a slightly look of annoyance for the briefest moment but then it faded as quickly as it came.

"Not now, tonight" He stated as if to say this was a far as the conversation was going .

"Okay" She replied quietly wondering what had distracted him.

"We should head back the others are waking up" He stated taking a step forward.

Kagome swallowed, that answered her question.

Surprisingly Inuyasha floated past her without so much as a second glance leaving her spinning her heels to face him now disappearing back into the void she had just emerged from.

Watching him slip away she made a secret promise to herself, that she would try and act as normal as possible around the others.

No doubt Inuyasha wanted to keep this little chat that was to come strictly between the two of them.

Her only concern was that she might not be able to wait that long, she could already feel the guilt flaring up inside her and it was surly only going to get worse.

Of that she was unmistakably certain.

* * *

><p>The village buzzed with conversation as usual endless chatter between farm hands or local village maids.<p>

Keade didn't pay that much attention as she walked through her wrinkled face unknowing frowning as she walked forward.

Though Inuyasha and the others had gone she still had her priestess duties to attend too.

Daily blessing around the village to keep unknown demons at bay, visiting the local children and elders she knew where ill to administer herbal treatments.

It was tiring work for a woman of her years but she enjoyed keeping the village safe and the people happy.

She continued through passing group after group of villagers talking about subjects such as the weather or the months crop.

It was reassuring knowing that the people of her village were happy.

Keade took a steady breath she only wished the same could be said for her disciple.

She may be old but Keade knew for the past few months Kagome had been upset by something even though she did her best to hide it.

Though admittedly she didn't know what exactly had been troubling her.

She suspected it had something to do with Inuyasha, only on the fact that whenever the two of them returned from being alone the façade was in place.

Trying to reassure everyone that she was alright merely tired or might be coming down with and illness.

Keade knew better something always upset her when Inuyasha was around.

Then again Inuyasha was not the most pleasant of company to keep.

She found it amazing that Kagome had managed to tolerate his constant insensitivity.

Keade felt her eyes narrow, maybe that was the answer to her question.

Even the most patient person would eventually wear thin with someone who constantly upset them.

A feeling of worry crept into Keade's chest, this might be more serious then she first thought.

Could Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship be crumbling before her very eyes?

* * *

><p>The heavily tree lined dirt path ahead was covered with fallen leafs growing in thickness with every step the group took.<p>

Kagome watched the tree tops looming all around her and the others rustle with the strain of Inuyasha's weight as he leapt aggressively ahead.

Since heading out this morning he had refused to pace himself on the ground with the rest of the group.

Instead he leapt from tree to tree above them pausing only momentarily when he was almost out of view to allow them to catch up.

Once they had he was right back to pouncing from the braches above them.

Through the thick remaining leafs he seemed to be just a red blur unable to see his facial expressions at all, much to Kagome's dislike.

This morning had been awkward enough but this was just adding to the unease.

How long was he planning on avoiding her?

He said they needed to talk later tonight and she had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about.

It had to revolve around the way they had left things last night with her practically having to force herself on him and his resistance to even remotely touch her intimately.

Was he planning on apologizing?

Kagome swallowed hard at the thought if anything she knew she should be the one begging on hands and knees for his forgiveness over what she had done last night.

But she wasn't sure how to even start, how could she?

Kagome looked up from the path ahead of her only then did she notice how far she had fallen behind the others.

Instantly she started to increase her speed watching her friends descend over a large hill in the path ahead hiding them from view.

Inuyasha once again out of sight leaving her almost completely alone.

Then she felt a pair of strong arms coil around her waist stopping her from taking another step.

Kagome felt a scream form in her throat afraid as to what monster had managed to sneak up on her.

Only when she was forced to spin around and face her supposed attacker did she realize it was much worse.

Kouga held her tightly in his arms a wide coy smirk across his handsome lips, his devious eyes peering down at her mischievously.

Where all the others of the group had failed to notice Kouga had seen Kagome lagging further and further behind clearly lost in her own thoughts.

He had taken full advantage of this short opportunity for the two of them to be alone.

Knowingly slowing his pace enough to lag behind her luckily she hadn't noticed but he still had been quick enough for the others not to notice.

Now brief as it may be he planned on taking full advantage of this golden opportunity.

Kagome felt her hands pinned to Kouga's chest leaving her helpless against him, but that didn't stop her from trying.

She pushed hard against him trying to break his hold on her furious he was doing this knowing the others were just a stone throw away.

He was risking their secret and for what to toy with her?

"Kouga what do you think your-!" Kagome snapped

Her words didn't get the chance to form a full threat before Kouga's lips were on hers hungrily.

Instantly Kagome felt every word she was contemplating wash away with every sway of his smooth lips on hers.

His hands traveling downward until they were resting on the small of her back.

A shiver crawled up her spine in response a muffled moan escaping her lips as she surrendered herself to him.

Kouga inwardly smirked hearing her enjoy his touch, tantalizingly he took her bottom lip in between his fang pinching her sweet skin.

Much to her displeasure she felt him retract himself from her slightly but only enough to breath a few heated words on the lobe of her ear.

"I've wanted that all day" He rasped

Kagome felt her skin tingle with a surge of electric like pulsing, was he just born with the ability to melt her in every way he pleased.

"Kouga I-" She began unsure of what was about to escape her lips, if she had to guess a plea for him to continue.

Unfortunately the words never left her throat.

"Kagome? You okay back there?" Sango called from the bottom of the hill side before them.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in shear panic her friends distant voice snapping her back to reality.

Instantly she began to struggle in Kouga's arms his lustful trance on her broken.

"Kouga! Let me go!" She hissed low and deadly trying desperately to make sure the others didn't hear her.

Kouga more than surprised at her reaction released her unsure of what he had done to anger her in such a way.

Once she felt Kouga's arms fall away she stomped out of his reach and began practically sprinting up the hill to join the others on the other side.

Kouga unsure of what he had done wrong chased after her luckily grabbing her wrist to stop her before she made it to the top.

Kagome spun to face him her wrist still firmly in his hold.

"Kagome what-?" Kouga began about to ask what he had done to upset her

"Don't!" She snapped jerking her wrist away forcefully

Kouga felt his eyes widen what the hell was going on with the girl before him?

"Kagome?" He heard the demon slayer call out again

Kagome snapped her head in the direction of the hill before calling out.

"Coming!" She reassured before glaring back at the wolf demon in front of her.

"Do not do that again!" She warned lowly making sure her words got across but still not loud enough to be heard past the two of them

Before Kouga could even manage a response she had her back to him and was sprinting over the hill top leaving him standing there completely alone.

He stood there in stunned silence.

What the hell had just happened? Kagome had just went from purring kitten to lioness with fangs bared.

What had he done to piss her so royally off? Was it because he kissed her? She damn sure didn't take issue with that last night.

"Kouga you coming?" He heard a childish voice ask

Kouga instantly knew it was the little fox child calling out for him, no surprise he was the only one who seemed to care he had fallen behind.

Kouga let out a huff of building frustration he would have to deal with this another time.

Right now he had pretend he only had one care in the world, getting his power back.

But he had no intention of letting Kagome off the hook that easy.

* * *

><p>If it hadn't been for the incredible feeling of guilt gnawing away at her insides Kagome might have thought she had fallen into a dream.<p>

The small area she knelt in was almost hypnotic it was the first calm atmosphere she had been in all day.

Wither it had been the confused looks by Kouga or the worried glances by Sango, not to mention the altogether ignorance by Inuyasha.

She could not have been more delighted when the group had stopped for a break finally allowing her to break away from them for some well needed alone time.

She hadn't wondered very far seeing as she could still hear the others in the distance but any peace and quite would do for now.

Luckily the slightly open area she sat in was doing a good job of that so far.

The grass beneath her was soft and lush, thick tree all around her acting as a barrier from the surrounding world.

Even a few scattered flowers lined around her was a calming gesture.

Kagome took a deep breath, lively as this place seemed she could not help but feel the ominous weight in the air.

No doubt due to the looming mountain near by even through the thick cover of the forest trees she could see its jagged top in the distance.

She hadn't noticed how close she and the others had traveled towards it until now.

If they wanted too they could most likely reach its base by tomorrow morning.

Though she didn't see that happening the sun was already beginning to set, and they all had decided it was best to travel during daylight.

Most demons became more active once night fell including Inuyasha, which was most likely the reason he had chosen nightfall for their conversation.

Kagome swallowed hard she was petrified for the sun to set knowing what was to come once it did.

Not to mention she had no idea what to do if Kouga tried his little early shenanigans again.

It had been pure luck the others hadn't noticed them before, and she was not willing to risk it a second time.

Confirming her fears she heard the light sway of the grass behind her.

Kagome's eyes widen in panic afraid of just who it might be.

Slowly she turned to see who had followed her not breathing as she did so.

Expecting to see Inuyasha or Kouga looming over her she felt a wave of relief wash over her at the sight of Sango standing over her.

"Sango" Kagome smiled beyond happy to see her best friend

"I didn't mean to scare you" Sango smiled before kneeling down taking a seat at Kagome's side.

"You didn't" She reassured her "I'm just a little jumpy" Kagome admitted trying to come as close to the truth as possible

"Is it because of Kouga?" Sango asked no amount of teasing in her voice

Kagome's face drained of color.

This was it Sango knew everything! How could she? What had she given away to betray her secret?

"How did you- I mean we-" Kagome began at a total loss for words.

"Relax" Sango breathed placing a reassuring hand on the panicking priestess shoulder.

Kagome took a deep breath trying to steady herself, it didn't help.

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked fear clear in her voice along with a deep amount of shame

Sango removed her hand seeing as it wasn't doing much to calm the girl at her side.

"Kagome" Sango replied lowly "He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you all day"

"Not to mention what I accidentally walked in on yesterday" Sango admitted with a hint of embarrassment in her voice

Kagome felt a lump develop in her throat she had hoped Sango would have forgotten about that seeing as she hadn't mentioned anything about it.

"I'd hoped you didn't see that" Kagome admitted

"Kagome what's going on are you and Kouga-?" Sango asked way to modest to finish her question

"No!" Kagome practically shouted "I mean no were not" She hissed hoping no one had heard her.

"Then what's going on?" Sango asked purely concerned with her friends well being.

She knew getting tangled in a love triangle involving Inuyasha and Kouga was bound to be disastrous.

But she feared that had already a happened.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but she didn't have an answer to that question herself.

She didn't know what was happening between herself and Kouga.

She had feelings for him there was no denying that but she wasn't sure what those feeling were.

"I-Its complicated" Kagome replied hoping that answer would be enough.

Sango sighed she could see the worry on her face "Does Inuyasha know?" She asked

She like everyone else in the group had noticed Inuyasha's more than distant behavior today.

She knew that what was happening with Kouga and Kagome had to be connected in someway.

"No, well at least I don't think he does" Kagome said her voice barley above a whisper saying a secret prayer that wasn't the case.

"Kagome" Sango said firmly wanting her best friend to meet her eye to eye with the question she was about to ask.

Kagome slowly lifted her head fearful as to what was to come next.

"Are you in love with Kouga?" She asked careful to keep her voice low fearful their conversation might be overheard.

Kagome's heart thumped louder in her chest with the weight of that question.

Even if she knew the answer she wasn't near ready to say it out loud.

But the fact that question could cause her to pause even momentarily terrified her.

If she was truly devoted to Inuyasha the way she was determined to be than saying a simple 'no' should be easy but she just couldn't.

She knew deep down the lack of intimacy in hers and Inuyasha's relationship wasn't the only thing to blame here.

She wasn't the kind of girl to run into the arms of another man simply out of spite, something else had driven her to Kouga.

Something she was beyond petrified to admit too.

"I-I don't know" Kagome whispered turning away before closing her eyes tightly afraid she could feel tears developing.

She took a few shaky breaths before turning to face Sango once more.

All the feelings she had been trying to hold at bay finally forcing themselves to the surface.

"Does that make me a horrible person?" She asked a fresh tear rolling down her heated face.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's trembling shoulders instantly, hugging her softly.

Kagome buried her face in the sleeve of Sango's kimono unable to hold back the tears any longer.

Her hands clinging to her best friends arm for comfort, "I'm so confused Sango" She cried

Sango held Kagome tighter sorry she had brought the subject up at all.

"Its okay we don't have to talk anymore" Sango whispered

Kagome sniffed away a tear, it wasn't the conversation with Sango that had brought her to tears.

It was what she had realized during.

Wither she knew what they were or not, she had developed feelings for Kouga.

Real uncontrollable feelings.

* * *

><p>"How long do I have to stay in this room!?" Ginta barked at the walls he had all but memorized.<p>

He had been staring at the cave stone surroundings for days now and he had come to know almost every crack or chip they had.

He could not describe how much he wanted to be in the fresh air of outdoors instead of being forced to remain in this entrapment.

It was true his wounds had yet to heal but maybe they would if Hakkaku and that accursed healer would let him leave this cave!

But no they assumed he didn't have the strength for it yet.

He had even tried to sneak out during the night but Hakkaku had been prepared posting a guard outside his room.

Ginta planted himself on his straw bed looking up to the dark void above.

Maybe he wasn't the only one suffering.

Everyone in the tribe was on edge seeing as Kouga hadn't returned.

He had lost count of the days his leader had been away all he knew was every day was longer than the last.

Of course Kouga had been the type to leave without warning but never this long without sending back words of his whereabouts.

Had something gone wrong while hunting that rat demon?

Ginta shook his head not wanting to think to much into that situation, he would stay optimistic.

He took a deep breath trying calming himself.

"Well I guess I can count the cracks in the ceiling" Ginta grunted

Optimism wasn't his strong point.

* * *

><p>"This should be safe for tonight" Miroku sighed secretly happy they had finally decided to rest for the night and set out again in the morning.<p>

"Hopefully" Sango replied taking a seat on the grass and earth mixed ground below.

She was more than grateful that today's abnormally long journey had finally drawn to a temporally end.

Though she wasn't totally relaxed how could she be with such a powerful demonic aura nearby.

It went without saying that they would undoubtedly reach the not to distant mountain by tomorrow.

"We head out at first light" Inuyasha said flatly tossing a few stray limbs from nearby dead tree into the fire Miroku was setting up.

It had been the first helpful thing he had done all day instead of driving them endlessly forward all day without so much as a moment to pause for a decent meal.

It was no surprise that once the logs left his clawed hands he turned his back to the group to sit at one of the furthest tree bases possible.

Sango sighed placing a hand over her stomach she hadn't noticed until now how hungry she had become.

But hungry or not it wasn't a good idea to go searching for a meal this late at night.

As if sensing her thoughts she heard a low rumble at her side.

Sango turned to see Shippo cradling his small stomach.

"Oh I'm hungry" He whined "Kagome do you have any thing to eat?" He asked over the growing fire between the two of them.

Kagome looked up from her dream like state, no doubt lost in thought.

"Uh I'm not sure let me check" She smiled lightly

This was one of the few times she cursed herself for not haling around her abnormally large yellow backpack.

But seeing as she never left the village near as much as she use too she saw no further use for it.

Slowly she looked through the light baggage the group had brought, unfortunately the supplies were running low.

She turned to face the waiting fox demon her eyes heavy with disappointment.

"I'm sorry Shippo" She said simply knowing his meal would have to wait till tomorrow to preserve what they had left.

"Oh" He sighed his eyes falling to the ground below hurt clear in his voice

"Shippo" Kagome whispered more upset then him knowing a fresh sting of guilt had already been added to her troubled mind.

She had hoped setting up camp would allow her some time to sort out her thoughts but that was all but impossible with the constant stares she was getting from both Inuyasha and Kouga.

Not to mention their exchanged glares between the two of them they had tried to hide from her.

Only adding to her hidden paranoia that Inuyasha had discovered something.

"Ill go hunt down something" Kouga volunteered climbing to his feet

"Kouga?" Kagome asked the first words she had spoken to him all day fueled by surprise.

Kouga didn't bother staring down at her still annoyed with the incident that had happened between them earlier.

"I can smell some game near by it wont take long" Kouga said not bothering for any further explanation as he started walking towards the distant forest.

"You shouldn't go by yourself" Sango said standing up not wanting to volunteer to go alone with the wolf demon but not wanting to risk him being attacked by a near by demon either.

"I move faster alone" He shot over his shoulder putting an end to her train of thinking quickly

"Kouga-" Kagome called after him but before she could get anything further out he was gone.

Kagome sighed heavily placing her balled hands in her lap visibly tense.

Why was he being so reckless? To prove a point that he could make her worry wither she wanted too or not?

She bit her bottom lip in aggravation.

He was so arrogant and bold headed she mentally cursed.

Kagome looked back to the spot he had disappeared into, she just hoped he would be safe.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

She peered over her shoulder to see Inuyasha getting to his feet his amber eyes fixed on her.

"Kagome can I talk to you" He began lowly "Alone" He hinted shooting the others a quick warning glance.

"Right now?" Kagome asked fearing this was the conversation she had been worrying about all day

Inuyasha didn't reply he just gave her a stern node as if to hurry her along.

It was obvious he wanted the two of them gone before Kouga had a chance to return and try to stop them.

Secretly Kagome cursed Kouga for leaving her so venerable to Inuyasha but she knew she had brought it all upon herself.

Instead of answering she swallowed hard as she climbed to her feet.

She gave Sango a reassuring glance noticing her friends worried eyes fixed on her.

"We will be right back" Kagome smiled falsely hoping her words were true not knowing herself how long this little chat was going to take.

No one had time to mount a disagreement before the two of them were off into the thickness of the forest.

Kagome followed Inuyasha step by silent step further and further into the blackness her nerves increasing with every second that passed slowly by.

Inuyasha led her forward no known location in mind he figured any spot was good enough as long as he couldn't smell the wolf near by.

He had lost track of time as the two crept silently forward only when he heard Kagome speak did he realize just how far he had marched.

"H-How much further?" She asked nervously

Inuyasha froze, his amber eyes scanning the area around the two of them.

It wasn't a very large open area thick trees surrounding them like a barrier making it difficult to see any further.

The canopy of thick tree leaves and branches above them open slightly allowing the looming moon to beam down upon them.

Mixed patches of dirt and grass blotted under his feet, it wasn't ideal but no place was for a time like this.

"This is far enough" He spoke softly before turning to face her

Her face flashed nervousness and worry once his eyes met hers, she was trying to hide it but he knew.

Inuyasha had been rehearsing this conversation in his head all day but once he saw those large chocolate colored eyes peering at him every words dissipated.

So many emotions were eating away at him, he wanted to be angry let her know he had seen everything that had occurred between her and Kouga.

But part of him wanted to hear her admit it, admit she had almost given herself to that mangy wolf.

Then another part of him couldn't bare for those words to pass her lips.

It was almost if the two of them never spoke of it, it never happened.

Just a memory he could burry deep down for the sake of not losing her.

That thought lingered longer than he thought it would.

Maybe he could do that after all, never speak of it again and pretend it never happened.

He couldn't think of this any longer he had to speak, something anything at this point.

"Kagome" He began unsure of what was to follow "A-Are you happy with me?"

Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest, now she knew what all this was about.

He felt guilty for what had happened between them.

Of course how could he not? She had last left him running away with tears in her eyes from his rejection.

To be honest that incident was nothing compared to what she was carrying in secret, she could have easily forgiven him one thousand times over if he could show just a piece of forgiveness for what she had done behind his back with Kouga.

But she couldn't just simply blurt out the truth, that would crush him she had to work her shame into the conversation.

Maybe explain why she had done what she had to begin with.

"I am" She vowed knowing that besides the lack of intimacy in their relationship she was very happy at his side

"Its just-" She whispered bowing her head in shame "I-I don't know why you don't want me…in that way" She hinted hoping her message would get across

Inuyasha shook his head "Kagome its not that I don't want you-" He began trying to explain his behalf.

But that was no easy task how could he simply tell her that every time they had ever come close to making love he saw Kikyo instead of her?

That would crush her.

He took a deep breath trying to gather words that would make sense.

"Kagome I want you, I do! It's just not easy for me to express my feelings in that way" Inuyasha replied taking a step towards her

Kagome sniffed away a forming tear, she thought as much.

Inuyasha had never been the type to express his feelings openly, she just thought with her it might be slightly easier.

Apparently she had been wrong, maybe it was hard for him because deep down he didn't want her.

Kagome wanted to crumble at the thought.

Was that it? Had Inuyasha only stayed with her because he felt obligated too after all they had been through?

Inuyasha could see Kagome falling apart right before his eyes he couldn't stand it any longer!

Rather then explain another emotion any further he closed the distance between them.

Wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her body to his aggressively.

Kagome's cry of surprised was muffled by his lips latching onto hers hungrily.

His free hand finding the base of her neck holding her tightly as he deepened their kiss.

He didn't care if killed him he would make Kagome believe he wanted her as his and his alone.

The urge to fight against him blazed away at the fiery feeling of his tongue entering her mouth.

She cried out in both pain and instant pleasure at the feeling of him slamming her against a near by tree base.

The hard bark digging into her back only caused her to arch against his hard body forcing her to return his kiss with full force.

This had taken her totally by surprise but she welcomed his touch it was the driving force she needed to know that he wanted her.

Inuyasha let loose everything he had been trying to hold back driven by pure animal like want.

If he just surrender every thought to his primal instincts the images he feared he would see would undoubtedly not surface.

He growled unknowingly as he released her lips to trace his trail of heated kisses down her throat.

Kagome gasped taking in a well needed breath as she let him have her.

She felt her hands find his shoulders bracing herself harder against him surrendering her body to every touch he had to offer.

Her glossed eyes stared up at the looming moon casting its silvery light on the two of them.

Every thought or doubt she had ever had being washed away by the heat of their bodies.

She closed her eyes tightly letting the heat between them burn her alive.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Shippo screamed in sheer terror as a massive pile of fur and weight crashed landed before him.<p>

Sango already on guard turned to the mass of what seemed to be an animal laying lifeless before them.

It took her a mere second to realize it was a wild boar noticeably dead.

Answering her unasked question Kouga came marching through the thick trees where the animal had just came crashing from.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" Kouga smirked wiping his hands free from the dirt the dead animal had been covered in.

"That was quick" Miroku stated sitting still against one of the tree bases not phased by the animals entrance.

"I told you I smelled game near by" Kouga reminded them placing a foot on the thick hide of the dead boar.

He took glance down at Shippo still staring at the boar in what looked like terror.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked him

Knowing that by now had he thrown a prize like this in front of his wolves half of the beast would be gone by now.

"We have to cook it first" Sango answer for the petrified child

Kouga raised a brow of pure confusion "Cook?" He asked almost shocked

He had hunted this thing down not only for the group but for himself and now they wanted to spoil the meat by roasting the thing?

"We're human remember? We don't eat raw meat" Sango said a hint of disgust in her voice at the mere thought.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders "Suit yourself, I'll just take my piece now"

He knelt down taking hold of one of the boars front legs preparing to rip the limb clean off.

Then he noticed the still shaking fox child in the corner of his eye watching him.

His eyes narrowed in aggravation knowing that seeing an animal get ripped open and squirt blood before his eyes might not be the best idea.

He sighed before straightening back up "I'll just wait till you all are done"

"Appreciated" Sango sighed fearing herself as to what she was just about to see

Kouga took a deep breath before looking around the camp sight noticing for the first time since returning a very important person was missing.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked sharply to the demon slayer preparing to drag the boar away

"She and Inuyasha went for a walk" Miroku replied

Kouga felt his jaw tighten at the thought of Inuyasha being alone with Kagome.

"They've been gone for awhile actually" Sango added now just realizing how long her friends had been absent.

Kouga took note of that "I think I'll go get her, don't want her missing out on eating"

Sango opened her mouth to protest thinking that might not be the best idea, she never got the chance.

Kouga was practically sprinting into the darkness of the forest before she could manage a word.

She swallowed hard thinking this situation had 'bad' written all over it.

* * *

><p>Kagome cried feeling Inuyasha's hand cup her breast hungrily even through the thick material of her kimono she could feel his claws digging into her flesh.<p>

She could feel his lips ravish her neck and now bare shoulder, his free hand pulling the loosely hanging fabric lower to reveal more of her cleavage and skin.

"Argh!" She hissed as she felt him take a nip at her with his fangs

Every doubt she had about his distance was being driven away with every hot touch he was delivering.

This is what she had been longing for and judging by how hungrily he was devouring her he felt the same.

Her head was spinning with the heat of their bodies her breath coming out in short quick pants between his hard kisses.

"Kagome" She heard him breath against her lips as he pressed his body harder against hers

Her words lost as soon as she felt him massage her clothed breast roughly.

All she could do was cry out into what she thought was the empty darkness.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Kouga stood utterly paralyzed in the tree shadows watching in total shock and horror.

Kagome the girl that mere hours ago had been in his arms the way she now was in Inuyasha's.

Calling out his name for the intimacy he had granted her.

Now there she stood before him hissing and crying in pleasure at another mans touches, Inuyasha's touches.

Kouga felt his lips curl back in a wicked snarl his hands balling so tightly into fist he could feel blood pooling in his palm and begin to run down his knuckles.

How could she do this to him?

What the hell had last night meant to her? Had he been just a tool for her to use to work up the courage the throw herself at that worthless half breed!

Every part of his being wanted to charge at that mutt and shred him to pieces and enjoy every moment as he did so.

But he could hear Kagome wanting him, smell her desire towards another man.

Kouga felt hatred burn with in him filling him with an uncontrollable want for blood.

He would have it, not now but gods as his witness he would make that mutt suffer for this!

Silently as he came he crept back into the darkness of the forest leaving the two traitors to their own.

Rage filled and heartbroken his slipped back into the darkness letting it over take him, inside and out.

Kagome felt her heat filled mind slightly part at the feeling of Inuyasha begin to pull her kimono further apart.

Mere inches from exposing her breast fully to his touches.

Though her body desperately wanted to continue a small part of her felt the urge to stop.

Her mind had so many conflicting thoughts to process it was just impossible for her to give herself fully to anyone at this point.

Not until she sorted out the tangled web of lies and deceit she had spread out.

Starting with getting Kouga and Inuyasha together and confessing to each of them what had occurred.

"I-Inuyasha" She whispered "C-Can we stop?" She asked more surprised than him those words he left her lips

Inuyasha short of breath pulled back slowly to meet her gaze "Did I do something wrong?"

He asked confused, had she not wanted this all along now she was stopping him?

"No no" Kagome reassured "I'm just not ready, not yet at least" She replied hoping that answer would be enough

Inuyasha knew she had enjoyed herself the way her body had responded to his couldn't have been faked.

He didn't blame her for wanting a bit more time, no doubly to tell the wolf she hadn't chosen him.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead lightly before granting her wish, slowly he pulled away letting her rearrange her loosen clothing.

"The others are probably worried by now" He said "We should probably head back"

Kagome shook her head in agreement smiling up at him.

This encounter had put things into perspective but didn't make them any less confusing.

Her dreams had been realized now knowing Inuyasha wanted her in the same way she wanted him.

But even though she wanted to deny it or wish it all away she could help but feel guilty for what she had done behind Kouga's back.

Kouga didn't deserve to be snuck around on and even though she didn't know where to begin explaining things to him she still felt something towards him.

She didn't know what those feelings were but they were there and no amount of time with Inuyasha could take them away.

The walk back to the others was a quiet one, nothing really needed to be said between the two of them.

Everything they had wanted to express had been said through their heated touches.

"There you two are we were staring to worry" Sango said getting to her feet

Kagome looked up noticed she was already standing back at the camp sight before he friends.

Surprised she hadn't noticed until now.

"Nothing to worry about were fine" Kagome smiled

Sango sighed grateful nothing had happened between them "Oh I almost forgot" She said carelessly before reaching for a small plate of now cooked boar meat.

"I hope your hungry" She smiled

"Oh wow that looks great" Kagome cheered not realizing until now how hungry she had become.

"So the wolf made himself useful" Inuyasha snorted "Where is the flea bag any ways?"

"What do you mean where is he?" Miroku asked sitting up

"Didn't Kouga find you?" Sango asked concern shooting across her face

"What?" Kagome asked panic rising in her chest

"Kouga went to find you two we thought he was with you" Sango admitted straightening up

Inuyasha and Kagome shot each other a look of worry.

Kagome felt her heart shatter in her chest as the painfully obvious came crashing down on her with the weight of a thousand bricks.

Kouga had seen Inuyasha and her together.

Kagome felt her mouth open in terror as two hushed words slipped by.

"Oh no"

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as my other chapters but I hope just as interesting let me know how I'm doing in some loving reviews!<strong>

**And look out for more danger drama and heartache in the next update until then.**

**See you soon!**


	6. Caged

**Updated once again, hopefully I didn't keep you all waiting to long. I'm trying to multitask on fan fictions trying to get as many updated as I can.**

**This being the more difficult of the two seeing as these are much longer chapters, but I wouldn't have it anyway.**

**So on with the update and please leave me lots of review!**

**Note For Reviews :**

**KittyKritik - Glad to see your back thankfully my bad grammar hasn't driven you away ;P I appreciate you pointing out my mix up of words I will go back and correct them as soon as I can. Other than that the love triangle is going to get smaller as more drama develops you'll see after this chapter there is going to be much more to focus on than that. Enjoy the update!**

**Guest - I'm sorry get well soon! I will try and update much sooner if it helps the healing process *hug***

**Dream Beamz - Thanks so much really happy to see you on board for another chapter enjoy the update!**

**DancingNinja21 - Cant tell you how refreshing it is to get such an encouraging review as yours, so needed! Lol and I am so happy you love my fic so I look forward to more reviews :D**

**M - Updated, thank you**

**Chapter 6**

**Caged**

* * *

><p><em>Broken chains<em>

_Hold in the monsters of fear_

_Dangerous beast_

_What is this consuming animal_

_You_

* * *

><p>The rocky desolate area was becoming nothing more than a swirling blur of reddish gray as it sped by.<p>

Kagome gripped Inuyasha shoulder tightly secretly praying he would run faster, even though she knew he had to be pushing his limits judging by how hard as his feet were pounding the ground below.

Sleep last night had been impossible for everyone especially her, knowing Kouga had left them in the middle of the night.

It had been far to dark for them to follow, all but Inuyasha and Kagome was not about to send him after Kouga alone knowing what he might of seen to cause him to flee in the first place.

Kagome bit her lip eyeing the blood red sky.

Kouga had to have made it to Rygo's mountain by now he had a good three hour head start on them.

She secretly cursed herself this was all her fault, everything that had happened during this entire journey was all because of her selfish behavior.

She had tangled a very twisted web of lies and confusion around both Inuyasha and Kouga, and last night had only made the growing mass of deceit larger.

Kouga had seen Inuyasha and her together last night it was the only explanation for running away without a word.

Kagome closed her eyes in fear unsure of what her actions might cause Kouga to do.

He was undoubtedly furious with her for leading him on, if she dared to call it that.

She hadn't meant to miss guide him she did care for him, deeply.

Only at this point she knew he must've felt so used.

"We're getting close" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder his voice directed to Sango and the others riding on Kilala.

Kagome looked ahead to the misshaped mountain ahead a cold tingle crawling up her spine at the sight.

Nothing good could come from a place that looked like this.

The area around cracked and deformed by pure negative demonic energy.

Twisted peeks, bent slops of crushed rocks, the air thick with ash.

Even the sun setting beside them did little to light this dark place, its burning light only casting a crimson glow on the black dagger like rocks all around

"What sort of demon could live in a place like this?" She thought to herself, almost dredging a response

Kagome felt fear rise in her chest at the thought of Kouga alone in this place especially in his fragile state.

She took a short breath as she glared ahead.

"Kouga, please be safe"

* * *

><p>A blood curdling growl roared from Kouga's lips as he slid downward on the mountain face.<p>

He dug his bloody hands deeper in the sharp rocks supporting him, trying to hold himself from slipping any further.

Hissing in pain he felt more jagged shards stab into his feet undoubtedly drawing more blood.

Kouga took a shaky breath feeling his body tremble from pure exhaustion, then he slowly came to a stop.

He had not gotten a moments rest since last night, endlessly pushing his body forward through the dark forest until he came to this barren place.

The mountain he weakly clung too reeked of demon, a powerful demon.

He knew this was the place, the area he had been searching for since leaving that accursed human village weeks ago.

Then the briefest image of the human girl who had accompanied him on this journey flashed before his eyes.

Kouga growled low and dangerous gripping the rocks above him hard, unfazed by the sharp edge cutting into his palm.

The pain his body was now in was nothing compared to the hurt he had suffered inside mere hours ago.

Kagome had cut him so much deeper than any sword or stone ever could.

Kouga kicked forward on the rock face forcing his body further up the steep mountain side.

He had lost count of how many of these damn rocks had ripped into his flesh.

Judging by how blurry everything was becoming it was clear he was loosing more blood than he would have liked.

Kouga reached for another edge to hoist himself further driven by pure anger.

He would be damned if he let the mutt and Kagome catch up to him, nothing was going to stop him from getting his power back nothing!

His arms flexed with strain as he took another push upward, sweat from his blood stained brow rolling down his face.

Leaving only a thin trail of salt over his black ash and blood covered face.

He could feel the sun setting on his back, the red sky matching his stained body perfectly in color.

Kouga looked upward hoping to see the entrance to the mountain was drawing closer.

He didn't know how much more punishment this disgustingly weak body could take.

He barred his fangs together at the thought.

He didn't care if it killed him he would reach that accursed ledge!

Thankfully it was only another few feet away, a few more flesh ripping steps and he would be there.

Growling with renewed motivation he pushed forward, further and further feeling more of his skin slice open.

Kouga cursed this shell he was trapped in, "Just a little further!" He growled reaching upward.

Then with one last kick off of the larger rocks he finally reached the cliff peek.

Bloody and bruised he gripped the rim with both hands pulling himself up then over.

Once he felt solid flat ground beneath him he fell to his knees his breath in short quick pants.

His blurring vision intensifying from the last ounce of his strength leaving him.

He could feel his body tremble rather it was from pure exhaustion or blood loss he didn't know.

Trying to steady his fading vision his swiped the back of his hand across his eyes, hoping to get a clear picture of the cave he currently knelt in.

Instantly he felt blood among other things smear across his face as he did so.

"You've finally come" A cold voice called from the darkness of the cave

Kouga's head jerked up scanning the dark void before him, on guard immediately after those hushed words reached his pointed ears.

Silently parting through the shadows Rygo drifted forward.

His translucent body fading in and out of view like morphed smoke, for a brief moment Kouga thought his blood loss was getting the better of him.

"Kouga" Rygo smiled his handsome face the only clear visible feature of his shifting body.

Kouga felt a cold shiver crawl up his neck "You know me" He spoke darkly there was nothing about this demon he would dare trust

"Oh yes wolf, I know you very well" He smirked "And why you have come" Rygo spoke coldly his crimson eyes scanning Kouga's badly wounded body.

"This new body doesn't suit you I take?" He asked noticing the visibly large amount of blood on the wolf demons body

"Your damn right it doesn't!" Kouga roared hesitantly dragging himself to his feet.

Instantly he regretted that decision, he swore under his breath at the uncontrollable shaking of his knees.

He took staggering step forward trying to steady himself.

"This curse was not yours to bare, wolf" Rygo stated uneffected by the pitiful state of the creature before him

Kouga narrowed his eyes at his statement he knew damn well the arrow that had done this to him had been meant for Inuyasha.

Had Kagome not been in the way he would have gladly let the accursed thing hit him!

"I don't care who's curse it was!" He boomed "Just shut the hell up and fix me!"

"Hmm" Rygo smirked automatically amused at how angry Kouga was becoming

Rygo shot forward past Kouga a fading trail of smoke the only sign that he had moved at all.

Kouga lost total track of him until he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in unease.

He spun around to face Rygo now at his back his dark eyes fixed on him intensely.

Kouga felt his anger drain away once their eyes met.

Instantly replaced with a lasting sickness welling up inside him as if this demons eyes were piercing into his very soul.

Cold hands ripping out every buried secret in his heart to his twisted satisfaction.

"So much anger inside you" He whispered darkly "But even more pain"

Rygo's face remained unchanged at first a solid façade of curiosity then slowly he smiled wickedly.

In another gust of black smoke he shot past Kouga once more breaking the trance his eyes held over him.

Kouga gasped now knowing he hadn't taken a single breath since being invaded by Rygo's eyes.

Only the feeling of cold emptiness remained, Kouga prayed the feeling would pass.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Kouga coughed trying to regain his breath

No demon he had ever encountered held this kind of power, this dark pure menacing power.

"I know what you want wolf" Rygo laughed coldly uninterested in Kouga's question

Kouga edgily turned to face Rygo fearing what else this demon had planned.

"Its more than just your demonic power back, you want more" Rygo smiled "Much more"

Kouga took a moment to analyze Rygo's words the way he spoke made it seem as though there was more to be heard.

"I'm listening" Kouga replied untrustingly

"You want to feel impenetrable, uneffected by those trivial human like emotions." Rygo began slowly approaching

"Fear" He drifted closer

"Jealously" Another smoke filled step bringing him to Kouga's side until he was all but by his pointed ear

"Love" He laughed

Kouga's eyes narrowed at the last of his words knowing Rygo had seen the despair he had been trying to hide.

"Don't you wish you could go back?" Rygo asked drifting backwards once again toying with Kouga as he spoke

"Back to when you were a real untamable demon" Rygo stated a dark gleam in his hellish eyes.

Kouga took a step forward knowingly being drawn in by Rygo's dark words.

Rygo had seen more in him than his pain, he had seen a glimpse of what he use to be.

Back before he had ever known Kagome, before he knew these sickening emotions.

Taking him back to a time when he had no guilt, no sorrow, no pain.

Only the sweet joy of taking what he wanted without remorse.

Killing when he pleased devouring everything in his path, no mercy spared.

Rygo watched as his dark words sunk into Kouga.

"I can give you that Kouga" He vowed "I can give you back your real power before you felt such useless emotions"

Kouga's blood covered hand tighten in his palm, nothing about this demon felt right every instinct he had was telling him to distrust such promises.

It was true Kouga missed the demon he once was, but things were different now.

He was different, for better or worse Kagome had changed him.

He had foolishly began to fall in love with her all over again, that act being the seed for these conflicting emotions to spread throughout him.

Was it even possible to take away such emotions once they had already taken over him?

Buried themselves so deep inside him he didn't even think it possible for them to be uprooted.

Impossible or not just the hope that they could vanish was enough to draw him like a moth to the flame.

Kouga looked down at the blood stained floor a crimson puddle in which he could see his pitiful reflection.

His once sharp eyes now wide, deep pools of emotion filled pits.

Blood, ash, dirt, and sweat covering his body all due to the fact he had surrendered himself to be toyed with by Kagome.

Though even through all this was it even remotely possible for him to stop loving her?

"Make your choice wolf" Rygo spoke coldly slightly more pushy than before.

Now noticing the sun beginning to fade into nightfall.

"My offer last only awhile longer, I'm afraid my other half wont honor such a agreement" Rygo admitted his coy face now tense as if trying to fight the shift building inside him.

Kouga thought back to Kagome, her sweet smile, her enchanting brown eyes.

Her sweet smell invading his nostrils driving him to the brink of his self-control.

Then the heart crushing image of her wrapped in the mutts arms.

Her pink lips parted as she purred like a kitten in heat to another mans touches.

Kouga growled in despair filled hatred at the memory.

At that single thought he now knew, any chance he had to get rid of these disgusting feelings he would take!

He glared up to the waiting shadow demon "Rygo" He spoke dangerously

"Make me what I was" He demanded

Rygo smiled, hidden joy swimming through him that he had swayed Kouga in his favor.

"That would be?" He coyly asked

"A demon" Kouga said his voice all but dripping venom from the hatred building inside him.

"A time will come when you regret this decision" Rygo unknowingly admitted to him a glimpse of his other having beginning to shine through.

Kouga didn't care no amount of regret he could ever possibly feel could compare to this sickeningly feeling of sadness eating away at him, or so he thought.

"Do it!" He commanded ready for whatever was to become of him

Rygo's clawed hand instantly fused to Kouga's stained skin, as he drifted forward.

The heated surface of his palm placed on the exact spot the shadow arrow had pierced him.

Kouga watched as a flash of searing hot light shot from under his touch, blinding him instantaneously.

Then indescribable pain.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha froze in place feeling the very earth beneath his feet tremor all around him.<p>

A horrify howl of pain ringing out as the ground trembled.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed a large boulder coming loose from the quake before thundering directly at them!

Inuyasha leapt out of the way of the massive rock.

Dodging it skillfully before landing a few feet away, hissing in pain once he reestablished contact with the mountain side.

A sharp rock slicing into the bare skin of his foot.

Only then did he realize the mountain they were now on was covered in jagged flesh shredding shards it was a miracle he had made it this far without being wounded.

Kagome held tight to Inuyasha's shoulder as the tremor under their feet began to fade.

"What was that?" Sango asked flying Kilala down to where her comrades stood.

"I thought I heard a scream" Shippo said fearfully clinging to Miroku's shoulder.

"You did" Inuyasha admitted not trying to sugar coat the truth for the young demon.

His amber eyes scanning the mountain before them, they still had awhile to go before reaching the top.

"Was it Kouga?" Kagome asked worry clear in her voice

"What the hell has that flea bag gotten himself into!?" Inuyasha roared

"Inuyasha" Kagome said unable to contain herself from wanting to push forward

Inuyasha sighed not caring if the wolf was being tortured but he wouldn't let Kagome go on not knowing.

He cared to much for her to let that happen, though personally he couldn't care less.

"Lets get this over with" Inuyasha growled before leaping forward

* * *

><p>Now loose raven locks shielded Kouga's face from view, his muscled form a curled mass on the stone floor.<p>

Rygo stood over the huddled demon, amusement clear on his face.

Silently he retracted his clawed hand to pierce inside his very chest.

His hand vanishing in the smoke that was his body, then as quickly as it had entered he pulled back out.

His clawed hand now balled into a fist, slowly his clutched hand stretched outward towards Kouga.

"Feed this your blood, my gift to you" He chuckled his hand opening as he did so

With a small tap a pearl fang fell onto the stone floor right before Kouga's body.

"Farewell Kouga" He whispered down to the trembling creature before him.

Then with one last cold smile he vanished back into the darkness of the cave.

Kouga slowly reached for the fang before curling the frail pearl into his palm.

Shakily he then began to stagger to his feet.

His raven locks falling around his face like a curtain, the scattered pieces of what use to be his armored chest plate laying before him.

His hard torso exposed and heaving with the new alien like sensation pulsating through him.

His still blood covered body now healed from all wounds he had suffered, leaving only dried cracked blood in their wake.

His dagger like eyes looking down at his fully revived body, then with a wicked curl, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Night had barley fallen the rays of the dying sun still within view but fading fast behind the distant horizon.<p>

Kagome watched as the path before them darkened making visibility limited, once dimly lit rocks now merging into the shadows.

She feared for a moment Inuyasha might run into one of the large sharp boulders as camouflaged as they were becoming.

Kagome prayed for the light to last just awhile longer just until they found Kouga.

"Please be alright" Kagome thought unsure of how she would react if Kouga had been wounded because of her doing.

Since hearing that frightful howl mere moments ago, uncontrollable horrid thoughts were rampaging through her mind.

All revolving around Kouga, fearing as to what had become of him.

"We're nearing the top" Inuyasha shouted watching as the cliff peek drew closer with every pain filled step.

"Wait what's that?" Sango called ahead her eyes fixed on what appeared to be a figure standing on the cliff ledge.

Inuyasha slid to a stop growling as he felt sharp rocks stab into his feet.

His amber eyes fixed instantly on the shrouded form towering above them.

Kagome peered over Inuyasha's shoulder a jolt of joy shooting through her at the thought of who might be waiting for them.

Then as quickly as it had come her joy filled eyes were replaced with utter shock.

"Is that-" She heard someone speak, unwilling to look away to reveal who it was.

Kagome felt her lips quiver, her blood run cold and drain from her face leaving her white as snow.

Every image or thought she had ever had dissipated with one look at the creature before her.

"K-Kouga" She whispered in disbelief

What looked to be Kouga stood on the cliff ledge his shadow shrouding them in darkness.

Even through the dark she could see blood staining every inch of his body that wasn't covered by dirt or ash.

Half formed crescent shaped dark blue marks pointed down on each side of his face.

Huge pearl fangs over hanging his bottom lip with a sinister curl of his lips.

His once large blue orbs now sharp dagger like beads fixed fiercely on her.

The mere sight sent a shiver of fear through her chest, his drastically changed eyes paralyzing her.

The whites of his eyes now replaced with the shade of red crimson it was if she was staring into hell itself.

The once shell of what use to be Kouga stood before them, an unnaturally wicked smirk spread over his lips.

"Head's Up" He chuckled darkly

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest at the sound of his voice unsure if it had been Kouga who had spoken, from the sheer amount of malice dripping from his words.

Kouga pounded his foot against the rock he stood upon, it gave way instantly smashing into ash.

The loosening of such a boulder causing an instant rock slide, sending massive rolling rocks downward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cringed closing her eyes in fear at the sight.

Inuyasha leapt forward, narrowly missing the deliberate attack.

Staggering he landed mere feet away watching as the rocks crashed past him.

Sango flew towards Inuyasha making her own lucky escape from the avalanche.

"Are you two alright!?" She called over the thundering of the rocks

"Where's Kouga!?" Inuyasha roared in response beyond furious the wolf had let loose such a dangerous attack.

Then finally the last of the rocks slid down the mountain side and out of sight.

Kagome straightened up her eyes scanning the mountain above, desperate to see where Kouga now stood, ignorant to the rock slide he had just caused.

All she saw was emptiness, she felt her lips part in a dry whisper.

"He's Gone"

* * *

><p>A surging jolt of electric like energy shot up Kaede's back sending her straight up, jerking her from the grip of sleep.<p>

Her gray hair loose and wild around her wrinkled face her one exposed eye searching frantically around the small dark hut.

Nothing was amiss or out of place but something had caused her to stir so restlessly, something unseen.

Her familiar surroundings were lit by the dim glow of the outside moon light.

The low rumble of thunder dying in the distance only heightening her unease.

This feeling pulsating through her was not unknown, it was the overwhelming sensation that something had shifted in the balance of the wind.

Only highly trained priestesses could feel this dark surge of power.

Kaede knew with a certainty she could not explain something horribly wrong had occurred.

Though even with all her training she didn't have the faintest idea just how bad things were going to become.

Or just how soon.

* * *

><p>A thick vale of rain fell over the stone face of the cave entrance, providing a moving curtain over the large opening.<p>

Kagome stood motionless before the moving mirror staring ahead past her reflection into the darkness of the forest, visibility beyond difficult.

Her mind even more clouded and dark than the endless sky above.

It had been amazing how fast the weather had changed, no more than an hour had passed in the search for Kouga before thick black storm clouds came rolling in forcing them to abandon their search.

Much to Kagome's protest.

She didn't care how dangerous or pointless it may have been, she wanted to be out there looking for him, making sure he was alright.

Though deep down she knew he couldn't possibly be.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the image of his drastically changed face, it was haunting.

Just the memory of seeing those piercing red eyes or those huge fangs sent an unwanted shudder through her body.

Now she stood there thinking of Kouga all alone out in the dark demon filled forest shrouded in the darkness of night.

She couldn't help but fear the absolute worst.

Just what had that Rygo done to him?

They all had been so distracted by trying to track Kouga down as soon as possible they had seen no need to face Rygo.

Though now she regretted that decision after thinking back on how Kouga had appeared before them.

Though looks aside judging by how easily he had out ran them it was clear he was back to full demonic power.

"Kagome come sit down, you'll catch a cold over there" Sango pleaded watching her friend frozen in place at the cave entrance no doubt being dampened by the amount of rain falling before her.

She patted a spot beside her before the dimly flickering fire, she knew it wasn't much but it was sure to be better than getting soaked to the bone.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a secret look of concern hoping to convince her as well, just as worried as Sango though unwilling to admit it.

Their words of concern were in vain Kagome didn't even glance their direction only continued to stare blankly ahead.

It was as if she hadn't even heard them, that or she just didn't care.

Sango sighed staring back at the dying blue flames before her she didn't blame her friend for being worried.

To be honest they all were, they had all seen Kouga.

Or what use to be Kouga.

"Maybe the transformation only effected his appearance" Sango spoke lowly finally saying what everyone had been silently thinking since taking shelter here.

Inuyasha glared at the fire before them "No" He replied sharply

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked over her shoulder finally coming back to partial reality.

Though not willing to move from her spot in case she spotted Kouga, highly unlikely as it was.

But the sound of his name had been enough to bring her out of her trance.

"It was more than that" Inuyasha continued "His scent was totally different than before"

Kagome felt her chest tighten afraid as to what that simple change might foreshadow.

Miroku nodded slightly folding his arms across his chest pulling his staff tighter against him.

"Its not only that, his aura was powerful" He said calmly though his eyes were filled with worry

"Powerful how?" Sango asked fearing as to what that might have meant

"Dark" Miroku added "Angry, hateful" His voice now laced with a lingering concern.

Kagome shook her head crossing her arms around herself trying to provide her shivering body with some sort of stability.

She hadn't even noticed she had been so wrapped up in fear as to his well being all those obvious changes had slipped right by her.

But now that she was being forced to hear such things a feeling of unease was eating away at her from the inside.

She turned back to the falling water before her.

A sharp flash of lightening shot across the sky with a loud crack!

Kagome tensed at the sound her mind so clouded with fear.

"Kouga" She whispered "What did you do to yourself?"

* * *

><p>The thick canopy of bending trees provided partial cover from the storm flooding the forest floor.<p>

Kouga walked silently into the darkness the thick mud that now covered the ground staining his feet as he sunk deep into its grasp with every step.

The dried cracked blood coated with black ash that had once covered his body was now being washed off by the stray rain droplets trickling their way through the leaves above.

Lightening flashed above in the black sky just a glimpse piercing the darkness below, the shot of light enough to briefly light his crimson eyes in a horrid glow.

He had walked aimlessly further and further into the darkness until finally he found the perfect spot for what was to come.

He planted his feet firmly in the wet ground his sinister eyes piercing down towards his unclenched fist.

The pearl fang he had received from Rygo gleamed back at him, his reflection was suprisingly clear in its flawless outer layer.

His red eyes glowing down at it fiercely, his raven locks drenched and framing his wickedly handsome face perfectly.

Another flash of lightening shot over him granting him a perfect image of his blue irises still intact.

He smiled widely, his now much larger fangs gleaming as he did.

It was time.

Effortlessly he gripped the fang tightly into his palm until its pointed edge dug into the flesh of his hand.

He felt the edge cut into his skin drawing a trickle of blood out as it did.

His thick blood dripped down his already rain soaked hand before falling to the ground.

Then unexpectedly the blood began to slow, interested Kouga opened his hand to stare down at the now drenched fang.

Instantly the fang drained the blood from his palm into itself bright crimson color sinking into it like a sponge.

Then with the last drop draining away the fang began to tremble violently in his grasp.

He watched as the object sprang from his palm landing with a flash of light mere feet before him.

The fang landed without a sound on the mud coated ground.

He watched the fang silently curious as to what was to happen next.

Much to his surprise the fang began to shatter, thick cracks ripping its way all around the tiny object until it began to burst apart.

A sinister surge of blackish purple mutated energy flashed before him wrapping and curling into the rain thick air.

Kouga smiled no trace of fear in his eyes only pure enjoyment from the scene that would have sent most demons running in terror.

Then a horrifyingly inhuman roar shot out from the mass of energy.

Finally giving way the hellish light began to take shape and form.

Huge fur covered paws pounded the ground below ripping through the energy, a coat of tainted purple absorbing the dark energy from where it came.

Kouga smirked widely at the sight of huge massive rows of razor sharp fangs snarling in his direction.

Then with a fierce roar the mutated energy retreated into the beast from where it had come.

Leaving only a enormous demon like monster in its wake.

Kouga took a step towards the massive beast his red eyes gleaming in curiosity at the creature now towering before him.

It took him a mere fragment of a second to realize it was a horrifically large wolf glaring back at him.

The beast easily met the height of Kouga's shoulder maybe even taller had it taken a few steps closer.

Its piercing golden eyes fiercely focused on every move the wolf demon before him made.

Kouga took a second look once he realized a third eye in the center of the beast head also glaring in his direction.

The wolf snarled ferociously at Kouga once he took a stern step forward.

"What are you?" Kouga asked darkly amused by the monstrous creature

"You dare summon me?!" The animal growled deadly low without the use of its lips.

Kouga took another fearless step forward wondering to himself just what sort of creature the beast was.

The wolf took a side step simultaneously refusing to allow him closer.

"Speak!" The animal demanded with a blood curdling snarl

"Rygo gave you to me" Kouga smiled drawing closer with a circling step "So why don't you give me a reason why? Before I rip your throat out"

The demon lowered its head with a growl at the threat it had just received.

More concerned that the demon before him had just made a life threatening statement and with an unwavering smile on his lips.

"I can not be killed" The wolf snarled in defiance

"Really?" Kouga asked with a coy turn of his head.

Without warning his body shot forward, so quickly the wolf before him didn't have time to react.

Effortlessly Kouga felt fur covered flesh rip under his fingertips followed by the thick spray of red hot blood.

Its wound gushed out a mist of crimson that dewiest Kouga in seconds.

Instantly the animal let out a dying howl of pain, its massive head thrashing backwards in a twisting motion.

Kouga smiled as he pulled his hand free from the stumbling beast, watching in pure enjoyment over his shoulder as the animal's life began to fade away.

The wolf thrashed violently crashing into tree bases sending thunder like vibrations all around them.

Until finally it came to a jerking stop its huge body finally falling to the ground lifelessly.

Kouga turned with a half laugh building in his throat to the still bleeding animal.

Watching with a sinister grin as light faded from the beast eyes.

Slowly he raised his blood stained hand bringing his fingertips to his lips, licking the blood off his claws before it could stain his tan skin.

"Cant be killed?" Kouga laughed humorously "Funny"

With a half amused half disappointed huff Kouga began to walk away from what he thought was the now dead monster.

Only a few steps in the opposite direction revealed he was beyond mistaken.

Faintly he heard the rustle of fur followed by the dim sound of muscles convulsing.

Kouga unsure of what he was hearing shot a glance over his shoulder, a mere glimpse was enough to cause him to turn fully around.

A sickening ripple of skin and blood covered fur bubbled all around the still dripping wound gashed down the side of the wolfs torso.

Then once the mounding flesh settled the fatal wound sealed shut, as if it had never been.

Even more curiously fur sprouted around the now nonexistent wound covering it completely.

Kouga watched as the wolf began to tremble until its golden eyes once again reopened.

It glared forward before dragging its paws underneath its chest, it pushed off the ground now completely healed.

Its shook its massive head sending a shiver along the lining of its spine as any dog like animal would do after rising.

Then once the ripple past he turned back towards Kouga with a low growl building in its massive throat.

"That seemed unnecessary" The wolf snarled at Kouga unaffected by the fact he had just been gutted mere moments ago.

"Now this is interesting" Kouga laughed darkly "So I can shred your gut open and you just heal? What happens if I slit your throat?" Kouga asked flexing his claws to do just that

"I'll heal" The wolf growled not looking forward to Kouga slicing into him again

"Its clear to me now" The wolf continued easing its stance a bit much to Kouga's dislike "Your blood runs through me"

Kouga raised a brow more entertained by the thought of ripping open the animal over and over again just to see how many times it would take before he lost interest.

"Would you like me to explain? Or just hack away at me some more?" The wolf asked

"Depends" Kouga admitted popping his knuckles with the flex of his still blood and water drenched claws.

"Are you going to talk long? Because I'm really getting hungry" Kouga growled lowly thinking of all the helpless creatures he could be devouring at this moment

"As I said before, your blood runs in my veins" The wolf began "I can not be killed until you are"

Kouga cocked his head to the side at the statement "Interesting"

"Feel free to try out that method" The wolf smirked edging Kouga to inflict damage upon himself

"So Rygo saddled me with you? Give me a reason your worth my time other than sharpening my claws?" Kouga asked a twinge of aggravation in his malice filled voice

"Simple" The wolf snarled taking a step forward "You said you were hungry, I can easily find you something to devour"

Kouga raised a brow now that caught his attention.

"Such as?" He asked clearly interested

"I smell humans near by" The wolfs muzzle peeling back in a sinister curl.

Kouga felt a brow raise at the statement.

For a brief moment the wolf thought his words had displeased his new master.

Then he watched as Kouga's lips curled into an even more menacing smile.

* * *

><p>Lingering water droplets dripped down from the outer wall of the cave entrance to the puddle spotted ground waiting below.<p>

The still lasting thick dark clouds above shrouding any of the moons light from passing through.

The storm that had rampaged through mere hours ago had finally subsided leaving a mess of broken tree limbs and scattered rain puddles as the only evidence it had ever been.

Now the constant drip of the left over collected rain the only sound echoing off the stone walls within.

Its light tapping went almost unnoticed by the group silently sleeping inside the cave, almost.

The already dead fire at their sides now ash an ash filled pit.

Kagome had finally given up on her hopeless scan of the forest mere yards away to come and at least try and get some rest.

She had curled up by amongst Sango and Shippo while both Miroku and Inuyasha had fallen asleep backs against the stone walls of the damp cave.

Kagome still curled in a ball on the stone floor looked past the once glowing fire to Inuyasha sitting across.

His arms folded tightly across his chest his amber eyes closed tight as if he was trying to force sleep.

Kagome envied him at least he had managed to drift into unconsciousness she on the other hand had not been so lucky.

She just laid there listening to the distant sway of the outside trees, the constant dripping of the left over storm rain.

Calming as it was nothing could slake her mind from worrying over Kouga.

Nothing could, or so she thought.

Bringing her temporarily from her thoughts she watched as Inuyasha seemingly asleep tensed.

His face tightening even worse followed by him taking a quick sniff of the air.

Whatever he had smelled was enough to bring him out of his sleep like state.

Inuyasha's amber eyes drifted open instantly as he sat upright, his gaze fixed to the entrance of the open cave.

She heard him take another sniff of the air now knowing she had not imagined him doing it before.

"Inuyasha?" She asked lowly not wanting to wake the others incase his sudden actions weren't anything serious.

Inuyasha didn't even spare her a glance as she leapt to his feet all but sprinting to entrance of the cave.

"Everyone get up!" He shouted over his shoulder his voice loud enough to echo off the walls around them.

"Hum?" She heard Sango stir slightly sitting up

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked the first to wake fully up as he peeled himself off the stone wall.

Inuyasha didn't bother answering a single one of them as he passed through the threshold to the dimly lit outdoors.

His amber eyes scanning the forest before him then to the distant horizon, taking in small quick sniffs of the crisp night air.

There was no denying it this was Kouga's scent or his now newly improved scent.

Faint as it was it was there, along with something else.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked as she came charging out of the cave after him.

Sango and the others close at her heels wondering the exact same thing.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in concern nothing about what he was smelling was good.

Adding to his turmoil was the unnatural dim glow on the horizon, it made his stomach curl in an uneasy way.

"I smell Kouga" Inuyasha finally said low and serious

"What? Is he near by?" Kagome asked unable to hide the worry and somewhat excitement in her voice.

"Inuyasha" Miroku whispered lowly walking up beside the still motionless half demon.

His dark eyes fixed on the same spot Inuyasha's were.

Inuyasha shot him a hidden look knowing the monk had seen what was causing him so much worry.

"What are we waiting for?" Kagome shot walking up to them both clearly loosing her patients

"Lets go" Inuyasha said shooting Miroku a warning glance as if to say keep his mouth shut.

Kagome didn't hesitate another moment as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back preparing for him to sprint.

The others followed suit ready in an instant to head in the direction Inuyasha guided them.

Inuyasha pushed off the ground hard aiming at the haze glow in the distance.

He wouldn't say anything to the others until he was absolutely sure, but the sickening feeling welling upside him was secretly all the evidence he needed.

There was no denying the all to familiar disgusting smell in the air.

It was blood, blood and fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no what has that evil Rygo done to our beloved Kouga? Is he fully demonetized?<strong>

**Unfortunately we just have to wait till next chapter to find out.**

**See ya soon**


	7. Consumed

**Welcome back everyone to another action packed update! Now this update is practically special, for one I updated waaaay sooner than I ever thought I would.**

**But that is not the reason this chapter is so special it is specially dedicated a very loyal, loving follower and friend of mine.**

**Kouga's Older Woman I sincerely hope you get better soon and if my story really does make you feel better than consider it my highest honor to update for you!**

**You have been a very supportive reviewer and dear friend to me for these past years and I can't tell you how much loyalty like your means to me!**

**So get well soon! Now on with the update!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Look above :D**

**Naturally Dumb Blonde - Of course I remember you still reading fanfictions from your phone? If you are I share your pain thank heaven I got a new droid so I can actually see what I am reading lol But thanks again for the supportive review!**

**DancingNinja21 - I know I'm full of surprises hopefully I still have that element of shock in this new chapter enjoy the update!**

**YinKeKet - So good to hear from you again I'm beyond happy you like another one of my stories cant wait to hear your detailed reviews about what you like in each chapter! Enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 7**

**Consumed**

* * *

><p><em>Flames blaze<em>

_Cracking and hissing it devours_

_Let it burn_

_Ravish and destroy all you hold_

_Where does flame hale_

_Within_

* * *

><p>Chilling air swept up the cliff side its unseen form sinking into every craves possible, filling the mountain silently.<p>

Hakkaku felt the hair on his arms spike up at the surprisingly cold chill crawling over his skin.

He stood on one of the main cliff ledges of the surrounding mountains in the eastern territory.

Though this one was substantially larger than the others allowing him a wider scope of the land below.

His beady eyes fixed intensely to the fast approaching black clouds to the north.

No doubt there was a storm fast approaching but that's not what caused him such hesitation.

It was the thick feeling of turmoil that clung to the air all around him, it sent an unwanted chill up his spine.

"Its getting cold" Hakkaku whispered to himself feeling another gust of cool air attack his exposed skin.

Hakkaku had never been one for omens like most wolf demons but now that Kouga had left the entire eastern tribe in his hands it was his job to notice every change that occurred.

Even one as natural as the weather.

Hakkaku sighed knowing chilling weather meant he would have to assign a group to hunt much sooner than expected before the game worth tracking down began to flee for shelter.

Gods how he wished Kouga would return, having this much responsibility had given him a whole new respect for what his leader had to deal with every day.

The only problem was Hakkaku didn't know how much longer the men would comply with his orders.

There was no denying he wasn't the strongest or the bravest to be in charge and most likely he could be easily overthrown should one of the stronger males attempt to seize power for themselves.

Right now both Hakkaku and Ginta were relying on the respect the other males held for Kouga to be obedient.

Wolf demons were loyal but loyal to the leader they saw fit not to said leaders right and left hand men.

Hakkaku felt his stomach churn in an unnatural way, a fearful way at the thought.

The question building on his tongue causing him to slightly panic.

How much longer would the eastern tribe obey an absentee leader?

"Kouga" Hakkaku whispered "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>"How much further!?" Sango shouted ahead to the sprinting half demon weaving in and out of sight.<p>

Inuyasha didn't bother with a response knowing what he was seeking was only a few more moments away from sight.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said bordering on worry her hands gripping his shoulder for support as he dodged fast approaching trees.

She was beyond relived she could rely on his demon sight to guide them through the darkness all around.

To her all she could see were a few strands of blurring silver light from the looming moon above piercing the canopy of trees above.

Though she couldn't deny the worry building inside her at his rash actions.

Once announcing he had smelled Kouga Inuyasha had not spoken a word since leaving the cave.

Instead only darted between tree bases and charged forward frantically, as if trying to hide something from the rest of the group.

But Kagome couldn't bring herself to ask, not when she knew Kouga was mere moments away.

That for the time being was all she cared about.

Snapping her from her thoughts the silvery strands of moon light she had once seen began to vanish in a visible cloud of darkness, followed by the overpowering smell of smoke.

Kagome ducked her head coughing unwillingly as she accidentally breathed a gulp of black fumes in.

She knew the sudden burst of the toxic scent hadn't only effected her once she heard the others lagging behind them cough as well.

"We need to get higher!" Sango ordered pushing Kilala to rise out of the black clouds surrounding them.

"Inuyasha" Kagome coughed tears begging to form in her eyes from the thick blackness all around them.

Inuyasha growled knowing he and Kilala were undoubtedly the only demons that could take such a powerful scent.

He kicked off the ground hard sending him flying towards the sky, with the unmistakable sound of snapping tree limbs he knew his was above the tree tops.

Kagome sucked in the night air thankful to be able to breathe again, her eyes instantly regaining their sight.

She opened her orbs expecting to see nothing but clear night filled horizon, she was greatly mistaken.

There not even half a mile away was an unnatural glow where the forest began to thin, mounds of black smoke pouring into the late night sky the smell of burning wood overwhelming even her senses.

"A fire?" Kagome asked unsure whether to be surprised or drastically worried

"Hold on!" Inuyasha shouted to her as he began the decent back to the forest below.

Only this time once he ripped through the canopy again he landed skillfully on one of the larger tree branches, careful not to fall to the fume filled forest floor below.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he pushed off the wooden brace sending him forward to the next closest branch.

Seemingly endlessly he continued the cycle from pouncing from one branch to the other until his desired location began drawing near.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shoulder as he fiercely charged forward, a new wave of panic filling her chest at the sight she had just witnessed.

What had caused such a large fire? Had Kouga been attacked by a rogue demon? Was he injured?

She didn't get the opportunity to pander long when Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, meaning only one thing.

They were there.

With one last push Inuyasha sent himself shooting forward past the cover of the forest and directly into the source of the smoke filled night.

Kagome didn't get the chance to watch as they finally broke free from the thick trees.

Only when she felt Inuyasha reach solid ground once more did she get the opportunity to see the horrific scene before her.

Her brown orbs winded unnaturally as they were filled with the refection of the raging flames before her.

There they stood in the blazing remains of what use to be a human village.

Small and large huts burning from the base up filling the night air with a scorching heat, black smoke blotting out the night sky above.

The indescribable inferno almost overwhelming her senses the low cracking and hissing of burning wood followed by the smell of scorched earth.

Ember flakes surrounding them filling what remained of the clear night air with their chaotic glow.

But that's not what made her quiver in absolute horror, no it was the seemingly countless limb forms scattered all around on the ash stained ground.

Old, young, men, woman, all lain out before them.

Their dirt and ash spotted peasant cloths covered in red blood the flames blazing at their sides making their crimson essence glow in a sickening way.

Though there was so much staining their lifeless bodies it did little to hide the horrific injuries spread out all over what remained of their skin.

Kagome was so numb from the overwhelming sight she didn't even feel Inuyasha release his hold on her.

Only when she felt solid ground beneath her feet did she notice.

"I-Inuyasha" She asked her voice shaky to her own ears, a small part of her hoping she had slipped into some horrific nightmare.

"Wh-What did this?" She heard Sango ask stepping off Kilala now at the edge of the forest her own voice clearly shaken

"It's a massacre" Miroku said solemnly his voice barely above a whisper

Kagome felt the sting of tears gloss her eyes as she follow the trail of countless bodies upward further into the still blazing village.

Unknowing she searched for the demon responsible for this heinous attack.

Instantly adding to her building terror she caught sight of him, standing in plain sight mere yards away.

Shrouded in the smoke and flames she saw a still figure visible only enough to see his back was turned to the paralyzed group watching this travesty unfold.

The form almost appeared hauntingly human, but Kagome knew better nothing even remotely human could be this monstrous.

Only when she forced herself to focus she noticed a small form wrapped in the beast arms.

An unforgettable image of a small human girl braced backwards to face them, her limp body in the demons clutches.

Her loose bronze hair tossing in the smoke filled air her kimono stained with dirt and blood.

Her still open eyes glossed over with a deep shade of gray.

Kagome cringed, the girl was dead.

But her body was frozen in place in the demons arms clear the animal was feeding on her neck.

Inuyasha clutched the handle of his sword preparing to slice the disgusting beast apart limb from limb.

The almost unseen demon didn't react to the interruption on his meal possibly unaware of the horror filled eyes watching him.

Kagome remained frozen in place watching the beast before them almost as eager as Inuyasha to destroy the monster.

Then with a sickening sound the demon ripped free of the humans girl throat, fresh blood spraying outward as he did so.

Kagome fought the urge to clutch her stomach in disgust at the vile display.

The demon released the lifeless body of the girl curled in his arms to fall to the ground with a thud, clearly uncaring seeing as the human had served her purpose as his meal.

Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga from its sheath the rusted sword instantly turning into a gleaming massive fang.

Once fully transformed Inuyasha braced for battle the sword making a low clank as he wielded it.

That caused the demon before them to stiffen now fully aware of the pairs of eyes watching him.

Kagome felt her hands begin to tingle with a familiar sensation her miko powers of purification now surging through her, she was going to enjoy purifying this demon, or so she thought.

Ever so slowly the human shaped demon began to turn its gaze towards them.

In that instant Kagome felt her heart stop.

Before she saw the demons hidden face she expected to see a horrific monster staring back at her a face as hideous as his actions.

But she could not have been more wrong.

Instead of a blood thirsty beast with eyes of glowing malice, she saw clear blue orbs shine back at her.

Every word every thought that had ever formed in her mind blasted away in a heated flash.

Her blood ran cold and even surrounded by this blazing inferno she felt a cold chill tremor through her.

She could hear a cluster of hushed gasp all around her knowing her friends shared her terror filled surprise.

"Kou-ga" She whispered her voice dry with disbelief

But there was no mistaking it Kouga stood before them, covered in the ash of the blazing flames.

His exposed tan skin sprayed with hot crimson staining his clawed fingers.

Fresh blood from the girl he had just partially devoured dripping from his handsome lips than sickening running down his chin.

A flash of pearl white fangs gleamed at the shocked group in response to hearing his name.

"So you finally found me? Took you long enough" He smiled unaffected by the massacre he had caused.

"Kouga" Kagome began taking a shaky step forward "W-What have you done?" She asked in utter disbelief

Kouga raised a brow almost innocently as if he truly had no idea of his wrong doings.

"Oh you mean this?" He asked almost surprised "Nothing just grabbing a late night snack" He admitted no trace amount of sympathy or guilt in his voice

"Though I kinda wished I hadn't" He added briefly raising his clawed blood stained finger to pick his massive fangs "You know for some reasons humans don't taste as good as I remember"

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha roared stepping forward instantly infuriated by Kouga's lack of sympathy for the countless bodies scattered all around them.

"Mutt!" Kouga cheered a sick twist of surprise and happiness in his voice directed towards the fuming half demon "You're here too? I'm actually happy to see you! Killing all these pathetic humans was starting to get boring but now that you're here-" Kouga started with a twisted grin

"Kouga what is this!?" Kagome shouted over Inuyasha taking another bold step forward "This isn't you!"

Kagome could feel the threat of tears sting her eyes as she spoke, knowing her deep fears were now realized.

Rygo had done something to Kouga! Something horribly evil to turn him into this unsympathetic monster!

The Kouga she knew would never have done something as unspeakable as this!

"Ah what's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked clear fake sympathy laced in his sarcastic voice "You don't like the new me?"

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest even she couldn't get through to him.

Inuyasha snarled loosing every last ounce of patience he had towards the wolf demon, his clawed fingers gripping the base of his sword tighter.

"Ah ah ah" Kouga said swaying his finger back and forth before him.

"I would think twice about that mutt" He warned straightening his stance.

"I warned you before I would get my power back and guess what-!?" He snarled kicking the scorched ground beneath his feet sending ash and ember flying upwards.

In a gust of ash filled smoke a new larger form came ripping through the black cloud.

With a thunder like boom the figure landed before Kouga, blood stained fur the first visible feature of the newly summoned monster.

Then with the swing of the creatures massive head its full body came into clear view.

Gleaming fangs and a blood stained muzzle growling back at them, as the demonic wolf Kouga controlled roared in their direction.

"I'm stronger than ever" Kouga laughed

* * *

><p>Thunder echoed over the hushed village sending an unseen sonic wave through the empty streets.<p>

Kaede gripped the matt covering the entrance to her hut tighter as she watched the sharp rain droplets poor before her.

An unforeseen storm had stuck the village suddenly sending the villagers running for cover to escape the sting of the rain droplets.

But this was no ordinary storm the air was thick with a dark energy as if this very storm had passed over something foreboding.

Kaede sighed a secret prayer her only want was to see Inuyasha and the others return safely.

All these ailing omens didn't bode well in her eyes, she was unsure if these signs related to her dear companions and her predecessor but she was unwilling to chance it.

She had lost count of how many days they had been away from the village on their quest to aid the wolf demon but each one had seemed longer than the last.

She wanted them home there was no denying that she just hoped that wherever they were, they were safe.

"Please" she whispered "Return soon"

* * *

><p>"W-What is that thing!?" Shippo screamed gripping Kilala's fur in his small hands hoping for her protection.<p>

Inuyasha launched forward forcing Kagome behind him, instantly on guard at the sight of the massive demon wolf snarling at them.

"Mutt meet- well actually I don't know his name" Kouga started cupping his chin naïvely

The wolf demonic growled low and deep in Kouga's direction speaking to him secretly.

Kouga chuckled darkly now knowing he had agitated the wolf.

"Kouga! Call it off please!" Kagome shouted over Inuyasha's shoulder fearing what such a monstrous animal might do.

"I'd listen to her wolf!" Inuyasha growled gripping the tetsusaiga tighter watching every move the wolf made.

Kouga crossed his muscular arms across his bare chest laughing darkly.

"You know I would but where's then fun in that?" He asked entertainment clear in his coy voice

"Last chance wolf call it off!" Inuyasha warned taking a steady stance preparing to charge at the snarling beast.

Kouga smiled widely unaffected by the terror he was spreading among the group.

"Kill him" He ordered

Kagome felt her eyes widen in panic upon hearing his words, she didn't have the chance to respond any other way before she watched in horror as the monstrous wolf came charging straight at them!

Inuyasha leapt forward to meet the beast, not about to allow the demonic animal to get any closer to Kagome.

The two collided on the scorched earth in a barrage of fangs and claws!

The wolf barred its fangs at Inuyasha snapping its massive jaws at his throat viciously!

Inuyasha swiped his head back narrowly missing the attack raising the tetsusaiga in defense!

The wolf raised on both hind legs preparing to deliver its razor like claws downward onto the half demon.

Its three golden eyes fixed on him fiercely its enormous paws drawing closer with every second.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped in panic

Inuyasha swiped the tetsusaiga downward before he kicked off the black ground hard! Sending him flying upward to meet the wolf in mid air!

Instantly he stabbed the tetsusaiga into the exposed stomach of the demonic wolf slicing open its abdomen a fresh spray following the trail of ripping flesh!

With one final slash he leapt over the wolf's head avoiding the crimson mist following him.

The wolf howled a blood curdling cry of pain as it fell lifelessly backwards onto the ash spotted ground, fresh blood pouring from its newly made wound.

Inuyasha landed mere seconds after the now dead wolf, the tetsusaiga aimed outward the dark blood of the demon wolf dripping off the tip of the massive fang.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted before straightening himself back to his feet.

"Is that all you got?" Inuyasha mocked towards Kouga, beyond surprised such a large animal posed such a small threat.

Kouga only replied with a coy fang filled smirk.

Inuyasha instantly felt his anger flare "Just what the hell is so funny!?" He growled

His question didn't need to be answered once he heard the sound of movement perk his pointed ears.

Inuyasha spun around to the horrid sight of previously dead wolf rising to its feet, no visible wound anywhere in sight.

Inuyasha thought for the briefest moment he was hallucinating it took a mere glance at the still gleaming puddle of fresh blood to realize he wasn't.

The now completely healed wolf snarled at Inuyasha widening its stance towards the half demon.

"I-It healed itself!" Sango spoke in complete shock never knowing such a gift existed even in a demon.

"What were you saying again mutt?" Kouga asked an even wider smile spreading across his blood stained face.

The wolf's lips peeled back in a snarl flashing its gleaming fangs at the half demon.

Then suddenly its third eye flashed a gleam of dark light, following instantly the wolf's body began to tremble!

A violent tremor rocking throughout its fur covered body until seemingly glowing out of the ether shadow like forms began erupting all around them.

With one final violent shake the wolf howled into the smoke filled air bringing the unseen forms to full pulsating vitality!

"Sango!" Miroku warned raising his staff at the surge of demonic energy engulfing them.

Instantly the shadow like forms took solid shape, forming into countless wolf's matching their creature in every way possible.

"T-There everywhere!" Shippo cried in panic watching as countless massive demon wolf's surrounded them

"Ha!" Kouga laughed loudly over the sounds of panic "Okay even I didn't know he could do that!" Kouga smiled admitting his total surprise at the dark talent the demon wolf possessed.

The newly formed wolf's snarled and growled at the group of humans before them, it was clear they were hungry!

The main wolf took a heavy step forward an unknown smile curled on its blood stained lips.

Kouga uncrossed his arms in pure enjoyment, this was turning out to be very entertaining!

"Kouga!" Kagome cried out taking a fearful step forward "Stop this!" She begged

Kouga stepped forward his eyes fixed intensely on Kagome, but a sickening smile still intact across his handsome lips.

"Boys!" He called out to the demon wolf's all around "Diners served!"

The wolf's howled in excitement receiving all the permission they required to rip these humans apart limb from limb!

Then in a heated flash of burning flames and toxic smoke a battled erupted!

Sango rushed at the beast her boomerang ready to slay any wolf that came near!

"Kilala protect Shippo!" Miroku shouted swinging his staff at the massive wolf's that rampaged towards him!

Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga in defense as one of the demonic wolf's charged him.

The beast bounced off the blade allowing him to stab into the monster with one quick slice!

"Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted beginning to lose sight of her friends as they charged forward into the flames and smoke.

Kagome watched as they battled the raging monsters far to concerned with their safety then her own.

Too concerned to notice the shadow of the approaching wolf creeping slowly up behind her.

Kagome felt a cold chill run up her spine, she instantly spun around to face the horrific face of the snarling wolf charging at her!

Kagome felt a scream escape her lips as she came face to face with the snarling monster!

She raised her hands in a last attempt at defense far to late for a purifying attack!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled charging through the smoke in attempt to save her, he knew he would never make it in time!

Kagome hit the ground preparing to feel the sharp rip of claws slicing into her.

Inuyasha gripped the tetsusaiga in both hands before throwing the massive blade forward!

The glowing fang made instant contact piercing deeply into the neck of the charging demon wolf, mere inches from its attack on Kagome.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in pure fear and panic at the sight of the wolf falling to the ground with a thud mere inches at her side, the tetsusaiga wedged deep into its neck.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha ordered now relying on his claws as his only form of protection

Kagome looked up from the dirt to Inuyasha her eyes instantly filling with horror at the sight of another demon wolf charging towards him!

"Inuyasha look out!" She cried desperately trying to climb to her feet.

Inuyasha spun to the side just in time to catch the wolf's massive jaws between his clawed hands.

He felt the wolf's fangs sink into his hands blood spraying as his flesh was ripped open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out trying to charge forward to aid him.

She never got to chance before she could even manage a step he disappeared from sight into the smoke filled surroundings.

Before she could call out to him the smoke gave way to not one but two demon wolf's charging at her.

Kagome slid to a stop almost paralyzed with fear at the sight of the massive beast snarling!

One of the beast snapped at her forcing her backwards, she didn't have time for conscious thought her body acted on pure instincts and her instincts said run!

Kagome spun in the opposite direction blindly charging forward into the heat of the flames, smoke swirling all around blinding her from any trace of a direction.

She sprinted forward fearing to glance over her shoulder in case she spotted the demon wolf's charging in pursuit.

Kagome felt the fresh night air waft against her showing she was clearing the range of the smoke filled village.

But that did little to aid her seeing as she was still partially blinded by the darkness of night.

Kagome jilted her direction still unclear in what direction she was running for all she knew she was running directly back towards the blazing demon wolf infested village.

Kagome felt her legs tighten with strain only now realizing she was sprinting upwards, she must have unknowingly found a hidden hill on the outskirts of the village.

Suddenly Kagome heard the howl of wolf's closing in behind her, instantly a new wave of panic shot through her chest.

Now knowing the hill she was sprinting up was no longer a blessing but a death trap.

Kagome pushed harder praying in heated pants that the hill would simply have a steep side downward she could tumble down.

"Please! Please!" She panted nearing the peak of the hill side, the air thick with smoke at the base but now beginning to thin with every step she took upward

Bravely Kagome peeked over her shoulder not daring to pause in her frantic sprint.

Terror flared under her heated skin at the sight, something was chasing her!

It was far to blurred to be made out at her speed but there was no denying it she was being herded to the top of the hill!

Snapping her back to reality she felt her sandal snag on an unseen rock or branch instantly sending her to the ground.

Kagome hit the grass with a thud her shoulder absorbing most of the impact but still hard enough to cause her to gasp in pain.

She didn't dare linger on her bad luck climbing to her feet frantically glaring forward as she did so desperate to reach the hill peak.

She staggered forward her legs threatening to give way from the sheer steep strides they were forced to take.

Then finally with a few more aggressive step forwards she made it to the top.

Kagome gasped in what felt like her first breath since fleeing the burning village, only it was a breath filled with fear.

Down below was a sheer drop to the fire consumed village nothing but a blazing inferno to leap directly into.

Kagome felt a cry for help build in her throat but she knew no one would hear her, no one human at least.

Then the sway of grass giving way to something's footsteps brought her crashing back into terror filled reality.

She spun around expecting to see a snarling wolf preparing to devour her piece by piece, but something much worse was waiting for her.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in pure terror at the sight of gleaming blue eyes fixed directly back at her.

Kouga smiled widely the crimson gloss of his eyes flashing with a dark menacing look of enjoyment.

"Kagome" He whispered darkly down at her

Kagome took a fearful step backwards her heel overhanging the edge of the hill side, she glance over her shoulder knowing there was no possible way she could jump and live.

But at this moment she might have been willing to take her chances!

Before she had the chance she felt Kouga's spin her, trapping her instantly back first against his chest.

His strong arms coiled around her waist holding her tightly to him, any chance she had of escape vanishing into the smoke surrounding them.

He rested his head gently in the meeting of her neck and shoulder, burying his face in the cool locks of her thick raven hair.

Kagome gasped in fear the sharp sting of tears glossing her eyes in pure terror.

She felt her lips quiver along with every inch of her body, she didn't know what this new Kouga was capable of.

Would he kill her?

Kouga raised his head slightly only enough to bring his blood stained lips to the soft lobe of her ear.

Kagome whimpered at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

"Have I ever told you how good you smell when your afraid?" He rasped against her curling his arms around her waist tighter.

His fangs gleaming as he smiled against the trembling girl in his grasp.

"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered her voice laced with fear

"Shh" He cooed against her skin heatedly something dark lingering on his voice

Kagome shivered against him so filled with terror she thought she would burst.

Kouga slightly straightened upward resting his head against hers with a sigh of almost relaxation.

"Look Kagome" He whispered down at her, his blue irises fixed on the blazing village below.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked almost sweetly which made Kagome only panic more.

She was unsure of what he was talking about, what could possibly be beautiful?

Only then did she realize looking forward you could see the entire village.

The rows of hut seemingly never ending all consumed in blazing hot flames, ember flakes filling the swirling smoke filled night air.

The black clouds glowing brightly all around them, the countless bodies of slain villagers scattered as far as the eye could see.

Their bright red blood staining the black scorched ground, some poor souls being consumed by the flames as they were reduced to nothing but partial ash.

Kagome could almost hear them scream.

Nothing about this chaotic scene could possibly come close to being called beauty.

This wasn't beautiful, it was hell.

Kagome felt a lone tear escape her eyes rolling slightly down her cheek in despair.

Kouga chuckled darkly at the sight of her beginning to cry, her pain bringing him nothing but pure enjoyment.

Slowly he brought his bloody lips to her ear.

"This" He whispered "Is all your fault"

Kagome gasped closing her eyes tightly as she began to sob Kouga's cold words only confirming what she had been thinking all along.

Carelessly Kouga released her from his grip, as he began to fade into the darkness of the forest where he had emerged.

Leaving Kagome completely alone to absorb his lingering words.

Kagome felt a cold sweep of midnight air invade her cloths bringing her back to partial reality that she was now alone.

Soundless her legs gave way sending her to her knees in despair.

She didn't know how long she knelt there paralyzed on the hill side watching as the flames consumed what was left of the village.

The smoke filled night air finally beginning to clear the sounds of the erupted battle fading away with the black clouds.

Then through the darkness she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Instantly she felt a warm hand cup her shoulder only when the unknown person spoke she knew who it was.

"Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha shouted gently shaking her noticing her zombie like state.

Kagome slowly found the strength to look up at the half demon now kneeling by her side.

"Kagome are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked his amber eyes filled with concern

Kagome couldn't find her voice everything about herself seemed to far away, almost unreachable at this moment.

All she could do was nod telling him wordlessly she had not been harmed, physically any way.

"T-The others?" She forced herself to ask a glimpse of her retracted self emerging only wanting to know her friends had escaped unharmed.

"I don't know" Inuyasha admitted knowing finding Kagome had been his first priority.

"K-Kouga?" She whispered up at him just the sound of his name enough to almost bring her back to tears.

"Gone, he and the wolf's cleared out just a few minutes ago" He admitted not sure if letting the wolf demon flee had been the best option

Kagome looked down to the ash stained grass she sat upon, not knowing if Kouga vanishing was a good thing or the makings of something far worse.

All she did know at this point was, this was far from over.

* * *

><p>The jagged mountain sky was partially light the threat of the suns rays from the early morning dawn unseen but certain.<p>

Ryga stood in the far corner of the cave overhanging the cliff peeks his abstract form hovering over the black stone floor.

His face was solemn and calm watching from the depths of the cave as the sky began to slightly lighten.

He knew the shift building inside him was unavoidable though deep down he was willing to surrender.

He had watched through his gifted demonic powers the outside world, and all that had befallen it.

His counterpart Rygo had done an evil thing filling an unstable demon such as Kouga with such power.

Praying on his weakness to fill him with hate and demonic energy.

Rygo was cold and manipulative enjoying the torment of others as long as it amused him.

But he Ryga hated the malice his other half provoked, if anything it sickened him.

"You are cruel" Ryga whispered to the dark void before him, he closed his soft eyes once he felt a response build inside him.

"The wolf is proving most entertaining" Rygo whispered beginning to take control of the body they shared.

With every passing moment drawing dawn closer he grew ever stronger.

"Nothing is entertaining about meaningless slaughter" Ryga sighed into thick air seeing the images of the massacre Kouga had unleashed

He closed his crimson eyes feeling his strength begin to fade "Please Rygo allow me one sun rise?" Ryga asked hoping to see the light of day just once.

Countless years he had been forced into the darkness never getting a true glimpse of the rising sun.

"Never" Rygo laughed mere moments from overtaking the body.

Ryga bowed in defeat his eyes heavy on the stone floor before him.

"You win" He whispered miserably "You always win"

* * *

><p>A small seemingly abandoned hut sat wedged at the base of the northern hills.<p>

Light gust of damp air invading the cracked walls of the wooden shelter sending an unwanted shudder among the group tucked away inside the four walls.

"Ahm" Miroku whispered trying to hide the obvious pain he was now in.

"To tight?" Sango asked holding his wounded arm in his hands wrapping what little bandage they had left.

Miroku shook his head lightly from side to side "No its fine" He reassured her.

Sango took his reassurance as she began to continue twining the white bandages around his forearm.

"Your lucky that's all those damn wolf's did" Inuyasha added from his corner of the hut his arms crossed tightly around his sword.

After retrieving Kagome from the hill side the two of them had found the others scattered through the blazing village.

Sango had escaped with only a few minor cuts nothing to deep or serious to worry about.

Kilala had done a good job of keeping Shippo safe and despite loosing a few clumps of hair she was also fine.

It had been Miroku who had received the most damage of them all, one of the demonic wolf's had managed to slice its claws into left arm.

Serious as it was luckily it wasn't life threatening, it was Kagome who had him worried the most.

Since leaving the village behind she had barely spoke a word to anyone, she just followed directions without a hint of disagreement.

Inuyasha stared at her curled form in the opposite side of the hut, watching her silently assured she had fallen asleep.

Though there was no proof seeing as she had her back turned to him.

He would have liked to have a better view of her but seeing as none among them had the desire to build a fire, for all the obvious reason, he would just have to hope for the best.

"At least she finally managed to fall asleep" Sango whispered tying the finishing touches on Miroku's bandages.

Inuyasha shot her a quick glance of surprise knowing he had been caught staring at the sleeping priestess.

"She might be the only one tonight" Miroku added knowing there was a very slim chance he would dare fall asleep in this territory.

"Right" Inuyasha agreed tightening his arms around his sword "I wont be getting any rest tonight, not when Kouga and his wolf's could be near by"

"Those wolves" Sango whispered a lasting image of the monstrous beast attacking them "Those are going to be a problem, its obvious they cant be killed easily"

"Or at all" Inuyasha added in a harsh voice "I cant tell you how many of those damn things I cut down, but they just got right back up"

"Its obvious Kouga is the only one who can control them" Miroku said in a low voice

"Control? Ha!" Inuyasha laughed humorless

"Kouga cant even control himself! You saw him!" Inuyasha hissed trying not to shout incase he woke Kagome but still wanting to get his point across.

A slight silence befell the three of them after Inuyasha's words had sunk in.

"Its clear now Rygo has done something to Kouga to effect more than just his looks" Sango said fearfully thinking back to the shell that once was Kouga

Inuyasha sighed heavily not wanting to admit it but she was right.

Kouga had been stronger, faster than ever before. Even he had trouble keeping track of him smoke or no smoke.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a worried glance knowing his words weighed heavily on them all.

Kagome felt her fingers tighten in her palm as she listen to her companions exchange of worried filled words.

She wasn't asleep as they all thought but listening to the concerns they wouldn't admit directly to her.

"Whatever that thing was" Inuyasha began silently "It wasn't Kouga"

Kagome stiffened at his words.

"He's gone" He whispered

Then silently she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't loose hope Kouga is strong and he can beat this! Right? Right?<strong>

**Well we just have to wait till next chapter to find out, leave me lost of loving reviews the more reviews the faster I update!**

**See ya soon**


	8. Surfaced

**Long time no update but what can I say the weather finally getting cold just makes me lazy. But no more of that I have hot coco in hand and my laptop in place so let the updates flow!**

**We left off with some major questions about what is happening to Kouga and hopefully this chapter clears everything up, then add more questions :D Sorry just how I work!**

**Now on a more serious note I have rated this Fanfiction M for extreme graphic violence and other future mature content topics!**

**So if you or not the proper age or maturity level please don't read! I don't want my fan fiction kicked off here because someone get offended!**

**Now on with the update, enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**YinKeket** **- Thanks so much for a detailed review my favorite! I love hearing what you exactly you love about my story! I hope to get more from you in the future! I hope you like the update**

**Kougakit - I'm so glad you decided to review note that in the future that the more reviews I get the faster it motivates me to update! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**NaturallyDumbBlonde - Wish I had a boy toy like you lol I'm stuck with like a 2007 laptop it's a dinosaur trust me lol But glad you like the last chapter hopefully you like this one too!**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Great to hear! Had me worried for a sec thinking I wasn't going to get anymore of your super supportive reviews! But I hope you enjoy the update!**

**DancingNinja21 - I know thanks so much for getting my point in that part of the chapter I wanted it to really hit Kagome hard, You know kinda a take that for all your reckless behavior! But thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Naya the Hedgehog - Sorry I'm not great with previews but I am so happy you decided to peak in and liked what you saw :D I hope to get more reviews from you in future!**

**WolfyLady-MistressWolf-Sama - Great to have you! I always love getting new people to enjoy my story! And I know grammar ect….is sooo not my strong point but maybe one day I will get better! Until then I hope you will bare with me and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Guest - Thanks so much enjoy the update!**

**Ryo-chan Wolf girl - I have written this one but "Tomorrows Sorrow" I haven't even started yet but I am glad you like what you have read so far!**

** .23 - I'll try! :D**

**Chapter 8**

**Surfaced**

* * *

><p><em>Mirrors crack<em>

_Fragmented shards scattered_

_All pieces lost_

_What will come of unbroken glass_

_Shatter_

* * *

><p>The stars shined in the black sky blanketing the still village below, hushed whispers of cool night air the only constant sound flowing through the empty streets.<p>

This dreary mood that had invaded Kaede's village had not come without warning.

No the omens of late had all but shouted the arrival of foreboding darkness.

Since Inuyasha and the others return home her fears had been realized to full horrifying extent the moment they stepped foot in the village.

Kaede's dim eyes glowed with the reflection of ember as she poked the flickering fire before her with another thick piece of lumber , then throwing the log into the flames.

She had been listening silently as Inuyasha and the others had explained in great detail of what events had occurred on their journey.

How Kouga had been transformed into a monstrous beast, the innocents he had slain, the death he had brought to the ill prepared mercilessly.

Her eyes grew heavy with the weight of all she had absorbed from each of her companions.

She secretly praised the gods above that all had returned safely from such a perilous journey.

Though she knew to well that just because their bodies had not been terribly injured the same could not be said from their state of mind.

Kagome was who she was most concerned about.

Her apprentice had barely spoken a word to her or anyone else since returning to the village.

Even now she stood at the outside of the hut listening quietly as all the others gave every detail they could about what they had experienced.

"Grave misfortune" She whispered "To have so much terror in such little time"

"Its worse than you think" Inuyasha said coldly staring into the flickering flames before him

"Aye" Kaede agreed knowing that even though they had told her everything danger was imminent.

"I had always known Rygo was an unpredictable and powerful demon but never did I think he could bestow such a curse on one such as Kouga" She said guilt almost laced in her words now knowing she had sent them to such a demon.

"Curse or not we have a big problem" Inuyasha added he shot Kaede a glance through the flames

"Kouga is stronger, faster than I ever thought he could be, and I know that village he destroyed wont be his last." Inuyasha warned knowing there was much more blood to come the longer Kouga was out there alone.

"Not to mention the hell hounds he can summon at will, with such a power no one is safe" Sango whispered her trembling fingers wrapped around Miroku's exposed arm.

Carefully she wrapped another round of bandages around his still injured arm.

Then the sudden stomp of footsteps caused them all to peer to the hut entrance.

Kagome listening quietly to her friends couldn't bare to hear this topic any longer.

She ran in the opposite direction of the hut hoping the wind in her ears would drown out the sound of their worried voices.

"Kagome" Sango whispered apologetically knowing her words had caused her friends distress.

"She is more reluctant to except the changes that have befallen Kouga" Miroku stated calmly

"Well she better except them! Kouga is way to dangerous to be left out there alone!" Inuyasha barked anger flaring that Kagome was so upset about Kouga and not worried about the damage he would cause.

"What do ye suggest we do?" Kaede asked unaffected by his sudden outburst.

"The only thing we can" Inuyasha said sharply placing his clawed hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Your not serious" Sango whispered "You want us to kill him?" Sango objected her eyes wide with disbelief he would even suggest such a thing

"Of course! Kouga is out there right now unchallenged probably slaughtering more human villagers as we speak!" He roared getting to his feet

"This is wrong he is our ally!" Sango shouted back not about to be swayed in her decision

"He was an ally! Now he is nothing more than a blood thirsty monster! You said so yourself no one is safe while he is alive!" Inuyasha shouted using Sango's words against her.

"That's not what I-" She began her own anger flaring at how Inuyasha had twisted her words

She felt her hands ball into fist at how infuriating the half demon before her was, but she would not give into his monstrous plan.

She huffed out in frustration, she knew Inuyasha spoke the truth she had been right there with him when they had discovered Kouga.

She had seen the bodies he had ripped apart the village he had reduced to nothing but ash.

But nothing about this felt right, Kouga was not a monster he was capable of real love, feeling! She had seen it first hand at the way he stared at Kagome!

"Do what you have too" She whispered getting to her feet stomping forward towards the hut entrance.

"I want no part in this!" She shouted over her shoulder leaving them all behind for the shadows of outside.

"Sango!" Miroku called after her

"Let her go" Inuyasha shot down at the monk "It'll be easier if I handle Kouga myself"

"Inuyasha ye are sure there is no hope to save yon wolf?" Kaede asked hoping there might be a different solution then just blatant murder.

"You didn't see him Kaede, whatever that beast is-" Inuyasha said coldly sitting back by the fire "It wasn't Kouga"

"I am afraid I must agree with Inuyasha" Miroku said not wanting to give into to such a terrible scenario but he didn't see any other options.

"He is too dangerous to be left alive" He sighed heavily it went against his place as a monk to take life when it was uncalled for, but to many innocent lives were at stake.

"Its settled whenever I get the chance I'll go after him" Inuyasha stated flatly no amount of sympathy or guilt in his stern tone as to what he was planning to do.

"What about Kagome?" Kaede asked knowing her student would not sit idly by while Inuyasha carried out such a plan.

Inuyasha felt his brow raise on reflex to hearing Kagome's name brought up into this conversation.

"Do ye expect she will allow such a thing? Yon wolf is friend in her eyes" Kaede added

Inuyasha narrowed his amber gaze the golden tone of his orbs reflecting the flames perfectly before him, hiding his inner turmoil.

"I'll talk to her" He stated slowly getting to his feet before turning towards the hut entrance.

"Be gentle with her" Kaede whispered calmly after the almost fully disappeared half demon.

"She is such a fragile thing" Kaede spoke softly the first trace of sadness now staining her voice.

She wanted no unnecessary blood shed but she knew with a certainty she could not explain.

Blood was going to be shed, necessary or not.

* * *

><p>Lighting flashed across the black sky cracking the peaceful silence into a million echoing shards.<p>

Thunder roared in the distance low and sturdy building in the darkness ready to erupt at any unpredictable moment.

Massive trees swayed in the shoving wind as it tore through the greenery of their limbs, scattered pieces of black ash fell from the towering branches.

Blindly a figure stumbled through the darkness of the forest unknowingly being covered in the strange black snow like substance.

His tan skin being stained by the spots as they fell from every direction with the sway of the trees above.

Clumsily the figure tripped over an unseen tree root sending him face first into the dark rain soaked earth below.

He gasped in surprise and pain feeling the hidden shards of rotted trees dig into his flesh.

Slowly he raised a clawed blood stained hand to lift himself up from the dirt, kneeling on his knees he looked up towards the night sky.

Damp muck covered raven locks clung to his face as he gazed upwards watching the lightning flash above him, feeling the powerful rumble of the thunder vibrate his bare chest.

He looked down from the dark sky his conscious fog filled mind become clear for the first time.

He peered down to his knees a pool of collected rain staring back at him reflecting his disheveled appearance.

Clear blue eyes the first thing to break the surface of the trembling water.

What clean part of his skin he could see was tan an glistening with sweat, all the rest was covered in a mixture of unknown things.

Mud, rain, ash, and the most noticeable of all blood.

He kneeled closer to the water his clumped hair falling forward as he did so to reveal the full sight of his face.

Kouga starred horrified at the water shinning back at him.

"W-where" He tried to whisper "What-" His voice seemed so far away everything seemed so unreachable as if everything he was, had been lost shoved into the far corners of his mind.

He could feel his balled hands trembling in the mud they clung too.

Slowly he brought them up to his eyes the scent of blood wafting into his nose even through the thick coat of mud over his skin.

"Where am I?" He whispered trying so hard to piece his fragmented memory back together

He looked up to the sky once again fighting the urge to flinch at the sound of lightning cracking all around him.

Another massive gust of rain scented air pushed its way against the trees forcing it to shove more of the black powered off its stained leafs.

Kouga watched as the black snow fell all around him, showering him in another thick coat.

A small bunch of the powder landed on his shoulder heavier than all the rest.

Slowly Kouga reached over grabbing the surprisingly soft dust rubbing it with his thumb and index finger.

Instantly the unknown substance turning his skin black as it smeared across his skin.

He sniffed the strange powder once the scent hit his nose he knew far to well what it was.

"Soot?" He whispered into the darkness

He looked to his surrounding the trees and ground were absolutely covered in the stuff.

Something was wrong this much ash had to have come from a massive fire but not one tree or patch of earth was scorched as far as she could see.

The fire had to have come from somewhere else, judging by the scent and quantity of the ash all around him the location wasn't far.

Steadily he dragged himself up from the mud knowing that the answers he sought had to be linked to the aftermath of such a chaotic fire.

He could feel it, and right now that thought was all he had to hold onto.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze wafted through the grassy plains of the outer rim of Kaede's village, the thick smell of rain clinging to the night air.<p>

Thunder storm clouds roaring in the distance a storm was brewing and by the surge of power in the air, a big one.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself in a protective self cocoon trying to block out the cold air invading her cloths.

Her raven locks tossing loosely around her disorienting her vision, but it wasn't the view that had driven her out here in the middle of the night.

No it was much more complicated than that.

Any other time Kagome would have marveled at the peace the beautiful hill sides she had grown to love had to offer, but not today.

Not when everything around her had become so distorted and chaotic.

Kagome couldn't even bring herself to close her eyes dreading knowing full well what she would see.

Every time she blinked she could see what use to be Kouga's face glaring back at her, with those frightening eyes.

Red like the fire of hell itself just the thought threatening to burn her alive with one glance.

The wicked curl of his sinister smile, the jagged points of his teeth gleaming back at her.

Kagome felt a shiver crawl up her spine having nothing to do with the cool night air.

She bit her lower lip in distress trying to fight back tears from the mere thought.

The weight she was secretly carrying inside was becoming more than she wanted to bare.

No one had asked her what had occurred on the hill side with Kouga back in the burning village, and frankly she was glad they hadn't.

How could she bring herself to admit what he had spoken to her?

She could still hear his cold words ring in her ears of how all the blood shed and murder had been her fault.

And devastating as it was to admit, she knew he had spoken the truth.

The countless lives lost the innocents slain, had been her doing.

She had transformed Kouga into what he had become by toying with his emotions like some sort of childish game.

He had seen Inuyasha and her together and that is why he ran straight into the clutches of a menacing demon.

Kagome tighten her grip around herself wanting to block out the outside word and its building troubles.

She could feel her body tremble from the swelling emotions about to burst from within her.

"Kouga" She whispered more sorry than words could express on what she had made him do, what she had made him become.

The ache in her chest was painful both from grief and longing, she wanted to see Kouga once again so badly.

Explain to him how sorry she was how much she wish she could take everything she had done to hurt him back.

But secretly she wondered would there be a point? Would the cold malice filled creature now known as Kouga even listen?

Or would he simply enjoy her tormented words?

Kagome shook her head in inner protest.

She didn't want to think about that anymore! Kouga was still in there he had to be!

The loving, gentle man she had developed feelings for couldn't just disappear that easily! He couldn't!

"Kagome?" She heard a voce whisper against the wind

Kagome's gaze flew over her shoulder hidden hope building in her chest as to who could be approaching her.

But then she couldn't bring herself to admit being disappointed at the sight of Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Inuyasha" She whispered turning to face him her arms now falling to her side not wanting to let him see how shaky she was becoming.

"We need to talk" He added walking to stand by her side his amber eyes burning with hidden questioning.

"What about?" She asked hoping to avoid the heavy subject she knew was to come

"Kouga" He said sternly, clearly not about to sugar coat anything for her sake.

Kagome shook her head in protest "I don't want to hear anything you have to say about him!" She stated coldly preparing to storm off

"You don't get a choice!" Inuyasha barked back sharply

Kagome froze in place at the harshness in his voice knowing where this conversation was going.

"I wont talk about hurting him" She said boldly no amount of doubt in her voice

Her back was turn to him but she could still feel his hot gaze upon her, his amber eyes burning straight through her skin.

"Kagome he is to dangerous" He began wanting her to hear his reasoning for the decision he had reached

"What happened-" She spun around angrily "Th-That wasn't his fault!" She defended knowing the real Kouga never would have done anything so horrific

"He's gonna kill people!" Inuyasha snapped baring his fangs at the human girl before him

"He wouldn't do that! Not if he could control himself!" She stomped forward feeling the burning of tears threaten to fall

"He cant control himself! The longer his is left alive the more damage he is going to do!" Inuyasha said coldly not wanting to see any other option on how to deal with the now rabid wolf demon.

Kagome felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek as she glared at the fuming half demon before her.

"I wont let you kill him" She seethed low and dangerous knowing exactly what Inuyasha had planned

Inuyasha felt his blood boil in both instant rage and hurt, the way she defended him it was more of an insult than any words she could form.

He turned from her hot gaze unable to take the look of determination she was glaring.

He sighed hard into the cool air "Do you even care about him killing more people?" He asked lowly hate filled words forming on his tongue

"Or do you just not want to lose your lover?" He said his sharp words laced with venom

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as his poisonous words hit her ears.

A new wave of flooding emotions crashing down on her threatening to pull her under.

Inuyasha knew.

He knew everything. He had seen all Kouga and her had done. How close they had become in secret.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak whether it was to defend herself or beg forgiveness she didn't know.

"H-How?" She asked shakily the only word that came close to forming

Inuyasha clenched his clawed fingers into a fist so tightly he thought he might draw blood.

"I saw you" He whispered darkly "I saw the two of you that night in the forest"

Kagome felt her lip quiver, her entire body was flooding with an uncontrollable numbness.

Every scattered puzzle piece she thought her life had become was now falling into place.

Everything made sense now, everything.

Kagome wiped a fresh tear from the corner of her eye taking a steady breath to calm herself fearing this new information would send her over the edge.

"I-I wont talk about that" She said sternly

She couldn't, she just couldn't go there right now.

Not with Inuyasha, there were to many things happening all around them, far to more important things to discuss then their relationship status.

"Oh now you don't want to talk about him? What's the matter shy? You sure didn't look like it the other night" He snapped his words aimed with a single purpose to hurt her.

Kagome looked up at him he saw instantly his words had stung.

"Is that why you want to kill Kouga? Because it's the right thing to do? Or to get even?" She hissed through tear stained eyes now seeing an ulterior motive for his brash actions

"That has nothing to do with it!" Inuyasha growled fuming that she had the nerve to call him out like that

Kagome took a stern stance her small hands balling into fist at her side from the seriousness of what she was about to say.

She looked at him straight in the eye her brown orbs burning into his amber ones.

"If you love me, you wont hurt him" She whispered

Inuyasha felt his grip loosen at the sudden change in her voice.

The sincerity seeped into his soul like rain, washing away his anger that he desperately wanted to hold onto.

Kagome couldn't bare his gaze any longer, she couldn't bare anything a moment longer.

She turned into the opposite direction back towards the village leaving Inuyasha alone on the hill side with her words lingering in the cool air.

Inuyasha watched her fade away over the hill side, chained by the weight of her words in his current spot.

Nothing about this situation was right, she shouldn't be able to use his love for her to her advantage like this.

So why could she?

Inuyasha growled lowly before punching his fist into the grass covered dirt as hard as he could.

His voice ringing off the hills as he did so "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Warm rays of the rising sun glowed over the distant mountains coloring the sky with its crimson shade.<p>

The dark of night being bleed away with every passing moment, but even the brilliant sun could not wash away the blood stained ground below.

Kouga sat motionless before the seemingly countless mounds of freshly disturbed piled earth.

Row upon row of stacked dark soil lined out in front of him, the best attempt he could provide to atone for what he now knew he had done.

Kouga had followed the ash trail that he had first consciously discovered in the forest to the remains of what he assumed use to be a human village.

Once he stepped foot in the desolate remains he wished he had never ventured towards this place.

What he found would stay carved into his heart and mind until his last breath.

Chard human remains, broken warped houses reduced to ash, the earth scorched with faded black smoke and flames.

And the blood.

So much blood sprayed over almost every visible inch of reaming huts and clear ground.

It took a mere glimpse of this monstrous scene for the once absent horrific memories to come flooding back.

He had relived every moment of the past few days in a brief nightmarish flash.

But he knew this was no nightmare it was as real as the air he breathed.

He had caused all of this, he had slain these defenseless humans in cold malicious blood.

Watched as they had tried to flee for their lives only to be hunted down like cattle for the slaughter.

He could still hear their terror filled voices begging for mercy pleading for him to spare their lives.

Then the unforgettable screams as they died one after the other from the vicious slashing of his claws and fangs.

Kouga covered his pointed ears with his dark earth stained fingers trying desperately to block out the awful sound echoing in his head.

He didn't know what could possibly be worse knowing that he had caused so much death, or the disgusting fact he had enjoyed every moment of it.

He remember smiling as he butchered the villagers like animals, laughing as they cried out in pain filled agony.

He had tried to make amends burying what villagers he could find intact or not.

Dragging countless burnt bodies to the grave site men, woman, even children

That had been the hardest part, the kids.

Mostly he had dug shallow graves to bury what whole remains he could find. The others mounds of dark earth only held the shredded blood stained clothing he had collected throughout the village.

It was the only small action of remorse he could provide to the dead he had slain.

Kouga knew he had once been this monster before long ago when human life meant absolutely nothing to him.

But that had all changed since actually getting to know one.

Kagome, she wasn't some worthless waste of life like he had been raised to believe.

She was strong, powerful, beautiful.

She had changed him.

Kouga let his hands fall from their place as the screams in his head begin to die down, replaced only with the images of hurt confusion filled eyes gleaming out him through the fire and ash.

"Kagome" He whispered

Words could not begin to describe the amount of guilt he had building inside him, not towards the murders he had committed but the words he had left ringing in her ears.

He remembered whispering how his actions of brutality and malice were her doing.

Gods know how much she must blame herself right now.

Kouga climbed to his feet his blue orbs burning at the sight of the countless graves staring back at him.

Despite all this destruction he felt more sympathy for her than any other.

Kagome had seen him first hand rip a human girls throat out with the very fangs he had once used to kiss her.

He had terrorized her, toying with her fear to add to his own twisted pleasure.

He could almost feel her trembling body in his arms just like the night on the hill side above the blazing village.

Her terrorized scent clinging to her tears and sweet flesh, it was sickening to even think about how much he had enjoyed it.

Kouga didn't have long to dwell in his grief before the air wafted a familiar alarming scent under his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled under his breath glaring a cold stare at the massive creature now mere feet behind him

The hellion wolf that had accompanied Kouga through his destruction had followed his new master back to the chard remains of the village they had destroyed.

Its glowing golden eyes staring not at Kouga but to the other side of his recently changed master.

It peered past him to the countless graves instantly knowing it had been Kouga how had carved them from the earth judging by the amount of dark stains clinging to his fingertips and skin.

"You buried them?" The beast whispered taking a step forward in curiosity at his masters actions.

"Get away from me before I rip you open again" Kouga demanded turning his gaze away from the wolf instantly angered at the vivid memories it brought back

The only hidden blessing in this mess of a situation was Kouga had received the full force of his demonic powers back.

But only now did he realize at how high a cost they had returned.

"I see a change in you" The wolf growled instantly seeing the differences between the wolf demon before him currently and the blood thirsty one from the previous night.

"You reek of remorse" The wolf shot smelling the change in his masters aura

Kouga stiffened at the wolf remark knowing it was impossible to hide his current inner turmoil form such a beast.

Rygo had warned him that he would regret his decision, he just didn't realize how badly until now.

The only reason he had done this was to rid himself of all the hurt he had built up due solely to seeing Kagome and Inuyasha together.

But it hadn't dulled the pain, only added fresh guilt to season his turmoil filled soul.

"I think I prefer the other you, he was more entertaining" The wolf whispered taking a dangerous step closer "You are just depressing" He smiled with a wicked sneer of his massive fangs

Kouga spun around his claw's flexed in an instant he tore into the massive wolf's left eye shredding it beneath his fingertips.

Fresh blood sprayed across his cheek as he ripped through the wolf's face.

The wolf howled a horrid blood curdling wail leaping back in retreat to escape the lasting attack.

Its swung its massive head from side to side now clear of Kouga's claws as if trying to shake away the stunning pain rippling through what shredded remains he had left of an eye.

Kouga shook his wrist flicking the droplets of blood that clung under his nails the red liquid spotting the ground as he did so.

"Tell me what that bastard Rygo did to me before I rip out your other eyes!" Kouga growled preparing to follow through on his promise.

The wolf may have not been able to die but he knew it could feel pain, and that's all he needed to know to continue slicing away at the beast.

The wolf growled in aggravation starring through the blood now running down his fur.

As quickly as the wound had come the flesh beneath the torn skin of his face began to bubble with new skin sprouting to the surface.

A few tremors of his body and a flash of purple polluted light and his eye had fully healed.

"Ask him yourself!" The wolf snared no longer affected by the now non existant pain, but no less angry Kouga had torn into him.

Kouga flexed his fingers once again a light popping sound from his adjusting muscles as he prepared to force the answers out of the wolf by any means necessary.

The wolf knowing full well what was to come if he should remain near the clearly unstable enraged wolf demon became all to eager to retreat back into the forest it had emerged from.

"I will seek you out once you have returned to your not so fragile state" The wolf mocked taking a step back in case Kouga decided to lunge after him.

Kouga glared at the wolf daring for him to say another word.

He didn't.

Instead he took step after step backwards until he vanished into the still shrouded forest.

Kouga could not have been more pleased to see him go just the sight of that hell born creature made his stomach turn.

Though vile as he was he did have a good point if Kouga wanted answers on what was happening to him the only demon to ask was the one who had bewitched him.

He would have to return to Rygo.

Kouga eyed the mountains in the distance knowing the journey back to the shadow demon's lair was only a few miles away he could make it by night fall if he left now.

Kouga gave one final look to the graves lined out before him, secretly he hoped these would be the last he would ever see.

But deep down in the pit of his uneasy stomach, he knew they wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>The soft whisper of tossing leaves echoed through the outer rim of the village, invading silvery light shining through the swaying tree tops shining down on the figure below.<p>

Sango sat on the patchy mixture of dry earth and spotted grass just outside the village.

The Hiraikotsu lain in her lap as she stroked the massive boomerang aggressively with a torn rag shining the bone until it gleamed with the moonlight above.

This was the only thing she relied on to take out her pent up frustrations knowing the bone forged weapon could take the punishment she was currently giving.

Everything about this day and the previous ones before had filled her to the brink of flooding emotions.

Constant mixtures of sympathy directed towards Kagome for the pain she must be enduring knowing what Kouga had become.

The anger she felt towards Kouga himself for the countless innocent lives he had taken.

Then the sting of sadness knowing what had befallen the wolf demon, she wished his fate upon no one.

She knew better than anyone what it was like to watch someone you love forced to become something they never would have been without third party demonic influence.

She knew all to well what Kagome was feeling.

Once Kohaku had been taken over by Naraku she had realized shortly after she would have to slay her beloved brother.

He was no longer the gentle child she had loved but a murderous puppet.

Sango felt her chest tighten at the mere memory of her little brother covered in the blood of the victims he had slain.

Thankfully that was all behind her and Kohaku, since he had broken his ties to Naraku after his death.

Now it was Kagome who was suffering the same way she had right before her very eyes.

Watching as Kouga had been transformed into a ravenous beast.

But the question that burned on her tongue was could Kagome bring herself to allow the others to slay Kouga?

If Inuyasha was right and there truly was no hope left for the wolf demon she personally didn't see any other option.

Though she was not about to admit that to anyone especially Inuyasha.

She had a feeling his already fully developed hatred towards Kouga had clouded his judgment on this matter.

He had to have noticed Kouga becoming closer to Kagome with every day of the journey they had shared.

It was a perfect opportunity to solve his growing problem now that Kouga had become what he was.

Sango rubbed the rag harder against the boomerang in her lap at the thought of Inuyasha being so manipulative, but she didn't put it past the half demon for a moment.

Sango sighed heavily into the midnight air, nothing about this was going to be easy.

But she stood firmly by her word if Kouga truly was lost and they were forced to slay him, she would have nothing to do with it.

Unlike all the others she knew what Kouga meant to Kagome and she would never knowingly inflect that much pain on her best friend.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>The low rumble of tumbling rocks down the mountain side echoed loudly through the barren waste land.<p>

Kouga kicked off another boulder sending the massive stone rolling down the mountain said certain to kill anything unlucky enough to be in its path.

Kouga was unfazed by the chaos he was causing while climbing Rygo's mountain, any creature foolish enough to seek out this demon was asking to be destroyed as far as he was concerned.

Though he did see a very noticeable difference since his last visit to this jagged mountain.

Unlike last time he wasn't being torn to shreds by the sharp rocks spread out through the cliff side, in fact he was able to dodge them easily.

Undoubtedly due to the return of his full demonic powers, it was aggravating to think of how weak he had been without them.

But that wasn't to say this mountain still didn't hold many dangers, he hadn't been so lucky to escape totally unharmed by all the dagger like rocks gleaming at him.

A few mistaken steps had led to new wounds on his arms and legs, but unlike last time they healed almost as quickly as they had come.

Kouga eyed the distance between where her currently stood and the cave entrance at the peak of the mountain.

A few more leaps off the cliff wall and he would be face to face with the demon who had caused him so much building misery.

Kouga felt the cool midnight air spread over his body as he launched forward towards another boulder.

The glimmer of moonlight acting as his guide to expose the sharper of rocks aimed at him, he was careful to avoid them.

It was the first time he wished he had his armored chest plate one false step and he was sure any of these rocks could skewer him.

Just one more thing Rygo had robbed him of.

Kouga pushed off one of the last boulders he could clearly see sending him soaring towards the mountain entrance.

The sky around him instantly darkened as the cave mouth engulfed him hiding any trace of him from the outside world.

Kouga slid to a stop on the now smooth stone floor his fierce eyes fixed on the darkness ahead of him.

"Rygo! You bastard! Come out and face me!" Kouga demanded unable to contain his hatred towards the shadow demon

"Wolf" A soft voice whispered from the depths of the cave "You have returned"

Kouga barred his fangs at the blurred form of a person emerging from the darkness.

Instantly he felt his jaw tighten in hidden surprise at the figure staring back at him, it was far from the cold crimson eyes he had been expecting.

Rygo's once fierce eyes now glowed with a sympathetic gleam his cold face now soft almost apologetic.

This wasn't the same demon he had faced before, if he dared to call this trembling creature a demon at all.

The only constant between the two were the ram like horns hidden in their raven hair, the only proof Kouga had that this was indeed the same demon who had cursed him.

Then suddenly this entire situation seemed somewhat familiar.

He heard in the far depths of his mind the voice of the elder priestess Kagome served under.

This wasn't the same demon who had caused him so much misery, but his counterpart sharing the same body.

"Your-" Kouga began lowly "Your Ryga"

The almost unknown demon nodded in agreement knowing he had no need to explain himself.

Kouga peered over his shoulder to the outside seeing the stars in the night sky faintly gleaming back at him.

"Of course its night" He whispered

Kouga shook his head slightly he didn't care same demon or not they were bound to have the same answers he sought!

"What the hell did you and that bastard Rygo do to me?!" He snapped his surprise fading in an instant to anger

"What you asked of him" Ryga explained drifting forward slightly towards Kouga

"He has allowed your true self to surface" He spoke softly unfazed by the impact his words had on Kouga

"I'm nothing like that thing!" Kouga roared in instant rage at the mere suggestion

"Yes you are" Ryga replied his calm tone reaming in tact despite the now fuming wolf demon glaring at him

"I am sorry but the beast dwelling inside you is of your own making, it is a monster that dwells in all demons" Ryga said drifting slightly forward to explain further

"A dark force driven by the basis of all raw emotions anger, greed, lust" Ryga began drawing closer to Kouga with every hushed word

"It feels no sympathy, no remorse, only pure concentrated desire"

His sorrowful orbs piercing into the wolf demon before him forcing him to absorb his words.

"It is you Kouga, in your most untamable form" Ryga's cold words sunk under Kouga's skin like poison

The toxin burning him all the way to the core forcing him to accept everything the shadow demon spoke.

Kouga felt his chest tighten just the simple task of breathing becoming more and more difficult.

All this time he had felt so weak so fragile without his demonic strength but he hadn't realized how pathetic he had once been until this very moment.

Allowing a demon like Rygo to fill his mind with the promise of ridding him of these unbearable emotions.

Oh the wretched demon had made good on his word, but Kouga now knew the price he had excepted.

His very soul.

"Fix me" Kouga whispered his anger flooding away only to be replaced with an overwhelming amount of fear and shock.

He now realized he didn't care if he had to spend the rest of his life no stronger than a human, nothing was to high a cost to rid himself of the beast dwelling inside him.

He couldn't bare to be like this, a murderous monster fueled solely by blood and death.

"I can not" Ryga replied his eyes heavy with remorse at the sight of the crumbling demon before him.

"Both Rygo and I, are talent lies with casting curses not reversing them" Ryga hung his head low in sympathy "No demon could"

Kouga snapped his head upward his fangs barred a dangerous growl building in his throat.

"I wont become that thing again!" He vowed his hands trembling as he forced them into fist

Ryga looked up at Kouga his crimson eyes flickering with hidden unknown turmoil.

"It is too late" He whispered "I can see it in you now, you are fighting not to be taken over, but it is there. You can feel it at this very moment can't you?"

Kouga's fierce eyes widen in shock as Ryga's words rang in his ears.

It was true, Kouga could feel his mind begin to haze conscious thoughts becoming harder and harder to form.

His strength waning with every shaky breath he took, an unseen shadow building under the skin threatening to darken all that he was.

Kouga sank his fangs into his lower lip in an effort to cling to his conscious mind determined to hold the darkness at bay as long as he possibly could.

"Y-You said It's driven by desire?" Kouga asked his voice sounding uneven as he forced the words out "W-What desire?" He asked wanting to know what this demonic animal inside him could possibly want.

"What do you want most Kouga?" He asked through narrowed sorrow filled eyes

Kouga tried to breathe in effort to collect his fading thoughts, forcing the memories that made him who he was to remain in their place.

Scanning each image to answer the question he had just been asked, what could he possibly desire above all else?

The answer came to him almost as soon as the question formed in his hazing mind.

Kouga glared at Ryga fear flashing clearly in his blue orbs, at the response he now had.

"K-Kagome" He whispered in terror at the mere thought of the beast inside him coming close to her again.

Ryga remained silent for a moment knowing full well of who the wolf demon spoke of, he had been watching him in the outside world long enough to know of the human priestess.

"Yes, she is in danger" He replied remorsefully

"I'll go away! Far away!" Kouga shot back already preparing to flee as far as he could in effort to keep Kagome safe.

"It is unavoidable Kouga, once you lose control of the body you will seek her out, willingly or not." Ryga warned hoping his information would provide him with some sort of preparation

"I will die before I hurt her!" Kouga growled through barred fangs

Ryga bowed his head in sympathy "That may be your only option"

Kouga clenched his fist so tightly he was sure he could feel fresh blood pool in his palm, he had brought this misfortune not just upon himself but the woman he cared about above all others.

Secretly he knew there was but one guaranteed way to ensure her safety.

"No, its not" He whispered

* * *

><p>The roar of booming voices echoed seemingly endlessly off the stone walls, one shouting demon bellowing over the other trying to be forcefully heard.<p>

Hakkaku stared helplessly at the raging crowd before him watching as wolf demon after wolf demon shoved and shouted one another, this troubling scene threatening to become more chaotic with every passing moment.

The eastern wolf demon territory was becoming almost impossible to control without Kouga at the helm.

Every day it was something new trying to tear the fabric of the once obedient tribe apart, whither it be shortage of food or just pure selfishness in those unwillingly to help out the den without a little painful physical persuasion from Kouga.

Hakkaku knew this was bound to happen Kouga had been gone far to long, and the tribe was getting more and more difficult to maintain without him.

Kouga's leadership skills had always come from knocking heads together and asserting his unquestionable dominance over all the others.

Hakkaku would have loved to use that technique knowing it would get the results he desperately wished for but he was nowhere near strong enough to measure up to Kouga.

"That's enough!" Hakkaku boomed over all the other voice instantly drawing everyone's heated gaze towards him.

"This isn't negotiable I need men on guard duty and others to come with me for the hunt!" Hakkaku demanded once again trying his best to sound unshakable in his request

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it if we don't!?" One surprisingly large male in front barked unaffected by Hakkaku's strong words

"Me? Nothing, but I'm sure Kouga would love to hear all about it!" Hakkaku warned hoping just the mention of Kouga's name would get the respect it always had

The male snorted out a half laugh "Why should I be afraid of a wolf that's probably maggot food by now?"

Hakkaku glared daggers at the defiant male before him enraged at the mere gesture that Kouga had been killed.

But it wasn't surprising, rumors were easy enough to spread without their leader here to disprove them.

"Kouga isn't dead" He warned trying his best to sound dangerous.

Though deep down he knew if this wolf attacked he probably wouldn't have the strength to defend himself, but that wouldn't stop him from trying!

"But you obviously don't believe me, I just really wouldn't want to be you once he gets back" Hakkaku threatened knowing if this warning didn't take he didn't know what would happen

The male narrowed his beady eyes at Hakkaku as if going over the options in his narrow mind.

He didn't have long to think before another equally as large male placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Obviously this new male wasn't willing to take the chance of Kouga finding out about this little dispute.

The still glaring male shrugged off the others hand freeing his shoulder before storming off through the parting crowd.

Hakkaku fought back a sigh knowing he still had a horde of rowdy demons before him.

"Any more problems?!" He barked towards the reaming demons

The crowd muttered a few swears under their breaths as they walked towards the cave entrance but at least for the time being allowing Hakkaku to remain dominant over them, for now.

Hakkaku watched as the crowd began to thin his heart beating faster in his chest knowing this was no where near the last uproar he was going to see.

After the cave began to empty only then did he let worry flood back into his eyes.

The wolf demons remained loyal for now out of pure fear and respect for their current absent leader, but for how much longer he truly did not know.

"Kouga" He whispered looking towards the stone ceiling "Hurry"

* * *

><p>The air was still in the silent village, the soft hum of invading foreign gust sweeping its way through the wooden huts housing the slumbering villagers.<p>

Kaede's once again crowded hut being no exception to the cool spread of the breeze seeping its way through her homes entrance.

Today had been exceptionally trying for everyone, all for different reasons but exhausting none the less.

Kagome laid curled at the furthest possible place she could manage away from the slumbering up right half demon.

Sleeping in the same hut didn't mean she had come close to forgiving him for the fight they had earlier away from everyone.

But Inuyasha didn't care he wasn't about to let Kagome out of his sight for fear she might do something reckless in order to aid Kouga.

So if having her sleep a noticeable distance away from him would keep her safe he considered that a small sacrifice.

He sat up right his back pressed firmly against the furthest wooden wall of the hut trying to rest, but peering into the darkness before him every few minutes on guard for trouble.

It took mere moments for the cool early morning air invading the hut for his fears to be instantly realized.

His amber eyes shot open with the all to familiar scent carried on the wind.

He sniffed a second time only to ensure his uneasy instincts weren't tricking him.

No there was no mistaking it, he was here.

Inuyasha instantly climbed to his feet silently as he could making sure not to wake the others.

But his actions did not go totally unnoticed, neither did the demonic energy now surging through the room.

Miroku sat up instantly his eyes fixing on Inuyasha standing over him.

"Inuyasha" He whispered lowly not wanting to alarm the others

Inuyasha didn't bother with a response only a sharp look at the monk below him.

Miroku understood his silent gesture instantly pushing himself to his feet.

In a flash of soundless effort both were through the hut entrance before anyone could noticed their absents.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were at the village rim in a few sprinted steps the grassy hills instantly giving way to thick surrounding forest.

Skillfully Miroku lagged behind Inuyasha following him as he darted in and out around the massive tree bases.

Miroku watched as the sky above faded from clear moonlight to swaying tree tops, limiting his vision as he sped forward.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes his feet pounding the forest floor below the thud ringing in his dog like ears.

Then with one final push he forced his body through the underbrush and into a small clearing.

The scent burning in his nose at its strongest point where he currently stood.

His clawed hand instantly went to the handle of his sheathed sword preparing to strike at the first visible point of life before him.

Miroku jerked to a stop beside the glaring half demon knowing if he had stopped his chase then their target must be fast approaching.

"Inuyasha" He whispered as if trying to gage the half demons intent

He watched as the half demon tensed a growl escaping his throat as he peered into the darkness before them.

Ever so slowly a broad form began to emerge from the shadows of the midnight trees.

Inuyasha clenched his sword tighter at the now known demon approaching.

Instantly with one final flash of the silvery moonlight flooding through the canopy from above the person was revealed.

"It is you" Inuyasha boomed "Kouga!"

The blue eyed wolf demon flashed him a meaningless smirk as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Hey Mutt"

* * *

><p><strong>Well another decently long chapter I hope, sorry to have to leave you with another cliff hanger but maybe this answered those dire need to know questions!<strong>

**Until next time then I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and Have a very Merry Christmas!**

**See ya Soon!**


	9. Darken

**So sorry for the long delay in updates but between updating this story and trying to wrap up one of my others I'm spread a little thin.**

**Not to mention my internet has given new meaning to the term ancient! So that's my excuses for taking forever to post this new chapter.**

**Hopefully it was worth the wait! Now onto all the drama, action packed paragraphs!**

**Enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kagome-sono-jamakusai-miko - Thanks so much always enjoy it when I get new reviews hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Ryo-chan-wolfgirl - Thank you very much for such a wonderfully supportive review and yes it is very complex being Kouga right now poor guy… and as for Inuyasha the part where he lost control will defiantly be coming up in future chapter! I'm looking forward to more reviews from you!**

**DancingNinja21 - Sadly that question wont be answered in this chapter but soon my dear friend…soon!**

**YinKeket - I know the punches just keep coming for poor Kagome and Kouga but that's what is gonna drive them closer together you'll see! Thanks so much for another great review cant wait to get another one from you, enjoy the update!**

**Fmafan94 - Thanks so much hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Kouga's older woman - Great to hear from you again I hope your feeling wonderful! And I hope you had fun on your little sea adventure!**

**Kirahigurashi - So sorry hopefully this makes it all better, until the end…:D**

**Yakame Seika of the wind - He is both! Hopefully this chapter will clear up a few questions, enjoy the update!**

**Wolflady-Misstresswolf-sama - Thanks so much enjoy the update!**

**Kougakit - Updated, I hope you like!**

**Theloverofanime - Beg no more updated, enjoy!**

**Illogicalstarz - Wait no longer and thank you for such a fantastic review gotta love the angst its what I do :D**

**Chapter 9**

**Darken**

* * *

><p><em>Smoke veils<em>

_Hides the true soul within_

_Fading slowly_

_In darkness it is covered_

_What will come of unseen light_

_Blacken_

* * *

><p>"Hey Mutt"<p>

"And here I thought I would have to track you down" Inuyasha sneered unsheathing his sword the blade instantly transforming into a massive gleaming fang.

"Nice of you to save me the trouble" He widened his stance preparing to charge

Kouga did not bother shifting into a defensive position he couldn't blame the half breed for being pissed off, he deserved it.

"Same old mutt quick mouth slow mind!" Kouga barked crossing his arms over his exposed chest trying to make clear he had no intention of fighting the dog.

"What did you-" Inuyasha snarled gripping the handle of his massive sword tighter, he didn't get the opportunity to complete his threat.

Miroku lifted his uninjured arm before Inuyasha stopping him before he could contemplate charging forward.

"What the hell are you doing Miroku!?" Inuyasha snapped on the brink of pushing past the arrogant human

Miroku held his ground his dark eyes fixed ahead on the motionless wolf demon.

Kouga shot the monk a quick glance before returning to the still fuming half demon watching the two of them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered lowly his eyes still fixed on Kouga untrusting

Inuyasha took his silent gesture his eyes glancing at Kouga's usual un-demonized face for the first time since they're conversation started.

He blinked in surprised and sudden confusion.

The hellish red eyes that he had seen glowing back at him mere days ago were now replaced with his once usual gaze, clear blue orbs gleaming with the moonlight above.

"What the hell's going on?!" Inuyasha snapped standing straight up abandoning his battle stance

Kouga fought off a sigh of relief, the mutt had apparently gotten his silent message.

"It appears Kouga has returned to his usual self?" Miroku asked a question laced in his voice in Kouga's direction

Kouga took a step forward further out of the shadows of the tree line.

"Not really" Kouga whispered

Inuyasha eyes instantly hardened "What the hell does that mean?" He growled

"What I just said mutt! I'm not back to normal, yet" Kouga corrected

"Then why the hell are you here, trying to make your future passing a little more quick!?" Inuyasha asked more than happy to oblige if that was the case

Kouga rolled his sharp eyes "I need your help" He announced the words leaving a lingering bad taste in his mouth.

Needing help from others wasn't something Kouga made a habit of.

But even now he was trying to mask the urgency in his voice

He was hiding it well but under the surface he could feel his hold over his own body slipping, words becoming more difficult to form with each passing moment.

He was close to losing control.

Inuyasha let out a humorless laugh "What the hell makes you think I would ever help you!?"

"I wasn't talking to you puppy!" Kouga snapped a little more venom in his words than he liked

His fierce blue eyes fixed on the still silent monk by the fuming half demons side.

Miroku arched a brow just as surprised as Inuyasha at Kouga's response.

"You priest, you know how to bind demons don't you?" Kouga asked getting directly to the point

He had thought on the subject ever since leaving Rygo's mountain behind, Kouga admittedly had a fair amount of time fighting priest and monks and he knew far to well what they were capable of.

"I'm a monk not a priest" Miroku corrected

Kouga took a steadying breath trying not to lose his grip on his building temper "You know what I mean can you do it or not!?"

"Kouga what you ask of me I can not do" Miroku took a step forward shaking his head slightly.

"I can't restrain the other half of you it's beyond mine or any priest skill" He added a hint of remorse in his voice.

"That not what I'm asking you to do" Kouga said flatly knowing that wasn't the reason he had come to them tonight.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the pondering wolf demon in silence.

"Look we both know whatever this thing is inside me isn't the friendliest of demons and I can't control it" Kouga admitted lowly, knowing full well he had tried.

"Obviously" Inuyasha sneered

"I can't be free when it takes over again" Kouga said sharply fearing that could be any minute.

"You want me to bind you?" Miroku asked beyond surprised this was defiantly a first, a demon openly wanting to be restrained.

The process in restraining a demon especially one as strong as Kouga was no easy task, it could be don't but it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience by any means.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Inuyasha snapped stepping forward his sword still firmly in his clawed hand

Kouga shot him a cold stare.

"How the hell do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Inuyasha asked not about to let Kouga near the village that easily

"Trick?" Kouga barked wondering what could be going on in the mutts thick over imaginative head right now

"We take him back to the village and he turns, what then? We just wait for that demon wolf of his to show up? We would have another blazing massacre on our hands! Or did you forget!?" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku

Kouga didn't react but the mutts words stung, an image of the graves he had dug for the villagers he had slaughtered flashing in his subconscious.

He blinked it away.

"If you would hurry up and do what I asked that wont happen!" Kouga protested knowing he was doing this for one reason and one reason only.

To keep Kagome safe.

"And were supposed to believe you?" Inuyasha seethed turning towards the equally fuming wolf demon

"You don't want to turn again right? Well I have an easier solution for you" Inuyasha stated coldly swinging the massive blade over his shoulder making clank loudly between them

Kouga followed the swords movements getting the gesture clearly.

He opened his mouth to speak but the monk beat him to it.

"No Inuyasha!" He protested loudly

Inuyasha shot the monk a quick glare as did Kouga both for very different reasons.

"Kouga clearly isn't a threat right now if he's willing to surrender himself until we can find a more reasonable solution than we need to help" Miroku said boldly making it clear in his tone his decision to aid the silent wolf demon was unchangeable.

"Besides Kagome would want this" He added lowly knowing his words would sink into both demons

Both Inuyasha and Kouga gave each other a wordless cold stare knowing they had at least one goal in common, to keep a certain human girl safe from harm.

Inuyasha swore under his breath before sheathing his sword the blade sparking with demonic energy as it morphed into its less threatening state.

"Fine" He spat he knew Kagome would agree with Miroku as much as he hated the idea

"Get this though flea bag-" Inuyasha warned lowly stepping forward until he and Kouga were mere inches apart "You make one wrong move towards Kagome and you wont have to worry about losing control of your body, because you wont have one anymore get me?"

Kouga didn't look away from the burning amber glare Inuyasha was giving him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" He smirked

Inuyasha let out a snort of frustration before turning back towards the village happy this conversation had come to some form of end.

Miroku gave Kouga a slight nod of approval before following after the marching half demon.

Kouga looked up at the silver moon fading in and out of the building dark clouds above.

He had a temporary moment of relief at the thought that Kagome would soon be safe from harm.

For now.

* * *

><p>Lingering early morning fog began to fade away from the still sleeping village with the rising of the slow moving sun.<p>

The shadows of night retreating into the surrounding forest chased away with the brightening rays of the glowing horizon.

Kagome stirred slightly from her un-restful sleep at the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly back to consciousness.

Her closed eyes tightened as she forced herself awake, her brown orbs hazily opening as she blinked away the remainder of her sleep.

She stared up at a blurred face that she knew instantly.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up" Sango whispered down at her still shaking her shoulder gently

Kagome instantly sat up a clear image of Sango's worried face the jolt she needed to return to full consciousness.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked panic rising in her voice as dreadful possibilities flashed through her mind

"Miroku and Inuyasha" Sango started lowly clearly trying to keep voice low so not to wake up Kaede and Shippo who were still sleeping peacefully

"What about them? Are they alright?" Kagome asked untangling herself from her kimono cover preparing to rush out of the hut at a moments notice

"I don't know, they're not here" Sango replied worry clear in her voice "I woke up and they were gone"

Kagome climbed to her still slightly numb feet fear rising in her chest if Inuyasha and Miroku had vanished in the middle of the night without explanation it couldn't possibly good.

"We need to find them" Kagome said sharply

"Agreed" Sango nodded joining her now fully awake friend as they slowly walked towards the hut entrance careful not to disturb the others.

A few well planted steps and they were pushing past the thin mat covering the hut entrance and into the open space of the village.

Sango stepped forward towards the massive stone steps carved into the hill top which Kaede's hut rested against.

She knew this was the best vantage point to scan for traces of the absent monk and half demon.

She didn't have to look long.

"Kagome" She whispered her sharp eyes fixed to the far corner of the crop preserves a known figure walking slowly out of the shadows of the forest

Kagome stood by her side following her line of sight until her large orbs fixed on the same person approaching the village.

It was Miroku emerging from the shadows of the surrounding forest walking slowly towards the main base of the village.

"Come on!" Kagome called not waiting for her friends reaction as she charged down the stone steps flying down them two at a time.

She was already near the end of the hill planted stairs when Sango caught up before matching her step for step until they reached the bottom together.

Once they felt solid ground beneath them they flew on still pounding feet towards the main entrance to the village where they had last seen Miroku approaching.

Kagome felt her mind cloud with terror filled thoughts knowing Inuyasha wasn't currently with him.

Had he gone after Kouga? Regardless of their somewhat conversation earlier?

Would he do that to her?

Kagome didn't put it past him for a moment as deeply as that hurt her to admit.

She feared her thoughts would overwhelm her before they reached the edge of the village, gratefully they did not.

Kagome came to a jolting stop beside Sango who had outrun her most likely for her own worried filled reasons directed to the approaching monk.

Kagome took a steady breath trying to replace her quickly escaping air as the two of them watched in silence as Miroku now directly in front of them drew closer.

Miroku's calm eyes remained focused on the dirt walkway before him until he came within range of the gawking females.

He lifted his head to see them both staring silently at him both their brown orbs filled with worry and confusion.

Both for obvious different reasons.

"Miroku?" Sango asked breaking the silence.

"Sango? Kagome?" Miroku asked blinking in surprise that he hadn't noticed them earlier.

"Is everything okay? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked almost afraid to ask she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Everything is fine" Miroku reassured her "Inuyasha is coming he was only a few steps behind me" He finished sounding surprisingly calm despite what he had yet to share with the two of them.

"Where were you two?" Sango asked now just a curious as Kagome as to what drug the two of them out of bed without telling a soul

Miroku swallowed the forming lump in his throat knowing he had better explain fast before a certain wolf demon came charging out of the woods along side Inuyasha.

"Kagome" He began slowly making direct contact with her since first starting their conversation

Kagome felt her heart beat slow in panic knowing he was about to reveal something deeply important bad or good she did not know.

"Kouga is here" He whispered at her trying not to alarm her in any unwanted way

"What!?" She practically shouted a look of pure fear and confusion spreading over her face

Sango's wordless expression mirroring her shocked friends in every way.

Miroku raised and calming hand trying not to upset the two of them any further.

"Its alright he has returned to his former self at least for the time being" He spoke lowly not entirely sure he was capable of reassuring the both of them at once

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she replayed his words over in her head making sure she hadn't misheard him.

"Y-You mean he-he's normal?" She whispered her voice sounding so far off in disbelief she wasn't sure she was even speaking

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't entirely sure how clearly he could explain the situation without Kouga present.

He didn't get the opportunity.

Kagome watched in stunned silence as he turned slowly towards the distant woods edging her to follow his gaze.

She did so, slowly.

Emerging from the darkness of the tree bases Inuyasha stepped forward his face an emotionless mask making her almost gasp in rising fear.

He walked silently forward until he saw her clearly ahead on the dirt path watching him in silence.

Kagome felt the breath in her chest leave her, her mouth becoming so parched she knew she couldn't possibly form words.

His amber eyes instantly darkened at the sight, he tore his eyes away from her staring instead towards the still rising sun in the distance.

Kagome took a slow step forward unsure of what she intended to do but her body acted of its own accord.

Then she watched as the shadows of the forest parted open a second time only this time bringing forward a known demon she thought she would never see again.

Kouga stepped out of the shade of the tree canopy above, his bronze exposed skin gleaming with the rays of the welcoming sun bright rays spreading over him.

His normal blue piercing eyes scanning ahead fist towards the still half demon before him than to the group of waiting humans.

He felt his lips part in disbelief at the sight of Kagome staring back at him motionless.

Every feeling he had building inside him for the past few days came flooding to the surface filling his blue orbs, the only part of him that exposed his inner turmoil.

"Kagome" He thought paralyzed at the realization she was only a few heavy footsteps away.

He clenched his clawed fingers into his palm restraining himself from charging towards her, suddenly overcome with the desperate need to hold her against him.

"Come on wolf" Inuyasha muffled under his breath stepping forward feeling Kagome's eyes fixed on the wolf behind him even though he never peered up at her.

It was unbearable to endure.

Kouga tore his eyes away from the still frozen priestess before the two of them watching as Inuyasha charged forward no doubt desperate to get away from this developing situation.

He didn't blame him.

Kouga braced himself for what was to come forcing his eyes into the dirt as he followed after the now silent half demon.

"Miroku I don't understand" Sango began unaffected by the clear tension between Kagome and the fast approaching demons

"Kouga has asked that we restrain him until a solution can be found to his situation" Miroku announced hoping his words reached Kagome as well, he doubted they did.

"So he hasn't been cured?" Sango asked lowly afraid of what this news would do to Kagome.

She peered at her motionless friend expecting the worst but she was frozen solid behind a mask of unreadable emotion.

"We should awake Kaede, I may need her aid" Miroku whispered stepping forward past the demon slayer edging her to join him

Sango nodded turning back towards the village but not before placing a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Take your time" She whispered lowly before leaving her side, leaving her alone to face the on coming demons.

Kagome felt her eyes drop to the dirt below her brown orbs burning with uncontainable emotions.

"What should I do-" Her subconscious demanded of her "What should I say?"

She tried to form words in her mind but nothing came close to developing, her thoughts were in a scattered disarray leaving her helpless.

What could she possibly say to Inuyasha or Kouga?

There was nothing she was powerless at either demons complete mercy, and she despised herself for it.

She looked up first to Inuyasha who was mere footsteps before her than to Kouga walking silently by his side.

Kagome bit her lower lip trying desperately to make it stop quivering it was useless her body betrayed her by shaking uncontrollably.

She watched silently behind tear filling eyes as Inuyasha stepped past her without so much as a word, his own amber eyes filled with burning turmoil he directed ahead desperate not to face her.

Then Kouga met him step for step brushing past her opposite side his blue orbs fixed on the dirt below his jaw tight with strain as if trying to stifle a single word from spilling out.

Then silently as he forced himself past her, he was gone.

Kagome closed her eyes a soft cry escaping her now parted lips the pain she was trying desperately to hide finally bursting its way out of her hold.

Everything about this was unbearable.

Then silently she cried.

* * *

><p>The day faded by like a haze of a hurried dream sun rise had swiftly fallen into sun set lighting the sky with a burning light of shrinking sun light.<p>

The thick clouds above lit with a crimson glow wrapped in an orange cover it was peaceful, at least for the moment.

If it hadn't been for all the hard labor finally drawing to a close all around him Kouga would have liked to admire the view further.

Since entering the village Miroku had made good on his promise to make a secure place to house him until they could find a better solution.

Much to his hidden enjoyment it had been Inuyasha who had received the brunt of the task to ensure his captivity.

The mutt had been working from sun rise till now building the snug little hut Kouga currently sat in.

According with the monks directions the hut had been placed on one of the many far off hill peeks surrounding the now distant village.

It suited Kouga for now, being near humans wasn't in his best interest at this point in time, no matter how badly he wanted to be near one in particular.

Seeing Kagome today had been more difficult than he had ever imagined.

The way her eyes burned with sadness at the sight of him, did she actually feel sorry for him?

Just the thought made his stomach churn in an uncomfortable way.

Their reunion hadn't gone anything like he had hoped, he wasn't expecting open arms but just a single word in his direction would have been welcomed.

Despite everything that was happening around him, he just wanted to know she was okay.

Kouga forced himself back to the task at hand, now that the mutt had done the labor it had come time for the actual act of the spiritual binding.

Kouga sat alone inside the hut watching silently as the monk and elder priestess he had encountered before circled the wooden shack with what looked like powdered salt.

Kouga didn't know if it was due to his own self strength or the fact that he was surrounded by spiritual energy.

But the urgency and fear he had felt earlier on loosing control of his body had subsided, at least for the time being.

"So how the hell is this supposed to keep me inside? I could blow over these walls" Kouga asked shooting a glance towards Inuyasha standing on the outside of the hut.

"Oh shut up flea bag" Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing building houses wasn't exactly his strong point.

"We haven't finished yet" Miroku spoke from the other side of the thin wooden walls.

Kouga ran a tan hand through his bound raven locks eyeing the straw he currently sat on a touch the demon slayer had added.

He had to remind himself to thank her for it.

"Ah alright almost" Miroku confessed returning into Kouga's line of sight at the door frame entrance to the hut.

Slowly the monk entered before pausing in front of Kouga his hand clutched around a bundle of what looked like dark blue beads.

"What are those for?" Kouga raised a brow

"One of the last security precautions we have to take I'm afraid, please place your hands behind your back one wrist over the other" Miroku instructed a hint of sympathy mixed in is calm tone

Kouga did as he was asked forcing his strong arms around his back placing them in the position he had been instructed.

Miroku knelt behind Kouga wrapping line after line of the cool glass beads over and under the wolf demons tan wrist.

A few sharp tugs and they were fastened securely in place.

Miroku stood back up before exiting the hut taking a firm stance at the entrance.

"And these are supposed to stop me?" Kouga asked in disbelief as he turned to face the entrance where Kaede now stood eyeing him past Miroku

"Not quite" Miroku began

"I will strike my staff onto the ground three times" Miroku spoke instructively making sure Kouga followed

"On the third strike the beads with activate becoming unbreakable and partially purifying your demonic aura" Miroku spoke before reaching into the part of his kimono before pulling out a small square sheet of parchment

"Then I will place this sutra on the hut entrance once placed the hut will be encased in a spiritual barrier, any powerful demonic presence wont be able to push past it" Miroku reached for his staff that was clenched in Kaede's aged hands

"So home sweet home huh?" Kouga asked eyeing the close four walls surrounding him knowing he wasn't going anywhere any time soon

Miroku placed his golden staff perfectly lined before him, his other hand clutching the sutra securely.

"Kouga" Miroku began slowly "This is going to hurt" He said clearly making sure his words sunk into the wolf demon.

Being purified was no easy task to handle it would basically electrocute him from the inside out, Miroku had seen this far to many times as a priest.

He disliked that he was forced to do this on an ally such as Kouga, but he had no other choice not when his other half was so unbelievable dangerous.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders his blue orbs heavy with the weight of his words "It's not like I'm a stranger to pain"

Miroku gripped his staff tighter "Are you ready?" He asked trying to prepare the wolf demon as much as he could

Kouga braced himself before giving a stern nod of his head.

"Very well" Miroku's dark eyes narrowed as he struck the staff hard and straight onto the grassy surface of the ground.

The gold rings on the tip of his staff jingling with the force of the impact.

Kouga instantly felt the once cool beads wrapped around his wrist begin to heat making him tense knowing more was coming fast.

Miroku lifted the staff once more before bringing it down in a second thrust this time more forceful than before.

Kouga barred his fangs as the beads again grew increasingly hot this time taking him by surprise at how quickly they were beginning to burn into his flesh.

He watched through narrowed eyes as the hut walls began to gleam with electric like energy surging around him like a lightning storm.

Miroku lifted his staff from the now marked ground for the final strike.

Kouga closed his eyes tight bracing himself for the next and final stage searching for an form or thought that might give him strength for what was coming.

A single image of beautiful raven haired human girl flashed across his blurring vision.

"Kagome" He whispered

Then the final impact of the staff shocked the ground sending its vibration through the hut entrance and towards Kouga.

Kouga opened his eyes then let out a horrid animal like whelp of agonizing pain!

Sharp stings of searing pain shocked its way through every pore on Kouga's body.

Sending wave upon wave of electric like spiritual energy surging through him uncontrollably.

Kouga stabbed his pearls fangs into his bottom lip trying to stop the horrid sounds coming from him, it was useless.

"Your killing him!" Kouga heard a surprisingly shocked Inuyasha call from the entrance of the hut

Kouga felt his body crumple underneath him as he folded to the straw covered floor huddling into a cocoon like position trying to block out the all consuming pain radiating through him.

His arms firmly bound behind him the once fragile looking beads now weighing more than any iron or steel chains he had ever felt.

"Kouga can you hear me?" Miroku asked at the hut entrance kneeling so he could see Kouga's hidden face clearly

Kouga peered up from the floor half his face still buried in the straw, his body was convulsing from the electric shock rampaging through him he could barely bring himself to focus on anything.

"H-How lon-long d-does-" Kouga couldn't finish his forced question as another ripping bolt shot through him

He cried out in searing pain baring his fangs into the cool wood of the hut floor.

"The pain will subside in a few moments but you shouldn't move it only makes it harder" Miroku replied thankfully getting his half asked question

Kouga's jaw tightened as he tried to still his trembling body, it was useless.

He closed his eyes tightly trying to black out the all consuming burn ravaging him from the inside out.

This was unbearable.

He forced himself to remain still wanting desperately to rip the accursed beads causing him this hellish torment off, but he knew he couldn't if he tried.

He didn't know how much more his body could take everything he was, was becoming distorted unreachable.

His thoughts bursting into a million unreadable fragments with each pulsing sting of the spiritual energy engulfing him.

Only one image remained constant, kept him clinging to his almost fading life.

"Kagome" He forced his mind to repeat her name over and over forcing himself to remember she was the reason he was enduring this!

Knowing he would suffer this pain for eternity if it meant she was safe.

Kouga trembled deeper into unconsciousness the overwhelming pain finally forcing him to retreat in the only way he could.

The walls around him began to darken, the world was beginning to fade away, only she remained constant even as he drifted into the blackness.

There was only her, only Kagome.

* * *

><p>Swirling distorted images swayed in the darkness of the black cave.<p>

Scene after scene of Kouga's distant actions playing over and over for Rygo's amusement as he watched solemnly in the shadows of his cave.

The wolf had rushed from the mountain leaving him questioning as to what he intended to do next, he had to admit it was amusing to watch.

He had suspected Kouga would have taken the route most of his other curse barrens had.

A path which led to one of two places, to except what had been placed upon them and surrender themselves to it in defeat or to rid themselves of their other over powering force by taking their own lives.

Surprisingly Kouga had taken a new route he never thought possible, misguided as it was.

"Foolish mongrel" Rygo smiled wickedly swiping his unseen hand across the blurring images before him

"How long do you think you can keep the darkness inside you at bay?" He asked the darkness ahead

Rygo's hellish red eyes glowed darkly in the blackness of his home buried in the mountain.

Kouga had provided him so much amusement he almost hated to see it end, but he knew it soon would.

No demon could resist the beast dwelling inside them forever, spiritual interference or not.

"The blackness will always win" He vowed

* * *

><p>The hazy cloud Kouga found himself drifting down from in was thick and disorienting.<p>

Blurred images of wooden walls and dark night sky the first thing he could partially make out through his cloudy eyes.

He was still firmly face down in the straw covered floor, he figured no one would risk stepping inside to roll him over incase he shifted into his other not so pleasant self.

Couldn't say he blamed them.

Kouga kicked the closest wall he could manage forcing himself over on what flat part of his back remained.

His still bound hands making it more of a difficult task.

Once partially still he growled in pain the powerful overwhelming purification he had endured was finally over, but it had left its damage.

Every part of his body ached with a lasting sting like his skin had been set on fire and now was slowly in the stages of healing itself.

"So your alive after all?" A clearly annoyed voice asked from the other side of the thin wooden walls

Kouga turned his head to the hut entrance, the half demon he knew was out there wasn't in his range of sight.

Kouga smirked back towards the ceiling knowing the mutt had been the lucky one placed on guard duty, apparently the monk wasn't taking any chances.

"Didn't know you cared" He laughed humorlessly instantly regretting it with the pulse of pain that followed

"Please, you dropping dead right now would do the world a huge favor" Inuyasha snorted from his spot on the outside of the hut his crossed arms over his chest shielding him from the oncoming cool midnight wind of the hill tops.

His warm back leaning against the hut for a brace he was lucky the spiritual energy was only on the inside of the hut with Kouga so he luckily remained unaffected.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Kouga growled forcing himself upright with one hard kick against the floor

Grunting in pain at the throbbing in his abdomen from the swift motion, how long was this going to last?

"Keh" Inuyasha huffed leaning harder against the hut wall his amber eyes fixed on the grassy hill side before him

Kouga scooted across the straw scattered hut until he felt the cool wall behind him bracing him upward, relieving the burning sensation hidden under his skin slightly.

"What the hell happened anyway?" Kouga asked adjusting his shoulders against the wood trying to ease the constant dull sting pulsating through him

"What do you think? You passed out" Inuyasha bluntly snapped not particularly interested in making conversation with the contained wolf demon

"I know that mutt" Kouga growled "I meant where the hell did the priest go? Shouldn't he be making sure this shack you slapped together holds?"

Kouga didn't want to take any chances just because he hadn't lost control of his body yet didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

He wanted to be extra prepared when the time came, whenever that might be.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here? So if you do manage to get out I can-" Inuyasha stopped himself from going any further it wasn't the best idea to be revealing what he had planned for Kouga should he escape.

The element of surprise was a good thing to keep to yourself when faced with an enemy.

Kouga rested his head against the cool wood of the wall behind him calmly effected by the half demons words.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had planned.

"Kill me huh?" He asked lowly

"You gotta a better idea?" Inuyasha asked surpassingly level headed about this topic, it wasn't a huge shock between the two of them.

They each hated each other for their own reason.

Kouga laughed darkly trying not to move his aching body to much "Your just itching to use that sword of yours aint cha?"

Inuyasha looked up to the black night sky his amber eyes glowing with the reflection of the stars above.

"Not like you left us a lot of options" Inuyasha sighed

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kouga asked lifting up slightly making sure his words held his seriousness

"It means you didn't have to come back here you know?" Inuyasha began his tone low and cold "There was another more permanent solution you could have done yourself"

Kouga felt his eyes harden at Inuyasha's sharp harsh words, harsh as they were they were laced with truth.

Kouga didn't have to come back to them all to ask for help.

He could have handled this situation himself, either by the aid of a very tall mountain cliff or the edge of a sharp spear.

Kouga laid his head against the wall with a soft smile "I thought about it"

"Yeah? So why didn't you?" Inuyasha asked unsympathetic not discouraged a bit by the darkness of the topic they both shared

Kouga took in a heavy breath "You know why" His eyes darkening slightly at the thought drifting its way out of his consciousness.

"She would have blamed herself" He whispered

He didn't need to mention a certain girl by name he knew far to well mutt knew who he spoke of.

Inuyasha sighed unfolding his arms from their resting place on his chest.

It tortured him silently that Kouga knew Kagome so well, almost as well as he did.

"Why don't you end this huh?" Kouga asked sharply his dark eyes never leaving the wooden ceiling above

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at the boldness in Kouga's request.

"You could get the monk out here remove the seal then finish this yourself" Kouga coaxed already preparing for the scenario the idea of death wasn't such a scary thought for him anymore, not when he knew there were far worse things to fear.

"And what have her hate me?" Inuyasha barked sitting up in instant aggravation

"She'd get over it" Kouga smiled darkly "Face it mutt your one person she can't stay mad at, no matter"

Inuyasha turned towards the distant village knowing somewhere down there Kagome was awake worrying over the caged wolf demon beside him.

That thought weighed his heart heavily almost stopping his breath.

"I couldn't hurt her like that" Inuyasha whispered

Kouga closed his eyes instantly realizing how cold and heartless his plan truly was when forced to the surface on how it would effect Kagome.

"No I guess I couldn't either" He thought

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice called form the outside of the hut.

Kouga peeked one eye open towards the open doorway of the hut knowing almost instantly who had interrupted their somewhat private conversation.

Sango quickly came into view her brown eyes staring ahead no doubt fixed where the mutt currently sat.

"Kaede sent me she said to send you back" She spoke flatly as if she already knew Inuyasha wasn't going to be happy with what she had to say.

Her dark eyes went from the already clearly agitated half demon to Kouga now sitting up inside the hut.

"Oh your awake" She smiled surprisingly warm "How are you feeling?" The demon slayer asked no doubt having already been filled in by the monk on how his purification went.

"I'll live" Kouga shrugged

"Unfortunately" He heard Inuyasha mutter outside the hut "So what you're gonna stay up here now?" Inuyasha asked coming into Kouga's line of view for the first time.

"Just until you get back" Sango replied

Inuyasha gave her a side ways glance he knew Sango could handle herself in case something happened while he was gone.

But it didn't mean he felt any sense of relief in this situation.

"What's the old bat want anyways?" He asked annoyance laced in his words

"She didn't say" Sango shot back flatly obviously growing tired of Inuyasha's rude remarks.

"Fine" He snorted stepping past her reluctantly heading down towards the waiting village.

Sango watched the half demon disappear down the hill side her eyes instantly flooding with relief once he was out of sight, then silently she took a seat on the cool grass outside the hut.

Her soft eyes turning towards Kouga "I'm sorry about before Miroku told me what he had to do to you" Sango confessed a hint of sympathy mixed into her words.

"I've had worse" Kouga replied not entirely sure if his words were a lie or the truth

"Can I bring you anything?" She asked politely knowing being trapped in a small wooden shack all night wasn't something most demons found comfortable.

"How's Kagome?" Kouga's words slipped out passed his parted before he had the chance to stop them.

Sango surprisingly didn't look all that shocked by his sudden outburst it was to be expected he wanted to know how her best friend was doing with this whole situation.

"She's tougher than she looks" Sango smiled lightly a hint of sadness weaved into her low voice

"All this has been difficult for her, I'm sure you understand" Sango added knowing all to well what Kagome had been going through the past few days.

Kouga put his head down slightly "I just want to know she's alright"

"I can't say anything for sure but she's worried about you" Sango admitted hoping this small piece of insight might ease the wolf's growing turmoil

Kouga looked up at the demon slayer in surprise at the bluntness of her words.

"You should get some sleep" Sango added almost masking her words behind a sincere smile.

Then slowly she got to her feet before walking out of his line of sight, he never had the chance to reply.

"Sleep right" He whispered tossing himself to the floor ignoring the burning throb he felt once he made contact with the straw.

He closed his eyes maybe slipping into unconsciousness wouldn't be such a bad thing right now, but it certainly wouldn't be the easiest.

Kouga let time slip from his grip as he laid motionless on the cool floor, he listened to the whisper of the outside midnight air rustle the grass covering the hill sides.

The rhythm hummed inside the four walls around him like a wordless lullaby.

After awhile the sound began to dull replaced only by his soft breathing.

He was still silently aware of the outside world but his eyes remained peacefully shut, he realized his was lost in the border between sleep and consciousness.

Only when he heard the low hushed whispers of exchanged words outside breaking the hypnotic trance of his restful state did he return fully back to pulsating reality.

Kouga blinked a few blurry eyed motions before burying his face deeper into the heated straw he rested on.

He was a little to comfortable to force himself up right now to inspect who was speaking by the doorway, no doubt it was just the mutt coming back from wherever he'd been.

It wasn't anything important as far as he was concerned.

Then the low crunch of the straw scattered by the doorway rustling under someone's footsteps as they entered, changed his mind instantly.

Kouga's eyes shot open, who the hell would be foolish enough to come inside passed the safety of the barrier?

What if he turned at this very moment they could be killed or worse!

Kouga shoved himself upright kicking his leg forward to spin him towards the doorway his eyes burning with full pulsating rage at whoever was ignorant enough to approach him half cocked.

"What the hell-" He roared expecting the demon slayer or Inuyasha to be in front of him hell maybe event he monk.

Then once his blazing eyes made contact with the fragile form standing over him his mouth went bone dry at the sight.

Any reminisce of words that lingered on his tongue cracking into a million grains of dust.

Staring back at him were gleaming brown eyes hidden behind a mask of flawless solace covered beauty.

His lips parted in a whisper of disbelief "K-Kagome"

The silent raven haired priestess looked down at the dumbfounded wolf demon glaring up at her in clear dismay.

Her eyes glossed with hidden unreadable turmoil her pink lips parted to aid her labored breathing, she was paralyzed before him.

Kouga closed his eyes tightly counting his breathes before he dared to reopen them, he feared he had fallen into a deep disturbingly peaceful dream.

This couldn't be real, Kagome couldn't be here right now, right?

Kouga reopened his eyes and the beautiful phantom he assumed he had created out of longing still stood over him.

Then the sick twist of guilt and empathy churning in his stomach was proof enough he was very much awake.

Kagome was here, with him, alone.

For a fraction of a second he felt torn between begging her to come to him or roaring at her for being so reckless and charging in to see him unknowing if he had turned or not.

He settled for the more logical of the two.

"Kagome you have to get out you cant-" He forced the words out before he changed his mind and swallowed them

But his half formed threat never reached maturity as if the sound of his voice broke the spell of motionlessness she was under she came crashing to her knees before him.

"Kag-" The words leapt from his throat on reaction afraid she had fainted but the moment her felt her warm kimono cloaked arms wrap around him his voice was lost.

Her trembling arms wrapped around his bare neck, her heated face burying itself in the meeting of his shoulder.

Her soft body pushing hard against his bare chest as she embraced him tightly, almost desperately.

Kouga's eyes softened feeling her quivering chest against his own, the hushed sound of her labored breathing against his skin.

She was trembling.

"It really is you" She whimpered into him her voice heavy with relief and a twist of sadness

It took him a mere moment of hearing her muffled voice to know she was crying against him.

Kouga secretly cursed his restrained hands he wanted desperately to hold her tighter against him, comfort her in anyway he could.

"Its me" He whispered into her raven hair knowing his sincere words would have to do.

He took a steady breath against her taking in her sweet intoxicating scent, she couldn't possibly know how badly he had missed her.

They remained locked intertwined with each other for a few more lingering moments as Kagome tried to regain her composure.

She hadn't realized merely seeing Kouga again would break her down to such a desperate level, but it had.

Taking a few more steady breaths to calm herself she slowly began to untangle herself form their half formed embrace.

She slid back onto her further onto her knees releasing her tight grip around Kouga's neck letting her cool hands fall onto his heated chest.

She may have mustered the strength to partially release him from her embrace but that didn't mean she was willingly to let him go completely, not yet.

Gently she swiped her kimono sleeve over her moist eyes trying to hid the evidence of her small break down, before returning her hand to their place against Kouga.

"What happened to you?" She demanded her gentle tone instantly turning sharp her now clear eyes burning up into his.

Kouga fought a sigh from passing his lips he wanted so desperately to hold her against him force this conversation to be discussed another time, but he knew there were far more pressing matters at hand.

"Kagome please you can't be in here, I can't risk you being this close to me" Kouga forced the words to leave him before his hidden need to have Kagome close to him overwhelmed his sense of responsibility

"I will but not before you tell me what's going on" Kagome refused pulling her hands completely out of contact with him showing him her seriousness.

Kouga felt a growl build in his throat she was so stubborn.

"What did Rygo do to you?" Kagome hissed obviously trying to keep her voice low but anger clear even through her hushed tone

Kouga was a bit surprised, she had apparently put the chain of events in order clearly blaming Rygo for this entire endeavor, he was at least partly responsible.

He sighed heavily knowing partially was not fully, he had just as much blame on his shoulders as well.

"You know what he did" Kouga replied not daring to look Kagome on her eye as he spoke, he had enough guilt building up inside him he didn't want to add more.

Besides he knew Kagome had to have known the important parts of his unwanted transformation.

Gods know she had seen enough of his other less gentle side.

"But your okay now?" She asked her anger fading into a hope filled question "Your better" She added looking into his distant clear blue eyes

He had to be, just looking at him told her he was normal that the other horrid beast sharing his body was gone, right?

Kouga felt his eyes darken this wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss with her, she had heard enough already.

"I'm in control for the moment" Kouga hesitated he didn't want to go any further but she needed hear this for her own safety "I don't know for how much longer"

Even as they spoke Kouga could feel the dark pull under his skin as the lingering purification pain began to fade the blackness inside him was slowly resurfacing.

Kagome shook her head in defiance "Tell me how to fix this!" She begged Kouga had to know a way, if he didn't than who possibly could?

Who could help her fix Kouga completely?

Kouga looked back up towards her a look of solemn defeat written on his face making her heart tighten in her chest.

"I don't know" He whispered

Kouga had thought of every possible way to fix himself but he remembered Ryga's words no demon could return him to what he use to be.

Kagome bowed her head at the hopelessness in his voice there had to be a way there just had to.

She could feel the sting of tears once again threaten to fall as her optimism began to fade, what if there wasn't a way to fix Kouga.

What if he was permanently stuck this way? Sharing his body with a monstrous blood crazed animal?

"This is all my fault" She cried tearlessly

Every moment since seeing Kouga in the burning village she had been consumed with guilt, knowing this was her doing.

Knowing she was just as responsible for Kouga's current condition, if she hadn't played with his emotions so carelessly none of this would have ever happened.

Kouga forced himself slightly forward shaking his head "Kagome no!" He scolded none of this was her fault it was his and his alone, no matter how anyone else tried to interpret it.

Kagome wiped away a quickly forming tear her lips tugging in a humorless smile.

"Your other-" Kagome searched for the right words before continuing lowly "Half, may be a lot of things but he's not a liar"

Kagome forced her eyes to the floor below not daring to look up at the waiting wolf demon, as she recalled the awful memory of the private moment she had spent with Kouga's alter self.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten in instant aggravation "He- That thing is nothing but lies Kagome" He seethed his voice almost frightening sharp

Kagome could almost feel the heat of his hatred filled words sink into her skin adding another dose of conflicting turmoil within her.

She knew Kouga was suffering just as badly as she was under the surface, even now when he tried to hide it.

"I did this to you" She whispered her voice so shaky and weak it sounded pathetic to her own ears.

Kouga shook his head wanting so badly for her to look up at him to ensure she absorbed the impact of his words.

"No, I did this to me" He swore none of this was her fault it was his own weakness that had led to this mess of a situation.

"When I saw you with-" Kouga stopped his words cold he couldn't dare to relive the full memory buried in his subconscious fully that would have undone him.

"I couldn't handle it" He whispered fighting the urge to turn away from her as he admitted how his weak and petty decision had led to his current confinement.

"So you turned to Rygo?" Kagome asked her brown orbs searching for his, wanting him to confide in her all that he had suffered, he needed to know he wasn't alone, not anymore.

Kouga shrugged as a dark laugh passed his handsome lips "Seemed like a good idea at the time"

Kagome could see the desperation in his conflicting blue orbs so deep with hidden swirling turmoil, despite how good he was at hiding it she could see clearly, inside he was drowning.

The monster inside of him from her own self creation was eating him alive from the inside out, pulling everything that she cared about into the darkness it dwelled in.

It didn't want his body, it wanted his soul.

Kagome shook her head feeling fresh tears fly from the corner of her eyes, she couldn't stand this anymore.

She forced herself forward against him curling herself into his waiting lap, her trembling fingers fanning over the smooth tan skin of his cheek forcing him to look at her.

His warm breath caressed her touch, their lips so tantalizingly close she could feel the heat radiating off his flawless skin.

This was bound to just tighten the string of their already tangled emotions but, She wouldn't let the monster inside him win, she would fight it no matter what the cost.

She would make Kouga see she was here for him, better or worse she wouldn't abandon him.

Kouga's dark eyes gleamed into hers breathing in her sweet scent so deeply it replaced the air in his lungs.

She would never know how much power she held over him with a single touch he could feel his self control slipping away.

"Kagome" He whispered hotly against her

He couldn't bare this distance any longer, he dipped his head roughly forcing her waiting lips onto his.

The moment their lips met an electric like surge pulsated down her back making her tingle with rising pleasure.

Kouga growled lowly, how could he possibly forgotten how sweet she tasted?

Kagome cupped Kouga's face tighter forcing him to kiss her more roughly, desperation and need clear in her actions.

She didn't want this situation to get any worse to make Kouga's feelings anymore conflicting.

But she couldn't help herself she needed him just if not more desperately than he needed her.

Kouga nipped her bottom lip sweetly with his pearl fang making her moaned unknowingly against him.

He could feel his bound hands struggle against their confines wanting so badly to hold the priestess in his lap tighter.

The beads didn't budge only surged with an all to familiar burning sensation the more he struggled, he cursed that monk silently.

Kagome partially retracted her now swollen lips trying to replace her the air depleting from her burning lungs.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered against him before kissing him softly once again.

If nothing else she needed him to know that, to know she regretted all the wrong choices she had made to force him into such a drastic decision.

"Me too" He rasped between sweet brushes of their lips, she would never know how much.

"Kagome?" A soft voice called from the other side of the thin hut walls

Kagome pulled herself partially away from Kouga breaking their increasingly heated kiss.

She pressed herself against Kouga her the soft skin of her forehead resting on his tight jaw, trying to regain her lost breath.

Apparently she was expecting them to be interrupted no doubt before they got to carried away.

It didn't take a genius to realize it was the demon slayer waiting outside, surprisingly Kagome had been a bit more cautious than he first suspected.

"I have to go" She whispered against him clearly forcing herself into that decision before she changed her mind.

He didn't blame her he knew the mutt was bound to be back from wherever he currently was soon.

It wouldn't be in either of their best interest if he caught the two of them together, again.

Slowly Kagome forced herself to her feet not daring to give Kouga a second glance, if she did she knew her will to leave would fade instantly.

Silently she stepped into the waiting air of the hillside behind the safety of the barrier, much to Kouga's relief.

She took a few shaky breaths as if trying to keep herself calm and level headed.

Slowly she turned back to face Kouga still motionless in the place she had left him.

"I'll come back, I promise" She vowed the low tone in her voice giving away that she had no idea when.

Kouga smirked humorlessly "I'll be here"

Kagome gave him a forced smile masking her unwillingness to leave but she marched forward all the same.

Kouga watched her silently as she disappeared down the hill side back to the waiting village.

As much as it pained him to see her go he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was out of danger, at least for the moment.

He closed his reliving the blissful moment they had just shared his lips still slightly tingled from her sweet touch.

It was the first time he felt any reminisce of happiness since the nightmarish situation started.

And one brief moment of peaceful joy was all it took to be his undoing.

Kouga's body hunched over with a forceful jerk ever inch of his heated skin prickling in pain.

A ripping growl roared out from his clenched fangs, his vision instantly blurring leaving him disoriented.

The only thing grounded him to the plain of reality was the pain tremoring its way through his curled body.

Kouga felt panic rise in his chest he knew what was happening with a sick twist of familiarity, he knew what his body was fighting.

He was being taken over, and he was powerless to stop it.

The shadow under his skin was slithering its way through his blood taking him into the waiting darkness.

Every muscle in his body contracted with strain as he desperately tried to fight the inevitable change.

"I-It doesn't matter wh-what you d-do" Kouga seethed to the animal inside him clawing its way to the surface, to control.

"Y-Your trapped j-just like me-" His voice was trembling, he was almost gone.

Kouga threw his head back a horrid howl of pain ripping its way through his chest.

"No" Was the last coherent word he forced through the darkness.

Then everything he was, vanished into the waiting blackness.

Instantly Kouga's eyes flashed crimson, jagged crescent lines slashing across his tan skin.

Then with a sharp gleam newly grown massive fangs curled over his parted lips.

Dark twisted laughter erupted from the shell that was no longer Kouga, the now in control monster smiled widely.

"_That's what you think_"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger I'm so sorry I really wanted to get to a good stopping point but that part I wanted to reach was a few more thousand or so words away<strong>

**So we just have to grit our teeth and bare it for another few days until I update**

**See ya Soon!**


	10. Freed

**Back a lot sooner than you thought huh? See now that wasn't to long of a wait so onto the good stuff!**

**Now just to clarify this chapter does have mature content not so much in the sexual manner…okay a little, but more of the violence and foul language are my red flags to you in this chapter! So caution ahead!**

**So on with the update enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**DancingNinja21 - Sorry for the cliffhanger I am actually getting tired of them myself lol but thanks so much for a loving review I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Wolfylady-Mistresswolf-sama - I know bad Kagome treating them like little puppets on strings lets see how she likes it for a change! Enjoy the update thanks so much for a great review!**

**Windbreaking - Sorry for the sleep depravity I hope this chapter doesn't keep you up to late, thanks so much for the review!**

**Illogicalstarz - Ooo you naughty naught person! :D Thanks so much hope you like the new chapter!**

**Ryo-Chan Wolfgirl - I absolutely love that line "the beast gets angry" Ah so angsty! And no unfortunately the 'scent' subject never gets a chance to come up you'll see why :D I could not agree with you more on the whole Inuyasha and sword part ugh he is always in the way of sweet romance lol but thanks so much for a wonderful review I hope to see more enjoy the update!**

**Someones Desire - Thanks so much! Um might you be the same 'someones desire' from deviant art? If so I am so happy to have you as one of my reviewers! And I absolutely adore your Kou/Kag art! If not I just made a total fool out of myself lol :D**

**Matsuo Hotaru - Oh and you are so clever! That part is going to play a huge role in the upcoming chapters so sit tight! Thank you for a loving review!**

**GreenEternalFlame - Oh so do I! I would love to see something like this become animated *sigh* but thanks so much for the praise enjoy the update!**

**YinKeket - Thanks again for such a detailed review I always look forward to yours one of the highlights in writing my story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Kougakit - I am so glad someone else can see that beside me I think if Kagome wasn't in the equation they actually could've have been friends but sadly that's not the case. Thanks for the review it means a lot!**

**Kouga's older woman - Need no longer enjoy!**

**Panther Black - Oh if only it was that easy lol sadly its not :D I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**Freed**

* * *

><p><em>Deep sadness looms<em>

_Planted like a seed of loneliness_

_It dwells without light_

_What gives life to such darkness_

_Fear_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt the cool kiss of the welcoming hill air fan over his tense face, as he marched up the growing familiar hill.<p>

All the time he had been away just for a simple errand for Kaede you think she could have gotten the monk to help her with more fire wood.

The only one who was making themselves remotely useful was Sango, at least she had come to relieve him of chopping down forest trees to replace her on guard duty.

He swore under his breath just how much longer was this going to go on? Kouga was confined but they were no where near a solution on how to fix him.

For all he knew he would be guarding the wolf demon until judgment day if this pace kept up.

Inuyasha grunted lowly just the idea of spending day after day with no one but the wolf's company sent an unwanted churn in his knotted stomach.

He stepped again further now realizing the spiritually guarded hut was right before him.

He sighed he guessed he might as well make sure the wolf was still breathing.

"Hey flea bag you still-" He started coming around the hut's corner his amber eyes instantly fixing on the wolf sitting in the center of the hut

His throat went dry at the sight.

Crimson eyes glowing back at him with a sick twist of blue iris, newly grown massive fangs gleaming at him with a smile.

"Hello mutt" The newly demonically empowered Kouga smiled

"You" Inuyasha growled his instinct to attack forcing him to reach for the tetsusaiga, he gripped the hilt tightly his amber eyes glowing with alert.

Kouga didn't react to his sudden change of stance, what was the point? The mutt couldn't attack him anymore than he could hurt him.

The barrier separating them made sure of that, much to his dislike.

Inuyasha noticed his lack of defense then suddenly realized what he had missed so quickly, he shot a quick look to the hut even without sight he could feel the charge of spiritual energy engulfing the small wooden prison.

He let his guard drop, slightly.

Slowly he stood back up straightening away his battle stance, a coy smile crossing his satisfied lips.

"Ha I forgot about the barrier" He admitted with a hard laugh

He took a step forward to the entrance his arms crossing over his chest with a gleaming smirk.

"You know I was actually kind of hoping you would show up" He laughed his lips pressed in soft line

"Oh?" The hellish eyed wolf asked with an equally amused look upon his newly transformed face

"Yeah watching your other half was getting boring, but now, seeing you in a cage" Inuyasha laughed loudly "Its priceless" He mocked

Kouga cocked his upward with a sinister smirk "Do you often fantasize about me and cages?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with rage at the statement his arms uncrossing in instant aggravation.

"Just shut up and enjoy your snug little box, you'll be in it for awhile" He forced a smile knowing Kouga was no threat only talk, loud, annoying, blood boiling, talk.

Kouga looked around at his four walls as if it were the first time seeing his spiritually binding prison.

"Huh cant really call this snug, I think there's room for one more" He smiled his gleaming fangs hanging lowly over his bottom lip

"You wouldn't mind sending Kagome my way would ya?" He laughed darkly

Inuyasha instantly knew what he was doing, intentionally hitting him where he knew it would hurt the most.

And it worked.

"You are never getting near her, ever" Inuyasha vowed his words dripping heated hatred filled venom

Kouga laughed a dark mischievous laugh "A little late for that isn't it?" He asked coyly

"Shut your mouth" Inuyasha roared "Before I break it!"

"Oh come on mutt it's not like I'm telling you anything you don't already know, I mean you saw the two of us that night remember?" Kouga smirked, just seeing the look on the mutts face was making him cheer inside like a child

He knew full well Inuyasha could remember clearly the night he interrupted he and Kagome all alone in the woods.

Her squirming with pleasure in his lap, loving his touches almost as much as he loved giving them to her.

Inuyasha felt his blood run cold at the memory knowing his subconscious would never erase that awful image no matter how hard he tried, it would haunt him forever.

Kouga couldn't have been more pleased with the mutts sudden trauma it was all the more reason to continue tormenting him.

"No? Let me refresh your memory it started with Kagome in my lap grinding against me like the little tease she is" Kouga smirked his crimson eyes growing increasingly darker

"I swear-" Inuyasha seethed finally finding his rage filled voice

"What you don't like hearing about that perfect little body of hers? Then your gonna hate the part where I played with those amazing breast-" Kouga started again prepared to go into vivid detail about his and Kagome's little tryst

Inuyasha lunged forward his hands flying towards the entrance of the barrier shielding hut, he wouldn't stand this one second longer!

Once his skin made contact the spiritual energy scorched his flesh with an invisible flame, repelling him instantly.

Inuyasha stepped back with a fierce growl escaping through his clenched fangs, his clawed fingertips smoldering with a fresh burn.

Now everything was falling into place. Kouga hadn't turned himself over to them just for the sake of keeping neighboring villages safe.

He was here for the soul purpose of not coming after Kagome.

The thought sent a panicked sickness shocking its way through Inuyasha's chest.

Kouga looked towards the ceiling of his wooden prison as if the mutt being burned didn't effect him at all, if anything he found any pain not caused by him boring.

But that didn't mean he couldn't prod the bull just a little longer, he was having far to much fun to stop now.

"You know it still amazes me that you haven't spread those creamy legs of hers yet, Just what is the problem mutt?" Kouga asked his tone flat no amount of modestly for the vulgar way he addressed Kagome

"Couldn't rise to the occasion?" He laughed darkly giving Inuyasha a quick glance under his waist line challenging his man hood.

Inuyasha gripped his still smoldering hand his tone turning into a blood thirsty growl.

Kouga shrugged innocently "I gotta tell you if it were me I would have had her on her back, ankles by her ears, screaming my name by now"

His smile widened as a clear image of Kagome underneath him flashed across his crimson vision.

He allowed a small moan to pass his massive fangs as he hunched his legs tighter together as if trying to stifle his growing physical arousal.

"Just thinking about her makes my mouth water" He growled low and serious his voice laced with want

Inuyasha took a sharp step forward his face inches from the barrier his amber eyes blazing loathing into Kouga.

"The others might be snowed by your transformation but I'm not, the second you step out from behind this barrier I'm going to rip you apart, piece by piece." Inuyasha hissed his tone so dangerously dark it sounded more beast than man

He shoved himself backwards before he tore the entire hut apart just to get to the infuriating wolf within.

He stormed down the hill, he couldn't bare to listen to that beast one second more just looking at him made him sick.

He would have someone else put on guard duty, if not hell itself would be a reprieve from what he had planned for the shell that was Kouga.

Kouga watched Inuyasha vanish out of sight a sinister smile tugging at his handsome lips "Looking forward to it mutt, I really am"

* * *

><p>The hill side was peaceful and quiet at least through Shippo's youthful eyes.<p>

He stepped carelessly up towards the hill side he had been instructed by Kaede to go, the tallest hill where Kouga was being held.

He cupped a heavy clay bowl of sloshing water carefully as he marched forward.

Kaede had asked him to take this water to Inuyasha to give to Kouga being trapped in the hut all day without food or any source of liquid probably wasn't comfortable.

Shippo took another careful step his green eyes glowing with fear that he might lose control of the bowl and spill it all over the hill side.

His child eyes gleamed with relief when he saw no other than Inuyasha storming towards him.

He looked even more aggravated than usual but Shippo chalked that up to Inuyasha being Inuyasha, touchy as always.

He held up the bowl slightly higher before speaking.

"Hey Inuyasha Kaede told me to-" He started but before he could finish Inuyasha blew past him like he hadn't heard a single word

"What's wrong with you?" Shippo called after him only to get a responses of heavy footsteps still marching downward

He clinched the bowl tighter in his small hands before sighing heavily, mood swings weren't uncommon with the half demon.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself" He sighed before continuing marching up the hill

With a few hurried steps he reached the top, he circled the wooden hut until he was face to face with the barrier protected entrance.

He couldn't see clearly passed the bowl he was holding but he could make out Kouga was sitting in the center of the hut facing him.

His loose raven locks shielding his face from view but Shippo didn't think to much on his appearance.

"Hey Kouga, Kaede sent me to give you some water" He shouted thinking the barrier might stifle his words

Kouga adjusted slightly his body almost seeming to tense "Oh thanks fox" He whispered lowly

"Well here you go" Shippo lifted the bowl higher waiting for Kouga to move just a little closer to claim the sloshing water

The faceless Kouga moved slightly only to jerk seemingly in pain at the movement.

Shippo lowered the bowl watching as Kouga hunched in pain "What's wrong?" He asked completely unaware of the beast hiding behind the curtain of raven locks.

"N-Nothing, its just the beads the monk put on me" Kouga gestured his wrist moving them slightly to the side so Shippo could see he spoke at least partial truth

"I cant really move that far, you mind stepping in for a second to give it to me?" He asked seemingly desperate for aid

Shippo looked back down to the village knowing he was completely alone with Kouga, while his friends were all gathered below.

"I-I don't know if I should-" He admitted something unknown just not feeling right about this situation

"Please kid, I'm dying of thirst in here" Kouga forced a cough believably sincere in his words

Shippo felt a tug of guilt, there was nothing to worry about right? After all Inuyasha was just with Kouga he would have warned him if something had happened.

"Well, alright but don't tell anybody" Shippo scolded holding the clay bowl tightly in his arms

"I'll take it to the grave" Kouga vowed skillfully hiding the darkness in his menacing voice.

Shippo swallowed a devolving lump in his tight throat a bit skeptical about stepping through a spiritual barrier, he was a full demon after all.

Maybe it wouldn't let him through?

Swiftly Shippo forced himself passed the barrier wanting to get this entire act over quickly.

Surprisingly he went through without so much as a sting, for a moment he felt insulted by the spiritual energy. Didn't it find him a threat?

Then again he didn't want to know what if felt like to be purified.

He stepped cautiously forward holding the clay bowl tightly until he was a mere step away from the shielded Kouga.

"Here ya go" He lifted the bowl slowly to where he assumed Kouga's lips were behind his curtain of hair.

Kouga slowly lifted his head to receive the bowl, adjusting his movements only enough so his lips reached the rim.

Shippo held the bowl tightly unknowingly feeling the atmosphere around him darken.

Until it was too late.

Just when the bowl was all but drained a small sliver of Kouga's hair fell out of place revealing a hellish red eye gleaming back at him.

Shippo felt his small heart stop beating in an instant of pulsating fear.

The bowl fell from his small hands as he launched himself backwards desperate to retreat to the safety of the other half of the barrier.

The clear water flew up like rain as Kouga bound handed and all lurched after the frantic fox demon.

He kicked his legs free from underneath him before delivering a swift jolt of his foot towards Shippo's small legs.

Instantly the child fox demon was forced to the floor with a painful thud.

Frantically he tried to regain his footing only to have Kouga deliver another kick to his unsuspecting head, pinning him to the wooden floor below.

Shippo whelped in pain as his vision blurred from the assault fearfully robbing him of his ability to see what Kouga did next.

Kouga smirked wickedly behind his loose locks feeling the fox child squirm under his foot like a trapped insect.

"Ha who would have ever known you were actually useful for something?" Kouga mocked loudly

"Now-" He began his blazing eyes gleaming at the inanimate object of his deception

Skillfully he kicked the clay bowl angling his attack perfectly before striking.

As planned shards of the now shattered bowl went flying in every direction sharp jagged pieces scattering across the floor.

One large piece slid to a stop right under Kouga's bound hands making him smile widely in victory.

He scooped up the jagged shard quickly before toying with it in the palm of his hand.

No demonic energy could burst through his confines true, but something simple and pointy should do it.

With one quick slice of the clay shard making contact with the thin thread binding the beads it busted at the seem.

Countless glass beads scattering all around the floor with a constant tapping noise.

Kouga smirked as he brought his now free hands before him rubbing his sore wrist with each free hand in a quick cycle.

"Ah now that's much better" He sighed in satisfaction knowing he had over come one obstacle now just one more to go.

With one swift inhuman motion Kouga was on his feet, Shippo still helplessly pinned beneath his right foot.

"L-Let me go" Shippo squeaked weakly from underneath him struggling uselessly under his crushing weight.

Kouga laughed darkly "Sure kid, you just gotta do more one little favor"

Shippo looked up at his capture helplessly awaiting his request.

Kouga leaned down gently with a warm conniving smile, "Scream!"

Then he crushed his foot down hard against Shippo's fragile skull.

Then a wet animal like yelp of searing pain boomed out from his small lungs ringing all through the bare hill sides and beyond.

* * *

><p>The salty alluring scent of freshly cooked meat and seasonings engulfed the small hut nestled at the peak of the silent village.<p>

Kagome pushed past the small mat separating her from the outside word and the warmth of the glowing wooden home.

The smoldering dish of freshly cooked boar meat skewered through with thin sticks was an appetizing sight in her cool palms.

Everyone else was enjoying their freshly cooked meal in the warmth of Kaede's hut but Kagome had postponed her own meal at least for the moment.

She decided her time could be best served insuring both Inuyasha and Kouga weren't starving.

Besides tending to both of their lesser needs helped to ease the growing guilt welling up inside her.

Even when she had been alone with Kouga pressing herself against him she could feel the turmoil toiling away under his skin.

She suspected he was hiding something from her, but what she couldn't yet say.

She also couldn't say if Inuyasha and the others knew of Kouga's guarded secret or not, even if they did would they refuse to share it with her? Why?

Kagome shook her head slightly, she couldn't force herself to be to upset about it now, Kouga was safe that is all that mattered.

Kagome took a short whiff of the tantalizing meat she currently held, it smelled delicious she hoped Kouga would like it. She couldn't currently recall what types of food Kouga enjoyed.

Just when she was pondering the thought the deepest she heard heavy footsteps stomping towards her.

Kagome lifted her head pausing in her own tracks to see who was approaching her in such a hurry.

Her brown orbs widened at the sight of an obviously very angry Inuyasha storming towards her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked completely unaware of what had caused his fuming state

But her own confusion would have to subside a more pressing issue devolved in her subconscious almost immediately.

"What are you doing down here? You're suppose to be with-" She started sharply growingly agitated that Inuyasha had abandoned his post on guard duty so lightly

Inuyasha was a mere step before her before he came to a jolting halt his amber eyes flaming with clear rage.

He peered down at the plate of still smoldering meat instantly knowing the purpose of her venturing away from the village with what she currently held.

With inhuman speed he slapped the freshly cooked meal out of her hands sending the boar meat to the dirt like the garbage he saw it as.

Kagome watched as her hard cooked meal was sent to the ground like meaningless trash, her brown orbs instantly flashing with anger.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed furious he had just swatted away his own meal like a spoiled child

"You're staying the hell away from him! Do you understand me?" He roared down at her taking a step forward clenching his fisted hands barely able to contain his fuming rage that the newly formed Kouga had ignited.

Kagome felt her blood flare with searing aggravation at his ridiculous demand "Would you get a grip? I was just seeing if he was hungry!" She snapped

She didn't bother to mention half the food he had so carelessly threw away was his, what would be the point when he was like this? Unreasonable.

Inuyasha let out snort like humorless laugh "Oh he's hungry alright but its not food he's after!"

He growled at her the horrid lust filled words Kouga had spoken to him moment ago still ringing in his ears, feeding the flame of his almost uncontrollable rage.

Kagome shook her head losing what little patience she was clinging on to towards the trembling half demon.

"What are you talking about!?" She demanded her voice ringing out loudly passed the two of them, no doubt alerting the others still in the not to distant hut of their growing fight.

Inuyasha shook his head stunned by her ignorance "Oh open your eyes Kagome! Do you even have clue why Kouga turned himself over to us to begin with?" He questioned heatedly

Kagome went silent, so there was something he was hiding from her.

Why was this coming up now?

Inuyasha took her silence as a response that she had no idea what he was talking about.

He would gladly fill her in, force her to see what was hiding behind all those charming smiles Kouga flashed her, that she apparently was to blind to see past.

"Its because of you! Whatever that thing controlling him it wants you!" He boomed no amount of restraint in his venom laced words

Kagome felt her warm blood suddenly run cold as his words sunk into her skin like a heated poison.

Filling her with a sick feeling just under the surface that she was unable to describe.

An image of the horrid beast she had seen in the blazing village flashing across her vision, an unwanted thought of that creature holding her made her stomach lurch in a sickening way.

Now it made senses, why Kouga had returned when he had regained control of his body.

Why he was so urgent about getting her away, the almost desperate way he begged her to leave him when they shared their brief moment in the distant hut.

He didn't want to hurt her.

But how could Inuyasha possibly know this? Had Kouga confided in him?

No that didn't sound like him at all.

"How do you know this?" She asked her voice barley above a whisper a cold unwanted chill snaking its way up her spine as the words left her lips

"Take a guess?!" Inuyasha sneered coldly not bothering to consider how his words might effect her already clearly conflicting emotions

Kagome shook her head slightly what could she possibly guess at? Kouga wasn't the most open person to his true feelings, his other half on the other hand…

Kagome felt the color drain from her face at the horrid thought.

"No" She whispered in disbelief

Then before either of them could say another word a horrid child voiced scream rang from the hill sides!

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as the sound echoed around the two of them leaving her breathless.

Both knew with all to well with sickening feeling they couldn't explain, who's voice the whelp of pain belonged too.

"Oh no Shippo!" Kagome felt the words fall behind her as she sprinted forward not bothering to see if Inuyasha was following.

In a blur of red she watched as Inuyasha shot passed her towards the hill side.

He would reach it before she would his half demon side to thank for that.

Kagome's lungs burned with strain as she pushed her body as fast as it possibly go up the welcoming hills.

All the while her mind a blaze with awful thoughts of what was happening to her child like companion.

Had he been attacked by a stray demon? Was he alright? Had Kouga-?

Kagome felt tears form at the thought "No, please" She whispered her voice being taken by the swirling wind around her.

Then suddenly Kagome heard a stampede of hurried footsteps fast approaching her from behind, she didn't bother to look her mind so far gone with fear she blocked everything out.

"Inuyasha!" She heard Miroku call passed her no doubt Sango close by his heels, apparently having heard Shippo's horrifying call of pain.

Just when she thought her body couldn't possibly tolerate the rapid pace she was forcing it through, the hill topped approached and with a few more pounding steps she was there.

Once at the hill peak her fears were realized to full pulsating vitality.

Crimson eyed Kouga stood strongly in the center of the still sacredly secured hut, his newly grown massive fangs gleaming in a sickening smile.

Shippo helplessly pinned under his foot squirming in clear visible pain.

She could hear her friends around her gasp in shock and dread at the sight matching her own terror in every way.

"Ah there you all are!" Kouga cheered clearly relieved that he now had the audience he wanted summoned

"Kouga!" Inuyasha roared his clawed hands flying towards the hilt of the tetsusaiga

His amber eyes flaming with uncontainable hatred but also worry aimed at the child fox demon sharing the prison with the clearly crazed wolf demon.

"Not anymore" The crimson eyed wolf demon smirked widely his words aimed at the shocked gathering before him, he might as well make that clear from the start.

"K-Kagome" Shippo called helplessly from under Kouga his wide green eyes glowing with terror aimed at his some what mother figure

"Shippo, Kouga please let him go!" Kagome begged feeling the sting of tears as she pleaded the shell that was now Kouga

Kouga smirked with a sinister sneer "For you baby anything, but you gotta give me something first"

His hellish eyes glowed in Miroku's direction standing by the fuming half demon.

"Monk would you mind taking off the seal? I gotta say I'm not built for cramped spaces, not to mention I think my new bunk mate here might have a few complaints" Kouga laughed coldly applying just a little more pressure to Shippo under his foot making him cringe in pain

"You sick bastard! You're out of your mind!" Inuyasha seethed his voice blazing with fury that the wolf had stooped to such a pathetically low level in order to ensure an escape

"True but that really doesn't help your situation does it? Now the seal, I'd hate to get fox brain all over my foot" Kouga forced a shiver of disgust "Urgh wouldn't smell right"

"Inuyasha" Miroku whispered lowly clearly torn on what he should do

If he released Kouga what would stop him from summoning his demon wolf and tearing the village below apart? But if he didn't he would undoubtedly kill Shippo.

"Tick tock priest my foots getting heavy" Kouga smiled watching the monks delay instantly he pushed his foot harder down against Shippo's skull

Shippo cried out in instant pain the pressure against his small head becoming unbearable fresh tears running from his fear filled eyes.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried panic clear and fear clear in her conflicting eyes

"Hm?" Kouga arched a brow the little fox demon was completely in the monks hands, but not for very much longer.

"Do it" Inuyasha seethed gripping the handle of his rusted sword preparing to shift the blade at any moment.

Miroku reluctantly shoved passed the fuming half demon his fingers flying to the edge of the small sutra tearing it from the doorway.

Instantly the orb like barrier surrounding the inner walls of the hut buckled inwardly then burst forward in a rush of on seen aura vanishing silently into the midnight air.

Kouga's newly enlarged fangs gleamed with a wicked sneer of victory as the only thing containing him in his prison dissipated.

Before any had time to react to the horrible scenario unfolding before them Kouga burst through the thin roof of the now vulnerable hut, Shippo now firmly in his grasp.

Pieces of scattered wood exploded from within as Kouga ripped through the surface sending countless splinters raining down upon them.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha roared leaping into the night sky following the now soaring wolf demon into mid air.

The air swirled around the two almost colliding demons Kouga's raven locks tossing in the breeze around them wildly as Inuyasha's silver glared with the above moonlight.

"Consolation prize mutt!" Kouga smirked he carelessly through the now unconscious fox demon towards the fast approaching half demon.

Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed with fury the damn wolf had made sure to carry Shippo with him as a distraction, and it had worked.

Inuyasha caught Shippo's lifeless form before he began to descend back to the waiting group below.

Kouga smirked down at them all their horror filled faces making him smile all the more wickedly, the ghostly orb of the moon shining just behind casting a thick shadow around him only his hellish red eyes gleaming through the darkness.

Kagome felt her blood run cold at the terrifying sight.

"Be seeing ya!" He called down his blood red gaze directed towards her, and only her.

Then with his descent back towards the waiting forest he vanished without a trace.

Inuyasha felt the brush of the waiting grass below shift underneath his feet.

Sango now standing by his side scooped Shippo from his arms without hesitation worry filling her eyes at the state of the small fox child.

Once he felt Shippo leave his grasp Inuyasha shot forward into the direction he had last scene Kouga begin to descend.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him her voice laced with crippling fear.

Her words fell on deaf ears as his crimson form was devoured by the waiting shadows of the night shaded forest leaving everyone far behind in the paralyzing realization, Kouga had been freed.

Kagome felt an unwanted shudder crawl through the fabric of her clothing making her tremble from the inside out, only then did she realize.

She was numb.

* * *

><p>Swaying grass shifted soundless as a crouched figure edged forward carefully.<p>

The low clank of a pointed spear piercing through the underbrush to the unsuspecting animal mere feet ahead.

Hakkaku's black eyes were focused tensely on the large boar feasting on a wild berry bush completely unaware of the wolf demon eyeing him with a hunger filled stare.

Hakkaku licked his parted lips almost tasting the fresh meat on his tongue.

He had been tracking this damn boar for miles and only now had it finally allowed its guard to slip, a perfect opportunity he did not plan to waste.

Carefully he slid his calloused hands down the wooden length of the spear angling it just right, preparing to launch the jagged edge forward into the unsuspecting animals thick pelt.

Then just as he felt his arm arch backwards for the final blow the wind shifted ever so slightly carrying his scent directly towards the boar.

Instantly the animals head lifted from its gorging position on the underbrush to snort the invading air filling its round runny nostrils.

Hakkaku tensed in panic.

Then the boar let out a piercing squeal running as fast as it hoved feet could manage into the thickness of the forest.

"No!" Hakkaku whaled leaping to his feet hurdling the spear forward in a last attempt to strike the fleeing beast.

The spear flew forward launching into the underbrush but the unmistakable sound of the jagged edge making contact with the damp forest floor followed shortly.

Hakkaku pushed past the underbrush with tiered eyes the sight of his spear wedged into the ground glaring back at him.

His stomach turned unwillingly in hunger, how could this possibly get any worse?

The eastern territory rested on him while Kouga was away doing whatever he was doing, and the weight of that burden was slowly crushing him day by day.

What could possibly be taking Kouga so long? Had he truly met his end by that damned rat demon?

Hakkaku shook the thought from his mind, no.

He would have faith in his leader! He wasn't like the other males of the eastern territory who obeyed Kouga's rule simply out of fear.

He had stood by his side through hell and back and this was just one more task he had to handle as Kouga's left hand man.

A growl slipped past his dry lips as he clenched the base of the spear jerking it free from the earth.

The day wasn't over yet and his hunger wasn't going away any time soon.

He would continue with the hunt, after all he had responsibility to answer too.

A responsibly he had come to admire with a whole newly developed respect.

* * *

><p>The crow of vanishing birds called below as the raven colored creatures flew towards the dimming sun.<p>

The late evening sky a blaze with crimson orange, the sun fading behind the distant mountains on the horizon.

The almost serene view unknown to the group of huddled comrades buried inside the small hut on the hill peek.

After Kouga's escape Inuyasha had vanished into the surrounding forest in pursuit of the now free wolf demon leaving all the rest to sit and wait for his return.

Kaede knelt at the far corner of the hut a damp cloth clutched in her aged hands as she placed the cool rag on the sleeping fox demons small forehead.

Shippo lay still on the soft bed Kagome had prepared for him once they had reluctantly returned to the hut after the horrid events on the now destroyed imprisonment they had built for Kouga.

Shippo stirred in his sleep his small face tightening with strain clearly in pain from the touch of the cloth.

Kagome's eyes darkened in sadness she blamed herself for this.

She was so wrapped up in the relief that Kouga had partially returned to his former self she had been blind sided by his other monstrous half.

Her hands clenched in her lap, Shippo had paid the price for her naiveté.

"Yon fox is lucky, was he human such force would have surly killed him" Kaede whispered placing a calming hand over Shippo's small abdomen soothingly

"Will he be alright?" Sango asked from the other corner of the hut her own expression filled with worry

Kaede nodded slowly "A few days rest and he should be fine"

"Thank goodness" Kagome sighed a grateful prayer

The group fell silent there wasn't much to be discussed right now, not while Inuyasha was in pursuit of Kouga all their thoughts lingered on that now that Shippo was guaranteed a full recovery.

Breaking their silence as if summoned Inuyasha came charging into the already cramped space.

Instantly all eyes fixed on his clearly winded form.

His silver hair tangled and twisted around him fresh mud staining the rim of his crimson kimono.

The scent of pine and exhausted clinging to his disheveled form it was clear instantly he had been put himself through a lot of physical strain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shot her voice noticeably louder than she intended out of pure surprise

"What happened?" Miroku asked getting to his feet to allow the heavily breathing half demon more room into the small hut.

Inuyasha folded his legs beneath him as he sat on the waiting ground hard, his arms crossing over his chest in aggravation.

"I lost him, followed him all the way to the northern stream then I lost his scent" He growled his amber eyes flashing anger boiling beneath the surface as he admitted his defeat.

Kagome looked back to her balled hands digging her teeth into her lower lip trying to stop a cry from escaping.

This was horrible, beyond horrible! Kouga was out there all over again their efforts to subdue him hadn't made a single difference!

"What do we do now?" Sango asked her words laced with growing concern.

"We aren't left with a lot of options" Miroku sighed leaning against the hut wall his dark eyes fixed on the floor below.

"Miroku!" Sango whispered clearly not expecting such a reaction, out of him no less.

"I'm sorry Sango but after today-" Miroku began wearily, the last thing he wanted to do as a monk was carelessly side with meaningless slaughter but his choices were fading fast.

Kouga had been taken over again despite their best efforts to stop it and now was loose again undoubtedly slaying more innocents.

What else could be done? He truly did not know.

"Couldn't yon wolf be recaptured?" Kaede asked the wolf had proven himself an alley she didn't want to see him slain if there was any other choice of action they could take.

"Because that plan worked great the first time! What more proof do you people need? He is unstable and out there again! If you had listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened-!" Inuyasha roared his voice echoing off the wooden walls before he was cut short

"Inuyasha! That's enough!" Sango hissed at the fuming half demon her eyes glancing at the silent young priestess in the corner.

Her eyes instantly softening at the sight of her quiet friend knowing this conversation couldn't possibly be easy for her to hear.

Inuyasha sighed following the demons slayers line of view, "Kagome its over, we tried but it's no use Kouga is gone!" He shot at her his voice forcefully soft at first then quickly growing in anger.

Kagome shook her head from side to side unwavering in her hidden determination.

"No! I know he's in there, I saw him, we saw him all of us!" She shot back fearless knowing every single one of them had seen Kouga revert to his pervious self.

"Yeah and what if this shift was the last one huh? What if the other Kouga doesn't come back! And even if he does you just want to wait around until he decides he's tired of slaughtering villages?" Inuyasha snapped no longer trying to contain his growing rage

Why was she so desperate to defend him? Had seeing him almost kill one of their comrades not effected her at all?

Kagome bowed her head the threat of tears stinging her eyes "I cant- I just cant" She whispered

"This isn't a discussion anymore Kagome, Kouga has to die" Inuyasha vowed his voice noticeably lower with seriousness making his words sink into each one of them.

Clearly his mind was made up and wasn't going to be swayed in the slightest.

"Wait a minute!" Sango hissed getting to her feet in disbelief at the gall of the half demon before them all.

Who was he to make such a permanent decision? This needed to be discussed between all of them! Not just left up to him because he thought it was the right choice!

"No! I'm done waiting! He almost killed Shippo! That should be enough reason for all of you!" Inuyasha growled his clawed hands clenched in frustration

Kagome couldn't stand this a moment longer, she didn't want to!

She clawed her way to her feet before charging towards the door this was something she wanted no part of! Not now not ever!

She shoved passed Inuyasha he spun to meet her his voice callously aimed in her direction as he did so.

"Don't walk away from this Kagome!" He snapped he had allowed her to abstain from this conversation last time but he wouldn't again.

Kagome froze in place her dark raven locks falling over her eyes hiding them from view as she stood trembling before them all.

There was something building inside her, it had been since all this chaos had started and now it was finally forcing it way to the surface and out of her before she could stop it.

"I stood by you Inuyasha-" She whispered lowly before forcing herself to face the silent half demon.

Her tear stained eyes gleaming at him with unshakable motivation.

"I watched you turn into the same monster Kouga is fighting when you murdered all those human bandits" She began her voice unnaturally stern

Inuyasha felt the air flush from his lungs at the weight of her words as they sunk into him like a silent poison brining with it a white flash of vivid memories he had tried desperately to forget.

The awful day he had lost himself to his demon nature and had slain fleeing cowardly human men like animals.

He could almost faintly recall the smell of their blood as it dripped from his claws, it was sickening!

Inuyasha felt his amber eyes darken in disbelief that she would dare compare his inner demon to the monster consuming Kouga. He was nothing like him, he hadn't slain the innocent!

"I watched you Inuyasha, I watched you kill them one by one, I watched you enjoy-" Kagome took a shaky breath this was so hard to bare just the memory of Inuyasha murderous in the same way Kouga was now threatened to undo her.

She clawed away a hot tear rolling down her heated cheek before forcing herself to continue.

"Even then I knew who you really were, I knew the real Inuyasha was still in there!" She cried her voice harsh with seriousness

"That was different" He whispered darkly his eyes fixed on her angrily.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief "You know it's not! Kouga is exactly the same he's fighting whatever is inside him, and I wont give up on him!"

She couldn't stand his gaze a moment longer! She turned away from him fearlessly.

"No matter what!" She vowed

Then before he could speak, manage a single word in defiance she forced herself forward and out into the waiting night.

Leaving her unshakable words lingering like an unseen phantom in the heated air of the completely silent hut.

* * *

><p>A constant blur of forest bathed in the shadows of early night flashed by in a frenzy of inhuman speed.<p>

Yet every dark stained tree and growth of underbrush was clear through the gaze of the hellish eyes blazing over each one.

Kouga could feel his legs pulse with a lasting burn as he launched himself further forward, flying through the night ruthlessly.

The freedom he had desperately missed overwhelming him like a drug, filling him with adrenaline to his very core.

His massive fangs gleamed with victory knowing he had easily out ran the mutt by miles now, there wasn't the faintest hope in him catching up now.

How desperate the half breed must feel at this very moment to know he had failed yet again to keep Kouga's newly developed form contained.

The thought made his wicked sneer curl all that more sinister.

He had every intention on taking full advantage of his no longer imprisoned state and he knew just how to do so.

The hazy image of a human priestess squirming in his lap the only thing lingering in the dark corners of his mind.

His distant thoughts were cut short with the instant sound of massive thumping paws fast approaching his own quicken footsteps.

Kouga's crimson eyes pierced through the darkness the familiar sight of black fur surrounding fierce yellow orbs gleaming back at him.

Kouga forced himself to a sudden halt the dark earth beneath his feet dragging upward as he slid to a stop.

The massive demon wolf charging at his side did the same its massive clawed paws rooting themselves into the ground.

The wolf pushed through the thick underbrush separating the two his curled lips peeled back in a snarl.

"So you have returned" He growled lowly taking a large sideways step examining the newly changed creature before him.

Kouga's almost hellish eyes piercing through him with a look of amusement confirming his suspicion.

This was indeed his true master returning not the other somewhat lesser demon who had struck him before in the human village.

"In the flesh" Kouga glared swiping his loose raven locks from his transformed face.

The wolf took a careful step closer noticing the unfamiliar look fanned out over his master face.

He looked beyond amused, he looked almost joyous?

"You seem slightly-" The wolf took a steady breath not sure if he should continue the idea of being pierced with familiar claws not sounding to appeasing.

"Changed" He dared to growl

Kouga shot the massive wolf a sinister smirk through his colossal fangs knowing his inner appeasement was beginning to shine through.

"Oh I am" He confirmed with a half laugh before cupping his hands together stretching his sculpted arms upward to stretch his throbbing muscles.

"Should I ask?" The wolf began unsure what could have caused such a change in his unpredictable demonic companion.

Kouga didn't reply he didn't feel the need to share his developing enjoyment with anyone.

For now his mind was fixed on one thing and one thing only, sweet, savory, revenge.

"As you wish" The wolf half bowed turning towards the waiting darkness of the deeper part of the forest.

"So what shall we do now that your are back to your more enjoyable self? I personally am becoming very hungry" The wolf admitted the savory scent of humans not to distant.

The idea of a village lined with defenseless mortals up for the slaughter sounded irresistible.

"Oh?" Kouga raised a amused brow liking which direction this conversation was going.

"You?" The massive wolf asked through barred fangs knowing he had seen his masters capacity for devouring humans, happily it much matched his own.

Kouga's hellish eyes shifted towards the distant shadows of the forest his nostrils burning with the sweet and intoxicating scent piercing through the darkness even now.

The overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms coming from a sweet human source he knew all to well.

His voice was dark and lingering with clear want as he replied to the waiting beast at his side.

"Starving" He rasped

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no?! What is Kouga going to do now that he is free? The last of the chapter should give you a pretty good idea.<strong>

**I hope to have the next chapter up very shortly I hate leaving cliffhangers like this.**

**I try to fit so much into a few chapters and it ends up back firing making me break them apart into smaller more detailed ones!**

**Its exhausting!**

**But not to worry the wait will wont be that long, I hope so sit and keep your seat warm for the new upcoming updates!**

**See ya soon!**


	11. Abducted

**See now that wasn't too long of a wait, right? Even if, it doesn't matter now because the new chapter is up and ready to be enjoyed by you all, hopefully!**

**Now again I can't express this enough this story is rated M for a reason! So please read only if you are at the proper maturity level to handle extreme gore, violence and sexual situations!**

**Thank you all again and enjoy the update!**

**Note For Review's :**

**SS11bb - I hope your still alive but I don't think this chapter will help the healing process lol enjoy the update!**

**Someones Desire - Thankys very very much love your reviews lol hope you like the new chapter!**

**Illogicalstarz - I hope this didn't take to long and I have a few chapters ahead before we are close to an ending, but thanks for the review!**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl - I know poor Shippo Kouga is just so deliciously evil lol And it serves Inuyasha right for jumping the gun on Kouga's similar situation! Thanks so much for a loving review look forward to more!**

**Wolflady-MistressWolf-sama - Surprise! Lol thanks so much for the review enjoy the update!**

**Kouga's older woman - Okay druggy enjoy lol :D**

**Guest - Sorry grammar is not my thing…but thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Chapter 11**

**Abducted**

* * *

><p><em>Lust devours<em>

_Eats away into the darkest core_

_Hungrily it consumes_

_Fight in dismay_

_Can want be overcome_

_Impossible_

* * *

><p>Howling wind pierced the midnight air sorrowfully quelling the silence of the sleeping village below.<p>

Silver hair tossed in the melody humming wind deep concentrated amber eyes glowing forward into the blackness of the night.

Inuyasha sat perched high in the safety of the bare tree planted massively mere feet from Kaede's weathered hut.

His back pressed against the dry bark his arms crossed over his chest and around his sheathed sword.

Looking from above he could see a perfect layout of the still village and each individual pathway leading into it.

His amber eyes fixed intensely on every moving shadow his body automatically on high alert with the threat of looming danger.

Against his better instincts Inuyasha had regretfully decided not to pursue Kouga in the quest for his own personal vengeance.

Kagome's words had weighed silently heavily on him despite his best efforts to shrug them off.

She had given the wolf a temporary reprieve from execution but that didn't mean he was one step closer to pitying the monster that was now Kouga.

If anything she had made his motives all the more clear edging to his current situation.

Why try and track Kouga down with no guarantee of success? When he could simply wait for his indubitable return.

After all what the beast consuming the shell that was once Kouga now wanted was sleeping mere feet below in the safety of the wooden hut.

Inuyasha felt his arms curl tighter around his sword an unmistakable want to unsheathed it and hunt down the mangy wolf at the mere thought of him coming anywhere near Kagome.

Just the vulgar way he had spoken about her previously set his already heated blood boiling all the hotter with hidden fury.

If he thought he was coming within feet of her he was devastatingly wrong!

Then slowly another soft whisper of approaching wind brushed against him filling his nostrils with the rich scent of the cool air.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in shock, his wait for revenge was going to be even shorted than he had anticipated.

Without so much as a shifting sound he flew towards the waiting ground unaffected by the sheer drop in the slightest.

Once his bare feet touched the earth he flew towards the silent hut bursting through the entrance effortlessly.

"Miroku get up!" He barked loudly knowing his voice would wake every sleeping soul within the thin wooden walls.

Gasp of panic and shock filled the cramped space as each and everyone were torn from their sleep.

Miroku leapt to his feet his staff already clenched in his alerted hands his dark eyes wide with surprise at the half demons sudden intrusion.

"What is it?" Sango asked sitting up her brown orbs wide with fear her fingers already curled around her massive boomerang preparing for defense.

"I smell wolf" Inuyasha seethed his amber eyes fixed towards the hut entrance preparing to leap back out into the waiting night.

"Is it Kouga?" Kagome asked standing on her feet uneasily worry clearly written on her pale face.

Inuyasha didn't allow her words of concern to sink in forcing himself to stay focused on what was coming towards them and fast.

"No its that damn hell hound of his!" Inuyasha snorted the unmistakable scent of the wolf still burning in his nose.

"Lets go!" Miroku marched towards the entrance having no delay in the idea of destroying Kouga's monstrous companion.

"Wait! We'll come with you!" Sango added shouldering her colossal weapon.

She knew just like all the rest of what the hell hound was capable of, she knew they would need all the back up they could handle.

"No stay here!" Inuyasha ordered flying outwards into the exposed entrance edging Miroku to follow suit not bothering with any further explanation.

"Protect the village!" Miroku shot over his shoulder matching the half demon with fierce pace adding to his command.

If they were going to pursue the sinister wolf the village would be open for attack by any of his other clones which they all knew he was capable of producing.

"Be careful!" Kagome called after the already disappeared duo.

"Kagome" Sango whispered strongly towards the now fully awake priestess.

Kagome nodded in secret agreement reaching for her large bow leaning against the thin wooden wall of the hut.

Skillfully she placed her arrow full quiver over her shoulder strapping it securely into place.

If Kouga wasn't near she had no need to hold back, she didn't have a second thought about purifying that hell hound until it was ash.

Sango turned to face her ready friend her own appearance altered as she dressed in her full demon slayer attire.

"Kaede please look after Shippo!" Kagome asked her eyes softening only for a moment at the still unconscious fox demon.

The elder priestess nodded in agreement "Be on ye guard" She whispered at her young apprentice.

"Ready?" Sango asked pulling back the matt to the hut entrance letting the midnight air flood inward.

Kagome nodded fearlessly as both disappeared from the safety of the hut and into the waiting darkness.

* * *

><p>Silver rays of hidden moonlight gleamed through the black clouds of the dark sky allowing only small streams to flood through to the cliff peaks below.<p>

Hellish eyes glowed downward from the high arch of the grass covered hill side a flawless scene of what was perfectly unfolding before the standing forms laid out before them.

Kouga watched mincingly silent his raven locks tossing before him in the distant rain scented air.

He had stood silently watching as his carefully thought out plan had taken every route he had edged out.

Including watching a very distant half breed flee into the dark forest surrounding the still sleeping village.

"Oh mutt so predictable" Kouga chuckled darkly his massive fangs gleaming upward in a sinister grin.

Sternly the wolf waiting at his masters side stepped carefully forward his own terrifying gaze fixed below to the countless unsuspecting humans.

Drool dripped from its snarling muzzle hunger clearly consuming the beast from the inside out.

"Go" Kouga smirked wickedly at his command

"With pleasure" It snarled before bellowing forward its massive paws thumping the ground hard as it sprinted down from the cliff arch.

Kouga licked his lips tantalizingly slow his own desire beginning to cloud his heated senses.

He shared his wolf's hunger but it was a different sort of flesh he burned to consume.

No the prize he sought was much, much sweeter.

* * *

><p>The forest blurred in a maze of trees as Inuyasha's crimson figure shifted in and out between the dry barks his nose acting as his guide through the labyrinth of growth.<p>

Miroku matched him step for step flying blindly through the darkness his own source of spiritual energy acting as his tracking guide.

The village was now far in the distance as they had wasted no time delaying their efforts to track down the demon wolf.

Miroku's own growing physical exhausting insuring that fact as he struggled to keep pace with the sprinting half demon.

"Inuyasha you're sure this isn't Kouga?" Miroku called forward dodging another massive tree bark fast approaching his steady pace.

"No! I'm sure it's that damn hell hound!" Inuyasha barked over his shoulder the scent filling his nose unmistakable in his certainty.

"Alone? Why?" Miroku asked the scenario unfolding before them making him linger in questioning thought.

If it was truly just the hell hound why had it come alone? On Kouga's orders no doubt but for what purpose?

To gauge their defenses? No, if that had been the case it would have had to have come much closer to the village and it hadn't Miroku wouldn't have sensed it undoubtedly.

So what was the purpose of this?

"Who cares!? We kill the damn thing as many times as we have to until it talks!" Inuyasha shot back clearly not putting any deeper thought into the wolf's unknown actions!

Miroku felt a reply on his tongue wanting to warn the impatient half demon that this might not be the wisest of ideas but his unreached voice fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha launched himself further ahead.

Miroku sighed heavily in dismay as he pushed his body harder unsure of just how much longer he could withstand this current pace.

But the idea of riding himself of the plague that was Kouga's companion drove him forward.

That and the thought of ensuring the safety of the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>The chorus of chaotic terror filled screams echoed into the distance matched only by the thundering panicked steps of countless sprinting forms.<p>

Blurred reminisce of villagers fled for their lives from the now fully horror engulfed homes desperate to flee from the monstrous demon chasing after them.

The hell wolf had made good on his word to his unseen master throwing the village into a fear filled frenzy of chaos.

Now blazing huts lit the horizon filling the once clear midnight air with smoke and glowing ember.

A careless villager fearfully abandoning his torch in his home the culprit for the now consuming inferno!

Only adding to the disorder the massive wolf rampaging through the streets had so joyfully caused.

Then the welcomed sight of a poor unsteady villager clumsily falling to his knees mere feet ahead of his drool covered muzzle returned him to his unsatisfied want for human flesh.

The male villager tried desperately to claw his way back to his feet his call for aid to the others sprinting past him falling on deaf ears.

The wolf gleamed with amusement his first meal the easiest one yet to come.

He slashed his massive paw over the villagers dirt stained kimono covered shoulder forcing him over onto his back.

The aged man glared up at the towering wolf now leering over him, fresh tears welled in his beady eyes with sheer terror.

The wolf's lips folded back in a snarl of victory his muzzle opening with hunger row upon row of razor sharp fangs glowing with the reflection of the surrounding flames.

He brought his massive jaws downward this pathetic humans life was now his to end!

Just as he felt the tip of his fangs begin to pierce through the farmers thin clothing a jolting shot of pain burst through him!

The wolf reared its massive head back a horrid howl of agony bellowing from its open jaws.

"Run!" A sweet fearless voice commanded from somewhere ahead the smoke shielding the wolf's attacker only partially.

The wolf glared ahead the ripping pain still pulsating through him only fanning his seething rage.

Kagome stood mere feet ahead from the still convulsing wolf her bow clenched tightly in her pale hands the line of the wooden arch still humming with the release of an arrow.

The wolf's gleaming third eyes shifted backwards clearly seeing the newly gaping hole of imploded flesh of its right side.

So it had been the priestess's accursed sacred arrow that had pierced him causing him his current misery.

"Now quickly join the others!" Another equally commanding voice called from the still glaring priestess side.

Sango ordered the slightly injured villager who had so narrowly escaped the wolf demons jaws pushing him through the smoke filled air behind the pair until he diapered all together.

"You wench!" The wolf snarled feeling the all to familiar bubbling of mounting flesh begin to build on his injured side healing all traces of his wound.

"I'm going to enjoy eating each one of you!" He vowed through clenched fangs

"Just try it!" Kagome shouted back reaching behind her pulling an arrow from the safety of her quiver.

She had been unprepared the last time she had encountered the hell hound fleeing blindly into the darkness as her friends stood and fought, but not this time!

This time she would make the wolf suffer the way she knew she could by purifying it into nothing but dust!

"Kilala!" Sango called loudly to her small kitten like companion who stood sternly at her side.

Instantly the feline was engulfed in flames that matched the inferno still blazing around them until she morphed into her more colossal form.

She hissed through massive fangs that matched the still hell hound ahead of them.

The wolf gleamed back no trace of fear in his now fully healed stance, if it was a fight they wanted he was more than happy to oblige.

Instantly the wolf's third eye widened gleaming with a sinister light under the mirror like surface the wolf's fur pelted body beginning to tremble in an all to familiar way.

Tremor upon tremor rocking through its massive form until darkening shadows began to emerge from the smoke filled air.

With a wicked howl the shadows took solid form countless wolves bursting through the flames and shadows matching the enormous wolf in every way possible, just like before.

Sango griped the lace hold of her bone boomerang tightly at the sight her stance widening slightly preparing for attack.

Kagome aligned her loose arrow along the line of her bow pulling the thread back tightly able to release a purifying blow at any moment.

The wolf gleamed with a wicked fang filled grin unaffected by the trio preparing for battle.

"Die!" He boomed the countless wolf's surrounding them charging forward at his venom laced words.

Kilala flew forward her massive jaws sinking into the neck of the nearest hell hound tearing flesh from its fur covered body!

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's fearless voice ringing out loudly as she slung the bone boomerang over her shoulder sending it flying through the flurry of fast approaching hell hounds!

Instantly the damaging weapon tore through the hides of any wolf unlucky enough to be caught in its path ripping flesh from bone in a seemingly endless cycle!

Kagome held her arrow tightly between her fingertips eyeing any target that dare stepped closer towards her.

There was so much movement from both Sango and Kilala she was unable to get a clear shot! With the smoke clouded air blazing all around her she couldn't even tell which of the hell hounds was the original!

Then a jolt of spiritual energy shot up her spine making her pulsate from the inside instantly telling her danger was close unavoidable close!

She spun to her right directly into the path of a charging hell hound sprinting towards her mouth open and gleaming with razor like fangs.

Kagome released the arrow she clinched to the spiritual engulfed point blazing forward in an orb of glowing light.

The wolf watched as its doom approached with a wicked sneer then jilted its body towards the side making the arrow skid off course narrowly missing its thick hide.

Kagome watched emotionless as the hell demon glowed with victory as it continued charging forward towards her mere inches from her still body.

Then with one ember engulfed leap it flew up its jet black fur rustling with the smoke filled air as it descended down towards its target.

Its sword like claws aimed at Kagome mere seconds from ripping into her unprotected flesh.

Kagome lifted her bow upward to the falling wolf its massive claws grazing the wood of her unknown shield.

Then in a blurred second the wolf's claws made contact with the seemingly breakable object a piercing light beamed through.

Kagome poured sacred energy into her second line of defense making the once wooden object a powerful weapon.

A blinding light burst from the handle of the bow flashing forward until it engulfed the wolf, then the indescribable pain shot through!

The light blazing away all traces of fur and flesh it came into contact with burning hotter than any flame man could make!

The wolf's flesh melted away in a crumbling of mounded flesh its howls of agony mellowing only when the light ripped away its muzzle!

Kagome pushed one final time against what now was a paralyzed heap of molted flesh until it blew completely away!

The angelic like light vanishing with it and retreating back into the wooden bow it had sprung from.

Kagome felt the bow in her grasp loosen a surge of numbness flooding throughout her body after the assault.

She had never before used such force before in her life and it had taken its toll on her.

Her body becoming noticeable weaker with strain as it tried to regain its depleting energy.

She didn't have long to recover.

"Gah!" Sango's voice rang out through the smoke and ember cloud!

Kagome spun to see Sango pinned to the ash stained ground a towering wolf snapping above her, held off only slightly by the Hiraikotsu wedged between them!

"Sango!" Kagome cried out wasting no time forcing her limp body to react to her unspoken command as she strung another arrow along the line of the bow.

She pulled the arrow clenched in her fingertips backwards aiming towards the monstrous wolf, then she released it!

The arrow soared through the ember spotted air before piercing through the thick hide of the wolf demon towering over Sango.

The flesh of the wolf exploded outward the wolf snarled in seething pain as it was sent flying backwards freeing Sango from its weight.

Sango leapt to her feet clenching her bone boomerang tightly to her chest grateful to be freed from the clutches of the monstrous beast!

"Thanks Kagome!" Sango shouted through the smoke shooting her friend a thankful glance.

She didn't have time to form a reply before the horrid sound of echoing snarls belted through the chaos around them.

Sango spun fear flooding her eyes at the sound knowing it all to well her panicked orbs locked on Kilala bucking wildly around smashing into fire engulfed huts blindly in pain.

A hell wolf locked onto her back its massive fangs stabbing into her light colored ash stained fur.

Crimson blood oozing from the fire cat's newly pulsating wounds as she tried desperately to rip the wolf from her back!

"Kilala!" Sango cried rising the Hiraikotsu above her head before sending it flying forward in effort to save her feline companion!

The bone weapon smashed into the side of the wolf the horrid sound of breaking bones echoing from beneath the black fur of its hide!

It howled in torment its jaws unlocking their death grip on Kilala's back providing her the perfect opportunity to destroy the damn wolf!

She spun fiercely before locking her own gleaming fangs around the wolf's neck tearing flesh from bone with a sickening sound!

Sango charged forward the Hiraikotsu flying back towards her she caught it effortlessly without so much as a pause in her hurried steps.

She raised the bone sling above her before bringing it down in a brutal hit to the hell wolf's skull ending the clones life!

Kagome watched her fearless companion through narrowed eyes an arrow still laced between her fingertips as she searched for a different target.

Only when she scanned the thick air thoroughly did she realize her search was in vain.

The once demon wolf packed area was now beginning to clear the massive demon phantoms shrinking into the distance in retreat!

Kagome released her clenched arrow towards the fading forms distant as they were becoming she wouldn't let up!

Almost endlessly she continued shooting through the blackness watching as her light engulfed arrows pierced through the darkness.

Only when she heard the howl of another dying wolf did she stop in her power draining efforts.

Sango stood over another dead clone her breath heavy with strain from the unseen battle.

Her weapon lodged into the scorched earth beneath her, she allowed it to remain in place not sure if she had the current strength to free it.

Kagome soundlessly looked passed her comrade watching as Kilala flew into the smoke veiled air in pursuit of the now vanishing hell wolf's.

Leaving only the two of them on the abounded inferno blazing streets, them and the fading demon wolf corpses they had created.

Kagome breathed heavily she had become so drained and hadn't paused to realize it, she had used far too much energy.

Kaede had warned her of this, spiritual energy took a great deal of personal strength and over usage of such power could be deadly.

Kagome felt her bow slip from her fingertips as she tried to regain her depleting breath, she was clearly exhausted.

The wooden arch falling silently to the ash covered ground below.

Shakily Kagome took an unsteady step forward her eyes fixing on her equally exhausted companion yards ahead of her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome called ahead

Sango flashed her a quick reassuring smile, which she returned forcibly trying not to give away her weakening state.

The two stood there silently watching one another relief flooding both their ash and dirt stained faces, they were now victorious over the absent hell hound.

Kagome took another step forward the village was damaged from the still blazing flames but at least the people were safe and that is all that mattered.

Slowly she watched as Sango straightened up dropping her guard just as Kagome had thankful they had both survived unharmed by the demon wolf's attack.

Then as Kagome took another shaky step forward she was brought to a sudden terror filled stop.

The unforgettable sight of a pair of crimson orbs glowing from behind the thick curtain of smoke blazing behind Sango.

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face a look of paralyzing horror spreading through her eyes.

Sango looked ahead towards her silent comrade unsure of what had caused the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Sango! Behind you!" She screamed a piercing fear laced cry at the unaware demon slayer.

Sango spun instinctively towards the waiting blackness behind her worry flooding her eyes at who she had so carelessly allowed to approach her.

She was met by an all to familiar pair of hellish glowing crimson orbs laced around unmistakable blue irises.

Kouga smiled wickedly down at the stunned demon slayer her trembling body now so close to his, he could feel the heat radiating from her.

Before she could manage any form of a reaction other than fear and shock a piercing pain ripped through her!

Sango felt the air from her lungs flush out her brown orbs fixed upward to the still smirking leering wolf demon.

Her hazy eyes instantly blurred with the reaction of fresh tears her only sense responding to his unknown attack.

Painfully slow she looked downward to the source of her pain.

Lodged into her abdomen Kouga's claws pierced through, fresh blood dripping from her now pierced stomach down his tan palm onto the ash stained ground.

The crackling hiss of the burning houses surrounding her humming in her ears trembling through her growingly numb body.

Kouga smirked widened as he felt the demon slayers body begin to shut down with shock from the inside.

Sango felt Kouga's name on her tongue but nothing whimpered passed her quivering lips, not until he ripped his hand free from her abdomen in a sickening sound.

Sango gasped in pain her knees shaking below her threatening to give way.

Kouga looked at the fading demon slayer with pure chaotic joy brining his blood drenched fingertips to his parted lips, licking the crimson spray with a quick flick of his tongue.

Then as if she was nothing, he brushed past her gently leaving her now standing in a growing pool of her own blood.

Sango placed a firm hand over the gaping wound feeling fresh blood ooze between her cupped fingers.

Turning ever so slowly towards the calmly walking away wolf demon her eyes flooding with a hazy gloss.

Her body couldn't take it any longer her knees buckled beneath her sending her kneeling onto the mixture of blood and ash surrounding her.

"No! Sango!" She heard Kagome scream in the smoke veiled distance

Painfully slow she watched through the hazy cloud as her dear friend sprinted towards her, no regard for her own safety.

Kagome felt her heart pound in her ears as she pushed her body forward desperate to get to her clearly dimming friend!

Her eyes fixed solely on the kneeling demon slayer surrounded by flames and blood, not so much as a glance towards the still approaching wolf demon closing in on her.

"Sango!" She cried through the blackness praying all the while as she ran that Sango would be alright.

She never made it a step closer before she felt the earth beneath her fade leaving her kicking desperately for what once was.

Kouga's inescapable arms locking around her waist slinging her over his bare shoulder like a weightless feather.

Kagome pounded her fist against his exposed back desperate for release her tear filled eyes still locked on her motionless companion.

"No! Let me go! Sango!" She sobbed desperately kicking and screaming into the ember lighted air!

Sango watched helplessly as Kagome was carried away into the waiting darkness her cries and pleads for aid silently fading away into the hissing of the blazing homes all around.

Until sorrowfully she could hear nothing but the howling flamed filled wind.

"K-Kagome" Sango cried a lone tear streaming down her heated cheeks as he vision blurred beyond repair.

Then silently she fell lifeless to the waiting blackness below.

* * *

><p>"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha roared flying downward golden light springing from his flexed claws.<p>

Instantly the ripping attack sliced into the thick hide of the sprinting wolf!

The demon wolf howled in agony its booming voice ringing through the black night shaded forest all around.

Then in a cloud of crystallized purple haze the wolf burst into nothing but ash scattering soundlessly over the forest floor.

Inuyasha felt the ground form once again under his bare feet as he landed skillfully from his descent.

"Are you kidding me!?" He seethed beads of perspiration sliding down his heated face.

He had tracked this accursed hell wolf for what seemed like hours and it was nothing more than one of the originals damn clones!

Brought down with a single swipe of his claws, what had been the point in chasing the damned thing down?

"Did you get it?" Miroku asked bursting through the remained of the underbrush his own breath heavy with strain from the distance he had sprinted in effort to aid the fuming half demon.

"It was a damn clone!" Inuyasha seethed turning towards the panting human monk.

"A clone?" Miroku asked in visible disbelief

Inuyasha felt his blood boil the realization of what had just accrued finally setting in, he had been played.

Miroku read the flashing look of panic rising in the half demon's amber eyes clearly, the look of shock matched his own.

"This damn thing was nothing but a distraction!" Inuyasha growled his voice laced with venom.

"Which means-" Miroku felt his parched mouth dry even further with fear.

Inuyasha looked passed the silent monk to the now visibly glowing horizon the thick smell of smoke only now reaching his heighten senses.

"No" Miroku whispered his voice lost on the shifting wind as he followed Inuyasha's line of sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice shattered the silence of the dense forest as he flew past the already sprinting monk.

Horrid scenarios of what had accrued while they were away on this fools errand, he could only pray he was wrong.

Though deep down in the pit of his fear filled churning stomach he knew he wasn't.

The midnight blackened forest blurred in a frenzy of sprinting steps as Inuyasha pushed his body to its break point.

Mercilessly pounding the ground below in an effort to reach the clearly burning village, all the while cursing himself he had been led astray so easily.

This had been Kouga's plan all along and he had taken the bait blindly!

Time hazed in a matter of moments leaving him unknowing to how long he had pushed forward relentlessly only sure in his thoughts he was getting closer, the scent of burning wood filling his nose burning his senses powerfully.

Then finally he burst through the ember remains of a blazing hut coming out unharmed on the other side his robe of the fire rat shielding him from the consuming flames.

Ember flying around him disorienting him not allowing a clear glimpse of where he currently stood only.

Only the scent of fresh blood acting as his guide through the chaotic haze fear pulsating through him at the realization of who's it might be.

Suddenly a clear image began to emerge from the thick black smoke as he sprinted down the bare streets of the village.

Standing ahead was the unmistakable form of Kilala towering over someone huddled lifelessly on the ground below.

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed to the body below the massive leering feline the sight finally piercing through his panicked thoughts.

"Sango!" He heard Miroku's voice ring in his pointed ears as the monk sprinted past the half demon.

Inuyasha was momentarily shocked that the monk had managed to keep pace with him through the distant forest.

They both halted before the seemingly lifeless demon slayer, Miroku falling to his knees beside her gently pulling her from the ash stained ground and into his arms.

Kilala took a step back her crimson eyes locked on her still master a sorrowful hiss escaping through her massive fangs.

Inuyasha felt worry flood his eyes at the sight of the disheveled demon slayer her severe wound visible for both of them to see.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled down at her shaking her in his arms as if to force life back into her.

Sango's limp body jerked in response a faint cough emerging from her pale lips.

Inuyasha felt a partial wave of relief wash over him now knowing she still clung to life though just barely.

His amber eyes still focused on her gaping wound the steady realization creeping into his scattered thoughts.

"That wound it wasn't made by a hell hound" He thought fearfully

"Sango please hold on!" Miroku begged placing a hand over her wounded abdomen determined to keep pressure on the injury to stop any more blood from escaping.

Judging by the small pool they currently knelt on she had lost far to much already.

Sango's watery eyes parted slowly looking up at the fear filled monk clinging to her than to the half demon leering over his shoulder.

"I-Inu-yasha, K-Kagome" She whispered desperately up towards him her voice so frail she couldn't find the strength to breath between words

Inuyasha felt the color drain from his heated face at the sound of Kagome's name dread beginning to consume him silently.

"Sango don't talk!" Miroku commanded knowing if her body endured any more strain it wouldn't have the power to recover.

Sango shook her head slightly knowing she couldn't bare to keep this inside a moment longer.

"H-He t-took Kagome" She cried tearlessly up at the silent half demon unable to form any further explanation her lungs unknowingly beginning to fill with her own depleting blood.

She coughed weakly in order to regain her fading oxygen a small trickle of blood escaping passed her parted lips.

"Oh no please no-!" Miroku cried pulling the limp demon slayer to his chest then forcing himself to his feet desperate to find any source of aid in the still burning village.

Inuyasha felt his body go numb as a tidal wave of full pulsating panic rocked through him.

His amber eyes unknowingly fixing ahead on a large familiar bow planted firmly in the ash stained ground slowly becoming consumed by the flames, much like his sanity.

His blood ran cold as ice stabbing every muscle every vein it sloshed through knowing his worst fear had finally been realized.

"No" He whispered terrifyingly, then his voice exploded like a crack of thunder ripping through the midnight sky.

"_No!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Why Kouga? Why!? How could you do such an evil thing to Sango!? And what do you have planned with Kagome? Something dark and dirty?!<strong>

**Only the next update will tell, sorry for another cliffy but its becoming a very common thing now *sigh***

**This was suppose to be apart of the previous** **chapter but I had to break it up because it would have been overly long so now that's why this chapter is partially short, so again sorry for the cliffy!**

**See ya soon!**


	12. Ravaged

**You know it seems like I really am desperate to get this story over and done with but that's just because I'm eager to get to the good stuff, you know the naughty stuff like in this chapter.**

**Now Important so please listen up! This chapter is defiantly where the rated M logo kicks into high gear!**

**I do not find rape humorous or anything like that, but this is FanFICTION! Meant to entice with Fantasy as the key element! So if you are insulted or uncomfortable reading into such matters I sincerely suggest to stop now while your ahead!**

**Just to make this matter clear once more you don't like slight dark sexuality fiction than don't read!**

**Thank you.**

**Note For Review's :**

**WolfyLady-MistressWolf-sama - I have no intention on killing Sango, I love her too much! But thanks for the concern lol enjoy the update!**

**Someones Desire - We will have to see you know in future chapters lol**

**Ryo-chan wolf girl - I can't give away my dark secrets but we just have to wait and see hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**GreenEternalFlame - Noo Sango! :3 thanks for the review lol**

**SS11bb - Thankys so much and I don't think Sango is down for the count just yet!**

**Panther Black - I know don't do it Kouga! Fight it damn it fight! Lol thanks so much for the review!**

**DancingNinja21 - Not just yet Sango still has some fight left in her! Thanks for the review!**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Thanks so much enjoy the update!**

**Yinkeket - Kagome may not be a demon but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be taken seriously! She can still kick some major demon butt! Thanks so much for the review I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Ravaged**

* * *

><p><em>Soul is torn<em>

_Half light burning half darkness devouring_

_Battle silently within_

_How can victor be deterred_

_Fate _

* * *

><p>Hard cool stone scrapped against the ash stained fabric of Kagome's clothed knees as she was thrown to the waiting cave floor below.<p>

Kagome gasped in pain feeling the rock skid across her body, her wild raven locks fanning over her like a curtain of black veiling her surrounding from sight.

Since being torn from the surely still blazing reminisce of Kaede's village Kagome had been carried ruthlessly deep into the far branches of the dormant forest.

So far from her normal surroundings she hadn't the faintest idea where the newly empowered Kouga had taken her.

His speed was unlike anything she had every experienced a knot of fear grew in her uneasy stomach at the horrid unknown idea of how long it would take Inuyasha to find her.

Snapping her from her frantic thoughts the sound of hard rock crunching against even harder stone echoed off the narrow cave walls towering over her.

Kagome quickly pushed herself up her glossed eyes fixed on the broad from standing at the cave mouth.

Kouga's still blood stained fingertips stretched over an enormous boulder outside the cave's outer wall pushing its massive size with ease over the opening to the outside world.

Then horrifying it dawned on her what the demon shell known as Kouga was doing.

He was sealing them inside.

Kagome clawed her way to her feet already clearly seeing what was left uncovered of the cave entrance was far to small for her to sprint out of. Even so she dreaded to try knowing full well Kouga could easily catch her within seconds.

Kouga heaved one final time shoving the boulder completely over the cave opening sealing the outside world from her reach.

The cave instantly darkened with the sudden lack of moonlight, remaining only dimly lit by the small streams of light that fought through the creases of the stone.

Kouga turned with an accomplished sneer towards the now standing priestess glaring at him through hate filled eyes.

Kagome felt her trembling hands ball into fist at the sight of the glowering wolf demon, she knew Kouga was inside this monstrous shell but she wasn't facing him, right now she was facing the monstrosity controlling him.

No part of her burned with empathy towards this beast if anything she wanted to purify the living hell out of him! But the thought of possibly inflicting critical damage to Kouga's body stopped her from following through.

Even if she wasn't held back by concern for the real Kouga, she wasn't entirely sure she could manage to damage this demon she had used far too much power battling the hell hound earlier.

Her still slightly numb body growing heavier with every passing moment, but she would be damned if she dropped her guard!

"Alone at last" Kouga growled low and dangerous taking a daring step forward towards the trembling shrine maiden.

Kagome instinctively took a step back, she wasn't allowing the demon falsely known as Kouga come any closer.

She could see his blood stained finger's, the dagger like weapons he had shoved into Sango mercilessly.

Just the thought of her friend alone and wounded surrounded by flames made her quiver with fear and anger!

"You monster!" Kagome snarled her sympathy momentarily blinded by her rage.

"Whatever your planning it wont work! Inuyasha is going to find me!" She threatened knowing this new Kouga hadn't kidnapped her solely for the pleasure of her company.

He wanted something, of what she was unsure but she didn't like the possibilities.

"I don't think so" Kouga smirked widened as he took another step forward.

His blood stained hand retracted partly to the rim of his fur pelt before pulling something from the corner of the wrap.

Pinched between his clawed fingers he held out a small triangle shaped object before him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to get a better glimpse through the darkness, once a clear image came into view she felt the color drain from her face.

It was an incense, a scent dulling incense.

Kagome had seen these tiny weapons used countless times on demons who possessed a powerful sense of smell, demons exactly like Inuyasha.

It numbed their heighten sense without the demon even knowing it, which is exactly what made them so dangerous.

Kouga gleamed with the look of horror spreading over Kagome's shocked face.

"I left dozen burning all over the forest, the mutt wont smell anything but his own stench for hours" Kouga sneered before crushing the ash like substance into nothing but powder in his palm.

"But you know-" He began cupping his chin as if in deep thought "Now that I think about it, I don't think that's going to be long enough I want to enjoy myself after all" He chuckled darkly

Kagome felt her throat dry.

"Enjoy yourself?" She whispered becoming overwhelmed with fear at the idea what his words might intend.

Kouga shook his head slowly from side to side amusement clear in his voice as he spoke.

"Poor Kagome-" He rasped lowly walking forward towards the motionless priestess.

His hell like eyes locked on her relentlessly gleaming at her clearly even through the darkness of the cave.

"Poor, sweet, naive-" He whispered lowly before extending his blood stained hand outward curling a lone strand of Kagome's hair around his tan digit.

"Virgin, Kagome" He breathed down at her heatedly his crimson eyes flickering with something sinister.

Kagome felt her stomach lurch with disgust at the feeling of the monster controlling Kouga daring to touch her!

"Stay away from me!" She snarled slapping his hand away shoving herself backwards desperate to but distance between the two of them.

Kouga laughed dryly at her vain attempt to strike him, he loved her fiery spirit but time wasn't on his side and he had enough coy conversation.

He stepped closer the narrow space separating them shrinking instantly.

Kagome felt her eyes whelm with terror his body once again within touching distance of her own, it was sickening!

"Stop it!" She warned shoving her hands against his bare chest with all the force she could manage.

It didn't help, he didn't so much as flinch. Kagome felt panic pulsate through her it was useless it was like trying to shove a boulder!

Kagome tried again shoving harder only to have Kouga capture her hands roughly.

Instantly he pined them above her head leaving her helpless as she was shoved against the cool stone of the cave wall.

Aggressively he buried his heated face into the cool crease of her raven locks hanging loosely over her shoulder.

He breathed deeply her intoxicating scent, the smell of smoke and ash completely overpowered by the natural smell of cherry blossoms covering her flawless skin.

Kagome felt his heated body tremble against her own as he gorged himself on her unknown essence taking in as much as his lungs would allow.

The flat muscular plain of his stomach pushing against her slightly allowing the heat from his body to invade the layers of her thick clothing.

His grip on her pinned wrist tightened as he took in another sweet gust of her.

"You smell so damn good" He rasped against her darkly his voice clouded with sheer lust.

"I've wanted this for so long" He admitted openly pushing his hard body against hers more aggressively.

Kagome felt an unwanted shiver crawl up her spine as she felt the heat from Kouga's words sink into her skin.

Her captured hands balling into fist of strain desperate to be freed, no part of her wanted this!

To be helpless in his grasp like a lamb fresh for the lion to slaughter.

Her lips began to tremble with the unwanted thoughts of what Kouga intended creeping into her subconscious.

"Kouga" She whispered fearfully hoping her voice would somehow reach the man she knew was still buried in this demonic shell.

She shook her head slightly in dread wanting him to retract himself from the space of her neck he had so heatedly buried himself into.

"I-I don't want this" She cried tearlessly knowing with a certainly she couldn't explain what these events were leading up to.

"Shh" Kouga cooed against her adjusting only slightly so his damp lips rested on the sweet lobe of her ear.

"I know you do Kagome" He breathed harshly.

Tortuously slowly he pushed his hips against hers grinding large circles into her pelvis with his own drawing unwanted gasp of pleasure from her newly parted lips.

Kagome sunk her teeth into her lower lip trying to stifle her unwilling cries of desire, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction!

Kouga chuckled lowly at her shallow attempt to quell her clear want.

He wasn't naïve he knew Kagome's conscious mind had no desire for what was to shortly come, but her body was enjoying his touches with or without her permission.

Surprisingly gentle he nuzzled the heated skin of his face against hers tenderly, smiling lightly as he felt her tense to his new affection.

"You cant hide it" He teased between hard shallow breaths.

"I can smell you" He smirked against her, his massive pearl fangs softly grazing over her pale skin playfully.

Kagome's bound hands twitched with strain her whole body tensing in pure defiance.

"No" She cried the hot sting of fresh tears filling her closed eyes.

Kouga growled in approval her vain attempts of disobedience only drove his hunger, this wasn't going to be fun if she didn't fight him just a little.

Slightly less gently he pushed her entangled wrist into one hand allowing his other to roam freely over her helpless body.

The heated plain of his palm swelled as he caressed her clothed hip digging his clawed fingertips into the fabric drawing another cry from the withering girl in his grasp.

Kagome pushed against him in effort to free herself only to be pinned roughly back into place by his immovable hips.

It was clear to Kouga Kagome was going to make this quite the challenge, much to his growing enjoyment.

Dangerously he shoved his free hand upward over the flat plain of her clothed stomach towards the heaving mounds of her large breast.

Kagome felt the heat from his hand sink into her swollen flesh instantly causing her to thrash against him!

"No!" She cried bucking wildly beneath him desperate to be free from his grasp.

Kouga growled in excitement "What wrong Kagome?" He hissed lowly

"You liked it before" He laughed darkly vividly recalling the time they had spent on the abandoned hill side, the night Kagome had allowed him to touch her in one of her most intimate places.

Unknown to Kagome he had made mental notes on just what delectable places she had withered in desire when he had touched her.

Even through the darkness his hand found those unmistakable spots again.

His index finger and thumb mercilessly pinched the already perked pink bud of her breast beneath the fabric of her kimono.

Kagome hissed in unwanted pleasure as a heated jolt pulsated through her tingling her tense skin as it traveled dangerously low into her groin.

"That's it" Kouga rasped between clenched fangs feeling his touch effect her clenched body.

Roughly Kouga continued his brutal cycle massaging her swollen mounds without restraint all the while pinching and tugging her now undoubtedly bruised nipples.

Kagome withered in sheer bliss under his ruthless touch her body arching against him betraying her as her subconscious demanded to resist!

The now droplets of falling tears from her eyes in disdain the only proof she battled against her bodies primal urges.

Kouga's crimson eyes glowed with victory over his panting victim knowing her will to resist was waning with every touch he granted her.

But his own need was beginning to cloud his senses he didn't know how much long he could restrain himself from taking her fully and without mercy.

Feeding into his own want he broke the delightfully cruel cycle of his heated torment to curl his fingers around the opening of her kimono.

Slowly he began to pull the heated cloth downward revealing flawless creamy skin as he did so.

Kagome felt the cool air of the cave kiss over her skin as her clothing was being torn away.

Partially breaking from her unwanted lust induced spell she thrashed underneath the leering wolf demon.

"No!" She seethed pulling her bound hands tightly against his constricting grip.

This wasn't going any further! She would rather die!

Kouga growled in approval the more she tossed under him the more his desire grew, she didn't realize just how dangerously close she was to making him lose total control.

Without warning Kouga's lips were on hers in a forceful kiss ruthlessly shoving his tongue through the soft fold of her gasping lips taking in her sweet unwilling flavor.

Kagome's voice was lost in a muffled cry as Kouga ravaged her without hesitation or mercy.

Relying on the only primal weapon she possessed she bit down hard on his thrashing organ tasting fresh blood trickle instantly from the gash she had just created.

Kouga's threw his head back in a wicked howl of pain caught off guard by Kagome's brutal assault.

His now partial blood stained lips curled back in a snarl revealing the wound she had inflicted.

His crimson eyes fixed on her even through the darkness she could see their hellish glow of terror, it sent a cold chill running up her back in fear of what she had just unleashed.

Kouga retracted his injured tongue to the depths of his mouth before sloshing his saliva over the deep cut.

He cocked his head slightly to the side licking the blood away from his lips then he spit the remainder to the far corner of the cave.

Kagome felt shock build underneath her heated skin at the sight of him turning back towards her, his massive fangs gleaming with amusement.

Almost playfully he stuck his now completely healed tongue through his smirk parted sneer allowing her a quick glimpse.

"I don't think I ever told you Kagome-" Kouga whispered hoarsely down at her.

Then a sharp sting struck her unsuspecting cheek sending her tense body to the stone floor, Kouga's death grip on her wrist fading in an instant as she fell.

Kagome hissed out in pain both at her now throbbing cheek and the sudden pain of her body colliding into the rock covered ground.

Kouga leered over her as she fixed her shock filled gaze back on him, her small hand cradling her cheek in disbelief that he had actually slapped her.

Before she could muster her shock into words he was on her again, his bare flesh pinning her to the ground heavily.

Kagome thrashed against him only to have him pin her wrist to either side of her head returning her to her helpless state.

He growled on top of her pressing his heated face so close against hers their noses touched slightly.

His blood red eyes burned down into her filling her panicked unsteady gaze with their all consuming heat.

"I like it rough" He grinned down at her.

With one swift inhuman motion he clamped her wrist together with one inescapable move holding them over her head as his other hand once again went to the now loose parting of her kimono.

Kagome cried out feeling his constricting grasp, knowing his palms would undoubtedly leave bruises from how tightly he was squeezing her.

Then all traces of restraint blazed away in a heated flurry of overwhelming attacks as he tore the fabric of her kimono apart with the sharp edges of his flailing claws.

Kagome tossed her head from side to side desperate to stop the assault streams of tears rolling down her redden cheeks as she sobbed into the dark void of the cave.

Feeling the cold air invade her skin as her layer of protection was shredded away relentlessly.

"Kouga! Stop it! Please!" Kagome begged choking back tears as she was exposed unwillingly to his every touch.

She had never felt so violated, so betrayed! Never had she been on display for anyone besides Inuyasha and those instances had been accidental!

She had never let another see her most intimate places willingly, and this isn't how she wanted her first time, painfully forceful.

Partially heeding her request Kouga's blurred frenzy of attacks halted slightly, only not in response to her cries like she had hoped.

No, he had stopped solely to admire the almost indescribable gift he had just so eagerly unveiled.

Her breast were flawless orbs of creamy pale skin practically aching to be touched, her perked pink nipples taut in the center of her large mounds.

Kouga's mouth watered at the sight his crimson eyes glowing a noticeably shade darker in pure unrelenting hunger.

Kagome's pinned wrist tighten as she felt his gaze burn into her exposed flesh invading all she held personal and sacred.

"Please" She cried through tightly closed eyes wanting to block this awful nightmare from her inner self.

Kouga chuckled darkly brining his slightly parted lips to one of her aroused buds blowing heated air on the pearl tenderly.

Kagome shivered in response her body betraying her most desperate commands to hate what Kouga was doing to her.

"I love it when you beg" Kouga growled lowly then his mouth engulfed her harden nipple hungrily.

Kagome cried out in both sheer bliss an sorrow her body was uncontrollable desperately wanting more of what Kouga was so ruthlessly bestowing upon her even if her mind railed against it!

Kouga growled a dark primal sound as his lips ravaged her naked skin, biting and sucking hard on her tingling flesh.

Kagome hissed in response feeling Kouga's overly massive fangs skim across her breast no doubt drawing blood due to his lack of restraint.

Her pleas for him to stop died in her sore throat as she bit down hard on her lower lip to silence herself knowing her words would undoubtedly turn into cries of unwanted pleasure.

Roughly she felt the calloused surface of his palm engulf one of her breast taking her harden nipple between his clawed forefinger and thumb pinching it hard and dry.

Kagome felt her body arch at the sensation making another tear stream down her face in self hatred her.

While his hand played with her throbbing bud his mouth returned to the other pink pearl sucking brutally punishing it hard with wet lashes of his hot tongue.

Seemingly endless he continued the frenzied cycle over and over as if he couldn't be satisfied until he engulfed her completely.

Kagome withered underneath him countless hot tears rolling down her face as she was ravaged without restraint.

Kouga bit down hard on her already pulsating bud making her cry out in seething pain.

He laughed darkly against her before continuing as if her cries of discomfort only fed the blazing fire within him.

Kagome sobbed dryly turning her head sharply to the side wanting to block this inescapable dream out in any way she could.

But it was useless her body had forsaken her given in to its own primal wants even as she begged on the inside for this sensational torment to end, it was impossible.

Then startlingly slow she felt a ball of unfamiliar fire begin to burn within her groin as if craving release from some unknown source.

Kagome clenched her pinned legs tightly together trying to stop the inferno welling deep inside, shame radiating its way through her that this monster know as Kouga had made her pulse and long in such an intimate way.

Her adjustment had not gone unnoticed by Kouga still ravaging her darkly he rasped against her heaving chest.

"Don't fight it baby" He groaned smelling the thick scent of Kagome's unwilling arousal, unwilling or not her body craved him burned for the touch he would provide it.

"Kouga, no" Kagome sobbed against him a faint prayer laced in her voice in a vain attempt her words would reach the gentle wolf demon she knew was trapped within this monster.

Kouga nuzzled her surprisingly soft even after his merciless assault on her breast leaving countless scrapes and undeveloped bruises in his wake.

His blood tipped fangs gleamed with a small smile of enjoyment as he whispered hotly against her.

"Open your legs" He commanded never halting in his slight tender caress of her skin.

Kagome felt a whole new wave of panic flood through her at his words, knowing her actions to restrain her melting body had failed and brought with it a new terrifying danger.

Terrified that Kouga was going to push himself on her further she clenched her legs more tightly together in preparation.

Kouga stopped in his seemingly affectionate touch at her response his voice growling noticeably darker as he spoke again.

"Do it, or I will" He threatened sharply his grip on her already throbbing wrist tightening making her wince in pain.

Kagome felt her body tense as the venom of his words sunk in but she wouldn't be swayed, not when it was something this important, this sacred.

She tensed her body further tightening her knees together as hard as she could in determination and fear.

Kouga smirked against her almost amused she had the gall to defy him further, he would make sure she didn't do it again.

Swiftly his free hand went to the knob of her clutched knees prying his fingers into the crevasse of her skin before prying them apart mercilessly!

Kagome cried out in sheer pain the unmistakable feeling of tearing flesh ripping its way through her muscles as he forced her legs to spread!

Replacing his hand he locked her now open legs into place with his knees pinning them helplessly and wide beneath him.

Placing himself between her parted thighs roughly smirking all the while with victory over his new position.

Kagome bucked below him both in panic and indescribable pain knowing her last effort of defiance had failed!

"No!" She sobbed through bleary partly open eyes knowing full well what was soon to come.

Kouga watched her thrash rabidly beneath him momentarily before he skillfully hooked a strong finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

He applied more pressure to her pinned form making her wince in slight agony from the weight of his frame.

"Look at me" He commanded holding her tightly in place his crimson orbs fixed on her frighteningly intensely.

Kagome stared up at him through tear filled eyes fearful of what he might do should she disobey again.

Without a hint of modesty or sympathy to the trembling form below him he adjusted ever so slightly until the full brunt of his arousal could be felt in her most delicate area.

Kagome cried feeling his clearly erect member push against her clothed exposed womanhood applying pressure to her pulsating moist skin.

"You feel that?" Kouga asked through gritted fangs feeling the heat from her radiating sex even through their clothing.

Slowly he applied more pressure forcing his hips to curve in wide circles around her veiled opening.

He groaned in his throat barley finding the will to restrain himself from ripping the remainder of her clothing off and burying himself inside her to the hilt.

Kagome closed her eyes feeling more tears steam down her cheek humiliation burning through her at his almost insulting act.

He was teasing her knowing his unwanted touch was having its desired effect on her making the burning in her center blaze all the hotter with sheer need.

"You like this don't you?" Kouga rasped down at her pushing himself harder against her making her shudder.

Almost softly he placed a tender kiss on her tear stained cheek continuing his tortuously slow pace around her womanhood.

"I'm going to bury it inside you Kagome, hard" He vowed lust clouding his already darken voice.

"Kouga don't do this!" Kagome pleaded unmistakable terror building in her voice at the horrid thought of losing her virginity so forcefully, so brutal.

Kouga nuzzled her skin softly as if almost considering her request granting her a glimmer of false cruel hope.

"This is going to hurt" He promised before all tenderness in his touches faded away into brutality.

Before any form of a response could leave her dry throat she was shoved over onto her stomach roughly.

Kouga's iron grip on her now bruised wrist torn away and replaced by inescapable weight on her pinned shoulders.

Viciously his clawed fingers tore into the fabric of her red hakama's shredding the fabric like tissue exposing the bare flesh of her thighs with every tear.

There was no delay no fragment of hesitation in his actions he was going to have her in every sense of the word, he was going to mate her willingly or not.

Kagome clawed widely at the stone of the floor as her shredded clothing was ripped away, countless rows of tears streaming down her tense face as she screamed into the darkness.

Her mind was a scattered frenzy of terrified thoughts fear pulsating through her as she sobbed choking on her tears as she begged for mercy.

She prayed for release prayed for some sort of salvation to deliver her from this hellish nightmare, her words went unheard as more gasp and cries of pain and fear whelmed passed her panting lips.

She could feel Kouga begin to adjust on top of her no doubt freeing his own arousal to penetrate her almost exposed sex.

This really was it, she was going to be forced. Her most sacred possession was going to be stolen in a blurred heat of claws and gritted fangs.

Then pouring all her desperation all her fear she forced sorrow filled words out of her and into the dark void swallowing her alive.

"Kouga no! _Please_! _Please_!" She begged one final time before sealing her cringed mouth shut in preparation for what she knew was to come.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in agony as he tore through her virginity.

Kagome braced herself feeling Kouga's entire body tense on top of her no doubt in pure ecstasy he was finally going to have her.

She sealed her eyes tight praying the fast approaching pain wouldn't be too much for her to bare, then she released herself to the dark peace of oblivion.

Seconds ticked by like hours time becoming still and unreadable as she laid there in defeat, but the searing pain of Kouga entering her never came.

No, only the unfamiliar feeling of his marble like body beginning to tremble above her the only sensation pulsating through her bare heated skin.

Then the previous inescapable hold of his weight crushing down on her began to lift from her partially naked form.

Kagome peeked open a tear filled eye towards the trembling wolf demon still above her almost afraid this was again one of his demented power plays to get her to drop her guard.

Kouga's eyes were closed tightly his massive fangs bared together in clear strain horrid growls erupting in the depths of his throat.

Then without warning his body jerked backwards so he was straddling on his knees his blood stained fingertips burying themselves in the loose locks of his raven hair.

A blood curdling howl of sheer pain exploding passed his clenched fangs!

Kagome took the opportunity without delay forcing herself upward crawling away from the whelping wolf demon.

She sat up her trembling hands wrapping around what remained of her shredded clothing pulling it around herself to hide her exposed breast.

Watching through confusion filled eyes as Kouga roared into the darkness of the cave before her.

Kouga's buried fingers clenched at his flailing head as if trying to stop unknown searing pain pulsating within.

He lurched forward back onto all fours his claws digging into the stone with pure strain his fangs bared at her gleaming wickedly.

Then for the first time his eyes parted slowly revealing his inner turmoil, the sight took the very breath from Kagome.

His once solid crimson orbs flashed white unevenly, his blue irises darkening then becoming lighter in no readable order.

It was impossible to comprehend, white then red, white, red, white, red the cycle continuing seemingly brutally.

"_Ka-go-me_" He growled in unknown agony through clenched fangs

Kagome felt her blood run cold her heart instantly beating loudly in her chest as his words reached her, impossible.

"K-Kouga?" She whispered in disbelief watching as the slightly altered Kouga thrashed widely before her.

How could this be? Was this monster really now Kouga? No, it wasn't fully, but Kouga the real Kouga was surfacing he was fighting the demon rooted inside him, but for how much longer?

Helplessly she watched as Kouga threw himself upward to his feet than to the cave wall slamming his back against the stone so hard a tremor rocked through from the impact.

His balled fist holding his throbbing head in sheer agony ripping growls tearing their way past his bared fangs!

"_G-Get a-away I-I c-cant f-fight I-it_!" He roared through breathless pants pressing his body so hard into the rock of the wall the sound of cracking stone rang out!

He was hanging on by a thread the inner beast clawing at him from under the surface to regain control!

He couldn't fight it much longer! He was losing the battle for his slipping sanity!

Another throat curdling growl escaped his grasp as he slammed himself into the wall harder pinning his body to the stone in effort to keep the monster inside him as far away from Kagome as he could!

"_R-r-run_" He pleaded a wet animal like sound of defeat.

Coherent thoughts were impossible to form his words becoming nothing but howls of pain and fury, he was loosing himself!

Forcefully his body ripped from the wall and launched at the still paralyzed priestess on the cave floor.

Kagome winced in panic thinking he had been completely absorbed back into the darkness her entire body shivering with terror!

Suddenly his heavy footsteps jerked to a halt his body rocking with uncontrollable tremors, his now currently light crimson eyes glowing at her in want and absolute fury!

His body was convulsing so violently she thought he might shudder completely out of his bronze skin.

His lips peeled back in a snarl his razor like fangs opening in a bellowing whelp.

_Run_!" He screamed at her his voice shuddering the stone walls around them violently!

Kagome could see the true Kouga fighting with all his might to reframe from hurting her but he was struggling, loosing what little grip he had left to hold onto!

Time was running out and fast!

Frantically Kagome looked towards the cave entrance the boulder from before still wedged tightly into place, she hadn't the faintest hope on trying to move it alone.

"I-I cant! The door!" She pleaded tears of pure terror rolling down her horrified face.

Kouga's flashing gaze flew towards the stone orb sealing them inside.

He threw his body forward slamming into the rock so hard the sound of stone smashing against stone rang out sickeningly loud!

He roared in pain but didn't hesitate as he slammed into the rock over and over!

Wet yelps of pain hissing through his fangs snarling like a beast being beaten beyond repair as he crushed his body against the boulder helplessly.

The pain acting as his only anchor to his humanity filling him with a dagger like sting of reality.

Kagome watched through tear filled eyes as he punished his body against the stone, fresh blood tricking down his jaw from his now wounded skull as he relentlessly threw himself against the rock!

"Kouga" Kagome whispered in sorrow at the sight of one of mightiest demons she knew acting so helpless before her.

Blood sprayed over the heaving boulder as Kouga crushed his pounding skull against it again brutally!

"Kouga stop it!" Kagome begged leaping to her feet forgetting the danger of the situation overwhelmed by the need to aid the suffering wolf demon!

Finally before she could draw a step closer the boulder gave way exploding into rubble like dust as Kouga shoved one final time through the stone!

He flew outward into the waiting night before crumbling to his knees on the dirt covered floor of the forest.

His claws digging into the ground ripping up fresh soil as he drug them across in strain!

Kagome bolted outside to the waiting forest the peaceful silence of the midnight air shattered by Kouga's howls of agony!

Bright blood trickling down from his face dripping on the dirt he clung too staining it with his crimson essence.

Her eyes fixed on him desperate to aid him in any way she could but what would happen if she approached him?

Kouga's gaze shot upward his fierce eyes fixed on her, the crimson glaze over his orbs burning darker than before showing his loss of control!

"_K-Kago-run_!" He begged through gritted fangs every coherent thought beginning to fade away into the waiting blackness he was being helplessly pulled back into.

Kagome watched Kouga crumble before her his body convulsing as he howled in pleading, he was almost completely gone.

A hot tear fell down her cheek in wanting, she couldn't stand the sight of him like this, so helpless!

She wanted to hold him make the uncontrollable ache stop in any way she could but she knew it would be to no avail.

If not torture him further it would undoubtedly push him over the edge returning him to his full demonic state!

Terrified and helpless she turned from him to the waiting blackness of the forest pushing her body forward desperately before she could alter her heavy decision!

Tears flew behind her as she sprinted into the darkness all the while howls of agony and pleading ringing in her wind hushed ears.

Kagome sobbed helplessly her legs burning with strain only now realizing the damage she had absorbed during Kouga's attack.

Countless fresh bruises pulsated under her heated skin blood from her countless scratches and marks from Kouga's fangs trickling down her exposed skin.

Everything hurt so badly but she pressed forward fear driving her that if she halted even for a moment Kouga would recapture her and drag her back to a waiting hell!

Then as if bringing her nightmare to reality she heard the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps fast approaching her from somewhere in the darkness.

Kagome pushed herself harder terror building up inside that Kouga had found her so easily!

Her throat burned with strain her heart pounded in her ears as she ran as fast as her injured legs would allow fear all but consuming her from the inside out!

Blindly she fumbled forward into the blackness only to run face first into something hard and warm instantly she fell backwards to the waiting forest floor crumpling on the dirt as she did so.

Kagome's frantic thoughts burst into a frenzy of horror the thought of Kouga's hellish like eyes gleaming at her consuming her subconsciously.

She thrashed on the ground feeling strong arms curl around her warmly.

Tears flew from her eyes in terror, this was it! Kouga had found her!

"No!" She sobbed blindly kicking and screaming into the shadows of the trees praying her voice could be heard and someone would come storming to her aid!

"Kagome! Kagome!" A fearful harsh voice yelled down at her.

Kagome felt her eyes fix instantly on the person holding her pitiful disheveled form.

The glow of amber orbs pierced the darkness down at her, Inuyasha's arms curled around her exposed waist tightly to steady her from bucking against him.

"Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome swallowed hard almost sure she had fallen into some sort of hallucination.

A flash of his worry filled eyes reassured her that she hadn't, this was real. Inuyasha had found her, alone and sacred in the darkness he had saved her!

"Oh Inuyasha!" She sobbed curling against him so lost in the serenity of the moment that she had survived this horrific night!

Inuyasha adjusted back only slightly to pull his robe of the fire rat from his body to wrap it around Kagome's partially naked shivering form.

He instantly curled her into his chest lifting her from the forest floor and into his arms his eyes blazing with concern and dread at the sight of her.

She reeked of Kouga, of Kouga and of blood, sweat, tears, and overwhelming fear.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the sickening possibilities of what had occurred since his frantic search for her but he wouldn't think of them now.

No, now his only purpose was to get Kagome to safety he would deal with his growing rage later!

Holding her tightly he spun back into the darkness in the direction he knew Kaede's village to be.

Leaving his fears and building fury far behind as he faded away into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Smoke veiled liquid rippled through the blackness of the looming cavern provided a shifting glimpse of the outside world.<p>

The shadow of the cave pierced partly by the outside light of the rising morning sun crimson eyes watching the scene unfold solemnly.

Rygo leered in the darkest depths of his home watching with clear amusement filled eyes at the chaos his latest creation had caused.

Kouga had been everything he had hoped for and far more providing him with much anticipated entertainment.

The way he longed for the human priestess was so fascinating so fascinating and so horribly delicious.

The human wench alluded him at every turn making the beast consuming Kouga all the more vicious.

He couldn't have possibly asked for a better demon for this curse to fall upon.

His dreary home seemed so much more lively watching the chaotic dance these two endured.

He smiled wickedly, their next encounter he could barely contain his longing to see.

It was bound to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

><p>Hazy flutters of morphed images shifted incoherently through the fog of exhaustion Kagome found herself under.<p>

Every possible muscle of her motionless body ached in a lingering pain the only clear reassurance she had that she was alive and faintly breathing.

Her heavy eyes sealed tight as she listened quietly to her surroundings unable to find the strength to look outward.

The veil of longing sleep still holding her tightly in its grasp unrelenting in its grip to allow her to wake further.

Lowly she could hear the crackle of a dying fire followed by the rustling of soft cloth at her side.

A trickling sound of water followed then something cool and wet was gently placed on her bare forehead.

It felt so good on her hot skin, the feeling of a damp cloth pressing against her.

Then the light tapping of footsteps on hard wood approached partially breaking the trance the soaked rag had put her under.

"How is she?" A familiar concern laced voice asked through shallow breaths.

Kagome felt her body tense slightly at the sound, "I-Inuyasha" Her subconscious asked but the words never passed her dry lips.

"Exhausted, but strong" A withered voice replied Kagome recognizing it instantly as Kaede's aged tone.

She heard Inuyasha take a shaky breath even through the darkness she could almost see his worry filled amber eyes.

How badly she wanted to reassure him with a smile or a kind word but nothing came forward, she was a prisoner to the gaping darkness holding her in its grasp.

"Ye are concerned" Kaede asked dryly pressing the damp rag on Kagome's head in a soft gesture.

"Her wounds-" Inuyasha's voice trailed off in fear even now Kagome could feel his amber eyes burning into her covered form.

"Aye" Kaede whispered knowing full well what drove Inuyasha's worry.

She had bandaged Kagome, washed away her countless scrapes and bites mended her bruised flesh as best she could.

In these common times of war she had seen far to many village maidens assaulted by bandits and thieves, the signs were easy enough to recognize.

Inuyasha took a sharp breath as if trying to steady himself, force himself to continue.

"Did he-" He rasped low and unsure as if the words were threatening to choke him before he pushed them out.

"Was she forced?" He asked finally fear clear in his voice at the thought Kagome had been brutalized in such an awful way.

Kagome felt the hazy grip of her slumber tighten as she tried to fight against it.

She wanted to explain, make Inuyasha see what had truly accrued while she was with Kouga.

But her body denied her making her remain motionless before them, unable to defend or condemn Kouga in any way.

Kaede ran a calming hand over Kagome's head stroking her loose raven hair tenderly as if sensing her inner turmoil.

"I don't know" Kaede sighed in unease praying her apprentice hadn't suffered such a horrid assault.

Kagome felt the grip of her slumber begin to consume her taking with it her building words her constructed thoughts.

Leaving her with nothing but the awaiting void closing in around her, helplessly she surrendered to it falling back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Countless merged screams of terror and fear rang out loudly through the barren hill sides followed by the haunting melody of wolves howling in sheer hunger.<p>

The clanking of spears and rattling of arrows flying through the gray early morning air.

The chaotic scene of humans fleeing for their lives went unnoticed by Kouga leering at the edge of the battling village.

Once rejoined by his hell hound Kouga had went on the war path for pure satisfaction! The fastest way he knew how to do that was bathe in the humming lullaby of fearful screams and dying gasp.

But even after unleashing his beast on the poor unsuspecting village he felt so restless, so unfulfilled.

Kagome escaping had left him gaping with anxiety to say the least, knowing he had come so close to claiming her as his own before the lighter part of his soul had interrupted allowing her to flee from him.

If it possible he would rip the weaken soul planted inside him outward so he was free to enjoy himself fully untamed.

Regretfully that wasn't a current possibility so he would have to make due in other ways until he could find away to recapture Kagome and finish what he had so willingly started.

Partially releasing him from his troubling thoughts the massive unmistakable sound of his hell hound approaching paw steps tapped in his pointed ears.

He didn't bother to turn towards the gawking beast as his crimson eyes remained fixed on the black void of hills and trees lined out before him.

"Bored already?" He asked lowly hearing distant screams echo out around him knowing the hell hounds clones were still busy tearing apart helpless villagers.

The hell wolf snarled sickeningly happily through his blood drenched muzzle before jerking its massive head to the side slightly its razor like jaws clamped down on something unknown.

Then he threw the unseen form forward tossing it roughly to the ground behind Kouga a faint cry escaping the curvy figure.

Kouga peered a dark eyes over his broad shoulder to the trembling figure planted between him and the hell hound.

One single glance revealed the squirming shape to be a young village girl curled helplessly behind him.

Her dirt stained kimono revealing she was nothing but a commoner tears in the fabric revealing her pale skin from where the wolf had launched her forward.

Kouga turned slowly around to face the shuddering girl his crimson eyes burning down towards her.

"A present, I thought she would ease your-" The wolf growled a low throat based laugh "Frustration"

Kouga shot him an unreadable glance before turning back to the cowering village girl.

The wolf snarled before returning to the chaotic scene still erupting from behind them, his need for flesh not yet satisfied.

Kouga didn't bother with a second look in the now distant wolf's direction as he was left completely alone with the trembling woman before his feet.

Slowly Kouga edged towards the village maiden until he leered over her completely his dark eyes burning down at her wickedly.

From what he could see the girl was late into teenage years her body slender but still curved with feminine structure.

Her dark raven hair bound tightly into a bandana allowing only a few strands to fall through.

Her face was hidden from view as she laid trembling into the dirt the unmistakable scent of fear clinging to her.

"Look at me" Kouga commanded darkly watching with amusement as the girl shuddered at the sound of his voice.

Terrifyingly the girl lifted upward peering up at him through tear bleared jade eyes allowing him a glimpse of her facial features.

Her skin was pale and seemingly flawless besides a few small freckles spotted around her nose. Her pink lips parted dryly in clear terror as she took shallow rasping breaths.

Kouga knelt down rocking back onto his heels so he was eye to eye with the trembling girl.

She gasped lowly in panic as he leered at her his crimson eyes so dark in shade they allowed her a perfect reflection of her terror filled face.

It was obvious this was the first time she had ever seen a demon this dangerously close.

Kouga smirked widely at her providing her a further glimpse of his massive pearl fangs.

Inhumanly fast before she could react he hooked a finger under her unsteady chin forcing her face closer to his, so close their noses almost touched.

She winced in pain and sheer terror at the sight her lungs emptying as she noticeably stopped breathing.

"Are you afraid?" He chuckled darkly stroking her chin playfully.

"Y-Yes" She sobbed fresh tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

Kouga leaned closer until his nose buried itself in the visible locks of her dark hair taking in her scent fully.

A faint whispered cry escaped the girls trembling parted lips as he did so.

She smelled of wild field weeds mixed with the dark soil of crops nothing compared to the smell he longed to indulge himself in.

Then surprisingly soft Kouga lifted a tender hand to her throat his calloused palm massaging the soft skin of neck with his thumb.

The girl shuddered underneath him in unease and unknown pleasure at his touch.

"Shh" Kouga smirked against her with a wicked grin.

Then his iron grip locked around the girls throat his fingers snapped her neck to the side inhumanly.

A sickening crack echoed out from under her skin before her entire body went limp in his hold.

Carelessly he released her, letting her lifeless form fall to the ground below her jade eyes now a glossed grey with loss of life.

Kouga rocked back onto his feet the barbaric act he had just committed not phasing him in the least.

If anything it made him long for the real sensation of a certain woman's flesh even further.

Kouga took a heavy breathe the feeling of hunger growing uncomfortably forceful beneath the surface.

But no mere flesh would satisfy this overwhelming need to be slaked, no only one human girl had the capacity to quell him, and he would have it.

Hell itself could not stop him from the feast he longed to sink his fangs deeply into.

Soon enough he would devour her very soul alive.

* * *

><p><strong>No! Kouga how could you be so cruel!? When will you get better and be your sweet self!?<strong>

**I guess we just have to wait till the next update and see, now I really hope I don't drive you guys away with the dark nature of this story but it is in the title after all.**

**See ya Soon!**


	13. Vanished

**First off I have to say a loving thank you too all you wonderful reviewers! We have successfully reached over 100 reviews which makes my heart pound in me ears, in a good way! So again can't tell you how much all your dedication means to me but I can try by updating another juicy chapter!**

**So on with the update and again a huge overwhelming thank you for the constant support!**

**Note For Reviews:**

**KittyKritik - Sorry about the spacing issue I am trying to link more sentences together in this chapter it's just my typing preference (annoying as it might be) but thank you for baring with me. Also on the 'rape' topic I just wanted to emphasize the seriousness of Kouga's soul you know the whole evil vs. good thing waging inside him, and this is how I thought I could bring it out in a very serious light. Though I am glad you and most of my other readers didn't take offense got to admit I was nervous on posting that lol Enjoy the update!**

**Kouga's Older Woman - I know don't give up hope Kouga is a strong demon! He can do this!**

**Ryo-Chan-Wolfgirl - I don't want to take the Inuyasha pinned route too cliché but that is defiantly creative lol All questions will be answered soon so just bare with me, enjoy the update!**

**Someone's Desire - I know I want my old Kouga back! Damn that Rygo! Thanks so much for the support can't wait for more art on your part!**

**WolfyLady-MisstressWolf-sama - Thanks so much for the loving support your not psychic by any chance are you? Because I do have 100 reviews, hmmm get back to me on that lol Yes thank you for noticing wolves are just one of the most loyal creatures and I want Kouga to be the same way totally one hundred percent devoted to his beloved! And sorry about the whole throwing Kagome into Kouga's abusive claws but all part of the story line I assure you, you don't know how much you love someone until you suffer for them you know? Thanks again and I can't wait for future reviews for you! Enjoy the update!**

**Atsuko Kimiko Daichi - Oh thank goodness he didn't go through with it! Thanks so much for the review enjoy the update!**

**DancingNinja21 - Thank you so much I really hope you enjoy the update and leave me further reviews they keep me going lol**

**YinKeKet - Oh children would defiantly be a twist but not just yet lol We have to fix Kouga first! Also I guess Kagome was a little frantic but I would be too if someone had done the stuff Kouga did you don't really think straight when your terrified you know? But thanks so much for the encouragement can't wait so see more!**

**Mika2011 - Oh there will be a fight but don't be so sure it will be between the two of them, *hint hint* lol enjoy the update!**

**KairaB - I wish I could but only time will tell enjoy the update!**

**Anabel -No hay problema quiero gracias por revisar mi historia y si quieres traducir la historia para ayudarle mejor leerte tiene mi permiso completo! Muchas gracias y espero que disfrute la actualización!**

**WolfPrinceKouga - I actually have read that story! Very…what's the word I'm looking for, inspirational? I did love the gory lust of it all! But my inspiration for this story actually happened from and episode of Inuyasha shocking I know lol And I am so glad to have a fan of my other stories enjoy this one as much as my others. I really do try to top my previous works with every new story I create maybe in time I can beat S&S we have to wait and see but thanks so much and please enjoy the update!**

**Illogicalstarz - Thanks so much! I really don't want to just throw Kouga off a cliff and be done with him because well I love him way to much as well lol But I do want there to be a lasting struggle and you are right going through something like this you just cant snap your fingers and be normal again so we just have to wait and see Kouga comes to deal with himself, again thank you and I really hope you enjoy the update!**

**DreamBeamz - On board for another story I am sooo happy to hear it! Now that you are caught up I must make an extra effort to keep the updates flowing since you keep leaving me such loving supportive reviews! I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Vanished**

* * *

><p><em>Cling to hope<em>

_Hold tightly until grip bleeds_

_Bond will slip_

_Fight no matter the cost_

_Please_

* * *

><p>Thick rain scented air flooded through the slightly cracked walls of the aged hut sweeping in silently with its cool breeze.<p>

The feeling was a welcomed relief over the lone figure resting in the darkness of the small home, its gentle caress waking her softly with its lasting touch.

Kagome's seemingly relaxed face tightened briefly before her still incredibly heavy eyes seeped open.

Her vision was a clouded blur but after a few lagging blinks it slowly began to clear.

The aged ceiling of Kaede's hut the only coherent image staring back at her a sight she had seen far to many times to be mistaken.

Kagome slowly adjusted so she could turn her head to the side wanting to inspect if she was alone in the weathered hut.

Only then did she feel a hard throb tremor through her incredibly sore body, radiating pain from her ankles all the way to her pounding head.

Kagome tensed at the unexpected pain only making it spread all the worse through her.

Her body felt like it had been run over by a steel train every possible muscle she had burning with a lasting soreness.

It was a miracle she was able to breathe without making her ribcage throb.

Kagome bit firmly down on her lower lip bracing herself for what she knew was to come as she forced herself upward into a sitting position.

Once up right she unwillingly hunched over her raven hair falling from her shoulders veiling her face as she wrapped the lesser pain filled arm around her pulsating abdomen. She couldn't recall ever being in this much agony before now.

Slowly as she could she swiped her thick locks behind her ear as she leaned back upright taking in light breathes so not to stretch her incredibly tight muscles further.

The soft sleeve of her white kimono falling slightly off her pale shoulder revealing thick bandages wrapped around her breast hiding them from visible sight.

Kagome looked down at her pitiful state no doubt it had been Kaede who had tended to her wounds, the wounds Kouga had left behind.

Kagome curled a tighter arm around her waist at the remembrance of what the absent wolf demon had done to her.

In that frenzied moment she had only been concerned with how to escape his lustful grip completely in tact she hadn't really processed the damage of his assault, until now.

She couldn't begin to count the hidden undeveloped bruises throbbing under her skin matched only by the light fang tipped marks and scratches from his claws.

It was a heavy sight to take in her eyes glowing darker with shame that she had been almost taken completely by the beast controlling Kouga.

Though that wasn't entirely true it had been the real Kouga who had stopped the attack long enough for her to escape.

She could still faintly see the pure look of panic and strain on his conflicting face as he begged her to get away.

Kagome placed a soft hand over her lightly pounding heart only now realizing the unseen pain thinking about him had caused.

She didn't have time to linger on the thoughts for long before the rustling of the mat covering the hut entrance parted brought her back to reality.

Instantly her brown orbs locked into a pair of shocked amber eyes glowing at her with worry.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered his voice clearly flooded with relief as he closed the distance between them.

He fell to his knees beside her his surprisingly soft hand bracing the small of her back as he kneeled over her.

"You shouldn't try to move" He warned able to see the stress her body was under even without any explanation.

He had been at Kaede's side when she dressed Kagome's numerous wounds watched as the elder priestess scrubbed her blood away from her soft skin, it wasn't something he could easily forget.

Kagome felt the tears begin to form in her already bleary eyes at the sight of his hidden expression.

She knew he must be so worried but she was just so relived to see him, just the sight of him made her feel so secure like the events of the days passed were nothing more than a bad dream.

"Inuyasha" She sobbed her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's alright, I'm here" Inuyasha sat beside her reassuringly before retracting his arm unsure if physical contact between them would help or upset her further.

"I-Inuyasha, Sango?" Kagome asked wiping away her not yet fallen tears with the back of her palm.

She had been unconscious for gods know how long but she did remember horribly vivid what had occurred to Sango before she had been taken.

What if something more awful had happened? What if she had been injured beyond saving?

Inuyasha could see the frantic panic rising in Kagome's blurred gaze he quickly raised a comforting hand.

"She's fine, Kaede said her wound was serious but she's sure she will recover." He spoke confidently remembering the aged priestess words.

Kagome took in her first seemingly relaxed breath since this conversation started, knowing her dear friend was fine in Kaede's capable hands.

Still she felt sympathy knowing full well Miroku was probably beside himself with worry over her, it couldn't be easy seeing someone you love in such a terrible state.

Adding to her conflicting feelings Kagome looked up from her partial assured thoughts to see Inuyasha staring at her unveiled skin.

The loose sleeve of her kimono draped even further down to reveal more of her bandaged body.

Kagome quickly grabbed a fist full of the soft fabric before hoisting it back up into place hiding her badly injured form from further inspection.

She was well aware Inuyasha knew who had inflicted her wounds but that didn't mean she wanted him memorizing the marks Kouga had left behind, it was humiliating enough just for her to bare.

"Kagome, your injuries-" Inuyasha started worry but also fear mixed in with his low tone.

Kagome grabbed her kimono sleeve tighter as she tensed at his unasked question but she knew what he wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kagome admitted knowing her experience with Kouga was better left unsaid, it wasn't something she wanted to go into detailed description about.

Inuyasha bowed his head reluctantly, he didn't want to push her but he needed to know, he needed to know exactly what that damn wolf had done to her.

Maybe it was for selfish reasons but the thought her actually being violated by that accursed beast wasn't half as bad as her suffering in such away and keeping it all inside.

He swallowed hard his own feelings of unease getting the better of him.

"Did Kouga- Did he?" Inuyasha seethed lowly spitting out Kouga's name as if it burned his tongue.

But he didn't have it in him angry as he was to ask the full question, it just seemed all the more real if he did.

Kagome shook her head finding his anger filled eyes trying to console him in any way she could.

"No, H-He tried but I escaped before he could" Kagome whispered through once again tear filled eyes.

There would be no point explaining further, even if she did try to reason with Inuyasha force him to see Kouga had come partly back to stop himself his mind wouldn't change.

She could tell, after seeing the damage he had caused there was no more hope for talking Inuyasha down from vengeance.

All hope of that path was gone the moment Kouga had abducted her from the village.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, this is all my fault" Inuyasha rasped dryly his eyes flickering with growing inner rage.

If he had found her sooner none of this would have ever happened, he could still remember the frantic hour like moments he had spent trying to track her scent in the forest.

It had been sheer luck he had stumbled upon her in her bruised misused state, he dreaded what could have happened if the odds hadn't been in his favor.

Kagome shook her head slightly curling a tight hand around the soft fabric of her kimono.

"No its mine" She sighed heavily carrying all the secret weight of her past mistakes in silence.

Everything horrible that had occurred to her, her friends, complete innocent strangers she knew was her fault.

She had toyed with Kouga's emotions like a childish game and these were the consequences she was now forced to suffer.

She had brought it upon herself, all the terrible events that had unfolded, she knew deep down she was to blame.

Inuyasha looked over to her trembling slightly in her own skin he could tell this conversation was having a dark effect on her.

He didn't want to continue the last thing she needed was for him to push her further, there would be no point. She was safe at his side now that's all he could ask for.

"Try and get some rest okay?" Inuyasha asked getting to his feet knowing she probably wouldn't feel very relaxed with his glaring presence.

"Okay" Kagome whispered up at him watching as he began disappearing back towards the hut entrance.

Now doubt the village was still in shambles after Kouga and his wolves assault, most likely the villagers were depending on Inuyasha to help them rebuild their damaged homes.

She wouldn't keep him from that it was far more important than forcing him to remain at her side for mere company's sake.

But there was still something lingering in her thoughts, something she couldn't let go until she knew the answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him softly

Inuyasha paused half way through the hut matt shoot her a questioning glance over his slumped shoulder.

"Are you going after Kouga?" She whispered deep down knowing the answer even before she asked.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind Inuyasha was on the war path for satisfaction but would he have the nerve to admit it to her?

Inuyasha's amber eyes grew a noticeable shade darker with hidden disdain answering her question secretly without a word.

"Don't worry about that right now" He said low with a lasting stillness clinging in the air.

Kagome bowed her head, just as she thought.

There was no changing his mind, he didn't even have the courtesy to blind her with false hope.

He was going after Kouga, and by the way his demonic aura was now pulsating angrily, soon.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you" He vowed before pushing past the hut entrance back outside into the outdoors without a second glance.

No doubt the last shift in the conversation getting the better of him, he couldn't hide the fact that he craved revenge more than anything else.

As the gods as his witness come hell or high water he would have it.

Kagome watched him disappear from her clearly hurt sight leaving her alone in the empty hut with only his forced response lingering in the air.

This was going to be over much sooner than she could think to bare, but there was still a sliver of hope that she held deep down.

Secretly a new course began to form in her clouded mind that she knew would define what kind of person she truly was.

Was she the type of person to sit back and watch as her selfish choices throw even more people into chaos, or was she different enough to stand on her own to feet and except responsibilities for her actions.

Try as she might even now she didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p>The air was thick with the scent of rain making the pair of beady black orbs watching the dark cloudy sky above shift narrow slightly in frustration.<p>

Hakkaku knew all to well with the threat of rain came the even more challenging dilemma of assigning men for guard duty. No wolf demon on this mountain wanted to willingly volunteer to sit out in the storm all night but it had to be done.

It had been so much easier when Kouga was present all he had to do was bark a threatening order and the wolf demon tribesmen fell into line like obedient soldiers but with him currently in charge that wasn't the case at all.

The entire mountain was out of control! Men tired of being ordered by a lesser male threatening rebellion. Kouga's name was loosing its merit to keep them in order the longer he was away.

What the hell was he doing? Both he and Ginta hadn't heard a word from him in what seemed like months. The last image he had of his leader was him vanishing away into the forest in pursuit of that accursed rat demon that had brought this chaos upon them.

What if Kouga had really been slain by that beast like every one of the rebellious tribesmen kept saying? Why else would he be away for so long?

Hakkaku shook his head in instant protest banishing that thought just as fast as it had come. No, Kouga was alive he had to be! No demon could kill him that easily!

His jaw tighten in visible strain as his dark eyes fixed on the mouth to the main cave entrance, knowing a stone room of disobedient murderous wolf demons awaited him.

Kouga had left the clan in his care and he would do his absolute best to hold it together for as long as he physically could.

But the way his body felt limp and weak from sheer exhaustion he didn't know how much longer that would be.

Hakkaku looked back up towards the looming gray sky.

"Kouga, please come home." He secretly prayed before marching off towards the fall and waiting chaos.

* * *

><p>Even through hazy clearly sleep deprived eyes Miroku could see all to well over the vast hill sides of the village's outer rim a storm was coming and judging by the rumbling in the distance a big one.<p>

Though it was mid summer season the air had a lingering cold chill of something foreboding something dangerous. After the chaos Kouga had created among the now on edge village he would have thought a sign like this should have been days to go, but apparently the worse was yet to come.

Miroku tighten his grip on the wooden pole of his golden tipped staff his spiritual energy surging rapidly through him even though he was beyond exhausted.

After the assault on the village he hadn't left Sango's side for a moment praying the Buddha would answer his prayers to spare her. Thankfully his god has listened seeing as Kaede was very sure of her recovery though it would naturally take some much needed time.

He wanted to be with her every moment to ensure she woke knowing he had always been there beside her but the ominous force stirring outside had caused him to venture outside to find the driving force.

The approaching storm was undoubtedly the source of the silent uncomfortable charge in the air but it did little for him to put his mind at ease knowing there was virtually nothing he could do.

Distracting him from his troubled thoughts the thick grass of the hill he currently stood upon rustled alerting him to someone's approach. A slight demonic charge jilted the air around him and he knew instantly who had come to his side.

"How is she?" Miroku asked glancing over his shoulder to Inuyasha who he knew had just returned from visiting Kagome.

Inuyasha went to Miroku's side crossing his clearly tense arms over his chest uneasily.

"She says she's okay" Inuyasha sighed unable to shake the image of Kagome's badly injured body from his mind.

"You don't believe her?" Miroku asked turning to face him knowing all to well from Kaede what had occurred while Kagome had been torn away from the village.

The assault Kouga had done to Sango was unforgivable but to harm Kagome the soul person who had deafened him at every turn no matter the controversy, it was beyond words.

"You look at her and tell me Kouga didn't-" Inuyasha snapped forcing himself to stop mid sentence knowing he couldn't bring himself to say what they both thought.

Just the idea of Kouga touching Kagome made his blood boil in rage, he took a hard breath desperately trying to restrain himself knowing if he didn't calm down he himself might shift into a murderous beast wanting nothing but revenge on the wolf.

Miroku was silent he was unsure what he could say to console Inuyasha in his clear frustration, only that he knew all to well how the half demon was feeling.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked his amber eyes all but burning a hole into the grass below his bare feet.

He knew Miroku hadn't left the demons slayers side for a moment until now so he would know better than anyone how their long time companion was doing.

Miroku looked back up towards the thickly clouded sky his deeply shaded eyes softening slightly.

"Unconscious but healing slowly" He whispered hoping that soon Sango would awake from her delayed slumber, it was all he could do for now.

Inuyasha sighed heavily at least that was a relief fixated on Kagome as he was he hadn't forgotten Sango's wounds. He was grateful she would recover.

"Inuyasha, if you decide to go after Kouga I will stand with you" Miroku vowed, until this point he had wanted to remain undecided both willing to either help save Kouga or condemn him but the pain he had inflicted upon those most dear to him had finally tipped the scale.

He didn't truly know if it was his own need for vengeance getting the better of him or not but one thing was undeniable. Kouga was too dangerous to be left alive.

Inuyasha looked over to the silent monk staring at the gray sky above knowing he had finally reached a decision.

"We leave as soon as Sango and Kagome are for sure alright." He replied his voice low as he excepted the monks aid knowing how powerful Kouga had become he was sure he was going to need it.

"Agreed" Miroku said his eyes visibly narrowing with new flooding determination.

Inuyasha placed a firm hand on Miroku's slumped shoulder before turning back towards the village.

His amber glowed brightly as concern flooded him, Kagome wouldn't understand their reasoning for coming to this decision without her but she had shown Kouga to much mercy and now she was suffering for it.

Inuyasha braced a hard hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword the metal work clinking slightly as he did.

Before this was all through he knew he would be running this very blade through Kouga's chest, willing or not.

* * *

><p>Crimson spray laid splattered over the dark earth in the midst of the chaotic hell like scene.<p>

Screams of terror and agony had rang out loudly through the night around the center village of the towering mountains. The once well built houses of the somewhat noble village now nothing but dust and ash from the blazing fires that had consumed them all mere hours ago.

Kouga had knowingly unleashed hell on this high end town the previous night, allowing an army of his hell hounds to rip the shelter of the fleeing humans to pieces before devouring each and every one of them alive.

Currently he stood in the center among the piled ashes his tone bronze skin stained with black soot and dried blood from the slaughter he had ordered.

His crimson laced azure eyes peered down to the limb body of a noble village maiden lifeless at his stained feet. He had devoured her the way he had countless other humans and yet the feeling of unsatisfaction still consumed him.

He had hoped the taste of richer humans instead of lowly peasants would somehow ease his need for flesh but it hadn't if anything the higher born people of this village tasted just as bad if not worse than the low born.

Kouga kicked the hallow shell of the lifeless woman at his feet aside beyond furious her tasteless flesh had done little to satisfy him.

How many of these wenches had he devoured? Countless, but he still longed for more. No woman could compare to the prize he burned for with every fiber of his being.

"Done with her already?" The cold voice of the hell hound sneered approaching his ash stained master, his hard yellow orbs glaring down at the mass of dead village girls Kouga had slain and discarded.

"Hungry?" The hell hound laughed wickedly eyeing the vast amount of lifeless woman at Kouga's side.

"I want more" Kouga growled turning to face the just as equally stained hell wolf, his dark raven fur covered in flakes of ash and hard dried blood.

The hell wolf muzzle folded back in a snarl of delight he didn't know what had caused this even more savagery change in Kouga but he enjoyed it none the less.

"There are always more villages." The hell hound growled knowing another human village couldn't be more than a few miles away. That is if those who had been lucky enough to flee and survive last night hadn't already warned them.

The wolf's eyes gleamed menacingly let the pathetic humans run it was always more entertaining when they did.

"Then we're leaving." Kouga growled walking passed the massive towering wolf eyeing after him.

He didn't care how many villages or human lives it took he knew eventually the mutt was bound to come looking for him, and when he did Kagome was sure to follow.

Then he would finally get what he craved.

"Your sure this isn't about that human girl you want so badly?" The hell hound asked turning to face Kouga's back eyeing the now motionless wolf demon at the mention of Kagome.

The hell beast was more than willing to slay as many people as Kouga wanted but what was the purpose in dealing with these lowly creatures when they could simply re-attack the village the priestess called home.

He himself wanted to settle a score with those two wenches that had dared to injure his regenerative body so badly.

"Why aren't we just going after her?" The wolf asked dangerously unaware of the wrath he might unleash if he kept speaking.

"Don't tell me your afraid of that half demon she's with?" The wolf sneered as he took a daring step forward.

"She must be some treat for you to obsess over her this way" He laughed wickedly "Maybe after you've had your fill of her I can rip that pretty little throat of hers out, I'll judge just how delicious she taste."

Before the hell hound could speak further Kouga's fist slammed into it's jaw making the bone crack sickening under the fur covered skin of his muzzle.

The hell hound went tumbling blindly his massive body crashing into the burned reminisce of a hut the black wood falling over him like powder.

The ash beneath him still scolding from the previous flames molting his raven fur with the heat, desperately he tried to claw himself back up only to be kicked back down by Kouga now towering over him.

Kouga stomped his foot down brutally on the wolf's throat forcing him back into the smoldering ash his flesh beginning to burn away with a sickening scent.

The wolf howled in agony squirming helplessly beneath Kouga's heel holding him there in the unseen flames mercilessly.

"Let me make this _painfully_ clear" Kouga sneered his gleaming pearl fangs wide with a sinister smile as the wolf began melting beneath him.

"Come near Kagome and I will personally find out just how many inventive ways I can kill you before you stay dead, understood?" He asked pressing harder on the wolf closing throat leaving him unable to breath as he was burned alive.

The wolf's jaw twitched his golden eyes rolling into the back of his skull leaving only the black of his orb as the life was drained out of him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kouga smirked finally kicking the wolf free from the iron hold of his foot.

He stepped back from the ash looking at the molted shape of the now badly burned hell hound, it was an amusing sight.

"Hurry up and put yourself back together, or I might just eat you. You're already half cooked." Kouga laughed over his broad shoulder watching as the wolf peeled itself up from the ash half its body practically melted down to the bone.

"You bastard!" The wolf snarled bubbling flesh already starting to mount and recover its mutated state.

He wasn't entirely sure how, but he would make Kouga pay for that soon enough.

* * *

><p>Despite the summer season the air was cold a lasting chill radiating through the slight wind winding its way through the thick tree bases of the forest.<p>

The day was fast becoming dark either by the fading of the sun or the fast approach of the heavily blacken storm clouds either way Kagome wasn't about to stand around and find out.

Her breaths were in short shallow rasp as she hugged the thick trunk of the over looming tree to steady her clearly exhausted body. It's hard branches creaking noisily the wind above assaulting the top of the canopy.

She had barely managed to sneak from the protection of the village into the waiting forest her slumped body wasn't exactly unnoticeable, but she hadn't been left with many other options.

There was a small window of time she had before Inuyasha would undoubtedly go after Kouga to finish him once and for all and she wouldn't let that happen!

Not without knowing she had done all she could and there was still one other choice she had yet to explore.

With a muffled grunt she pushed herself off the tree base further into the forest ignoring the sheer lasting throb of pain radiating its way through her.

Luckily she didn't have to go much further her goal finally come into her narrow sight.

Kilala lifted her colossal head her red eyes fixing on the slowly approaching priestess at her back, she mewed softly but her larger form's throat making her sound more aggressive than she meant.

Kagome smiled regardless taking another hard step forward using her large newly acquired bow as an almost walking aid its wide wooden handle wedged into the soft ground to help her walk more steadily.

"Kilala" Kagome whispered hoping the massive feline would at least meet her half way before she was forced to limp further.

The fire cat did as she was secretly bid stepping forward until Kagome was able to lean on her large fur covered back for support, she couldn't believe how damaged her body was.

The previous battle with the hell hound not just Kouga must have taken more out of her then she first thought. Her visibly drained state was proof enough of that.

"Kilala, I need your help" She whispered at the purring colossal feline hoping she would understand.

"I think so" An equally exhausted voice called from behind the shelter of the mass trees.

Kagome turned afraid of who she might see coming after her, if it was Inuyasha then all this was over he would have her chained into a hut if that's what it took to keep her from going.

Instead of a fuming half demon emerging she saw a weakened form much like her own trudge out from behind the shadows.

Sango stepped forward her tense arm coiled around her still heavily bandaged abdomen her chocolate colored hair usually restrained in a small hair band now absent leaving her locks loose and flowing.

"S-Sango" Kagome whispered completely shocked the demon slayer was able to move at all after the assault she endured at Kouga's hands.

"What are you doing here? You're not healed yet!" Kagome said worry laced in her voice there was no physical way Sango could have recovered that quickly from the wounds she had suffered.

Sango gave a half hearted smile she should have asked Kagome the exact same question but she already knew the answer.

"You're going?" Sango asked her voice surprisingly soft. Her dark eyes fixed on Kilala staring over Kagome's slumped shoulder her long time companion hissing lowly in worry.

Kagome tore her eyes away from Sango afraid she met try to convince her otherwise, she hated herself for forcing this undeserved punishment upon her best friend and the last thing she wanted was to have further guilt added to her from the havoc her mercy had created.

But Kagome wouldn't be swayed no matter how wrong her actions may seem to everyone else she knew in her heart it was the right decision for her.

"I don't have a choice" Kagome bowed her head hiding her visibly shaky gaze from Sango preparing for the daunting task of climbing onto Kilala's back.

She half way expected for Sango to be furious at her curse and threaten that she wasn't going anywhere with Kilala above all but the harsh words never came.

Instead Kagome gasped feeling something soft coil around her shoulders she stammered forward unknowingly into Sango's arms as the demon slayer embraced her best friend tightly.

"I know" Sango promised resting her chin onto Kagome's shoulder tenderly.

Kagome's hands remained pinned to her side was Sango really trying this desperately to keep her in the village? Did she really want to inflict this much guilt upon her?

"I don't understand" Kagome whispered unsure of what course of action to take, was this some sort of undermining tactic? She never thought of Sango as so manipulative.

"Kagome, I know you care about Kouga, and I also know how stubborn you can be when someone you care about is in danger" Sango tighten her affectionate hold on Kagome briefly before releasing her all together.

She stepped back only slightly leaving her soft hands braced on either side of Kagome shoulders making sure the last of her words seeped into the speechless priestess.

"Nothing I say will stop you, I know that. All I can do is tell you to be careful so-" Sango said faintly pulling her hold away fully her brown orbs closing with a reassuring smile.

"Please be careful" She begged wanting nothing but Kagome's safe return.

She understood how her long time friend felt all to well, if the situation had been somehow reversed and it had been a certain monk in Kouga's stead she wasn't sure she wouldn't act the exact same way as Kagome.

That's what devotion made you do, reckless and irresponsible things but it couldn't be helped no matter how hard someone else tried.

Kagome felt a tear form in the corner of her already glossed over eyes as she leapt forward hugging Sango in full force, carful to mind her wound.

"Thank you, Sango!" She cried knowing she could never hope to have someone understand her as much as the woman she considered her sister.

Sango patted Kagome back softly, she didn't know how this would turn out she just prayed Kagome would be safe no matter the outcome.

"You should get going, Inuyasha will notice before to long" Sango admitted knowing the half demon wasn't very far off from their current location.

If he found out what the two of them were plotting he would make damn sure none of this happened.

Kagome pulled away knowing Sango spoke the truth she couldn't be delayed further, it had to be now.

Slowly she turned from Sango to Kilala still watching the pair exchange goodbyes. Carefully Kagome grabbed a fist full of Kilala's blonde fur before hoisting herself onto the demons cats back.

Flames engulfed Kilala's massive fur covered ankles as she prepared to soar into the awaiting gray sky.

Kagome gave Sango a final farewell glance as Kilala kicked off the ground flying rapidly into the waiting cold air above.

The demon slayer slowly dissipated from side under the shadow of the canopy leaving her now completely alone in the late day sky with only the horizon to greet her.

Kagome stared ahead to the blackening sky she didn't know how much time she had before Inuyasha began his pursuit of her but there was only one place she aimed to go.

The one place she could receive the answers she desperately sought, the place where all this chaos had begun.

In the demon's lair, in the shadows demon home of the black mountain.

There she knew without a doubt she would find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now who is the one demon Kagome is off to see? Kouga? Guess again! All shall be revealed next chapter (if it's not obvious) so stick around and keep those reviews coming gotta tell you they're my fuel for updating!<strong>

**Oh and if I didn't mention it earlier I am sooo sorry for the delay of update been busy with my other two accounts yep I said two! *sigh* I am quickly becoming exhausted from the other fan fictions I am currently working on but don't worry this story is still on the top of the list!**

**See ya soon!**


	14. Crossed

**Words can not begin to express how sorry I am for the delay in update. I would like to say it was for a good reason but for those of you who don't particularly like un-anime related fan fiction it wasn't lol. I am trying to get to my original stories (which these are) but also my newer ones. Well enough of my excuses on with the story! Please let me know what you think in some loving reviews, you wish to motivate me those are the key!**

**Oh before I forget, it has come to my attention this story may be a tad on the 'M' rated side for more than just sexual situations. It also has no shortage of gore, which I am told can be offensive to some. So if you have a weak stomach or prefer not to read about blood and guts ect.. I suggest to shy away from this particular and upcoming chapters! Thank you very much, love always!**

**Note For Review's :**

**WolfyLady-MistressWolf-sama - I do believe your psychic powers may be kicking in! As for the spirit animals I don't believe I've ever heard of that before? Sounds interesting! But thank you for a loving review and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**KimikoDaichi - I never forget a reviewer! I hope you enjoy the update, thanks so much!**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Thankys very much, look forward to more reviews!**

**YinKeket - I hope Kagome would be that smart to live with Kouga. I mean I would jump at that chance in a heart beat lol Again thank you for such a supportive and detailed review, look forward to more like always. Please enjoy the update!**

**Ss11bb - Now you know, for now…Thanks for the review!**

**Ryo-chan-wolfgirl - The wolf defiantly has a part to play in chapters to come but not just yet, I think Kouga is a way bigger threat! But most definitely Kagome will need all the luck in the world to pull this one off! Thanks so much for the review very much appreciated!**

**Lady Zendra - Close! Not really, but wouldn't that be something!? Defiantly make for an interesting turning point! Thank you for the review!**

**Someone's Desire - Thank you very much! Always a delight to get your reviews keeps me motivated! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other one! Oh and speaking of art always could use some more Kou/Kag love out there I never seem to get enough! Lol**

**KairaB - Correct! And thank you so much for the review, enjoy the update!**

**PlaciDwiCkedNEss - Well I am very honored you decided to read my fan fiction then, very rare I get a review from someone who shy's away from Kou/Kag love, appreciated none the less though! As for the hell hounds name I haven't really named him, he's just "hell wolf", "hell hound", "demon wolf" ect… He is so evil he doesn't deserve a name! lol And as for his "death" that will be interesting to read soon… Thank you so much for the review, enjoy the update!**

**XIceFireX - Thank you so much, enjoy the update!**

**Kougakit - I know go Kagome! Thanks for the review enjoy the update!**

**Ikasha - Thank you so much always happy to meet someone new who enjoys my stories! I hope you enjoy the update and continue to read further!**

**KaggyBear - I know what will Rygo do? Or will it even be Rygo? Mind games! Lol Thank you for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Crossed**

* * *

><p><em>Voices are deafen<em>

_Ring loudly with no one to hear_

_Hollow words fade_

_To what end do they come_

_Screams_

* * *

><p>Demonic energy all but surged through the thick towering mountain air its unwanted electric like pulse filling the fast approaching forms with lingering dread.<p>

Kagome fisted her hands tighter against Kilala's fur her spiritually honed body visibly on edge from the corrupted atmosphere engulfing her.

The journey to the demons lair known as Rygo had taken a full day even with Kilala flying as fast as she could hours had ticked by like minutes to Kagome her mind clouded with worry and fear of what she was getting herself deeper into.

After all nothing good had come from this demon only despair and pain he had been the one to curse Kouga, to send that demon rat into their village that stated all of this chaos. All this suffering was his doing and Kagome would make it end, now.

"Kilala" Kagome whispered into the felines pointed ear her eyes fixed on the small opening at the peak of the black rocked mountain.

She knew with a certainty she could not explain that this was Rygo's home, Kagome swallowed hard she was afraid but her fear would not get the best of her she would face this demon no matter what!

Kilala did as she was secretly commanded flying down towards the mouth of the towering cave allowing Kagome to come within reach of the slightly flattened floor.

Kagome did not hesitate a rush of spiritual energy surging through her as she leapt from the safety of Kilala's back to make contact with the stone.

Her thick bow braced tightly in her hands her dark eyes scanning the blackened cave for any form of life, she saw nothing. But the overwhelming surge of demonic power coursing in the air kept her high on guard.

"Rygo!" Kagome shouted her fearless voice carrying loudly through out the cave echoing loudly from the surrounding stone.

There was an ominous silence only the faint vibration of her hard tone ringing back at her leaving her motionless at the cave opening.

The below air from the cliff face swirling upward making her raven lock fly wildly, the fabric's crimson shade of her priestess attire rustling below her as she stood sternly.

Kagome quickly peered behind her the sun was not far from rising but currently the darken sky remained a constant shade of grey and black.

Then ever so slightly the cold voice of another pierced through the silence of the cave.

"Young priestess" The dark voice called from the shadows of the stone walls.

Kagome's eyes fixed on the blackness ahead of her unable to see through the blinding dark but her body was all but pulsing with sacred energy preparing herself for an attack at any moment though she wasn't sure if one was to come.

"You know me?" Kagome asked her tone flat and sharp could this demon see her through the shadows is that how he knew she was indeed a priestess or could he feel her spiritual power surge through the cave as she could.

"Yes, very well we have watched you for some time" The sound of his voice was almost gentle but Kagome knew better.

She would have asked what he had meant by 'we' but she was not naïve to this she remembered Kaede's words all to well about the two demons sharing one body. But which demon was she currently facing, she could only recall the day and night shift. She couldn't remember which one possessed the body at this time.

"Then you know why I'm here" Kagome snapped regardless of who she was facing she wasn't about to drop her guard if this demon made a wrong mood she would purify him without a second thought.

Then silently the shadows parted the morphed incoherent body of Ryga floating through his crimson eyes gleaming with what would almost pass for a sympathetic stare.

His surprisingly handsome face carved into a solemn mask of unreadable emotions, his darken eyes his only window of almost human appearing weakness.

Kagome felt her pent up powers slowly begin to ebb away knowing no true ruthless demon could hold such a gaze, this was Ryga the lesser of the demons two evils.

"You seek aid for the wolf" Ryga spoke his tone soft and almost apologetic it was beyond confusing for Kagome.

Could this demon really have such a ruthless other half? A half completely opposite from the one she was currently standing before.

"Please change him back, make him like he was before." Kagome begged she was more than prepared to come into this cave and purify this demon into submission until he agreed to return Kouga to normal but she hadn't expected this. To face dowm the lesser of Rygo's form killing him seemed almost cruel even after all his other half had done.

She watched as Ryga's stone like face shifted slightly into silent surprise.

"You would wish him cured after all he has done?" He asked his crimson eyes almost glowing brighter as the words parted his lips.

He had seen the hell the wolf demon had unleashed on the human world and yet their was a human right before him willing to beg for his life regardless.

"Kouga didn't do anything and you know it! Whatever is inside him made him do those things!" Kagome defended taking a daring step forward

The Kouga she knew truly knew would never hurt anyone the way she had seen, he was better than that better than any full demon she had ever met.

Ryga glanced back towards the shadows of his cave his crimson eyes leaving her without a response.

"I can not help you priestess" He spoke lowly leaving no hint of misleading.

Kagome shook her head in protest she wouldn't accept that! She couldn't!

"There has to be a way! I wont leave him like that, I can't!" Kagome demanded the threat of tears beginning to sting her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak before this demon least of all but she was terrified!

If Ryga couldn't help her then who could? What hope did she have left that she could save Kouga?

Suddenly Ryga was before her his clouded body of black smoke swirling mere inches before her his handsome face so close to her own their noses almost touched.

Kagome felt her breath leave her lungs instantly, her preserved spiritual energy flooding away helplessly. What was this demon?

His crimson eyes scorched into her own the unfallen tears she held escaping her hold rolling down her heated cheek with a bright gleam.

"Shedding tears for a demon out of love, this is strange to me" Ryga whispered down at her watching as the last of her tears fell away.

Kagome couldn't move she couldn't find the strength to even breath his eyes held her prisoner as if tearing into the very fabric of her soul revealing everything that she was or ever would be, it was torture.

Then as swiftly as he had approached her he wafted away finally allowing her taken breath to return the spell of paralyzation she had found herself under broken.

He turned from her his eyes hidden from sight much to Kagome's relief she wasn't sure she could peer into them again after such an assault.

"I can not save him priestess, but maybe you can" He spoke softly towards the lingering shadows of the cave.

"How?" Kagome whispered finally recovering from his gaze her mind once again consumed with fear and worry for only one demon.

She watched as he turned towards her once again bravely she didn't look away, she would endure anything to save Kouga.

"Please" she begged once again feeling tears form though she desperately tried to force them away.

"There is power in you, I can see it even now" Ryga's voice carrying towards her almost threatening to invade the deepest parts of her all over again.

So that was what he had done. Searched her inside for power? Why?

"Use your strength against him" Ryga said softly for the briefest of moments his gaze shifting towards the slowly almost rising sun in the distance.

Kagome didn't understand what power could she possibly use against Kouga? She had watched him reduce entire villages to ash in mere hours.

Even if she did fight against him her power was to purify demonic energy if she did use it against him, it would undoubtedly kill him.

"What do you mean?" Kagome shouted in frustration if it had been that simple she would have done it long ago.

Ryga could see the uncertainty inside her but she was not mistaken in her concern, she was right the power of purification was deadly to most all demons but if he had learned anything in this time Kouga was a better demon then most.

"Purify him, purify the beast dwelling inside him force it back into dormancy" He shifted slightly his unformed body slightly retreating deeper into the shadows of the cave. Secretly trying to escape the fast approaching dim rays of the rising sun.

"I-I don't know how" Kagome blatantly admitted the only form of purification she had ever used on a demon before was to destroy it fully, never had she tried to use her sacred powers for a healing method.

"It is something only you can do, it is your only hope to save him" Ryga said coolly uncertainly was no longer a luxury the girl before him could afford, Kouga soul strong as it might be could not fight off the darkness building inside him forever. Soon enough it would devour him fully if not stopped in its quest.

Kagome starred uneasily at the crimson eyes of the demon floating before her and she knew his words rang true. This had all fallen on her, the person who had created this nightmare of a situation was now the only person with a prayers chance of making it right once more.

She didn't know how but she would save Kouga no matter the cost, she owed him that.

"A warning priestess, forcing your spiritual energy into another is no easy feat. Should you use too much power against him, he will most certainly die" Ryga whispered darkly making sure his words reached the silent priestess before him.

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat, she could actually unintentional as it might be kill Kouga? No.

Ryga watched as the all to readable look of fear spread over Kagome's face, and he knew his warning had sunk in deeply.

"Use to little though and his once conscious mind will be locked away, he will forever be trapped the way he is now" His voice was sharp and unwavering he did not want to aid in the suffering his other half had created but this girl needed to know the risk she was taking.

There was no room for grey in this area it was black and white, either she healed Kouga fully or condemned him to death or darkness, it was the burden she now had to bare.

Kagome felt a cold jolt run up the length of her spine making her shiver with a deathly lingering chill feeling. Kouga's life was now completely in her hands and it terrified her.

How could she live with this? She could actually lose Kouga forever, and it was all her doing. How could she live with that weight on her shoulders? Knowing her selfish choices could tear him away from her.

She looked to Ryga who appeared to read her horror stricken face openly, even in her unsteady state she could see he had given her all he could, all the rest was now hers to carry alone.

"I have told you all I can priestess, now go before it is too late" Ryga said his voice almost a sympathetic whisper as he turned from her towards the darkness awaiting him in the shadows of the cave.

Ignoring the growing ball of panic rising in the pit of her stomach she heavily turned back towards the mouth of the cave where Kilala still hovered over the stone ledge. It was clear Ryga had nothing more to give and she now knew time was not on her side.

Kagome fisted Kilala's golden fur tightly as she climbed onto her awaiting back preparing to put as much distance between this accursed place and her as possible.

"Priestess" She heard Ryga's cold voice call after her from the darkness of the caves shade.

Kagome looked to the shadows seeing only deepened crimson orbs glowing back at her through the darkness.

"If you truly wish to save him, give him a reason to fight" His words seeped through the howling wind swirling around her before sinking into her very core.

Holding Kilala tightly she looked away from the cave mouth feeling even as the colossal feline began to sore away the lasting effect of Ryga's words.

Her brown orbs burned brightly as she flew into the waiting darken sky. She would fight for Kouga in any way she could but what could she give him to resist the darkness taking over him?

Even now as desperate as she was for answers, she truly did not know.

Ryga watched as the form of the human girl vanished into mountain air invading his shadowed cave.

Then softly a small smile crept over his handsome lips as a single thought began to cross his hazed mind.

A human willing to fight for a demon, perhaps the world held more light than darkness after all.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean she left!?" Inuyasha's voice exploded like a burst of thunder making the thin wooden walls of the hut around him vibrate from the shock.<p>

After returning from his overly delayed errands around the village which Kaede had all but forced upon him, holding him away from the aged priestess hut for what seemed like countless hours. He had finally managed to gain the time to check on Kagome's well being, only to find Sango in her place with desperately unwanted news.

"What I just told you, she left Inuyasha-" Sango sighed heavily, her own physical condition wasn't in the best of state to be receiving an ear full from the screaming man at her side.

"And no before you ask I don't know where she was going" Sango added hurriedly cutting the enraged half demon off before he could begin roaring again. Worried as she was for the woman she considered her best friend in this world, she didn't want to know that information would undoubtedly be used against her in this very situation, and in no way did she want to aid Inuyasha in his quest for blood.

"You just let her go?! You didn't try to stop her!?" Inuyasha boomed through clenched fangs, wounded as the current bed ridden demon slayer was he was in no mood to show her any sort of mercy.

After everything both of them had endured, she had allowed Kagome to sneak away knowing he would never have allowed it had he been there to stop either of them.

"Inuyasha try to clam down" Miroku pleaded in the fuming half demons shadow.

Furious as he knew he was Sango was not the person to take his anger out on, not after everything she had already survived.

"I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha hissed with venom laced in his every word.

Miroku's gentle words did little to nothing to calm the rampaging beast that was now Inuyasha as he spun towards the hut entrance shoving the unsuspecting monk aside roughly in sheer rage.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him a touch of his own anger rippling through at the half demons brutish behavior.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned afraid this situation was about to become a whole lot worse than it already had.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped over his shoulder not an ounce of apology in his harsh tone.

"I'm coming with you" He stated firmly, anger consumed as he knew the half demon was Kagome's safety wasn't just his problem alone. Even though no part of him wished to leave Sango's side he knew deep down if Inuyasha was to confront Kagome as he was now no good would come of it.

He doubted his presence would aid in any way but he was willing to take the risk in order to preserve the half demon and priestesses long relationship.

"Just don't slow me down" Inuyasha threaten, as he was now he would have now second thought about abandoning the monk should he get in his way of tracking down Kagome.

Without so much as a further glance to either of the pair staring after him he sprinted out of the small hut entrance into the waiting grey village ahead.

Miroku peered over his shoulder reassuring Sango with a solemn glance before following after him in full force desperate to catch up.

Sango watched motionless as they disappeared into the thickly rain scented air leaving her there alone with only her thoughts to comfort her. Balling her soft hands tightly around the covers bundled over her curved form she whispered a soft murmur into the cooling breeze.

"Kagome, please be safe." She prayed.

* * *

><p>Crimson red reflected brightly the darkening sky above, the sent of rain clinging to the thin air swirling in pointed ears listening to every dull sound humming around them.<p>

Kouga's devilish smirk widened playfully sinister as the low but unmistakable sound of thunder rumbled all around him. The hard vibration thumping through his bare chest filling him with its booming melody.

The cliff peak he currently stood on top of towered over the surrounding land giving him an unreachable view of the thick grey sky that hung above him.

It was undeniable, a storm was fast approaching and judging by the chill that lingered in the air a colossal one. Just the thought of being surrounded by cracking lightning and roaring thunder sent a wave of excitement rippling through his heated blood.

Nothing was more chaotic than mother nature unleashing her fury and he eagerly awaited her arrival.

"What are you planning now?" A cautious voice asked from behind the partly mesmerized wolf demon's shadow.

Kouga peered a hellish red eye over his naked shoulder to the raven fur covered wolf approaching him from the shade of the towering trees at his back.

"Isn't it obvious" Kouga smiled wickedly staring back ahead to the darkening horizon below him.

Nestled on the rim of the distant mountains a mere few miles ahead was yet more unsuspecting villages. At this range it was difficult to see just how many but at first glance he would say at least three. Three crowded villages with busy streets and innocent lived just ripe for the taking.

The wolf brazenly approached the glaring wolf demons side knowing all to well where this look had led them in the past and he could not be more eager.

"Which one?" He asked hungrily his muzzle already dripping with drool from his growing anticipation.

Kouga's massive gleaming fangs flashed wide as his smile grew even more devious.

"All" He promised.

* * *

><p>The ground surprisingly was an unwelcome feeling swelling under Kagome's feet as she unsettled herself from Kilala's imprinted back.<p>

The ride towards Ryga's mountain had been unpleasant but not so much as the return journey towards the center of the unfamiliar forest she now emerged herself in. Until now she had not allowed her whelped covered body to phase her but now it couldn't be ignored any longer.

She had yet to use an ounce of her spiritual energy and yet already her body felt drained as if she had endured a weeks worth of Kaede's rigorous training.

Kouga and his hell wolf had done his job well on weakening her body, even if it hadn't originally been his intent.

Unable to stable herself on her own to feet she leaned against Kilala for support which the fire demon realized. Turning her massive head towards the heavily breathing priestess she hissed softly against her palm in concern.

Kagome rubbed Kilala's soft muzzle appreciatively knowing how the mute demon must feel seeing her in such a state.

"It's alright Kilala" She tried to reassure her companion with another soft stroke of her palm.

Bracing herself off the messed fur of the hell cat she forced herself upwards fully now applying her weight on the curved wood of her thick bow jammed into the damp earth at her feet.

This is where their journey came to an end, it was faint but unmistakable a horrid demonic aura clung to the cool air around her, an aura she had come to know all to well.

Kouga was close and judging by the electric like surge in the air dangerously so.

This was it, all the chaos of the past weeks had come down to this. Her strength would be the deter of this approaching battle and she would not have it any other way.

Taking an uneasy step forward she eyed the gaping forest ahead, shrouded in darkness from the absence of the fading sun above this is where she would begin her decent.

Turning partly back to the waiting feline at her side she faintly smiled.

"Take care of the others for me okay?" She asked softly but hoping her silent command would be obeyed.

This weight was hers to bare and no one else's, she wouldn't share her pain anymore with the people and demons she cared for most.

She could tell her words reached Kilala even through her animal appearance she could see the flash of concern spread of the fire cat's face.

Heavy hearted Kagome turned from her towards the waiting forest ahead, there would be a time for sweet reassurance but this was not it. She had a job to complete and she wouldn't rest until she saw it done by her own two hands.

Fading away into the shadows of the trees she submerged herself into the blackness all around her until sight was becoming all but impossible with the thick canopy overhead.

The pull of Kouga's demonic presence was flooding through her like a toxin, a toxin which she allowed to guide her willingly through the marsh of trees and undergrowth, until his frightful power was all she could feel.

Yes, she had gone far enough to begin her preparation for what was fast approaching.

Forcing herself straight she braced her heavily carved bow firmly before her positioning herself perfectly in the center of the blackened forest.

Sealing her eyes tightly she began to chant feeling the familiar pulse of her spiritual energy surge through her purposely. The bow clenched in her palm began to heat quickly as she poured her sacred essence into the sculpted wooden ark.

It flooded through her body like a channel of rippling electric water unit it began to take solid form like glass. Glass that she merged and manipulated into a perfectly round orb, then expanded it passed her body further and further until it engulfed the pull of Kouga's aura along with her own.

Gently Kagome's eyes parted the flood of energy she had just released partly receding back inside her. It took a mere glance above to realize her spiritual powers had succeeded in their purpose. Unaffected by either the towering trees above or the increasingly cold wind around her a thick layer of rounded spiritual energy gleamed above.

She had created a seemingly flawless barrier around this entire area.

Kagome breathed heavily such manipulation of her powers hadn't come without a cost, a faint feeling of numbness flooding through her soon after.

Kagome clenched her bow tightly trying to force the feeling away back into dormancy, she couldn't afford to feel weak in any way not right now.

She had done only the beginning stages of her plan to retrieve Kouga, to make sure he didn't escape and that neither of them were interrupted by another.

Knowing full well by now a certain half demon would undoubtedly be hot on her trail in search of her.

Kagome eyed the darkness at her back briefly wondering how Inuyasha would possibly react to the situation she had unintentionally forced him to endure.

She shoved the thought away, she couldn't make herself think of him, it would only distract her mission. Her mission that she vowed to cling to with every fiber of her being, to find Kouga.

Find him and regardless of the outcome be it good or horrible, stop the rampage of death and destruction he had caused once and for all. This she vowed.

* * *

><p>Thunder roared in the distance, black heavy clouds closing the quickly fading lit sky. A cool chill hung in the air filled with an electric like surge of brute power. Just the soft touch of the slowly approaching breeze was enough to set Kaede's aged skin tingling with the threat of danger.<p>

The air was charged with demonic energy even at this great of distance from its source its lasting jolt could be felt regardless.

Kaede gripped the chipped and worn arch of her bow tightly as she eyed the distant clouds swirling in an unnatural vortex. This was no ordinary storm it was all but fueled by demonic essences mixed with that of a potent spiritual lure.

The vast hills of the outer rim of the village swayed uneasily in the alerting breeze. As if the weather itself was waging war on the flood of battling energy's.

She could feel it now even in her bones the brew of the menacingly seeded powers.

It was unmistakable the amount of light and dark flooding through her, something pure and filled with good was charging something horribly dark. And though she wished with all her might to deny the truth she knew what was transpiring hundreds of miles away.

The familiar pulse of the sacred energy churned with the dark was impossible to mistake, it was Kagome's aura building so strongly around the area.

Kaede's one visible eye narrowed in concern, never before had she allowed her prodigy to face such a terrible aura alone, but it seemed she now held no other madness was causing this storm of raging essences was coming to its breaking point, war was in the air.

"Dear Kagome" Kaede whispered dryly as another charged gust of surging wind coiled around her.

"Hold strong" She prayed clutching her aged bow just a bit tighter to her side.

* * *

><p>Lightening cracked loudly echoing like cannon fire over the smoldering village below. Tall well built huts now reduced to melted ash, fallen to the hell fires Kouga and his wolf had brought upon them mere hours ago.<p>

Now all that remained of the now desolate streets were the fallen bloodied corpses of the massacred villagers who had lived in this once peaceful village.

It wasn't but moments ago the entire mountain sides surrounding this small village had been lit with the glow of their blazing homes, ringing with the echoes of their screams of terror and horror.

Now only silence remained, their unheard cries for mercy faded into the now falling rain.

The thick mud covered streets ran red as the rushing water fell onto their lifeless bodies washing away the crimson that stained their chard remaining cloths.

In the center of this hell like scene Kouga stood motionless staring up at the rumbling black sky. His tan skin coated with thick muck from his chase through the village streets as he mercilessly hunted down each villager.

His lips tainted crimson from the countless throats he had ripped out with his gleaming over hanging fangs. Soundlessly he watched through his burning azure eyes as the blood, sweat and mud trickled away with the fresh shower of rain water tracing over him.

His raven locks and remaining fur pelts thickened as the moisture soaked through, washing away all traces of the massacre he had just moments ago delivered on this unsuspecting village.

Only the lifeless bodies of his victims remained laid scattered around to remind him of the chaos he had brought so mercilessly upon them.

Even now as he stood surrounded by their bloodied forms he felt nothing but solace in the death he had created. Ripping apart each one of them had brought him nothing but delight, his only regret now was that there was no one left to devour.

He breathed deeply the rain scented air listening as the countless droplets echoed around him. The deep pools already formed around him intensifying the sound as each drop hit the surface of the blood and mud swirled puddles.

It was almost like a lullaby, the beating of the shower pouring all around him humming against his drenched skin.

Only when something unharmonious to the beat falling at his side reached his ear did he peer away from the black sky above.

Even through the soaked air the wafting scent of cherry blossoms flooded through. Kouga turned to the shaded forest mere feet from where he stood breathing deeply the all to familiar scent.

Parting through the curtain of rain a curved figure stepped forward from the shadows the distance provided.

Soaked raven hair curled to porcelain skin, drenched white and crimson fabric visible through the shroud of water rushing all around.

Piercing through the rain unnaturally bright a pair of chocolate eyes burned at him making his very blood heat with their harden glow.

Kouga stepped forward unable to fight the sinisterly wicked grin that spread over his handsome lips.

"Kagome" He whispered darkly a nerving twist of joy laced in his voice.

Kagome took an unshakable step forward into the thick crimson muck deep at her feet. Her eyes never leaving his as she soaked in the sight of the fallen bodies laid out so carelessly around them.

A single drop of clear water trickled from her swollen pink lip as she breathed sharply steadying her solid body further.

With one single motion her tense hands lifted from her side arching the perfect curve of her thick bow straight ahead.

Kouga froze in his thickly imprinted tracks the leering smile he held so carelessly now washing away with the flood of water running down his harden face.

The curtain of rain falling between them parted in a broken spray as she lined a flawless arrow along the string, its gleaming dagger like tipped aimed directly towards the now motionless wolf demon ahead.

"Forgive me" She pleaded, as her stone like fingers drew the arrow held in her grasp back strongly.

Kouga watched silently as she aimed the steel tip at his bare chest, seemingly at his very beating heart.

Then without a single word, he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Nooo! Why!? Why? Must it come to this, a battle on a rainy battle field come show of hands who saw this coming!? Well anywho that's all for now but I hope to have the next chapter up soon so not to keep you all waiting so long as last time.<strong>

**But then again my other stories may take up my time again, *sigh* why can't there be more hours in the day? Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed the update and look forward to more. Unitl then like always.**

**See ya Soon!**


	15. Emerge

**Falling back into updating finally! So sorry for the delay but I have been a little busy lately life has really been kicking my butt! Well no more excuses time to start wrapping this bad boy of a story up if I haven't miss counted (which I often do) there is only about three maybe four chapters left before this story comes to a close! So sad but, we aren't there yet so enjoy the updates while they still come!**

**Um just a cautionary note this chapter may be a little M rated for the use of violence/gore ect…so ye be warned!**

**Note For Review's :**

**KittyKritik - Oh Kitty where to start? First thanks for the constructive criticism (as always) I agree with you on my many many, did I mention many mistakes? Grammar will never be my strong point, or spelling or punctuation, its just me. I will try and correct all the mistakes I catch while re-reading but I promise no 100% perfectly written chapter, as for a beta I actually have looked for one, I think for close to three years now and yet I'm beta-less. So if your interested? More than happy to hear from you! Other than that, thanks for the review and look forward to more enjoy the update!**

**Mia1837 - Sorry, tissue? Cry no more updated and ready to be reviewed thanks so much!**

**WolfyLady-MisstressWolf-sama - Hopefully that comes true I believe! Thanks so much for a wonderful review and I look forward to your reaction after this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kouga's Older woman - I'm starting to think someone needs some rehab lol Cant want to hear more from you! Enjoy the update!**

**Someone's Desire - I need art now! :D Just kidding but it would make the updating process so much more faster *hint hint* Hope your doing good and look forward to your imput!**

**KaggyBearr - Everyone seems to need a tissue after that chapter lol Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**My Eternal Anguish - Don't I know it? How I wish more people would come to love this couple like I do, but hey I'm still around! With plenty of stories on the brain so hope is not lost! Thanks so much for the encouraging words!**

**Plwollf1 - Thank you!**

**Ss11bb - Updated! Thanks so much enjoy!**

**Ryo-chan wolf girl - I have a few things up my sleeve to keep Inuyasha at bay at least for a little while! Thanks so much for the review hope to get another one soon!**

**DancingNinja21 - Patience is appreciated thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**YinKeKet - You always do keep me going with you wonderful detailed reviews! I hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for being such a loyal fan!**

**LadySpade2 - Hopefully my lack of update hasn't killed you yet lol, thanks for support enjoy the update!**

**FleeceofSteel - Thanks so much, I am always thankful to people (like you) who enjoy my stories so much that you leave such a wonderful review it means a lot! I hope you enjoy the update!**

**16cera16 - Thanks! :D**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Emerge**

* * *

><p><em>Love forces light<em>

_Darkness pulls back into shadow_

_Glowing it battles_

_Black wages on in triumph_

_Can light last_

_Weakly_

* * *

><p>Lightning cracked across the black sky above, its bright gleam a searing flicker below, the mud, ash and blood stained ground momentary mixing into a hue of flashing white and grays.<p>

Almost all bright colors stolen only to be replaced with a disorienting chaos of blinding light, almost.

The constants that never wavered despite the pounding of lightning and the relentless pouring of the rain above were the orbs of hazel and azure locked into one another.

Kouga's largely overhanging fangs gleamed menacingly with his wicked sneer. His bare mud coated feet slid slightly to the left sinking deeper into the thicken floor beneath him as he did so.

Kagome's perfectly lined arrow never faltered the dagger like tip just before her finger following his every move. Her bow creaking with strain in her hands as she forced the line tighter.

"Oh? You are serious aren't you?" Kouga asked with a flicker of enjoyment flashing across his crimson lined eyes.

He took a daring step forward closing just a bit more distance between them, his foot sinking slightly deeper with the flooding of water continuously building just below both their feet.

Kagome drew her bow line impossibly further back, her concealed elbow shaking only slightly with the strain warning her it was threatening to release the arrow at any moment.

"You actually want to fight me?" Kouga's laughed mockingly in disbelief

"It's the only way to save you" Kagome whispered her hard stare softening only momentarily before she forced any further reluctance away.

Kouga tilted his chin only slightly to the side in a look of amused curiosity.

"Kagome, you know I love a woman who can fight, but you might be in a little over your head" He smiled purely entertained at this point, had she actually thought this through? Did she honestly think she would even come close to a match for him?

"Remember what happened last time we were alone?" He whispered darkly secretly remembering every sorted detail of their almost love making.

Kagome felt her entire body tense in warning, just the mention of their last encounter was enough to set her blood on fire with determination to never be thrown into that type of situation again!

"Doing this," Kouga circled an invisible line around her bow from his standing point with a teasing smirk.

"Is only going to make it worse, when I get a hold of you" He vowed not a single sign of doubt hidden in his words.

"That's not going to happen" Kagome swore, she would die before she allowed his darker half to ever touch her in such a way!

"No?" Kouga's raised a questioning brow

"Lets find out!" His threatening voice was lost as he flew at her!

A spray of mud and rain splashing from behind his heels as he sprinted at her with inhuman speed!

Kagome's fingers released the clenched arrow in her hold, the perfectly lined shot jolting through the short distance between them aimed directly at Kouga's unarmored chest!

Kouga twisted almost effortlessly in his steps the shimmering tip of the arrows blade missing him entirely as it zoomed by into the backgrounds shadows!

He smiled maliciously as he reached her, claws and fang gleaming with blood lust, no sign of restraint!

Kagome forced her stance wider her still humming bow clenched in her fisted hands as she braced it before her confidentially!

Kouga's claws slashed into the wooden arch expecting it to shatter into splinters destroying her only source of defenses, but it repelled him like iron!

Visible electric like surges sprang from the contact of his mud coated fingers and the thick bow as he was forced to remain paralyzed in place.

"What!?" Kouga growled in alarm as he was left unable to pull his hand free from the shocking arch

Kagome's hazel eyes narrowed in achievement as she jerked the bow free from Kouga's immobile clutches, her spiritual essence pouring itself into the thick wood as she had been trained to do!

She spun in full force her raven hair flying widely around her as the bow clenched in her hands sliced through the rain filled air until it slammed into Kouga's chest!

A wicked sound that matched lightning cracking boomed out loudly as Kouga was sent flying backwards into the muck from the sheer force of her attack!

He skid back a shocking distance before he finally managed to force himself to a halt, digging his already mud coated heels into the earth heavily to aid him.

He watched through bleary crimson eyes as the perfectly unharmed priestess adjusted her stance once again bracing her accursed bow before her chest protectively.

"Well well-" Kouga laughed dryly straightening out his slightly hunched over form.

"This is a surprise, sexy and strong. I like that in a woman" He smiled but his voice was hollow of humor, he hadn't expected that and now his body all but screamed caution.

Even at this distance he could feel a sickening amount of spiritual energy surge through the girl before him, it made his blood run cold.

Kagome raised her bow slightly higher in anticipation, the air shifting more intensely between them. She could tell he wasn't taking another chance on going lightly any longer.

Kouga stood firmly cocking his head to the side sharply, a low popping echoing just below the surface as he tensed for another round.

"Play time is over Kagome, if you really want a fight, you better be prepared for the consequences." Kouga warned already thinking of all the entertaining ways he could punish the bold priestess once he got his claws into her.

"I already am" Kagome whispered unaffected by his threats, she had accepted everything about what she was doing to the point of no return.

Skillfully her slender fingers lined another arrow perfectly against the string of her bow, aiming the dagger tip at his chest once more.

Kouga smirked wickedly, this was going to be good.

Kagome released the arrows base sending it flying at the eagerly awaiting wolf demon, who dodged the spiritually surging weapon with ease as he flew at her once again.

Any mild previous restrain he had held towards her was now gone, vanished in a heated frenzy of want and craze.

Kagome lined up another shot towards the blurred form of the vastly quicker demon before her, he was in front of her then he was gone! Jilting with impossible speed to her side!

Kagome could feel her eyes struggling to track his vivid movements as he circled her at full speed, like a vulture tormenting its prey! The relentless rain between them only aiding his camouflaged attack!

She wasn't aware of him practically on top of her until she felt him leer over her in the cover of her shadow! Kagome spun to meet him feeling his hard grip jerk on the surface of her bow, no doubt desperate to get rid of her strongest defense against him!

Kagome surged her sacred essence into the wooden arch harder making it sting the hard palm of Kouga's grip as she shoved him backwards!

Kouga was forced several feet back into the mud before he was flying forward once again! Allowing her no time to recover from his assault like the last time!

He didn't fully understand her spiritual physical abilities but he knew she couldn't hold out forever, he wasn't able to touch her but he could wear her down easy enough to gain the advantage!

Kagome barely had time to breathe before he was on her again! A never ending barrage of snarling fangs and gleaming claws slamming into her bow making it vibrate from the assault!

With every attack she repelled there were dozens more to follow! She could feel her body begin to numb as she forced more and more spiritual energy into her weapon of defense!

Kouga's voice roared in her ears as he sliced his claws endlessly at her! Her ability to block his vicious attacks fading the longer he continued!

The rain was blinding, the thunder deafening above them, hushed whimpers and growls of fury ringing out through the desolate chosen battle ground!

The battle was lasting far to long for the waning priestess to handle, she didn't know how much more she had left in her to ward him off!

Her blocks were becoming slower and slower! And she was all to aware of it when she felt Kouga's iron grip rip at her kimono, his claws finally able to slip past her flexed bow!

"Gah!" Kagome cried feeling the tip of his claws sink into her shoulder!

In a last attempt of protection she flooded the bow with all the power she could muster shoving it into his chest, he was forced back but only half the distance as her earlier repels!

Kagome's knees buckled beneath her as she fell into the thick mud beneath her feet, her shoulders slumped and her breath heavy as she leaned onto her sunken bow acting as her brace at her side.

"What's wrong Kagome? Tired already, I'm just getting started!" Kouga mocked with a menacing smile!

Kagome tried desperately to regain her lost breath, her body was numbing almost beyond feeling.

"This is bad" She thought worriedly, she had used far to much energy and hadn't even made a dent in Kouga's alters power.

Her eyes narrowed with determination at the thought, she didn't care what it took! She wasn't going to lose! Not when there was so much at stake!

She wouldn't give up on him, she would see this through till the end no matter what!

Kagome lined another arrow tightly in her grip, this wasn't going to end this way! It just couldn't!

A surge of purple light crystallized around the steel tip as she let it loose, flying towards the leering wolf demon without hesitation!

Kouga once again dodged the soaring arrow with ease jolting to the side as it flew by in a haze of lasting light! His heels digging into the dark earth below as he sprinted towards the still kneeling priestess laid out so helplessly before him!

Kagome let loose another arrow as quickly as she lined it in her fingertips, watching as the shot finally made contact with the blurred wolf demon, the dagger tip grazing his cheek cutting a deep slit in his bronze flesh!

Kouga's constant footsteps didn't so much as weaver as he flew at her!

Leaping into the rain filled air coming down at her in a spray of icy water with all his accelerated might!

Kagome threw herself to the right skidding into the muck further, narrowly missing his descent onto her! She didn't have a moment to recover as she clawed herself to her feet in effort to distance them once more! Trying with all she had left to sprint to relative safety!

He was in front of her before she could manage a single breath of ease! His crimson eyes gleaming with blood lust as his claws swiping towards her, he fisted a calloused hand into her loose raven locks brutally pulling her to him!

Kagome cried out loudly from the jolt of pain radiating through her, the quivering bow dropping from her hold into the mud below!

Kouga grinned in victory as his other clawed hand dug into her shoulder forcing her to him tightly!

Kagome braced her flailing hands between them as she was pulled into his deathly embrace, her palms pressing flatly against the naked flesh of his chest! The skin beneath her touch began to heat instantly pulsating with an all to familiar sting!

Kouga felt his eyes widen in horror as a rush of indescribable pain electrocuted its way through his torso! Wave after wave of sacred energy surging into his skin burning it away with a sickening glow of a purifying light!

Kagome pushed harder against Kouga's bare skin without restrains emptying her last bit of conserved power into him, shocking him mercilessly until his crimson eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body left lifelessly thrashing in her grip!

She could feel her power tremor inside him disrupting his heart beat and breathing and she knew if she continued he would certainly die in her grasp!

Kagome closed her eyes tightly with a weakened gasp she shoved forward with all she had left inside her! Weightless his now limp body was sent flying hundreds of feet until crashing into the charred remnants of a village hut! The blackened burned wood that remained standing crashing down around him burying him into the thick soaked ash!

Kagome took an uneasy step forward trying desperately to stay on her feet, her chest heaving with the strain of her exhausted ragged breaths. Her shoulders slumped leaving her hands dangling limply at her side from the power she had just forced them to exert.

That attack had taken way to much energy, and her body wasn't going to hold much longer.

The rain was merciless on her weaken state, soaking into every fiber of her clothing and skin, a lone droplet running down her nose and off her lower parted lip as she breathed heavily.

Her momentarily relief was gone as fast as it had come with the sight of the collapsed wooded hut before her shifting unnaturally.

The rain soaked muddy floor lifted as a blackened shadow emerged from the cover of the ash.

For the briefest of moments Kagome felt legitimate fear pulsate through her at the menacing sight glaring back at her.

Kouga's entire body was coated in a thick layer of black soot hiding all traces of the former demon she use to know, all except his hellish eyes glaring at her with a sickening blood crazed gloss.

She fought the urge to retreat in terror at the horrifying sight as he slowly stepped out of the decayed hut to stand before her.

Even through the thick veil of rain pouring between them she could see him lift his hand to allow a lone finger to graze across his chest.

Only then did she see the trail her purifying attack had left behind, two large matching burns molted into his skin sickeningly deep, fresh blood oozing from the twin gashes to roll down his ash and mud covered abdomen.

His blood bright and clear even as the rain began to wash it away.

Kouga cupped a soot coated hand over one of the throbbing rings of charred flesh, never before had he thought Kagome capable of such power.

His eyes narrowed only slightly as he thought over his next step, it was clear she wasn't holding back, if she had held onto him only a moment or so longer there was no doubt in his mind he would have been purified into nothing but ash.

Intensely his eyes fixed back on her noticing her cautious movement, wordlessly he watched as she scooped her bow from the thick mud below bracing it before her protectively.

His brow arched humorlessly, she was thinking wisely, after this little stunt, she was going to need all the help she could manage.

"You realize now, that when I get a hold of you its going to be a lot more painful now" Kouga vowed wickedly, already plotting every piece of his revenge once he had her pinned beneath him.

Kagome forced her stance to straighten determined not to show a single sign of weakness to the cynical wolf demon leering at her.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She swore flexing her bow highly, if this was going to be a fight to the end then let it end with no regrets!

Kouga chuckled dryly taking a cautious step forward.

"Not yet your not!" He roared kicking off the slick mud sending it flying up around him as he soared into the rain spotted air at impossible height!

Kagome braced her bow above her head watching in anticipation as he came crashing down onto her!

Electric like power surged between them as he pushed down harder, her crystallized bow the only thing keeping him from crushing her with his powerful weight!

Kagome could see his wicked face leer above her repelled by a thin layer of spiritual glass twisted into a fading barrier.

Kagome poured all the power she could into her bow in effort to hold him off but her body betrayed her efforts making her knees buckle inward!

Kouga smiled victoriously taking full advantage of her weaver, with every ounce of demonic power he possessed he pushed harder breaking away the thin layer of her spiritual protection until it shattered completely!

Kagome couldn't hold off his weight a moment longer as her own barrier was forced down upon her!

The sheer power of it all was to much for her to hold as he came crashing down before her a surge of blackened energy throwing her mercilessly into the shadows!

Her body was thrown weightlessly through the rain veiled curtain consuming her, the white hot flash of lighting above blinding her as she finally began to fall to the murky pools below.

The breath flushed from her lungs on impact as she came crashing down into the thick mud coated ground sliding into the muck far and long.

Her head pounded with searing pain from the force of her landing, her vision heavily blurred leaving her surroundings shifted and distorted.

The only coherent sight was the cold rain pouring down onto her from the black sky above. Desperately she tried to fist her hand around her bow thinking it must still be in her hold, but it couldn't be felt.

She was defenseless now, left in the mud with only the throbbing pain radiating through her body and mind.

Kagome gasped loudly her body unresponsive as she tried to force herself up right, knowing Kouga couldn't be more than a few steps away, she could feel his eyes fixed on her even if she couldn't see him herself.

Kouga stepped forward his eyes beaming with sheer enjoyment at the prize he had finally managed to capture.

She was so weak, so helpless, laid out before him unable to move or scream. He couldn't have been more thrilled.

Walking forward slowly savoring every moment of her defeat he approached eyeing for only a moment the arch of her bow sprawled out a step or so away from where she currently laid.

He smiled wickedly stepping over the now ordinary wooden bow cracking it in half under his heel before continuing forward leaving it buried in the mud, forgotten.

Kagome breaths were shallow as she tried with all her might to steady herself, she had to get up! She had to get up now!

Her eyes closed in strain as she tried to lift herself from the muck beginning to sink her deeper the longer she remained, finally she could feel her body begin obey her command as she slowly began to lift upwards.

Then as quickly as she had recovered, she was sent back into the soaked earth! A painful amount of unknown pressure pressing into her stomach keeping her forcefully submissive.

Kagome creaked one eye open to see the source of her restrain, her breath stolen in terror at the sight.

Kouga leered over her with a sickening blood curdling smirk, his foot wedged into the flat plain of her stomach holding her prisoner in the thick mud.

"K-Kouga" Kagome's voice broke in a strained whisper from the pain pulsating it way all through her entire body.

Kouga chuckled dryly, "Don't worry baby, this will only hurt-" He pushed harder into her stomach flushing what remained of her breath from her lungs.

"A lot" He smiled, a flash of lightning above catching the hue of his eyes perfectly with a hellish glow.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow in fear the look in his face it wasn't just enjoyment it was sheer, malice.

She knew then without a single doubt, He was going to enjoy every single pain filled moment of what was sure to come.

* * *

><p>The forest was a desolate blur as the crimson shadow ripped through the dead and dying branches of the barren trees. Ignoring every lasting sting that occurred while he tore through the landscape, his mind was far to consumed with the urgent need to push his body faster and further than ever before!<p>

Inuyasha's amber eyes burned with hidden worry and sheer rage, worry of what had become of Kagome in her time away from him in her already frail condition and rage for the unmistakable scent of wolf wafting in the air humming in his ears and under his nose.

The area he sped through reeked of the absent priestess and demons scents even with the relentless rain pounding down against him, he was completely soaked if it wasn't for the unrelenting pace of his sprinting body he would have thought his body would begin to shiver from the cold unwanted shower.

The pounding of the thunder above and the flashing of lightning was disorienting enough but he didn't need his other senses, his nose was the only tool he required to track through this horrid weather.

The scent was close, very close and he knew he was only a few more moments away from coming face to face with the duo he sought.

Inuyasha kicked his heels faster against the slippery mud coating the forest floor as he ran faster ahead into the darkness.

"Kagome please be alive!" He pleaded mentally to any higher being that would listen.

Mixed in with the heavy scent of iron, mud and ash the unmistakable smell of blood flooded his nostrils, Kagome's blood.

His fangs barred as a loud snarl ripped past his parted lips, if that wolf had laid a hand on her he would strangle him with his own guts!

Just as he felt his rage almost consume him completely an unseen force slammed into his hard body sending him stumbling back blindly!

"What the hell?" Inuyasha barked finding his footing once more in the muck beneath him

His fierce eyes instantly fixed ahead determined to see what had assaulted him so suddenly, his throat dried at the sight.

A shifting wall of spiritual energy surged before him with the lasting impact of his bodies force.

Inuyasha had seen enough barriers in his lifetime to recognized one when it repelled him so easily, but the question remained what the hell was one doing here?

His question was left unanswered as he became aware of the fast approaching presence of the still sprinting form coming to a halt right behind him.

Miroku slid to a halt on the slick mudded floor just behind the sternly planted half demon his breath coming out in uneven huffs as he tried to lessen the burning in his lungs.

Traveling with Inuyasha as long as he had he was no stranger to sprinting long distances but the last hours of his journey at the silver haired demons side had all but drained him completely. He hadn't paused for a second in his search for Kagome forcing the monk to keep on his heels every step of the way or be left behind, only now was he finally able to catch his desperately wanted breath.

His temporary relief was short lived as always though, his dark eyes lifted to stare at the glaring half demon before him now aware of his presence a look of pure aggravation and question written on his tightly coiled features.

He opened his mouth to ask what troubled him so clearly but his question never formed as he saw the shifting wall of energy just passed the half demons form.

A clear glimpse of the forest beyond peering back at them through the surging wave of spiritual energy, it was a barrier, a very powerful barrier.

It only took a moment to recognize the source of the energy rolling off the visible glass like dome.

"This barrier-" Miroku paused his breath a bit more even than before "It's Kagome's" He whispered in shock.

"Kagome's why?" Inuyasha asked in pure disbelief, why the hell would Kagome put a barrier up?

"I don't know, but it would seem she doesn't want us getting through" Miroku said calmly letting his finger glide over the impenetrable wall of shifting light before him.

"What the hell is she thinking!?" Inuyasha roared, did she have a death wish!? With this damn thing in the way there was no way he could help her!

"Can you bring it down?" Inuyasha snapped in the monks direction, he didn't care what Kagome's reasons were he wasn't going to sit back and let her get herself killed facing Kouga alone!

"I can try, but its going to take some time" Miroku replied sharply, he had never attempted to undo a sacred barrier of this magnitude and he knew this in no way was going to be an easy task.

It was going to take full concentration to dispel this completely and in this setting that alone was going to be a trying task.

"Then do it!" Inuyasha ordered, knowing Kagome was so agonizing close and yet unreachable was threatening to break him! Her blood still filled his nostrils and panic was beginning to set in fully.

What the hell was happening just ahead?

His thoughts were broken with the threat of danger jolting up his spine in sheer warning!

Inuyasha turned just in time to see a pair of razor like claws swiping at him from the safety of the shadows mere feet away.

Instinctively he leapt backwards into the rain soaked air causing a spray of water droplets to splash outward.

His heels slid back into the mud below as he skid to a stop his amber eyes burning with ferocity at the shadowed form emerging from the darkness ahead.

The menacing sight of impossibly large fangs gleaming at him were the first to catch his sight, then a fur covered muzzle peeled back in a snarl, then three gleaming orbs piercing through the rain and darkness in his direction.

Inuyasha felt his stance widen immediately ready to charge forward in attack, it looked like Kouga wasn't the only enemy he would have to face tonight. His hell hound would have to go first!

"Well well what do we have here?" The rippling hell hound asked emerging fully from the cover of the thick trees.

It's dark furs matted and clumped from the weight of the rain soaking into his hide, his massive paws coated with a thick layer of mud his razor claws the only clear sight protruding through the mess.

"You!" Inuyasha snarled his clawed hand grasping at the iron handle of his sword, a loud clink ringing out before the trio even through the deafening pounding of the rain.

"I didn't expect to see you here half demon, come looking for someone?" The massive beast teased taking a daring step forward, causing Miroku to raise his golden staff before him protectively incase the mutated wolf dared to take another.

"Where is Kouga!?" Inuyasha roared, he would kill this damn creature in due time but for the moment he was far more interested in the master of the monster then the actual puppet!

"Don't know" The wolf openly admitted no attempt to play coy, but never losing the menacing glow in his large orbs.

"Liar!" Inuyasha growled his tone dripping with seething hatred, if this wolf didn't stop its game he would end him here and now but it wouldn't be quick!

The wolf smiled wider in amusement at the half demons fury, "If I had to guess-" He began slowly with a coy sway of his massive head

"Right now he's probably tearing into that little priestess of your" The wolf laughed loudly already envisioning all the ways Kouga was playing with his latest victim, it was undoubtedly a sight to behold.

A flash of fear flickered across Inuyasha's vision, Kagome really was in there alone with that monster!

"Don't look so concerned for her, I would be me worried about yourself!" The wolf roared flying at the half demon without warning! It's massive fangs and claws gleaming with the raw lust filled want for carnage!

Inuyasha shot the braced monk at his side a flashed glance.

"Miroku get the barrier down!" He snapped before charging forward eager to meet the massive wolf step for mud coated step!

He didn't care what it took he would make sure this accursed wolf never drew another breath! Then he would make damn sure his master followed him to the grave!

No matter the wolf demons state of mind, the time for mercy was over!

* * *

><p>The boom of thunder merged perfectly with the pain filled cries ringing in the rain drenched air, wicked cracks of lightning above blinding the shriveled form of the priestess below.<p>

Kagome gasped desperate for air no matter how bitterly it stung her pounding throat as she was thrown brutally to the mud below! Her stomach pulsing in a lasting burn with the assault she had just endured.

Kouga's fist were like hot iron as they slammed into her porcelain skin mercilessly leaving countless whelps and bruises in their course wake, his promise of punishing her for her will to defy him had been delivered as promised.

She laid their curled into a ball of defeat sinking into the thick mud, her clumped messed raven locks sticking to her blood and rain drenched face, it was a curtain of black leaving her blissfully ignorant to the next attack that was sure to come at any moment.

Every part of her shivering form pulsed with a lasting throb of agony, never before in her life did she think pain like this was possible especially from the hands of someone she once trusted so dearly.

Her breathing was ragged her trembling hands coiled around her abdomen in a self-protective hug desperate to keep Kouga from striking her again in that area, even now she feared several of her ribs had already been broken.

That would explain the radiating pain rocking through her every time she drew a breath, how much more of this could she possibly take?

Then through the black messed strands of her soaked locks she could see twin feet approaching her noticeably slowly, no doubt savoring the pitiful state of her defeat.

Kagome wanted desperately to close her eyes and wish the wolf demon looming over her away, but she knew that was only a blissful dream he wasn't going anywhere and neither was she.

She was stuck here, coated in unrecognizable filth, in what seemed like her own personal hell.

She peered up at the towering wolf demon leering down at her unable to hide the disdain in her eyes no matter how bleary they currently were. She hated this monster more than she had ever hated anyone or anything in her entire life.

This beast wasn't Kouga, it was some sort of demonic phantom but the fact that it paraded itself just as he would, absolutely sickened her!

Kouga smirked down at the shriveled ball of the priestess at his feet, a flash of lightning cracked over head allowing him a clear glimpse of the mess he had created.

She was beaten and torn from head to toe, blood, mud, and rain drenching what torn shreds remained of her tattered clothing. Yet he knew he was far from done tormenting her, even now he could still see the want to fight him in every way burn through her narrowed orbs, it was abhorable though no less annoying on his part.

Maybe he was holding back a little too much, time to unleash some real pain until she was ready to submit to him.

He knelt down at the cringing priestess side rocking back on his heels sinking deeply into the mud, already coating the both of them.

Kagome fought the urge to squirm backwards as he leaned over her, even through the relentless rain pounding them overhead she could feel the overwhelming heat radiating from his partly naked form.

"You know anytime you want to quit is fine with me, just say the word" He smiled menacingly, part of him really hoped she wouldn't submit not yet anyways, he wasn't nearly done 'playing' with her.

Kagome took a shaky inhale of breath trying desperately to ignore the throb still pulsating in her abdomen.

Her mouth parted slightly water from the constant rain glazing over her bottom lip intensifying her voice as she found the strength to speak.

"Never" She seethed forcing all her content and loathing into her venomous tone.

Kouga's malice laced smirk only widen in enjoyment, that is what he was hoping for. The more she struggled the more excited he became, it would only make having her in the end that much sweeter.

"As you wish" Kouga chuckled darkly leaning down only to grab a fistful of her messed locks, jerking upward without restraint enjoying the sweet gasp of surprise and pain that escaped her.

Kagome's body unwillingly found itself rising desperate to be rid of the pain pulsating through her scalp as she was hoisted to her feet.

She cried loudly as he pulled her to him, her raven locks acting as his harness.

Kagome instinctively grabbed at his thick wrist hoping to break his hold, useless as it was, his iron hold never so much as faltered.

"Tell me Kagome, how's it feel to be so helpless? To be all alone knowing the mutt isn't here to save you?" Kouga whispered, even now his hatred towards the half breed lasted and he wanted Kagome to feel the same.

Inuyasha wasn't coming, he had abandoned her the moment he refused to kill him back in the village during his imprisonment. No, Kagome was all his, just as it always should have been, having her all but broken in his hold only drove him further into his obsession with taking her fully. Here and now he made a vow, come the morning she wouldn't even remember the half demons name, he would make sure of it!

Kagome bit down on her parted lips stiffening a cry at the mention of the absent silver haired demon. She had vowed to do this without him, and she wouldn't go back on that promise no matter the cost!

Slowly she slid her cupped hands from the ring of his muscled wrist to the bare exposure of his still charred chest.

"I don't need saving" She whispered, then a blinding light surged from her fingertips and once again into his flesh!

A sickening sizzling sound followed before a burst of spiritually charged energy sprang forward. His fisted grip on her raven locks instantly faded as he was sent weightlessly flying backwards into darkness from the force of her assault!

Kagome watched even through the blinding rain as Kouga was flung to the ground yards away, his heels skillfully digging into the muck until he slid to an uneasy halt.

His form was solid as before though she could see him instantly crumble to his knees in the thick brown rain covered mud.

The two circular wounds he had partially healed from earlier now gaping and molted all over, fresh blood streaming down his abdomen to assure her.

"Damn you!" Kouga swore unable to ignore the throbbing sting radiating through him, she had some fight left in her after all.

Kagome tried to straighten her stance as best she could but she remained visibly weak, her body was limp and frail.

Her hands weighed at her either of her side her knees buckling inward with the threat of giving at any moment. Her ploy in allowing Kouga to torment her had clearly worked, his ruthless pounding of her flesh had given her just enough time to temporary rebuild some of her spiritual energy, but not nearly enough as she had hoped.

"I don't have anything left in me, it has to be now" Kagome thought, her body was already tingling with the familiar numb sensation she had been trained all these years to avoid but she didn't have any other choice.

She had to push her body further than ever before, no matter what she would save Kouga or die trying.

She only prayed she had managed to weaken him enough for this last attempt at rescue to work.

Forcefully she brought her hands to meet before her lips humming enchanted words on the soft skin of her palm, allowing the last surge of her conserved power to radiate through her fully, this was it. She had to give it all, every drop of power she had left!

Her body tensed from every pore and fiber of her being, as she began filling herself with the flooding warmth of her natural aura allowing it to spread its way through her entirely. This power was overwhelming, unlike anything she had ever previously felt, and she allowed it to consume her to her very core!

"A bad time to start praying Kagome! You'll need that when I'm through with you!" Kouga boomed launching at her in sheer craze! He would make damn sure she paid with her own flesh for every wound she had inflicted upon him!

Kagome forced herself to focus harder! Her surging power spewing from her body as she molded the sacred essence into the weapon she needed! Layers of spider web like power surged out through the ground surrounding her, her hands folding to a visible point as she hummed her chanted prayers faster.

An invisible tremor rocked through the ground and into her center once she felt Kouga come in contact with her lain trap! His heels digging into the soaked earth aimed directly at her, unknowingly bringing himself further and further into her hold.

Kouga sprinted towards the unshaken priestess in rage! The sheer want for the pain and suffering he so desperately craved blinding him to the danger he unknowingly through himself into.

His eyes were slits of fury as he launched at her, one final leap and she would be his once again! His last thundering footstep away from reaching her came crashing into the web of hidden sacred energy freezing him instantly in place!

A tremor of unseen power rocked its way through him! So powerful in its entry he could feel it reverberate in his very chest!

The cleaning essence of the undoubtedly spiritual energy was so frigid it burned into his very core! The wave of icy purifying heat pulsated through him, freezing and scorching him from the inside out!

His body was powerless to resist the rampage of ice and fire battling within him as he was left magnetically welded to the ground pouring in his unseen torment!

His knees began to tremble with the threat of buckling, his muscles rippling with shock of what was waging inside his own body. His blood and mud coated digits twitching and jerking as he fought to regain control of his unresponsive body!

"Wh-What the hell is happening?" He whispered the ability to even speak proving difficult, he felt as though he was moments away from crumbling, either by blazing heat or frigid cold!

His still demonic colored eyes fixed on the priestess he knew was responsible for this unbearable entrapment! The moment his rage filled orbs locked onto her, no question needed a response for what he saw held all the answers.

Kagome's raven locks and remaining untorn clothing swirled around her unnaturally, a crystal purple hue illuminating her entire frame in sacred energy her neatly folded hands the source of the menacing power imprisoning him.

Only now could he see the layer of once hidden spiritual essence incase the floor below, spiritual essence he knew had poured forth from her body. This entire time he had known Kagome's power was not to be taken lightly but never in a thousand years would he have guessed she was capable of doing this! Rendering him to nothing but a stature of frozen and burning rock helplessly standing before her!

Kagome's harden eyes locked into his almost hate filled gaze and instantly she knew full well her last attempt at subduing him had worked, if only for the moment.

Lowering only one of her still sacredly charged hand she began to approach him, the power she now held surging its way through her filling her with a new and resorted hope of controlling the beast glaring at her.

Kouga tried to swipe at her desperate to destroy this crippling hold she had over him but his body responded only with a hard twitch of his arm. He truly was her captive, and only now the realistic panic of the situation was beginning to set in.

"Ka-go-me" He seethed every fiber of his being wanting to tear into her! Make her scream and beg for ever having the gal to attack him so! He wanted her to bleed!

A look of harden surprise flashed across her vision, she hadn't thought he would be capable of speaking while under her hold, but she would make sure he didn't receive that luxury again!

Using her one still perfectly aligned prayer hand she readjusted to only hold two fingers perfectly vertical, this new position though simple had a devastating effect on Kouga's already shaken form.

Instantly he was forced to his knees the mud and rain pooling around him splashing upward at the weight of his body crashing down. The frigid burning radiating its way through him intensifying instantly making him crumble, he was a puppet on her string and she made him dance any way she pleased.

His arms were braced at his side, heavier than any hold he could have ever dared to break! His chin arched backwards uncomfortably straight leaving him unable to see her approaching until she towered completely loomed over his submissive from.

He wanted to snarl to threaten her with anything he could, even as he knelt weakly before her, his body's only response was a broken growl never even escaping his throat.

Kagome looked down at the monster glaring up at her with clear seething rage, he truly did despise her and she knew given the chance he would rip her apart at this very moment.

Her power was subduing him as perfectly as she had hoped but she knew it couldn't possibly last forever. With every passing moment she could feel herself weaken, her breath was becoming more shallow her vision was blurring and she knew she was running out of time.

This had to be done now! The last and final attempt at redeeming a soul she hoped could still be saved.

If not, it was the end for both of their lives, she would make sure of it.

Lowering her prayer formed hand she caressed Kouga letting the soft tips of her still radiating fingers glide over his collar and down to his chest, stopping directly above his pulsating heart.

Kouga's fangs bared feeling her touch sink into him bringing and even more impossibly large amount of spiritual energy to surge through him.

He looked up at her in sheer horror and fear! His vision blackening around him until all he could see was her, her and her blinding light.

"I'm going to save you Kouga" She whispered

Kouga felt his body tremble and his vision fail completely and he knew exactly what was occurring! She was driving him back! Back into the darkness he had once been imprisoned with no hope of escape! Back into the iron cage he had so barely managed to claw his way out of, she was going to cripple him.

Even through the searing pain and the blinding light beginning to overwhelm him with his very last ounce of strength he screamed into the blackness.

"Noooo!"

* * *

><p><em>There was only black, vast and never ending. It was an empty cold nothingness, a void with no hint of color or ray of warmth. It was just black, frigid, maddening, all consuming black.<em>

_Kouga attempted to move his unseen body trapped in the center of the blacken space, the clinking sound of his countless chains he had come to know so well rang in his ears reminding him how helpless he was in their icy hold._

_Every inch of his once proud harden body was now twisted and bound with metal coils seemingly suffocating the life out of him hour after hour day after day._

_Even now he didn't know how long he had been imprisoned in this black pit, time didn't have meaning here, nothing did._

_He was alone, surrounded by the endless shadows around him, a constant darkness all he could see no matter what direction he tried to glare._

_Was he even himself here? Was he even Kouga? Who was he? What was he?_

_Nothing made sense here, he had no answers and no strength to muster questions, this place it was a bleak frost infested hell._

_It was his own personal hell of that he was most definitely sure, he had been imprisoned here for the sins he had committed during his life, a life full of murder, greed and lust. It seemed fitting, given the crimes he had committed oh so willingly while he was alive. Wait, was he still alive? Or had he died?_

_He longed for that answer but knew he would receive no response, in the vast amount of time he had been confined he knew he was alone in this darkness, dead or alive it made no difference as long as he was trapped here._

_Emptiness, that is what he felt in this place. It consumed him like a cancerous disease from the inside and yet granted him no relief of pain. He was dying without the desperate want for death, he was trapped between the spaces of torment and release with nothing but the vast black space around him as his punisher._

_This place it was nothing, an absolute nothing and he was being devoured by it._

_"Kouga!"_

_The chains bound around his motionless form rattled loudly once more in his ears almost attempting to drown out the sound he could have sworn he had just heard._

_Was this a trick? It had to be, he hadn't just head someone call out to him, had he? Could someone else actually be trapped in this pit along side him? Who? Who could possible be imprisoned here as well?_

_Kouga closed his weary eyes in disbelief._

_No, it had to be a phantom. A new form of treachery devolved by the darkness all around him to drive him further into despair._

_"Kouga! Kouga!" The voice rang out again louder and more desperate than before._

_Kouga's eyes parted open only slightly afraid he was allowing the blackness to convince him he was indeed hearing his name ring out from some unknown place. If this was some sort of well devised trick he was beginning to fall for it._

_"Kouga!" The voice cried out again the sound of fear and longing now becoming unmistakably clear._

_That voice, he knew that voice._

_The iron clamps wrapped around every nonvisible inch of his pinned body tighten again, and then he knew without a single doubt this was no longer a trick._

_This wasn't possible, it couldn't be her. It just couldn't._

_"Ka-go-me" He whispered almost afraid this light surrender to hope would force her to disappear and bring his worst paranoia to light._

_"Kouga! Listen to me! You have to fight! Come back!" Kagome's voice begged from the darkness that she herself had become temporarily trapped in._

_She couldn't see anything, only the vast emptiness surrounding her returned her desperate gaze._

_But somewhere in this blacken void a small amount of warmth could be felt, it was an all to familiar sensation that she couldn't ignore._

_She knew this warmth and the soul it radiated from, even through the lasting cold surrounding her._

_Kouga felt his body tighten in strain, this wasn't a dream or some kind of cruel trick! Kagome was here! She was really here, calling out to him!_

_He could feel her! Even through the endless space that undoubtedly laid between them! Her body, her soul, it called to him with an all to natural pull! He craved her now more than ever she was the light he had so desperately been seeking all this time in his imprisonment!_

_He tried immediately to stand, the frost bitten chains instantly coiled more tightly around him clearly desperate in their attempt to hold him prisoner in this desolate hell._

_Kouga didn't falter he tried again! Tugging and lifting with all the strength that remained in his frozen body! The chains clinked and tighten against him the more he struggled the stronger their hold became!_

_He pushed harder! It felt as though an eternity passed as he tore against the metal digging into his flesh before what little strength he had managed to build drained away. He was ripped back down to the floor, once again helpless in the iron hold of his restraints!_

_Kouga growled into the darkness, these chains, they were so heavy. The sheer weight from them all crushed him to the floor effortlessly, he wasn't capable of breaking their hold, he wasn't sure anything was._

_"I cant-" He whispered in defeat "I'm not strong enough"_

_"Yes you are! Kouga don't give up please! You have to fight!" Kagome cried from the blackness, the warmth she had felt before was draining and she knew his light was beginning to burn out, he was fading._

_"I'm sorry" Kouga breathed allowing the chains to bind him more tightly than ever before, he didn't resist. Let them crush him, he wanted them to do so. What was the use of living in this eternal hell? He would gladly die a thousand deaths, just to feel one moment of relief._

_The darkness had finally won, he was becoming nothing._

_"Please Kouga don't give up! I wont leave you! I'm begging you! Come back! Come back to me!" Her voice was a pleading cry ringing lowly in his ears, he could almost feel her desperation._

_"Kagome" He whispered, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to fight! But he just couldn't, he didn't have the power anymore. He had become weak, he was powerless._

_In his despair the chains coiled even more tightly around him, they seemed to feed off his turmoil and surrender. They wanted him to suffer, and he would gladly._

_"Kouga please! Please don't leave me!" Her voice broke in a weaken sob_

_Her body was losing its grip in the darkness, the tingling of numbness was spreading and she knew her strength was going fast! She wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, the darkness was forcing her out! Forcing her further and further from the man she had vowed to save!_

_He was slipping and her body was failing, this was it. The end of both their bodies and souls._

_Even through the darkness she could feel hot tears stream down her cheeks in terror. No! She couldn't lose him! Not now! Not after everything they had survived! Everything they had endured together! She wouldn't let him go!_

_Then somehow through the darkness of her own mind she remembered the words that had been bestowed upon her from the very demon who had plunged them into this hellish nightmare!_

_"If you truly wish to save him, give him a reason to fight"_

_"Kouga" Kagome whispered Ryga's words ringing in her ears merged with the thundering pounding of her heart._

_An endless stream of tears poured from her, as her body began fading into the darkness, pulling her from this plain back to the world she had left behind._

_"Kouga" She whispered "I need you"_

_Kouga felt his eyes widen as the chains began to strangle his body impossibly tighter cutting into his flesh and drawing crimson blood._

_Kagome felt her essence drain as she was torn from the blackness, falling back into the searing light all her hope of redemption fading with her._

_She had lost him, she had failed._

_"Kouga" She sobbed into the darkness, her lungs burning with the need for one last scream of defiance._

_"I love you!"_

_Then she was torn from the void and back into the blinding light she had left behind!_

_Kouga felt his chest swell as her ringing voice echoed loudly in his ears, his heart pounded in his chest as a hot rush of exhilarated blood pumped through._

_"Kagome" He whispered_

_Suddenly the cold blackness he had felt before began to fade into nothing but scorching warmth. Bringing with it the need to fight!_

_Despite the iron hold of the chains tearing into his flesh he stood as if they were weightless._

_They rattled loudly against him as they encased him once more, desperate in their attempt to subdue him, they weren't letting him go. They wanted to break him! To destroy everything that was him!_

_Kouga could feel the darkness closing in around him as well, this place, this hell, wasn't going to release him alive._

_Even through the crippling darkness and choking metal he had never felt so whole, so completely warm._

_He wasn't helpless anymore, he would free himself from this place no matter what!_

_He tore at the metal confines in a frenzied barrage of fangs and claws his body though ripped and beaten had never felt so strong in all his life._

_He would reach the warmth he felt linger in the void, he would reach the person who had pulled it in. He would be with her again! He vowed on everything he was or would ever be!_

_"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" He roared into the darkness, then with one final burst of inhuman strength._

_The chains that had held him prisoner for so long, kept him helpless and weak, shattered._

* * *

><p>The clink of metal rang out as the massive blade of the tessaiga stabbed into the soaked ground, the cold metal glistening with a thick coat of blood and mud. Inuyasha panted heavily his clawed hands still clenched around the hilt of his fanged weapon.<p>

He leaned against his sword in almost pure exhaustion as he began sinking deeper and deeper into the mud, the thick tar like muck consuming him the longer he knelt down into it.

This battle was never ending, even now as his fierce amber eyes pierced through the relentless rain he could see dozens of hell hounds snarling back at him.

Every time he cut one down three more sprouted to take its place, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. Especially having to divert his attention constantly to the monk praying at his back still trying to bring down the spiritual dome that repelled the both of them.

He took another unsteady breath as he clawed his way back to his feet freeing the massive blade of his sword as he did so. Aiming the still flawless blade in the direction of the growling hell beast!

"Getting tired half demon? I'm just getting started!" One of the colossal wolfs snarled in early victory.

"Just shut up and die would ya!" Inuyasha snapped back, he didn't care what it took he would find a way to send every last one of the these accursed demons back to hell!

The lead wolf's muzzle peeled back in a sneer of enjoyment, the half demon was proving to be entertaining, he would make sure to kill him slowly.

"Come on!" Inuyasha roared widening in his stance ready at a moments notice to slit the first wolf that approached him hide in two.

The hell hounds didn't wait for further invitation as they all came charging forward, razor claws and fangs glistening with the sheer want for flesh and blood!

Inuyasha met them step for step rushing blindly forward with his sword braced before him the thunder roaring overhead as the rain continuously poured down around him!

The head wolf lunged forward his claws aimed at the half demons unprotected throat unaware of the sudden change shifting the demonic polluted air around them until it was far to late.

Inuyasha shielded himself behind the blade of his sword preparing to repel the attack by the rampaging wolf before his eyes caught sight of the sudden look of terror spreading across the wolf's face moments before impact.

"No! It can't be!" The wolf wailed falling back towards the earth missing his aimed target completely.

His massive paws rocked the ground below as he made contact with the mud slick floor, then his large fur covered body began to vibrate reducing all the clones of his demonic self to nothing but the hollow illusions they were.

Inuyasha turned towards the shivering beast in total confusion, what the hell was happening?

The hell hound threw its massive head back in a blood curdling howl of pain and terror as its body burst in a flash of scorching light! Inuyasha stared in stunned amazement as blinding azure flames erupted from the demon wolf's skin! The inhuman fire spreading from every inch of its fur within seconds! The once terrorizing size of the hell beast melting away in a horrid scene of boiling flesh and molted skin until it was nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash!

Inuyasha stood silently as only now he realized the battle was over, unknown circumstances as it was this raging war with the monstrous hound was finally done, and he had won.

* * *

><p>Deep azure orbs slowly parted open, staring blankly at the black sky above a gloss of hazy confusion and total exhaustion making the visibility limited.<p>

The injured and physically drained wolf demon laid in the drenched mud motionless, watching as thick water droplets fell from the heavy rows of midnight clouds looming overhead.

It seemed the raging storm he had unknowingly endured had finally passed, the remaining rain and the completely soaked ground the only trace of its existence.

Kouga blinked watching as more droplets fell from above to land on the harden surface of his bronze skin, his skin that for some unknown reason seared with a lasting pain.

He knew even just lying there he wasn't going to be able to locate the source, it seemed to be generated from every visible and nonviable inch of his body.

Kouga wasn't even sure if he was capable of moving to try and ease his silent suffering, he was so deeply sunken into the mud it felt as though he must have been laying here for hours.

Then again where exactly was here? He was so disoriented, everything, every memory was so fuzzy. It felt like he hadn't been coherent for days maybe even longer.

Kouga grunted lowly as he began to peel himself up from the thickly mudded floor, he didn't understand why but something was forcing him upwards, something urgent in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't ignore.

The pain radiating from before instantly intensified the moment he was up right, it rocked through him with a searing throb. His skin felt like it had been scorched with hot iron pokers.

He glared down at his chest where the pain seemed to be spreading from, underneath the thick layer of mud and what looked like smeared ash two twin rings of largely charred flesh glared back, just the sight of the wounds made his stomach knot in disgust and shock, what the hell had done this to him?

Immediately following that thought the pain throbbing through every inch of his body spread to his temples with a blinding furry! Instantly Kouga palmed his forehead in agony temporary forgetting about the badly burned flesh of his torso, too concerned with trying to stop the pounding ringing in his ears, this searing pain, it was unreal!

He didn't understand, what had happened to him? Why did he feel this way? So physically sick to his very core?

Even through the blinding discomfort pulsating all the way through him he tried desperately to focus on something! Anything that might help him understand!

Instantly horrid images of gore and carnage flashed across his blurred vision, villages burning, people screaming in terror and agony, and blood, oceans of blood running in charred streets all leading to him, he was absolutely bathed in it.

Kouga growled loudly, what did this mean? Why had he done these things? No, he hadn't! Had he? This couldn't possibly be real? He would never-

Then a single image of a raven haired girl smiling at him brought all thoughts to a crashing stop. He forcefully focused solely on her face, her face, her beautiful smiling face that tore him from his conflicting thoughts and spiraling back to the present.

"Kagome!" Kouga gasped his eyes wide and full of panic as they scanned the weather torn area he had woken up in.

The color drained from his face as the form of the girl he sought came into view, her motionless body laid only a few feet from his own.

Her back lain towards him leaving him unable to see the condition of her front, her messed raven locks spiraled out around her widely visibly drenched from the rain.

All the pain Kouga had previously felt flooded away in an instant as his body tore its way towards her! His clawed hands grabbing at the mud widely as he crawled to her faster than he ever thought physically possible. His bare knees slid unsteady in the muck as he struggled to reach her but he didn't hesitate for a moment.

The word had fallen away, everything that he had ever cared for or ever would care for vanished and replaced with the consuming need to be at her side!

His heart pounded in his ears drowning out the rain and the distant thunder rolling on in the above clouds.

Finally after what felt like an eternity he reached her, his sculpted arms scoped her frail body up from the mud to cradle her to his bare chest. Her head limply rested on the meeting of his shoulder and neck as he stared down at her in absolute fear.

Her once flawless face was coated in smeared mud and dried blood, her blood. It ran down her face like a crimson stream faint only in the area that dark bruises remained.

"Oh gods" Kouga whispered, what the hell had he done to her?

"Kagome!" He barked down at her still motionless form, shaking her slightly in his hold trying to force her awake.

"Kagome! Kagome! Please say something!" He begged holding her more tightly, she didn't respond only remained limp and beaten in his arms.

Kouga felt a flood of terror swell in his chest as he leaned down to press his ear to her chest, maybe it was the remaining rain or the distant storm but he couldn't hear anything, her body was silent.

Kouga threw his head to stare at her in desperation and terror, as he began shaking her more violently than before!

"Kagome! Please open your eyes!" He pleaded a crack of lightning in the distant drowning out his desperate cry.

Kouga raised his hand to cup her cheek softly hoping, praying, that there was some sign of life he could bring out in her!

"Kagome, please" He whispered stoking the soft flesh of her skin with his thumb, washing away the earthy smears that stained her flawless skin.

She was lifeless in his arms and he felt now for the first time since holding her, she was cold.

A roaring growl ripped through Kouga's clenched fangs as he buried his face in her neck! His body shuddering uncontrollably as he held her more tightly to him.

"Please, no" He whispered against her his voice broken and weak, "You cant- You cant leave me"

Kouga's arms coiled around her more tightly in desperation as he began to rock with her back and forth. Broken uneven gasp escaping his lips as he sobbed.

"Kagome" He cried hot tears cutting lines down his face, what had he done, what the hell had he done?

All his life he had been taught that demons no matter what the circumstance never showed their true emotions, walls had to be built in order for them never to be seen, but now holding her like this. Holding the woman he loved more than life itself, those walls crumbled into ash, he cried against her like he never cried before.

He had been run through with spears, pierced by arrows, beaten and bloodied hundreds of times and not ever had he thought real pain like this was possible.

"I'm so sorry" He wept against her, his voice defeated and pitiful to his own ears.

He cradled her cheek to his own as he cried squeezing her more tightly to him, the hot tears from his eyes dripping down onto her cool skin.

Pain wasn't even a word for what began to spread within him, to know the only woman he had ever loved, truly, unshakably, devotedly, loved had met her end at his own hands.

It tore him apart from the inside and he knew now more than every before, he was truly broken.

"Kou-ga"

Kouga's body stilled in disbelief a flood of panic running up his spine as be began thinking his mind being consumed with grief had begun to betray him.

His eyes wide with fear and an all consuming doubt he pulled back to stare at the still motionless girl cradled in his arms.

He was met with the sight of the most beautiful pair of glistening hazel brown eyes he had ever seen in his life, staring back at him.

"Ka-Kagome" Kouga muttered brokenly in shock as the remaining tears pooled in his eyes streamed down his face, secretly hidden in the rain still lightly falling around them.

Weakly Kagome stared up at the pair of comforting familiar azure eyes burning down into her own. No visible trace of deception or malice, it was then she realized those cold rage filled orbs she had seen for far to long had vanished.

Thick glistening tears pooled in her own eyes as she smiled weakly up at him in pure relief.

"Your back" She cried happily.

"Kagome" He cried in overwhelming happiness, he couldn't stand the distance between them a moment longer instantly his lips were on hers in a devouring kiss!

Kagome closed her eyes returning his affection completely, impossibly weak as she was. He was really back, she had saved him, and in return he had saved her in more ways than he could ever know.

The kiss was desperate between them each burying all their fears all their confusion and grief into one another, letting all the pain they had suffered for so long flood away. They were empty and at the same time full beyond belief, full on the pure absolute love that radiated between them even without speaking a word.

They held each other tightly drenched and beaten it made no never mind, they let all the pain they had been burdened with wash away, wash away in a mixture of rain and tears.

* * *

><p>Thick mud laced water splashed heavily outward as the silver haired crimson figure sped through the barren area.<p>

The barrier that had been built to repel him had finally come crashing down allowing him not a moment to spare in following the overwhelming scent that had drawn him here to begin with.

The scent of Kagome's blood, it was strong and growing stronger he knew he couldn't be but a moment away from coming face to face with her at last!

He wasn't sure what he felt more, worry, fear, or overwhelming rage, rage he wanted to unleash on the wolf demon who had plunged them into this chaotic nightmare! Kouga was to blame for all of the misfortune and torment that had fallen on the ones he cared about and he vowed he would make him pay for each and every act of violence he had forced upon them!

Sprinting faster the scene before him intensified the ground visibly thicker with heavier mud and deeper rain pools, the storm had hit this area the hardest of all, and the blood scent that guided him grew ever closer.

Inuyasha leapt forward this was it! He could feel it whelm up inside him, Kagome was here and she wasn't alone!

He sprang forward his amber eyes narrow and fierce with the want, the need for pure vengeance!

Then the moment his gaze fell on the pair of shadows barely visible in the distance his mind and body froze solid.

There stood the object of his craze and fear, the person that had the ability to fill him with consuming rage and terror all at the same time, but it wasn't Kouga he drove him to this paralyzing motionless. It was Kagome.

She laid their wrapped in Kouga's mud cloaked arms, her small hands tangled in his raven hair holding him to her as they kissed more passionately than he ever thought her capable of.

They were unaware of his presence just as they were the very first time he had came upon them locked together like this, that night on the midnight hill side, and just as before it tore him apart on the inside.

Kagome pulled free from the wolf demons heavily devoted kiss to stare into his azure eyes, and even from this distance Inuyasha could see the love radiate from her like never before.

There was no hesitation, no delay, not like before, no she knew what she was doing and she clearly had made her peace with it.

He saw Kouga whisper something down at her locked in his arms, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to focus on what every part of his body screamed for him not too knowing it would only tear him apart that much more if he had.

Silently he watched the clearly injured wolf demon climb to his feet bring Kagome with him, her frail form clinging to his body as if she was afraid to let him slip away.

She smiled up at him the way Inuyasha could have sworn she once smiled at him before they began walking away into the distance still completely lost in one another.

Inuyasha's body took an unknowing step after them before he forced his body to freeze in place, every fiber of his being screamed inside for him to follow, to stop this union before it became unbreakable but no matter how badly, how desperately he wanted too he couldn't force himself to do so.

Kagome had made her decision and that clearly wasn't him, even after all the things, all the evil, vile things Kouga had done to her and the people she loved, she still had forgiven him and from what he had just seen, she had even began to love him.

Inuyasha stood there paralyzed that his worst nightmare had finally come true, Kagome, his beautiful, loving, caring, Kagome, had forsaken him.

Earlier he had thought he didn't know what he had felt more worry or rage, and sadly neither of those emotions had taken the lead inside him, no what he felt now more than ever before.

Was despair.

* * *

><p><strong>I know everyone is probably unsatisfied with this chapters ending, I was too. I so wish I could fit more into one single chapter we were just about to get into the real romance! But I must admit I did tear up a little writing this chapter, so emotional!<strong>

**But our Kouga is finally back! Now to clarify before I get swarmed with questions the "hell hound" bit I know most of you are like 'I thought he died with Kouga died!' while that is true Kouga's alter ego which 'created' the hound did "die" so poof no more man eating monster!**

**I hope you are all enjoying the ride so far because I am super close to bringing this story to a much deserved end! Hope you all stick around and let me know how I'm doing!**

**See ya Soon!**


	16. Completion

**I know I know long time no update! So sorry (as usual) but back again for a new chapter! As a bit of a bonus no side story lines in this chapter 100% dedicated to Kou/Kag love! So I really hope you all enjoy and leave me some loving reviews! Remember they are my fuel to update!**

**Some other side information that might come in handy for this chapter, this particular update contains major lemons! Yes MAJOR! So if you are not the proper age/maturity level to read such things do not try! Rated M for a reason people!**

**I think that's about it so on with the chapter! Enjoy my fellow K&K lovers!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kouga's Older Woman - But of course! Here is your fix!**

**WolfYLady-MisstressWolf-sama - Thanks so much for the support, cant wait to see what you think of this chapter! Enjoy the update, and know that reviews like yours are what keep my writing!**

**KairaB - Oh my favorite part to write too! So emotional! But thanks so much for the support and I really hope you like the new chapter!**

**Kougakit - Thank you very much, it was about time Kagome brought out the inner bad ass! I really do appreciate the support, enjoy the update!**

**Mermaid300- Thanks so much, enjoy the update!**

**WolfPrinceKouga - Well I hope you are still hungry for a new chapter! Battle scenes have never been my strong suit but I am really happy my version of things kept you entertained, hopefully you still are! Enjoy the update and thanks so much for a wonderful review!**

**LoveSailorMoon - Thanks so much, enjoy the update!**

**Someones Desire - Come back to the K&K side! I have cookies! Lemon cookies *hint hint* lol thanks for the support girl really it means a lot!**

**YinKeKet - Always look forward to your reviews, love knowing what you really enjoy about each chapter! Thanks for the loyal support!**

**LadySpade2 - Thank you very much!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Completion**

* * *

><p><em>Together souls merge<em>

_Both of dark and light they combine_

_United they triumph_

_What do they become once joined_

_Whole_

* * *

><p>Warm air swept through the lush grass of the surreal scenery hidden deeply in the shadowed forest. Bright streams of silvery moonlight casting down from the cloudless sky above, shining hypnotically over the fresh spring water that pooled deeply in the center of the flatten area.<p>

It was so unbelievably peaceful here in this beautiful place the events of the pervious night seeming nothing more than a bad dream, a bad dream Kagome had more than willingly left behind.

Slowly she felt her sealed eyes seep open to stare ahead dizzily at the vast carpet of greenery she had fallen asleep on several hours ago.

The bright hours of the day had come and went like the storm that had ravaged the land leaving nothing in its wake but the eyes who had witness the havoc first hand.

Even now as she laid here so solemnly her memory was hazy and unclear though she knew it was her sheer exhaustion that had stolen most of her troubled thoughts.

After awaking in Kouga's arms everything seemed to flow by so suddenly, he had found them a safe place to recover miles away from the desolate storm torn land they had left behind.

This clearing was everything she could have hoped for, secluded, quiet and peaceful.

After washing away the smeared substances of mud, ash and blood from their beaten and injured bodies the duo had collapsed onto the soft grass of the plain in utter exhaustion, sleeping against one another like she had never slept before.

An entire day must have gone by seeing as the sun had risen when she had closed her eyes and opened only to see midnight starlight shining above her once again.

Kagome breathed deeply the long hours of blissful sleep had done her good, the throbbing pain she had felt before from every inch of her still injured body had subsided into a dull annoyance, it was tolerable.

Slowly she lifted herself up from the well flatten grass she had slept so soundly upon to stare at her still new surroundings, her raven hair falling from her shoulder in a soften flow as she turned.

She didn't have long to take in the scenery before her widen hazel eyes caught sight of what she searched for.

Standing at the rim of the shimmering pool Kouga stared ahead calmly, his azure eyes hidden from her sight leaving only the bronze plain of his back to return her relieved stare.

Seeing him standing there so strong and solid made her heart swell with want to be at his side, perhaps all the torment she had endured had left her more longing than before.

Every conscious moment she craved to be near him, just to reassure herself it really was him. The Kouga she had known and cared for so long had really come back to her, and she wasn't risking letting him go anytime soon.

Trying her best to ignore the dull pulsating of soreness hidden under her skin she climbed to her bare feet.

The washing of her body and clothing had helped greatly in ridding the stains of earthy substance from her attire but she was afraid it didn't make her clothing any less tattered from the battled they had endured.

She would have to replace them soon enough, even now she was modest in her approach with the amount of revealing holes cut out around her thighs and waist.

Trying not to think about it further she reached the silently staring wolf demon she desired to be with once again.

Kouga now aware of her slow approach turned to meet the smiling priestess with a surprised glance.

"Kagome" He breathed in concerned tone, seeing through her best attempt to hide her still clearly injured form.

She had been sleeping for a full day, just an hour or so more than himself and he hadn't expected her to be so willful in pushing her limits.

Even for him moving had proved difficult, he had only distance himself from her sleeping form to assure she would rest better while he sat up awake. Trying to rebuild the pieces of his scattered thoughts.

"You shouldn't be moving around" He whispered closing the distance between them a cautionary hand wrapping around her waist to steady her uneasy stance.

Kagome smiled up at the clearly concerned wolf demon welcoming the much needed support.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Kagome reassured him, surprised herself that she still craved the depth of sleep all over again. Maybe her body really was more exhausted than she first thought.

Kouga stared down at the priestess in his arms in slight amazement. She was defiantly healing faster than he ever would have expected a human capable of but that didn't mean he wanted to risk pushing her body more than he already had.

Kouga could hear the meaning in her soft tone, obliging he sat with her down on the thinning grass right before the gravel lined pool of spring water, the moonlit reflection of the shimmering water casting a bright glow on his own disheveled form.

Holding her still so closely against him he instantly saw the change in her carefree eyes once her gaze fell to meet the charred twin marks seared into his bare chest.

Kouga felt his eyes darken though the burns scorched into his flesh weren't nearly as healed as he hoped for they were greatly recovered from the time he had received them.

Already closed and beginning to fade from their dark unnatural color back to the bronze hue of his skin. Though they may not look restored the pain radiating from them was minimum.

Still he could clearly see the sight of the marks had left a lasting impression on Kagome. Her soft eyes glistening with remorse and sadness.

"They don't hurt" Kouga tried to reassure her

Kagome looked up at him staring so meaningful and genuine down at her knowing her silence had given away her inner distress.

"I'm so sorry" She breathed

"Don't-" Kouga began a bit sharper than he had intended, the last thing in this world he wanted to hear was an apology from her.

He didn't want or deserve even an ounce of her sympathy, not after what he had done. Even now he could still feel the unforgettable feeling of her soft flesh being brutally assaulted under his touch no matter how hard he tried to shove the memory aside to the dark craves it had arrived from, the awful sensation remained.

"Don't apologize, You did what you had to" Kouga said calmly wanting to flash her a smile but he couldn't force it to the surface, not with all the turmoil still welling up inside him.

Kagome bowed her head reluctantly, she knew he was right but she still couldn't fathom she had been capable of hurting him in such a way.

"I still can't believe I hurt you" She sighed, Even seeing the wounds before her very eyes it was difficult to really grasp they had come from her own hands.

Unexpectedly the gentle feeling of Kouga's fingers fanned over her still lightly bruised cheek edging her to softly look up at him.

"Not as badly as I hurt you" He whispered rubbing his thumb over her skin apologetically.

Kagome looked up at his azure eyes, all the physical discomfort in her body didn't seem to measure even an ounce of the pain she saw reflecting back at her, he really was tormented by what he had done, himself or not.

She didn't want it to be this way, no matter what anyone thought he wasn't at fault for what had happened between them.

Reassuringly she grasped at his hand cupped against her cheek squeezing his palm firmly.

"Their just bruises, they'll heal" She smiled up at him but she could tell her words did little to ease the hurt continuously building inside him.

Kouga did his best to absorb her comfort but it only added to the guilt currently eating him alive.

Reluctantly he recoiled from her inching away slowly to allow a bit more space between their somewhat embracing form.

Kagome unwillingly let him ease away though for some reason she desperately craved his affection, it was the only thing that made her world seem alright. After so much uncertainly, so much chaos, all she wanted was stability and she knew he could be that for her if only he would allow himself too.

Swallowing her conflicting thoughts she forced herself to focus on his well being above her own, if he needed further reassurance she would give him that.

"Don't be upset. I'm fine really" She said whole heartedly trying to inch just a bit closer to the now stone faced wolf demon.

She let her gaze fall to the gravel mixed greenery beneath her sitting form, maybe a change of subject would suit him better after all he wasn't the only one concerned about each others health.

"What about you-" She whispered trying to find his eyes even though his bangs had castled a heavy shadow over his vision.

"How are you feeling?" She asked almost afraid of the answer she might receive.

Kouga could feel his body unintentionally tense his toned arms crossed over his tucked bare knees in a self protective barrier.

He didn't know where to begin, honesty was probably the best route between them but he didn't know where the truth really began. Everything in his head was so unclear so fragmented, like he was trying to piece together a thousand tiny shards of his own being.

"Everything is-" He paused struggling to find the right words to go on "Blurry, some things are harder to see than others"

Kagome turned to face the crystal water sparkling before them, it was calming to see in such a troubling conversation.

"It'll take time" She said softly, though secretly she couldn't help but hope that some pieces of his memory would never come clear.

He would be better off not knowing what his other half had unleashed on the world, after all nothing but pain and havoc had come from it.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked his tone unreadable

Kagome turned to the still wolf demon at her side, even now refusing to meet her eyes.

"How-" He shifted his tense stance as if trying to muster the strength to face her.

She saw him breathe in a heavy breath his jaw tense in visible strain before he tilted his head towards her finally locking his azure eyes into her own.

"How did you bring me back?" He whispered dryly, everything else could remain illusive for the time being, but that above all else he desperately needed to know.

Kagome's eyes fell to the space between them some part of her wishing it was smaller.

She wasn't even sure how to begin explaining herself, everything had happened so suddenly so much uncertainty had enveloped the entire situation.

She had done her best to follow Rygo's advice or what she had interpreted his unclear words to be but most of her spiritual abilities had been pure instincts. This overwhelming pull to purify and cleanse whatever beast had taken Kouga over.

Then the descent into that dark place, that dark cold almost haunting place where she had first felt the real Kouga's warmth. Where she had found his soul and led him back into the light.

Thinking back on it now it almost seemed unreal, being in a place like that, a place so far away from the true plain of reality.

"I'm not really sure, I knew I had to purify you. I had never done anything like that before. It was just this overwhelming power inside of me, I can't really explain it." Kagome admitted, even now she didn't really know the extent of her own power or how everything had clearly worked.

"I see" Kouga whispered his darken gaze climbing to the moon shining down on him, basking him and the priestess at his side in a silvery glow.

Some memories were harder to reach than others but one was constant, the one that had actually brought him back to his own body.

That place, that darkness. Had it been real? Kouga felt his skin tingle with the remembrance of the iron shackles coiling around his skin holding him down in an almost inescapable hold.

What if that place hadn't been real but in the depths of his mind? He had hoped Kagome would mention being there like he swore she had been.

He didn't dare ask, how could he describe a place he wasn't sure existed? If Kagome didn't remember it then what proof did he have that he had ever actually been imprisoned there?

Or that he had actually heard the words he had while there? The words that had brought him back, the words he desperately wished his subconscious didn't imagine.

Maybe it had all been a dream, just a hard disoriented dream?

Kagome coiled her arms around herself in a reassuring gesture wanting to make sure she felt the impact of the words leaving her parted lips.

"All I can really remember was searching- searching for you in that darkness. It was like I was in the deepest part of your soul." Kagome felt her eyes narrow as the image of that blackness all around her flashed across her vision.

It was so confusing to just mention that incorporeal place, so warm with Kouga's fading light but also so bitterly cold with loneliness and pain.

Kouga felt his jaw slack as his lips parted in disbelief, his blue eyes growing wide with shock.

It hadn't been a dream, she had actually been there. In that nameless place, she had been there alongside him. She had freed him, saved him, with her declaration of love.

He couldn't contain himself he turned to her still in astonishment that his hazy memory had actually provided him with the truth.

"I felt you" He whispered towards her

Kagome's eyes instantly found his, almost mirroring his look of solid disbelief.

Kouga unknowingly eased closer to her wanting her feel his words as he did. Nothing about himself was certain especially his shattered memories but with everything in him he knew the words he had heard while in his imprisonment had saved him, the words that had come from her very lips.

"In that place, I couldn't see or feel anything. I was trapped there-" He took a steadying breath almost able to still feel the iron chains pull over his bronze skin it made his body tense.

"I felt like I couldn't even breath" He whispered, that crushing weight while in that plain how he wished he would never have to feel anything like it again while he lived.

Then a soft humorless almost pitiful laugh escaped his parted lips.

Kagome could clearly see the hurt in his eyes but also the questioning the uncertainty.

"Then I heard your voice" His words sank into her like the warmth she felt radiate from his bronze skin. The azure hue of his eyes an impossible shade brighter from the looming moon overhead, it made her shudder.

"Through the black and the cold. I could feel you, your warmth" Kouga fought the urge to reach out to her, he didn't know what he currently craved but he knew physical constant between them would only fuel this unknown need inside him.

"Kouga-" Kagome whispered, how could she respond? What could she possibly say at this moment? The alluring glow of his demon eyes was enough to make her voice disappear all together.

Kouga could see the uncertainty in her, was she afraid of what he now remembered? The words she had spoken to save him, had it been only that, words? Had there been no true feelings behind them?

He turned away from her staring at the flat and calm water before them, even if they had been hollow he couldn't blame her. She had done what she had to save him. Even though he knew her intentions had been good, the all to familiar feeling of hurt remained seeded inside him.

He inhaled a heavy breath wanting to stop this feeling from spreading further.

"Kagome-" He began as best he could knowing even without looking her eyes remained fixed on him.

"Even if you didn't mean what you said-" His body unwillingly tensed "I want you to know I understand."

Kagome felt her chest swell with surprise, so he had remembered what she had called out in the darkness.

She was so unsure of what she currently felt, was she relived he had remembered? Or had she wished that memory along with most of his others would remain hidden?

No, a feeling of hurt spread throughout her at the mere idea of him not being able to recall those few but precious words.

Kagome let her gaze fall to the ground beneath her, her soft palms clutching the gravel under her fingertips for support.

She was so confused by her own admission, what was she suppose to do now?

Kouga stiffened at the sight of her, turning to see her harden form, he instantly regretted bringing the subject up. Of course this was hard for her, after all the hell he had put her through this was probably the furthest thing from her mind.

He took in a breath about to apologize for ever forcing this topic up between them.

But before he could even manage a single word the incredible sensation of Kagome's lips sealing to his stole the air from his lungs.

Her mouth tasted as impossibly sweet as he remembered causing him to momentarily lose himself in her kiss. The world and its troubles melted away as he softly began to tug at her bottom lip between his pearl fangs enticing her to go further.

His tongue rhythmically stroking on the part of her lips making her shudder against him. He didn't know what this meant or where her motivation for such behavior had come from but the will to fight had left him.

Kouga's hand fisted in the soft waves of her sleek raven hair wanting to deepen this kiss further but before he could she softly pulled away breaking the contact between their wet lips.

She had pulled away but not enough to separate the immense contact between them. Her nose so close to his own they skimmed across one another as she tried to steady her now heavy breathing.

He wanted to question her know what she was intending with this affectionate display but the words never formed.

He just wanted to hold her like this, as long as she remained coiled in his arms he knew everything else could fade away.

Tenderly Kagome's soft fingertips fanned over his bronze cheek where only hours ago her own arrow had slit a bloody gash across his skin, but no sign of the damage he had received remained no doubt due to his demon blood.

She stared up at him her eyes inches from his own as she poured all the devotion she had secretly held onto for far to long into her words.

"I did mean it" She whispered breathlessly

Kouga stilled, his jaw tightened under her touch and his body tensing with disbelief at what he had just heard.

Kagome rested against him letting her head fall to the meeting of his shoulder and neck as she coiled her small arms around his bare chest. She needed to hold him, know that he was right here with her and he wasn't ever going to leave her again.

Kouga remained frozen in place unable to react almost unable to breathe as his tried desperately to absorb the words that still lingered between them.

"All this time I kept telling myself that I was trying to save you out of guilt. Because deep down I know I was the cause of all of it." She held him just a bit tighter as she finally let the truth she had held a bay for so long emerge.

"But then, after awhile. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I realized it had to mean more than that." She forced herself to take a steadying breath, her heart ached slightly in her chest but only due to being restrained for as long as it had been.

"I couldn't feel the way I do about you if it wasn't. When I was in that place with you, I kept thinking to myself how would this end if I couldn't save you? If I lost you?" Kagome whimpered as the sting of tears began to form in her hazel eyes remembering the terror that she had once felt.

"I couldn't bare it. The thought of living in a world without you in it, it was almost to painful for words" Her tone was weak and frail as her body trembled but still she held on to him more tightly. He was her anchor in an all to drifting world and she never wanted to let him go.

"Kagome-" Kouga whispered finally finding the will to return her almost desperate embrace, all the while thinking to himself this couldn't be real?

How many times had he fantasized these words leaving her lips? Actually getting to hear that she cared for him more than she had ever previously admitted before? For a moment he thought he might have fallen into some sort of delirious state brought on by all the traumatic events of the last few months.

But no, feeling her coil around him cling to him as if she were afraid to let go, was all the reassurance he needed to know that she was real, that this was real.

Kagome sniffed away what remained of her tears as she leaned back only enough to face the bewildered wolf demon. Her thin arms never loosening their tight hold on his hard waist, as their eyes met once more.

He looked down at her like she was the light in a world of darkness, that he had always searched for but never been able to truly find. She knew that look all to well, it was exactly what she felt for him every moment they had been apart.

She smiled weakly up at him feeling a lone tear fall from her bright eyes to roll down her heated cheek.

"I love you Kouga. It took me awhile to realize I always have." She vowed knowing with this admission there was no going back, the old Kagome was gone and so was the life she had led. Now the only future she could see or wanted to see had Kouga in it alongside her, and no one else.

Serenity like this wasn't suppose to exist, at least not in his world. He a demon, who had massacred thousands, butchered villages and tore family's apart from the very root he just wasn't suppose to feel this sort of utter bliss.

But he did, for the first time in his very long life he felt complete, whole. A part of his very soul had been missing for so long he had learned to cope with the emptiness inside. But now hearing those words from the woman wrapped in his arms, it had brighten whatever dark world he had learned to exist in. Illuminated it with warmth and light, he almost wanted to die rather than give up a single second of this moment.

Then his body acting of it own will leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that was hot and demanding much like his demon nature.

He had waited his entire life for this moment and he wanted to savor everything he could, he wanted her, all of her.

His tongue traced her full bottom lip before taking the soft flesh between his fangs and the raven haired priestess felt a rush of heated blood pump through her veins.

The hand at her waist continued to rub randomly over the skin it could reach wanting feel her soft flesh under his touch.

When she at last parted her lips to allow him access, she found herself swept away by the sensation of his tongue stroking hers. He seemed determined to explore every inch of her mouth and she all to willingly allowed him.

Then she felt the hand holding her waist slip downward to grab the firm muscle of her thigh firmly pulling her more tightly against him.

She couldn't help the needy noise that escaped from the back of throat. Her body arching into his seeking his warmth and comfort and he gladly pressed back against her, feeling her lush breast against his bare chest.

Kouga finally broke away from her, allowing them both to catch their breath and noticed her chest was heaving from just this one kiss. Her eyes big and hazel and clouded with unknown lust as she stared up at him.

Damn, the way she looked at him made him want to tear off her already tattered clothing and bury himself inside her until he fulfilled his own burning desire.

Her full breast and shapely hips pushed against his body was proving to much for him to handle. She was so extremely beautiful, her smooth and shining raven hair cascading over her shoulders in soft waves, her bright exuberant eyes an alluring hue against her oh so pink lips.

Tenderly he ran a soft thumb over the already swollen skin of her full bottom lip fighting with every ounce of restraint he had to take her mouth once again.

His demon blood was on fire with sheer want as it always had been whenever they had lost themselves in one another like this but just as before his conscious held him back.

How could he do this? He had already hurt her so much, mentally and physically he couldn't bare the idea of causing her just one more ounce of pain.

If he did this, if he took her like he desperately wanted to more pain would be unavoidable. After all she was still a virgin, so sweet and naive in the ways of sexual conquest. If his soul wasn't already damned to the blackest pit for all the sins he had committed, taking her, such an innocent would defiantly condemn him.

"Kagome-" He rasped clearly at war with himself for what his conscious raged against.

"We have to stop" He breathed unable to resist the urge to lightly kiss her between his torn words.

"I don't-" He forced his lips away with what little will he could muster "I cant- I wont hurt you again-" He vowed

Kagome could feel him tense around her, his eyes burning into hers with determination but also a lasting trace of fear.

Of course he would feel this way, after all they had survived all they had endured together she knew just the thought of inflicting anymore pain between them would be unbearable, but it wasn't pain she wanted, she wanted him, all of him.

She wanted to feel him take her away to that unknown realm of sensual intimacy, and she knew if she had to suffer just a little more to get there, then she would.

She had already waited for to long to consummate the love she knew burned within her chest, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Kouga" She whispered pressing her lips to his once more in a tender kiss "I want you, please" She begged softly

Kouga felt his fangs bare together in a last attempt of defiance, she couldn't ask this of him, not after everything else he had already done.

"Kagome-" He pleaded, don't make him do this! Don't make him cause her anymore suffering.

She could feel the wolf demon against her shudder with strain, she could almost feel the war of turmoil rage out from under his skin. But there was no going back, not anymore. She wanted to be his, in every sense of the word and she knew his conscious thoughts aside he wanted the exact same thing.

Forgetting the modesty she might have felt otherwise her slender fingers went to the parting of her kimono and slowly began to separate the cloth.

Taking her hand in his she guided him to the opening of her kimono letting his calloused palm feel the soft exposed skin of her chest.

Kouga groaned against the flesh of her jaw his free hand gripping at the base of her neck to allow him access to the column of her neck.

"Make me yours Kouga" She pleaded towards the sky letting her head fall back letting whatever happened between them next consume her.

Then just like that his will was broken, whatever thoughts of restrain he had desperately clung to were washed away in a heated flood of pumping desire and want.

Kagome would be his from this night on, and he didn't dare fight a moment longer.

Their intertwined bodies fell back against the lush grass together, Kagome laid out before him like the vision he had fantasized so many times before.

His lips were on hers again more tender than she could have ever imagined a demon like him capable of, her hands instantly looping around his neck.

She moaned softly feeling his strong moist tongue twining with hers, so caught up in the incredible sensation that she didn't notice his hand move to her parted kimono until she felt the material being tugged away.

The cool midnight air traced over her now naked breast making her shiver the light feeling nothing compared to the strong fingers that followed closing over one soft globe squeezing gently.

Kagome purred into his mouth, immensely enjoying his gentle ministrations.

Spurred on by her response he brushed his thumb over the sensitized nipple feeling it harden beneath his calloused palm.

His gentle teasing only caused her to seek his mouth more desperately, the kiss becoming increasingly heated and needy. But when he left her mouth to capture one of the rosy buds between his fangs she practically cried into the dark night.

A low growl rumbled from the back of Kouga's throat at her response and he let the hand on her neck slide further up tangling his fingers in her hair and holding her still as he returned to plundering her mouth.

Kagome had always been naive to the ways of sex but Kouga had obviously been well versed. She could feel his own need burning hot on her thigh and she unknowingly began to grind against him heatedly whimpering against his lips when his hard length brushed her cloth covered sex.

When Kouga finally broke the kiss the moans that had been previously muffled by his mouth filled the air. Her sensual cries stroking his arousal and fueling him to continue on.

Then he moved his second hand from her hair to cover her neglected breast, her head fell back against the grass and she uttered his name in a breathless moans.

Seeing her like this, so wanting and craving filled the wolf demon with a sense of pride. Knowing she was a powerful and élite priestess capable of unleashing immense power that rivaled his own, the fact that he could reduce her to such a fragile state made his chest swell with love.

That she could find such comfort in him, to allow herself to become so lost even after all he had done it was more forgiveness then anything he could ever have hoped for.

She looked so beautiful, flushed and panting with her curvaceous body almost completely exposed and he hadn't even gotten to the part where real pleasure erupted between them.

Kagome could hardly breathe. The way his skilled hands worked over her, were these feelings normal? The sensation of her skin burning beneath his fingers, of her knees buckling weakly, the almost painful throb that began to pulsate between her thighs?

The feelings building inside him were so new and intense that it frightened her a little but she had no intention of stopping. Not when she knew this above all else was what her very soul was craving.

The feeling of her round breast nestled in his palm, the texture of her tightened nipples against him, her ragged whimpering moans all of it was driving Kouga to distraction.

He wanted to take his time, edge her body into the frenzy of bundled nerves he knew it would become before he fully took her, but for so long this act was all he had dreamt about, now that it was here he was losing the will to fight his most primal urges.

Slowly his toned fingers wandered down her flat stomach lingering on the waistband of her crimson pants.

He wanted to rip them off, to expose the hot tight center that would the key to the rapturous explosion he wanted to create inside her but he had to be sure. He needed to know this is what she truly wanted, because after he crossed this line he wasn't sure he could turn back.

"Kagome are you sure?" He almost pleaded his expression fading only momentarily into a serious façade.

"I can't promise I'll be able to stop" He warned his knuckles white with strain on the hold of her remaining fabric.

Kagome could see through the raven strands of his messed bangs the piercing stare of his azure eyes. It was if he was looking right through her skin, right through her being, into her soul searching for her answer.

She knew the impact of the decisions she had made and she would not turn back now, not when everything she had wanted for so long was finally within reach.

"Please, I need you Kouga" She vowed cupping his bronze cheek tenderly in her cool palm, she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Whatever fight he might have had left him instantly flooded away by her admittance, and he knew without a doubt he was now past the point of no return.

His thumb slid between the crimson material and her skin and pulled the cloth downward over her slightly parted hips and smooth legs until she was completely exposed beneath him.

He let his eyes travel shamelessly over her body from the ground up, until he at last arrived at her face.

Nothing had ever been more beautiful, her hazel eyes glowing with the shimmering reflection of the water before them and the full moon overhead.

There was so much love in her eyes but also a small trace of fear, fear he knew that would dull once he caressed every inch of her body the way it deserved to be pleasured.

Kagome's breath hitched as he leaned down pressing his lips to the firm skin of her thigh while his hand smoothed up her calve.

The trail of heated pressurized circles from his tongue lowered to the meeting of her hips.

Kagome felt her stomach flutter when he tilted his face up to her and those piercing inhuman blue eyes gleamed with questioning.

He hadn't needed to speak she had already absorbed his unasked question in anxious uncertainty.

Did he really want to do that? To her? Should she let him? Such an intimate thing seemed way beyond anything they had previously shared? It was almost too personal.

She didn't have long to ponder his request before Kouga had made up his mind for the both of them.

He began to lower slowly back down her body hooking a hand under the back of her knee and lifting it as he went until he was hovering over her now exposed sex with her knee hiked over his shoulder and her shin resting on the hard plain of his muscled back.

"Kouga-" She whispered in uncertainly, this new position left her so open, so exposed, it made her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"Shh" He soothed pressing his chiseled body against hers to pin her against the ground leaving her immobile under his hold.

Kagome could feel his heart thumping through his body, the rhythm pounding as fast as her own. She could feel his lungs expanding and contracting against her lower half, feel his hard arousal at the base of her thigh. Then she felt his lips brush over her open and throbbing sex.

"You smell so good" He groaned when the damp scent of her arousal wafted under his heighten nose.

She had always had the scent of wild cherry blossoms in full bloom but now, she reeked of absolute honey and cream. It was intoxicating.

Kagome instinctively tried to squeeze her legs together but the way he was holding her leg kept her spread open and unable to do anything about it.

She bit into her lower lip to stifle a sound bordering on shameful pleading, This was so new to her, so alien. She didn't know how she was supposed to react but knowing he was ravaging her with his eyes in her most sacred of places made her shudder in insecurity.

But before she could muster the courage to speak a word of protest she felt something wet and hot slide over her and press lightly against her entrance. Hey eyes widen and her loose grip to find the hard muscles of his bare shoulder clenching him tightly.

Kouga's only response was a low growl as he pushed his tongue a little harder, forcing her swollen lips to part for him so he could ease inside her slippery passage.

Kagome let out a gasp of surprise that quickly melted into low moans of unexpected pleasure as she felt the foreign object push into her body.

His tongue was flexible yet strong, the tip flicking around inside the sensation was entirely new and never before had she thought such feeling was possible.

She could feel muscles deep within her ripple at the intrusion, sending wave of pleasure that were only prolonged as Kouga began to lap at her gently, sliding his tongue in an out of her and alternating between letting it glide over her outer lips and allowing the muscle to slid back insider her.

Kouga found the musky taste that was saturating his tongue to be delicious. It was unnaturally sweet only making him crave her that much more.

He could feel her vaginal muscles instantly try to contract around him, pull him deeper inside but he wasn't quite deep enough for them to get a good grip. He had no doubt she would be tight and glorious when he finally entered her.

Kagome was staring up at the black night sky through hazy chocolate slits that were tinted a shade darker by her own lust.

Her full pouted lips parted allowing breathy moans to pass with every slid of his velvet tongue.

When his fangs playfully grazed the fleshy nub directly above her slit, he felt her shudder against and watched as her eyes slid shut and her head fell back against the grass.

The tongue swirling inside her was assaulted by a fresh wave of rippling contractions and iron grip she had on his shouldered tighten even more.

She was so responsive to him, he wanted to know just how much more she would be if he focused his attention on that throbbing little button.

Still keeping one leg hoisted over his arms he withdrew his tongue from her with a final lick, earning a unknowingly frustrated whimper from her priestess. Her hazel eyes cracked open fixing on him with a pleading graze, wordlessly begging for him to continue.

He had every intention of obeying her pleading command, rising up only so his eyes could once again meet hers evenly, he slowly allowed his hand to descend to her aching core.

His azure eyes glowed fiercely as he slid his fingers towards her opening, letting the tip of his middle digit dip into her slightly, feeling the swollen flesh throb against his skin.

Deliberately he slowly eased his finger forward bit by bit admiring how her body opened up willingly for him before the muscles inside clamped down around him.

Instantly fluttering and pulsing as they tried to pull him deeper into her wet molten heat. Kagome could do nothing but make incoherent noises of pleasure, soft moans and whimpers that only grew louder when her body began to contract around him.

Hey eyes lost focus on the azure orbs examining her as she was swept away by the wonderful feeling of his digit being sheathed inside her.

Once his first finger was inside her far enough to allow her feminine walls to at last clasp down around something firm but not yet deep enough to penetrate her sacred barrier, he began to insert the second.

Watching the delicious view as the raven haired priestess striving to cope with all the pleasure that was being wrought upon her body.

Kagome's only response was a wanton moan and to squirm against him, trying to buck her hips against his palm but not having much success with the way he was holding her leg. It felt so good to have him touch her like this but she wanted more!

The mind blowing sensation intensified as Kouga finally began to move his fingers, staring at a torturously slow speed to gradually build momentum.

Every little touch made her feel like there was a fire inside her, burning, threatening to either consume her completely or burst outwards in an explosion of ecstasy!

Kouga was captivated by those fire and lust filled hazel orbs, as he took her to previously unknown heights of pleasure. She was so beautiful when she looked at him like that, like she was going to crumble under his touch at any moment.

As he continued to move his fingers inside her he let the his thumb slide over the tight little bundle of nerves he had been ignoring until now.

Kagome's moans had been low and building but the second she felt his touch shift against her most sensitive of areas her voice rose to a scream loud enough to possibly be heard even through the thick forest surrounding them.

Her piercing cry was drawing out as her inner muscles clamped down hard on his invading digits. The way he teased her in tune with his fingers was too much for her to handle.

Already the building pressure welling up inside her continued to grow impossibly further, promising that the impending explosion would be huge.

It was unlike anything she had ever expected and she had no idea what to expect as the pulses of intense pleasure began to merge continuously into indescribable bliss.

Kagome began to fear she might not be able handle whatever was forming inside of her.

"Kouga-" She breathed in brokenly

He felt her tighten against him in uncertainly but he held her firmly against the grass beneath them, knowing her growing fear aside that what was coming would be worth the fear.

He couldn't have been more right Kagome's head fell back against the damp ground letting whatever was fast approaching consume her.

Her whole body trembled, the muscles of her sex squeezing in his finger almost painfully tight before they erupted into a series of undulating spasms that were followed by increased wetness and heat.

Her eyes sealed shut, her lips parted in a soundless scream the immense pleasure rocking through her temporarily robbing her of her voice and her face molded into a beautiful vision of utter bliss, she was an explosion of ecstasy!

Eyes sealed tight or not she could have sworn a supernova of colors danced across her vision leaving her in stunned amazement as the high cloud of oblivion she had road on towards what seemed like the heavens itself began to dimly fade.

Then slowly she was back on the plain of reality, now aware how hollow she felt at the emptying feeling of Kouga freeing his now soaked digits form her still pulsating sex.

"Beautiful" He whispered kissing her hard and passionately until her lungs began to scream for air.

When he pulled away he continued to shower kisses over her neck and collarbone allowing her body to become re-sensitized to his touches.

She wanted to say something to him, anything to let him now he had just taken her to the highest of passionate peaks she didn't even know existed but his sudden realignment of their bodies kept her quiet in preparation for what she knew was now to come.

Kouga had explored her in all the ways his subconscious would allow before demanding his own need for satisfaction. His member was already hard and throbbing almost painfully with lasting want to invade the virgin priestess pinned beneath him.

He had already rid himself of the constricting fur pelt wrapped around his toned hips leaving him equally as exposed as the woman in his arms.

He rested both hands on either side of her head allowing her arched leg to slid from his shoulder easing her into a more comfortable position for what was about to transpire between them.

He kissed her cheek sweetly savoring this last trace of innocence, knowing undoubtedly after he committed this act his soul was blissfully dammed.

"Are you ready?" He rasped struggling to sound reasonable, the animal inside him was all but screaming to claim her fully.

Kagome knew no words could possibly measure up to such an impossible question, she slid her arms around his neck crossing her hands around him tightly in an almost frightened embrace.

She peered into those inhumanly bright azure eyes burning down at her, and nodded her head in agreement.

He pressed his lips to hers softly and slid his hips so his shaft was positioned at her opening.

He felt her shudder underneath him a small gasp escaping her, how he wished the pain she was about to feel wasn't necessary, but he knew it was unavoidable.

"I love you" He whispered against her before, slowly almost torturously he began to push forward.

The tip of his shaft parted her slick folds before she managed a single word in reply, her sex stretching to accommodate his large girth.

"Kagome" Kouga groaned out through gritted fangs her tight sex immediately clamping down around him.

Then with one final push he sheathed himself fully into her, the thin tissue of her virginity ripping inside of her, filling her completely.

Kagome cried out, never experiencing such hard pressure course through her, each passing moment bringing new waves of pulsating pain.

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as her body uncomfortably took in his cock, much larger and thicker than she ever thought possible.

She whispered a broken utterance of his name, her small hands digging crescent shaped marks into the hard plain of his shoulders hoping to somehow ease the pain rooted inside of her.

Kouga covered her quivering mouth with his own kissing her almost apologetically, forcing himself all the while to remain as still as possible to allow her to grow use to his length.

He kissed her lovingly as moments of ticked by between them and slowly he felt her body begin to relax around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly against her lips

Kagome eased the uncomfortable amount of pressure she had been clutching onto his shoulders with in order to response, but still unable to fully let him go.

"Yes" She whispered "J-Just please go slow" She pleaded, all this was so new to her almost unreal, but the pain still throbbing in her core made her cautious for whatever else was to come.

Against his deepest want to ravage her, he forced himself to obey her soft command gradually beginning to move, each thrust slow and shallow at first but gradually beginning to deepen.

Watching he began to see the change in the raven haired woman beneath him, gasp of lessening pain and growing pleasure spreading across her soft face as he filled her inch by inch.

He became fully aware of her readiness for more as her mouth fell open in a series of soft moans, her glittering eyes looking up at him pleadingly, silently asking him to fill her quicker, harder.

Kouga made a dark sound of his own from the back of his throat, something animalistic and deep, as he felt her body part for him more willingly.

He began to sink into her smoothly, aided by the liquid heat her incredibly tight sex provided, it was a molten paradise.

She clenched around him, feminine muscles rippling as her body tried to pull him deeper, hasten his intrusion into her.

Kouga groaned against the column of her neck, the base of his shaft meeting her outer lips, she was so perfect. It was like their bodies were made to fit together.

His bronze skin began to glow with a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion of not pounding into her like he desperately craved to do, it was taking everything in him to be so gentle.

The way she was looking at him only made his struggle that much harder, her eyes big and hazel wide with amazement. Her small hands still looped around his neck tightening as she arched up against him pressing her large breast to the rigid muscles of his chest.

His hands still braced by her head he began to move more feverishly. Kagome couldn't help but moan hey eyes losing focus, concentrating on the wave of pleasure that washed over her rather than Kouga's face above her.

Feeling him rocking against her was indescribable, his body sculpted from thick muscle rubbing over her feminine frame.

She could feel her body stretching for him as he moved in and out, his length touching all the right places within her. But the way he looked at her, that was the most mesmerizing part of all.

He looked down at her with such devotion in his inhuman eyes, watching her face intensely as if he were staring right through her porcelain skin into the depths of her being beyond.

For the first time in her life she didn't feel self conscious, but only gazed back into those captivating icy blue orbs as he continued to make her feel sensations she never knew existed.

Every thrust of his hips extracted a beautiful and new sound from her making Kouga crave more.

Kouga eased up slightly removing one hand from beside her head to coax one of her smooth leg over his hip.

Kagome's hands slid from his neck to rest on the muscular hard plane of his chest, as he continued to pump into her in this new position.

Her bouncing breast, the way her back arched against him, the most intimate places their bodies met it mesmerized him. He let his eyes roam greedily over her as his hips pumped forward shifting to hit a different wonderful spot inside her with every thrust.

Unknowingly she began to buck her hips up to meet his, the wolf demon began to fill her a little harder, deeper.

He immediately felt her feminine walls flutter around him, responding to his actions.

Kagome desperately, blindly, began seeking more of the pleasure he was lavishing upon her. Her hands falling from his chest to recklessly splay on the hard plain of his back, wanting more of what he was so heatedly bestowing upon her.

The way she clung to him, the way her flawless breast pressed to him, it was all to tempting and he trailed a hand resting on her thigh to her flat stomach and higher.

When he reached her smooth breast his palm closed over it, tugging the erect nipple between his fingers aggressively.

Kagome's voice filled the midnight air as she withered beneath him, her eyes squeezing shut as she shuddered, her skin on fire with the burning sensation radiating through her.

He could feel her grip him more tightly, trying to anchor herself from the sheer pleasure he was causing her to endure.

Without a word he moved his hand propping himself from her small frame, gently pulling one of her hands from his shoulders to interlace their fingers together.

Her eyes fluttered open at the affectionate gesture, her gaze greeted by something unexpected.

Kouga's eyes usually so sharp and fierce, were soft more round and open then she could ever remember seeing, they held such warmth, such absolute devotion.

Timidly Kagome squeezed back, she never thought she could ever feel this way, so utterly complete, so whole, so loved.

The hand covering her chest switched breast, breaking her thoughts as she let out a cry.

All of this overwhelming sensation combined with his thick member and intense stare was going to be her undoing.

Something familiar was coiling in her womb, winding tighter and tighter as he continued to thrust deep, carrying her closer to impending release with every pump of his hips.

"Kou-Kouga-" She cried out her voice teetering on warning but broken from the feeling building inside her.

She was squeezing him so wonderfully tight, her sex becoming a liquid hot vice clenching him in the most amazing ways. He prided himself on having excellent self-control in the realm of intimacy, but he was reaching his limit.

He needed her to reach her peak soon, he wanted to watch her explode from within and feel her shatter under his touch. That single moment would make all of his self restraint worthwhile.

"Let go Kagome, for me" He whispered huskily, his voice was so low with demanding. It practically made her shudder with every word.

"Be mine" He leaned lower rasping against her heated cheek, she had no idea what this meant to him, to have her, to finally have all of her.

Kagome moaned again, louder and longer this time as his thrust began to pick up remarkable speed. His hand squeezing hers had left the grass to tangle desperately in her hair.

Her vision began to tunnel again as her body overloaded with stimulation, but her hips continued to meet his rocking eagerly to lost in her pleasure to notice that her thoughts were becoming hazy.

Her eyes sealed tight as she cried out to a particularly hard thrust. He was tugging her hair painfully hard but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Suddenly, something within her gave way and her vision which had faded to black was suddenly alight in a blinding barrage of colors and flashing images of the stars above shimmering like a thousand diamonds under the silvery moonlight above.

She was flying, she was floating away to a place far from the earth and everything she knew. She could hardly breathe as her body shook with force from the most powerful release yet.

Kouga could tell her release had hit her hard, one moment she was moaning the next she was partially screaming into the desolate forest inclosing them.

He could feel her clamp around his cock in a death grip that threatened to send him over the edge, but he forced his body to hold out just a little longer.

He wanted to see her face, the vision he knew he had achieved through his sheer restraint.

She practically glowed as she left the earth and spiraled high on the winds of pleasure. He could almost see her orgasm ripple through her, watching as her thighs and abdomen flex in a wave like contractions.

Her face was radiant as she called out his name, and Kouga knew he couldn't hold himself in check a moment longer.

Her bliss lasted only a few seconds but felt like ages, wonderfully entangled moments of utter ecstasy.

As her body began to come down from the high she had been floating on she was aware that the wolf demon on top of her was now thrusting into her, almost painfully harsh.

Panting into the meeting of her neck and shoulder his whole body began to stiffen rigidly.

Her throat was raw from the sheer sensation she had just endured but now it burned even more as she tried to absorb the twinges of pain laced pleasure pulsating through her.

He was thrusting into her so brutally she thought she might break into a million shards if it didn't stop soon.

"K-Kouga!" She practically cried her nails digging into the hard plain of his back trying to ease the pressure radiating inside her

Kouga was blinded by pure animalistic need, nothing ever before comparing to this absolute burning desire overtaking him. He had heard of this from mated wolf demons before him, it was the true wolf inside him taking over and he was powerless to stop it, it would go on until he completion came, and it was approaching fast.

He swore against her damp skin the feeling of his pearl fangs beginning to pulsate as they began to overhang his bottom lip, and he knew the time had finally come.

Kagome cried out feeling a stabbing sensation pierce into her exposed shoulder, shattering the pleasure she had barely managed to maintain into a series of pulsating pain.

He bit into her shoulder almost savagely the aching need inside him finally subsiding as he tasted her sweet blood pool into his mouth.

His member twitched within her and she could feel his hot seed erupting, filling her womb in a series of shuddering contractions.

Exhausted, they both collapsed, using the last of his strength to roll them onto their sides so not to crush her under his greater weight.

Kouga kissed her shoulder apologetically only now coming to coherent thoughts on how brutally he must've acted.

He licked the remainder of her blood away allowing himself a clear view of the now matching twin marks placed onto her shoulder.

It almost felt surreal, Kagome was now his, from this night on she belonged to him and no one else.

Her head was tucked under his chin and she could feel his heavy breath stirring her raven hair, and the expanding of his chest against hers as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

After a moment, he regained enough composure to roll them over further, cradling her to his chest, existing her womanhood which had now relinquished its tight grip on him.

Kagome looked up at him, her face was flushed and her hair wild and messed but she couldn't fight the almost dreamy smile that spread over her soft lips.

The pain she had just endured already dulled by the afterglow illuminating the two of them.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered his voice rumbling from his chest allowing her to feel the vibration through her cheek resting on his pectoral.

He didn't know that once he marked her with his fangs he would act the way he had, it had been almost beyond his control. Then again he had heard all his life that was to be expected with such an intimate act.

"No" Kagome smiled drowsily, her eyelids already heavy after so much physical activity.

"You were perfect" For the briefest of moments she wished she had a better vocabulary to describe what had just transpired between the two of them, but if she had to choose a words 'perfect' would be the closest, loving, wonderful, blissful, sensual, all of those things but above all perfect, absolutely perfect.

She fanned her slender fingers across his chest holding him gently in her visibly drained embrace, but wanting to remain close to him regardless.

Kouga smiled, enjoying her touch as he ran his fingers through her hair, his clawed nails making her scalp tingle before moving to run over her back soothingly.

As he continued to stroke his hand over her, he noticed her breathing had already grown deep and regular, she had fallen asleep on his chest.

He kissed her head tenderly savoring the sweet scent of her natural perfume, a scent he knew he would revel in for the remainder of his life.

He closed his eyes wanting to remember every single second of this moment, the moment when his life truly began.

He wasn't Kouga anymore, he wasn't leader of the eastern territories, a wolf demon, or even a man. He was hers, in body and soul, he was completely and utterly hers in every way, he was the one ultimate thing any demon could ever possibly want in his entire existence.

He was, a mate.

* * *

><p><strong>They are finally together! For the love of all things holy that took awhile! But so well worth it! I love happy endings, but wait is this an ending? I don't think so!<strong>

**We have one more chapter to go before this story is completely wrapped up, that's right just one more and this story will come to a well deserved end!**

**Until then, see ya soon!**


	17. Ended

**Oh the agony of letting my little story baby leave the nest! Yes that's right this is the final chapter to one of my most dedicated piece of Kou/Kag literature! I want to take a quick moment and thank all of you who have supported me throughout the years, through delayed updates, bad grammar, and countless other reasons you might have had to give up on me you never did.**

**From the bottom of my heart I say thank you! I hope to see more from all of you in the future, but only time will tell!**

**Now for the last time, enjoy the update!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Appreciate Each & Everyone One Of You!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Ended**

* * *

><p>Droplets of thick crystal water fell from the curved frame of the lone figure standing amongst the flat and slightly sparkling body of water.<p>

This must be what nirvana felt like, or so the naked and bare priestess currently washing away the earthy texture tainting her pearl body thought.

Calmly Kagome stared up at the black but star spotted sky, the looming moon directly above illuminating her hazel eyes with an enchanting glow.

In some small way, she wished this feeling would never fade, this feeling of absolute perfection. Of course she was tired and uncommonly sore from the countless hours of love making she had shared with the sleeping wolf demon laid out on the shore to her back.

But she wouldn't have given up this moment for anything. Sliding her slender fingers through the damp and waved locks of her hair she combed away the tangles Kouga's hands lost in his passion had created.

Only a day had gone by since the first night of their coupling but to her it had felt almost like a lifetime, a blissful one at that. But deep down she knew things couldn't remain this unchanged for much longer, sooner or later they would have to face the outside world.

Kagome sealed her dark eyes at the thought, she didn't want to think about it at a time like this. Not when she had more pressing matters a hand, like trying to ease the slightly painful tension aching between her thighs.

Running a cool hand over her sex she tensed lightly, Kouga's almost animalistic tendencies in the midst of desire were definitely beginning to take a toll on her much more fragile form.

She would have to talk about taking things slightly less primal in the future, but at the same time she didn't regret a second of the time they had spent tangled up in each other.

How could she when it afterwards this total blissful arcadia surrounded them, she loved that man. Aggressive demon nature and all, she couldn't have possibly been more happy.

Intentionally she ran a soft finger over the small still fresh twin marks that pierced her shoulder, she knew the significance of carrying this constant reminder of where she belonged and she held her head up with pride at this permanent modification of her body.

Continuing she washed over her body with the cool water that laid just below her waist, loosing herself in the wonderful sensation of her bathing and the humming of the midnight air brushing through her hair.

So lost in the trance of her ritual she didn't notice the larger frame slowly over shadowing her until she felt an all to familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her naked waist.

Kagome gasped out softly before Kouga buried his heated face in the crook of her neck and shoulder with an almost exhausted sigh.

Her body instantly relaxed once she felt him kiss her soft skin heatedly unable to stop herself from whispering in approval as he did so.

Kouga lifted his head only momentarily to capture the tender flesh of her earlobe between his fangs making her shudder against his equally naked form in response.

Gently he ran a calloused hand over the flat surface of her stomach savoring the way she moaned softly against him.

"Are you in pain?" He asked almost apologetically, even relaxed as she was in his hold he could still feel the underlining soreness that remained from his previous punishing thrust and caresses.

Kagome shook her head calmly, she wouldn't deny she was in slight discomfort but it was nothing she couldn't recover from shortly enough.

Kouga couldn't help but be relieved at her admittance but at the same time a familiar gnaw of hunger began to rise in him at the feel of her perfect body pressed so teasingly against his own.

Tenderly he began to slid his hand upwards towards the wonderful mounds of her slightly heaving breast feeling them swell under his palm as he greedily engulfed one than the other.

Kagome laid her head back against his wide shoulder a soft moan of satisfaction escaping her at the amazing way his hands began to work over her subtle flesh.

Squeezing and massaging her mounds tenderly, working each one into a perfect state of heighten pleasure before his fingers began to pluck at her now distended nipples.

Kagome sighed heatedly as she dug her teeth into her pouted bottom lip to stifle much more high pitched whimper from following.

Her vain efforts didn't go unnoticed by the wolf demon caressing her, hungrily he capture her lips in an almost bruising kiss plundering her sweet cavern without restraint.

Only allowing her much needed breath once he pinched her no doubt purple nipples between his claws to hear the wonderful sob of ecstasy that followed.

Kagome was now gone from all coherent thoughts as she unknowingly began to arch against him her hands reaching behind her to tangle in the loose strands of her demon lovers raven locks.

Acting of their own accord her hips began a sensual grind against Kouga's now erect length secretly craving what she knew would come from such wonton actions.

Kouga released both her now aching breast to grip her naked hips harshly stopping her provocative ministration, instantly the priestess in his arms sighed in protest at the sudden loss of the absolutely wonderful friction between them.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked kissing her exposed neck affectionately, willing as she clearly was he didn't want to push her body anymore than he already had.

"No" She quickly responded all to afraid of his incredible touch slipping away.

Kouga obeyed his mates command and continued his blissful assault on her increasingly heating body, one hand bracing her hips to his own tightly making her feel the thickness of his fully aroused length, the other beginning a dangerously sinful descent to the hidden valley of her sex.

A loud sob of pure enjoyment broke from Kagome's parted lips as she felt his fingertips vanish from sight under the cover of the darken water to glide over the pearl between her thighs.

Groaning against her neck he slipped two fingers into her center loving the way her feminine walls flexed around him instantly trying to suck him deeper into her velvet depths.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome rasped tangling her fingers further into his raven locks as she allowed her body to be consumed by the almost indescribable sensation washing over her.

Fueled on by her needy tone Kouga began to pump his digits in and out of her core feeling as she began to grind downward against his palm desperately seeking more.

Simultaneously he scraped his fangs over her slick skin before smoothing it once more with hot lashes of his tongue savoring her naturally sweet flavor.

It wasn't long before Kagome could feel the familiar spring in her abdomen begin to coil tighter and tighter with every wondrous ministrations of her loves fingers, she was nearing her brink and all to suddenly.

Kouga could feel Kagome's body begin to shudder and her breath quicken and judging by the way her feminine walls began to grip him incredibly tightly, she was quickly falling over the edge of sheer oblivion.

Eager to help her in her descent, never ceasing the pumping motion of his hand he skimmed his thumb over the bud of nerves over her sex watching as she grinded against him palm harder a loud cry escaping her brokenly.

Growling against the long column of her neck he repeated the motion to the same effect, absolutely loving the way her voice shrilled into the night air.

"K-Kouga" Kagome panted in warning, she wasn't going to be able to hold much longer, in fact she was already ripping apart at the seams.

Flicking over her swollen pearl again was all it took to send her spiraling downward into absolute sensational ecstasy! Her eyes rolled back and her full lips parted in a soundless scream as she began to spasm around the wolf demons fingers!

Kouga swore darkly against her sweat sheen skin as her hidden depths pulsated around his digits in a vise like grip before convulsing all over again coating his fingers in her wet essence.

When Kagome finally found the strength to muster coherent thoughts she found herself sinking lowly into the clear lake water, her mates hands sliding over her still slightly quivering body washing away all traces of their almost love making.

Knowing that she was now completely bathed Kouga hooked a stern arm to the bending of her knees before carrying her towards the shore, Kagome still recovering from her earth shattering orgasm went all to willingly.

Once completely out of the enchanting water Kouga pulled the slightly limp priestess into his lap wrapping his arms around her naked waist and shoulders as he sat comfortably on the surrounding grass.

His still exact length was pulsating with an annoying throb for completion but eventually he forced it to subside, as much as he craved his mates body fully he knew she was still healing from their last round of love making mere hours ago and he would not take her fully again until he knew she was completely recovered.

For now he was content just to have her like this, curled in his arms.

Kagome unaware of her mates slight discomfort sighed in pure contentment as she laid her head against the wolf demon cradling hers sculpted chest eyeing the moon lit sparkling water and vast hill sides beyond.

As she thought before, this was absolute perfection.

Kouga kissed her bare shoulder sweetly before tangling one hand into her raven locks scraping his claws gently over her scalp making her skin tingle in delight.

Kagome closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling, if he continued this she might have no choice but to fall asleep right here in his arms.

"You look tired." He breathed softly against her

"I guess, I am." She smiled lacing her fingers through his one available hand holding his palm in her own affectionately.

"How's your body?" Kouga whispered unable to help himself in being concerned for her well being. Before engaging in their passionate exchange he couldn't help but notice the moment his heighten eyes had opened the still remaining dark circles of not yet healed bruises spotted out over her otherwise flawless body. Bruises he had caused...

"Wonderful." Kagome giggled shyly, that was a strange question to ask, especially since he had just personally seen to her phenomenal state.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile expecting him to have that same coy smirk she loved so much spread out over his hansom lips, but instead he looked almost remorseful. Coldly staring ahead to the flat water laid out before them.

"Kouga?" She asked causing the wolf demon embracing her to stare down at her, his demeanor changing slightly as if trying to hide what he was truly feeling.

"What's the matter?" She whispered holding his hand in hers a little tighter in concern.

Untangling his hand from her waved slightly damp hair he stroked his thumb across her cheek, the all to visible sign of sadness bright in his azure orbs.

"Thinking." He replied quietly.

"About?" Kagome breathed adjusting so she could face him better, briefly wishing she could cover up her naked form as to address the seriousness of the conversations she now felt.

Kouga sighed heavily he didn't want to spoil this perfect moment between them, but he couldn't deny this unshakable feeling building just beneath the surface.

"I don't want to ever leave here." He admitted, selfish as it might seem this place it was the closest thing to heaven he knew he would ever achieve.

Everything he had ever wanted was right here, if she would allow him they could stay here. They could build a life with one another, to hell with the outside world and its problems all he needed all he would ever need was her.

Kagome smiled lightly laying her head against his chest once more, she couldn't have understood more. This place, it was their paradise their beautiful untouched utopia, but it wasn't home.

"I know." She kissed his chest softly "But, we have to face the others eventually."

Kagome knew this was probably the last thing the wolf demon wanted to hear but, they had responsibilities to their friends. Even now happy as she was she couldn't help but worry about her absent comrades, were they safe? Had Sango recovered fully from her wounds? And Inuyasha- Was he alright?

"Others-" Kouga sighed agitatedly "Do you mean the mutt?"

Kagome lifted up at his slightly accusing statement, of course she couldn't blame him for being on edge about this subject but this was a conversation that had been avoided long enough.

"Yes. I do mean Inuyasha." Kagome began calmly "Him, and everyone else. Kouga they're my family, they have no idea what's happened between us, they deserve to know your not 'that' person anymore. And that I'm safe."

Kouga ran a calming hand through her raven hair, he hadn't meant to upset her even if she did make a strong point.

"Besides, what about your home? Back east? You haven't been there in so long." Kagome asked, an image of Kouga's usually ever present two companions flashing across her gaze. How had those two faired in Kouga's long absence?

"Our home, now." Kouga corrected making her smile in response. Though she had made a good observation. How were Ginta and Hakkaku? He had left them so long ago undoubtedly they were running out of faith that he was even still alive at this point.

He gazed across the flat shimmering water before them, the lush greenery enclosing the blissful surroundings and he knew just like everything else, all good things must end sometime.

"Alright-" He breathed "Should we leave now?" He asked reluctantly.

Leaving this place wasn't the only thing that disturbed him beneath the surface. It was facing everything that he had done in his other less so charming state. The blood he had shed would undoubtedly come back to haunt him sometime in the future, and honestly he wasn't ready to face it just yet.

"No need to rush off, the morning will be a good enough time to head towards the village." Kagome smiled coyly stroking a tender finger up Kouga's chest before replacing it with her soft lips.

Instantly Kouga's previous thoughts were lost by the lingering hint laced in his mates clearly playful tone.

"The morning huh?" He whispered already feeling a heated surge begin to pulsate in his core.

Kagome squeaked out in surprise once she found herself back first on the soft grass, Kouga's muscular form already pressing against her most inmate places as he climbed on top of her.

His lips hungrily covered her own before rhythmically stroking his tongue at the part of her sweet lips making her moan into his mouth and he swallowed it down greedily.

He may not be able to satisfy his own building need, but he would make sure the priestess pinned beneath him was barely capable of walking come the morning. After all he didn't need his length to bring her total orgasmic bliss.

"I love you, Kagome." He swore before beginning a trail of heated tongue laced kisses down her neck, then her collarbone, then to the valley between her breast.

"Kouga" Kagome whimpered feeling his descend even lower to her navel, she knew full well his intentions and she couldn't have been more willing.

Sealing her eyes tightly, she let the blinding sensation wash over her quivering body, take her away.

* * *

><p>Slightly dried grass snapped from its ground based roots to fly aimlessly ahead in the direction of the lightly approaching village just against the horizon, carried forth by the mid day air.<p>

The wolf demon stood onto the sun crisped hill with a noticeable grimace written over his handsome face, his azure eyes scanning the still charred building decaying on the far side of the small village. Buildings he had ordered to be burned, just the sight of those blackened homes filled him with a polluting feeling of guilt and unease.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked aloud, his eyes never leaving the undoubtedly wounded village ahead.

"Yes." Kagome stated boldly coming to her justly on edge mate. She didn't blame him for not being thrilled about stepping into a village that held far worse memories than it did good. But, she knew deep down this needed to be done, the sooner the better.

She wouldn't be able to move on with their lives if she didn't. Her friends needed to know of her well being and the new developments that had ultimately shifted her existence.

She was now mated to a demon, not just any demon, but Kouga.

Kagome looked over to the narrowed eyed wolf demon at her side before she reached outwards taking his hand in hers squeezing reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine, Kouga." She promised with as much sincerity as she could.

Kouga held his mates hand in his a bit more tightly, he didn't doubt her intentions but nothing about this situation was going to be easy. He had know that simple fact since they had left their paradise behind the previous day.

Luckily they had taken their time in traveling back to the village needing to stop in different local villages to gather needed supplies, the most important being untattered clothing.

Kagome had been able to find a fine fitting blue kimono with golden trim and design easily enough, ridding herself of her worn and damaged priestess attire. But, finding armor that suited Kouga's more masculine taste had been a different story.

The glimmering silver chest plate he currently wore agreed with him and even strongly resembled his previous attire, but it felt far to light and weak for his liking. However he knew he would just have to cope for the time being until his return to the east. Where real demon armor could be obtained.

"Let go." Kagome smiled confidentially descending down the hill slope to the pathway ahead, Kouga swallowed the lump developing in his suddenly dry throat before doing the same.

Soon enough the carved man made pathways surrounding the village water reserves faded away into much more flattened streets and within moments he was within the very village he had nearly destroyed.

A sick feeling of déjà vu filling his already tense form, he quickly bit his pearl fangs into his lower lip to stifle a growl of aggravation from escaping. How he didn't want to be here.

"Kagome!" A childish voice of delight echoed out loudly snapping Kouga from his trance as his eyes instantly fixed ahead to the sprinting fox demon fast approaching them from the shadows of looming village huts.

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled quickening her pace eager to meet the clearly ecstatic child.

Shippo's eyes glistened with a teary haze in pure excitement to see his almost sergeant mother was safe and well a fangy smile spreading widely over his small lips.

He was sure nothing could stop the flooding of pure happiness spreading throughout him, that was until he happened to glance over Kagome's shoulder to the stern figure standing mere feet behind her.

The moment his youthful eyes locked onto the broad form of Kouga he froze in mid track, skidding to an all to jarring halt in sheer terror.

Kagome was only a foot or so ahead of the now slightly trembling child before she slowed noticing the look of pure horror spread over his petrified face.

She didn't even need to question what had caused this sudden change in his demeanor, it was all to clear with just one quick glance over her shoulder to the motionless wolf demon shadowing her.

Kagome quickly turned back to the child standing before her, softly extending out her hand towards him in an attempt for comfort.

"Shippo, its alright-" She promised reaching for him, but instinctively the fox demon child took a noticeably large step backwards.

"Oh Shippo-" She sighed broken heartedly, of course he would be afraid.

Kouga eyed the fox child in silent remorse, the look in his eyes was pure terror. He was utterly petrified with fear at the mere sight of him. Though he would have liked to think such actions didn't bother him, it secretly did. Just by the distress it was clearly causing his mate before him.

He wanted to help in some way maybe address the boy to prove he wasn't the monster he once was, but before he could a feminine shadow stepped out from the background to stand before the trembling fox demon.

An all to familiar pair of chocolate brown orbs fixed on the pair standing in front of her before gazing down at the fox child now hiding in her shadow.

"Shippo, are you alright?" Sango asked gently feeling as the kitsune gripped the back of kimono clearly seeking protection.

Shippo looked up to the calmly standing demon slayer before nodding his small head in reassurance.

Tenderly she knelt down so she could be eye to eye with the small demon before she spoke again.

"Will you please go get the others?" She asked softly patting his auburn hair sweetly.

Shippo eyed her gentle expression before gazing over towards the silently staring priestess ahead of him, he wished he had the courage to approach her, tell her just how much he had missed her while she had been away. But the imminent present of danger kept him a safe distance back.

Knowing he should obey Sango's slight request he nodded in agreement before turning from the trio of on looking adults, then quickly disappearing down the village streets out of sight.

Kagome watched him go with a grain of salt silently fighting the urge to go after him and cradle him in her arms like she longed to do.

But more pressing issues kept her welded in place, instantly she her gaze fixed on the demon slayer climbing back to her feet before them.

Her eyes were a harden glare and her stance was viable tense, and suddenly Kagome felt her inner most fears flood to the surface.

Was Sango angry with her? Not that she couldn't possibly blame her if she was, but until this point she had been nothing but understanding. Had all that changed? Kagome felt a sickening feeling of hurt begin to build in the pit of her stomach at the thought.

Sango glanced at the wolf demon hardily before turning her attention to the silently standing priestess before her, instantly her gaze softened and she took a daring step forward.

"Welcome home." The demon slayer smiled lightly closing the distance between the two of them extending her arms out openly.

Kagome instantly felt her uncertainly flood away and become replaced with sheer relief as she stepped into her best friends arms hugging her joyously.

"It's so good to be back." She smiled into Sango's loosened burnet locks before slightly pulling back allowing the demon slayer to scan her clearly altered appearance.

"I'm happy to see your okay." Sango smiled sincerely, but her eyes couldn't help but fix on the still slightly bruised cheek on the side of her friends face.

"I am. Better than okay actually." Kagome smiled stepping out of her friends embrace to swipe her loose raven locks over the side of her neck masking her healing skin from further examination.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked a little eager to change subjects off of her well being, and to the currently absent monk and half demon.

"Out right now. Shippo should find them soon though." Sango promised.

Kagome tried not to let the mention of the clearly uneasy fox demon upset her further but it still secretly hurt to see him so clearly untrusting, especially to her.

"How is Shippo?" Kagome asked sorrowfully, but also hopeful he had made a full recovery from his previous wounds.

"Cant say I blame him for being afraid." Kouga whispered dryly coming to stand beside Kagome, his eyes fixed ahead in the direction the fox child had vanished.

"Kouga." Kagome breathed softly, she hadn't even thought how guilty he must be feeling at this moment, but unfortunately she didn't get the chance comfort her mate.

"It would seem your back to normal?" Sango asked her soft tone instantly turning harder at the approach of the wolf demon.

"For the most part, yes." Kouga stated calmly, he hadn't expected a warm welcome from the demon slayer. Especially since the last time he had laid eyes on her, he had driven his claws through her abdomen.

Thinking of that awful night, Kouga knew he better get to making nice with Kagome's comrades, even if deep down he knew there was a prayers chance in hell of earning her forgiveness.

Approaching lightly he stood before Kagome to face the demon slayer head on, his azure eyes instantly meeting her darker orbs in determination and definite remorse.

"I know this wont mean much, but I wanted to apologize to you-" Kouga began as sincerely as he could.

"Apologize? For almost killing me?" Sango cut the wolf demon before her off coldly

"Sango-" Kagome interrupted wanting to at least ask her dear friend to consider forgiving her now mate, even if she herself didn't hold out much hope for such a scenario.

"It's fine, Kagome." Kouga stopped his mate in her tracks, he wouldn't have her trying to undo his mistakes.

Kagome bowed her head in reluctance, knowing against her better instincts he was right to address this situation himself.

"I am not stupid enough to believe you could actually forgive me." Kouga stated bluntly catching the demon slayer before him slightly off guard.

"But I know you love Kagome, and I give you my word as a wolf demon I will never do anything to hurt her again. Or the people she cares for, which includes you." Kouga vowed strongly.

Sango peered up at the wolf demon before her then to the priestess standing quietly by his side, even now standing apart as they were she could almost feel the unseen connection radiate between them.

She couldn't blatantly say she supported her dearest friends choices, but she respected her decisions and would do her best to not let past events effect their friendship.

"Kagome if your happy. Then I am happy for you." She promised "That's all that matters to me."

Kagome felt her chest swell with admiration and love for the closest thing to a sister she had in this world. How she wished all her companions would be as understanding as she had been through this entire chaotic situation.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome smiled almost tearfully.

"You've got to be kidding me!" A sharp dagger like tone cut through the air causing the trio of oblivious figures to turn towards the crimson draped figure now glaring in their direction.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome breathed in disbelief, she had been mentally preparing herself for the last few days for the moment she came face to face with the silver haired half demon. But immediately all pre-planned actions and thoughts once the time finally arrived left her all to suddenly.

Inuyasha's amber eyes were narrow slits of rage all directed at the equally as tense wolf demon standing before him.

"What is he doing here?" Miroku asked coming out from behind the glaring half demons shadow his dark eyes fixed on narrow distance between Kouga and the surprisingly lax demon slayer at his side.

"Miroku." Sango whispered as reassuringly as she could, but had the roles been reversed she was absolutely positive she would react just the same.

"He is here with me." Kagome stated boldly uncaring if her sudden admission would light the fuse to this already chaotically explosive situation.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Inuyasha roared his eyes fixing on the priestess standing brazenly in front of him.

For days now he had forced himself to swallow down his grief from the sight of the last time he had seen her in that wolf arms. Made himself carry on, all the while his rage for that mongrel stirred inside him growing with every passing hour Kagome was away from the village.

Now that the pair were finally before him, it was a miracle of the gods above he wasn't tearing that beast of a demon apart limb from worthless limb!

"Inuyasha-" Sango said sternly,

The fuming half demon ignored the intervening demon slayer all together as he took an aggressive step forward.

"After everything he has done to all of us! You just walk him into the village like none of it ever happened!? He almost killed you Kagome!" Inuyasha boomed his thundering voice echoing loudly throughout the empty streets.

"It's not like that anymore!" Kagome protested unable to deny this burning need to defend Kouga anyway she could. Everything was different know, Kouga wasn't the monster he once was! Couldn't he see that?

"No? What's it like? Let me guess! He is totally back to 'normal'? I guess that's why you couldn't help but let him between your legs!" Inuyasha hissed his words aimed directly at the priestess feet in front of him.

Kagome felt a slight gasp escape her at the brutal nature of his words, never had she thought Inuyasha capable of speaking to her like this. Then again, she knew why he was choosing to demean her in front of their comrades, he was trying to wound her. Wound her the way she had clearly wounded him with what she had knowingly done.

"What?" Sango asked clearly stunned by this sudden exposure of her best friends most personal secrets.

"Watch it mutt." Kouga warned stepping forward, that was the first and last time the half breed insulted Kagome in his presence.

"Or what?" Inuyasha threatened his claws already instinctively flexing in his coiled palm, he prayed the wolf would give him an excuse to rip him apart!

Kagome could easily see the chaotic scene unfolding before, and she wasn't about to let it happen! Stepping between Kouga and Inuyasha she braced a stern hand on her mates chest in defiance.

"That's enough both of you!" Kagome shouted, level headed as she was trying to be she wasn't above partially purifying both demons if they didn't calm down.

"Kouga, I can handle this myself." She stated calmly shooting her mate a confident glance, before returning her open gaze to the half demon standing before her.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare speak to me that way! Yes, me and Kouga are together now but-" She began sternly

"But what!?" The half demon snapped "I'm just suppose to magically forget all the hell he put us all through!? Like when he almost crushed Shippo!? Or that he stabbed Sango? Or maybe that he burned half or village to the ground!"

Inuyasha watched as the weight of his words sunk into the pair staring at him and he knew neither of them could deny or change the damage that had been done.

"Go ahead Kagome! Tell me how everything is going to be fine! You'll live happily ever after with the bastard who tried to rape you!" Inuyasha swore fighting with everything in him not to rip into the wolf standing no less than two feet away.

Instantly a hushed silence fell over the group, and Inuyasha knew his message had been heard. No amount of apologizing or pleading would change what had happened, undo the chaos that had been forced down upon them all.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for the first time since entering the village with sorrow in her eyes, why was he trying to hurt her so deeply? Had he really come to hate her that much?

Kouga stared down at Kagome feeling as the aura around her shifted, becoming able to smell the threat of tears clinging to her recoiled form. Coming to this village had been a mistake, one he desperately wished he could take back.

"Just leave." Inuyasha ordered, but he wasn't able to stand there and see it through. Being in Kagome's presence was even more painful than being without her.

He couldn't stand it anymore, turning from them all he sprinted down the village streets until he was far out of sight wanting so badly to leave everything building inside him behind as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after the quickly fleeing half demon but her wrist was instantly caught by Kouga's harden grip making her quickly stop in her attempts to follow.

Her hazel eyes instinctively turned to meet Kouga's blue orbs burning at her with unease.

"I don't want you alone with him Kagome." Kouga stated firmly, in his fury he didn't know what the half demon was capable of, and he wasn't willing to risk Kagome's safety at any means.

Kagome gripped Kouga's hand tightly, she understood his reluctance about the situation but it had been avoided long enough, things needed to be said, and heard on both sides.

"I'll be fine Kouga. Please wait here?" She asked not giving her mate time to respond before she broke free of his hold and hurried down the street in the direction the silver haired dog demon had vanished.

Kouga watched her go and fought every instinct in him to follow, this wasn't his battle to fight. Kagome was his mate now, but even now she and that half breed shared a bound he would never understand.

He grit his fangs together tightly at the thought, maybe that mutt would always hold a piece of Kagome, no matter how badly he wished it wasn't so.

That mere idea, made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly beginning to fade in the vast seemingly endless distance surrounding the village hill sides. Burning the sky with rich colors of crimsons and rose, it was one of the most beautiful sunsets ever to grace this somewhat lowly place, but its beauty did nothing to stifle the rage and pain coursing through the pair of amber watching the light disappear.<p>

Being what Inuyasha was, a half demon. He had been hurt all his life. Pain was just second nature to him now, it had come from many different places. By demons, by humans, and worst of all by the hands those he had loved the most.

Years ago, he could remember this exact pain coursing its way through him. The day Kikyo had fired her arrow into his chest. The hatred in her eyes, the eyes he had once loved with every fiber of his being now polluted with grief and sheer anger.

He thought nothing could compare to that day, but this evening had proven him a thousands times wrong.

The moment he had seen Kagome standing by that wolf's side, something inside him had broken, something he had thought Kagome had once healed.

His eyes narrowed at the remembrance of the scent that had flowed from her graceful figure, her sweet natural smell of cherry blossoms, mixed with the toxic reek of that mongrel. He wasn't a fool he knew what that had meant, Kagome was now Kouga's.

That monster had finally won, Kagome was permanently out of his reach now. The woman he loved, had betrayed him all over again, and just like before he was fighting so hard to not let the devastating hurt cripple him.

Only adding to his silent torment, the scent he had just disdained was now once again trailing under his heighten senses as silently the very priestess who had brought him to this lowly plain sat beside him.

Kagome tucked her knees to her chest watching the beautifully chaotic sun set inflame the sky above. Finally, after hours of trying to reach the determinedly sprinting half demon she had found him, sitting amongst the empty hillsides they had once shared what seemed like so long ago.

Apparently he had finally given up on his quest to out last her. Kagome hoped that was a sign they could now talk, about everything that was building up between them.

She took being able to sit at his side without him leaping in the opposite direction as a decent sign. Even if he was refusing to even glance her way, his fierce amber eyes aimlessly looking forward to the vast space ahead.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked lowly, his voice raw and full of distrust.

Skillfully hidden as it might be just beneath the surface, he was tearing apart. One half was happy she had come to him alone, sitting here even with her potent new scent it almost made the pain in his chest hurt just a little less. However the other side of him wished she would just disappear, run back to the arms of her wolf lover and leave him to grieve in peace.

Kagome could clearly hear the hurt and the anger laced in his hushed tone, and she knew better than he did what he must be feeling. She had felt it all herself before.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me." She whispered softly "I'd understand if you even hate me."

Inuyasha felt his body tense at her statement, did she want him to hate her? Would that make this easier for her?

He eyed the redden sky above, it would be simpler that way he supposed. To loath her for everything she had done to him might make these feeling inside him less difficult to bare. But he couldn't bring himself too, not even now.

"Everything you said before was true. If I was on the outside looking in, I guess it would be stupid to be with someone like Kouga." She admitted calmly, seeing things from the other side of the looking glass, it made it bearable to be at his side again.

"It's beyond stupid." Inuyasha stated coldly.

For the first time since joining him the hill side she turned to the half demon at beside her, her hazel eyes wide with silent pleading, almost longing.

"Inuyasha, please. I don't want to fight with you" She partially begged, hoping he might be understanding to her plight,

"Little late for that isn't it?" Inuyasha snorted out in disbelief,

"I guess it is." Kagome admitted, eyeing the half demons balled fist fighting the urge to reach out and grasp his hand, something in her almost ached to help him through this pain she knew she had caused.

"I still love you. You know that right?" She breathed.

"Don't-" Inuyasha snapped all to suddenly, "I don't need your pity."

He turned from her trying to block out the sincerity in her voice, _this_. Whatever _this_ was between them was now clearly over.

Just being at her side right at this very moment was threatening to undo him altogether, why was she even here? She couldn't possibly bring him lower, and he knew with unshakable certainty she couldn't heal the cataclysmic wound she had left in his heart even if she tried.

Having her near him, knowing he could never have what they once shared. It was to hard to bare.

"Besides, its clear you made your choice." Inuyasha stated blatantly.

"I did." Kagome breathed, she wasn't here to argue over her decisions or even justify what her and Kouga now had. She just wanted Inuyasha to know why such things had happened, what had caused it all. But it was clear just from the way he was refusing to even look at her, he wasn't willing to listen.

"Then why are you here? Go back to your wolf!" Inuyasha barked meeting her hazel eyes for the first time since she arrived.

"Because you are important to me, Inuyasha. I can't just walk away without telling you why things are the way they are now-" Kagome stated firmly

"Believe me, I don't need to know!" Inuyasha spat clawing his way to his feet, he had enough of this silent torment, if she was going to leave then leave! Otherwise he would do it for her.

Kagome watched calmly as the half demon began to solider away from her, and she knew he was trying to put this distance between them because he didn't want to hear what she had to say. He didn't want to accept the truth, even now.

"It's because you don't love me. The way I love you-" She smiled defeatedly

Hearing those hushed words reach his pointed ears Inuyasha halted in place, had she really just said what he thought she had? Turning towards her, he watched silently as tears began to roll down her heated cheeks, but all the while her broken smile remained.

"All these years, if you loved me. really loved me. Half as much as I loved you. We would have been together a long time ago, but you don't-" Kagome whispered weakly, for ages now she had felt these very words trapped behind her teeth and never had they been able to push forward.

But now, finally having all secrets laid out before them as they were she had the courage to face her most deepest insecurities. The very things she had fought so hard to bury deep down inside.

"I finally realize that now." She breathed more to herself than to the on looking half demon glaring down at her.

"How can you sit there and tell me what I do or don't feel?" Inuyasha seethed. Kagome meant everything to him! She always had! From the moment they first had met he had devoted himself entirely to her!

Through countless dangers he had stood at her side, survived the brink of death over and over again just to stay with her, and now she had the nerve to accuse him of not caring enough?

His body had been ripped apart, shattered, beaten, broken all for her! All for what he thought they had!

"I've fought for you! Defended you! Bleed for you!" He roared, "I love you!" He swore.

Why couldn't she see how hard this was for him? He loved her! Damn his soul, his pride! Everything that had kept him alive these long years she could take it all! He didn't care! Given the opportunity he would die for her a thousand times over!

Kagome looked up to the half demon glaring at her watching the anger, the fury, but also the passion fill his harden amber eyes. For so long she had wanted to hear those words come from the half demon before her, but this sudden admission only confirmed what she truly felt inside.

"I never said you didn't love me Inuyasha. You just can't love me the way I need you too-" Kagome whispered slowly rising to her feet.

"We both know the reason why." She said directly. A strong breeze of crisp air twirling her raven hair widely, and for the briefest of moments she saw what she knew Inuyasha had always seen in her time and time again.

The unspoken phantom that always lingered between their relationship, the priestess who had unintentionally brought them together to begin with. Kikyo.

Inuyasha felt his throat dry and his blood run cold, at the exposure of his deepest regret. It was clear Kagome now knew what he had tried to conceal inside himself for so very long.

"I finally understand," Kagome whispered staring at the endless distance before her, her hazel eyes still hazy with tears but refusing to let any other fall.

"All these years, I kept thinking to myself if I just gave you time that she would fade away, maybe in some naïve way I hoped her memory would just disappear." Kagome smiled weakly clutching her hands tightly around the fabric of her swaying kimono.

How long had she wanted to say these things? To finally let her body cleanse itself of the pain she had held into for so long? Now, breaking open the flood gates of her most harbored fears it was threatening to break her into a million pieces.

Stifling a soft cry Kagome forced herself to continue.

"Then after awhile, after I realized that wasn't going to happen. It finally came to me, a perfect clarity-" Kagome whispered feeling as her lower lip began to quiver as she tried with all her might to restrain the sobs building in her chest.

"You can't let her go, Inuyasha. Even now, when you look at me-" Kagome turned towards the silently standing half demon his usually so composed and fierce demeanor almost just as defeated as her own.

"You don't see me. You see through me, to her. I'm just a phantom of your love for her." Kagome took a shaky breath trying to steady herself useless as it might seem.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha whispered, a fresh stab of guilt searing into his body finally being able to see all the pain he had caused Kagome with his denials.

"You love me, Inuyasha. But you don't love me half as much as you still love her." Kagome cried silently fighting back tears with a weaken smile.

Shame washed over him like a heated wave of uncertainty, it had taken all this, all this monstrous chaos to finally reveal the truth between them.

Inuyasha couldn't bare this distance between them a moment longer, instantly he was before the trembling priestess, his strong arms coiling around her waist so tightly he knew she could feel his own body beginning to shake.

Kagome buried her face in the rough texture of his redden kimono clutching her fist around the fabric desperate in her attempt to hold onto him just a moment longer.

How could anything be this hard? She felt as though she couldn't even breathe! She was suffocating under the weight of her own crippling emotions and at the same time so afraid to let them slip away.

Even if she loved Kouga more than she thought herself ever capable of loving anyone, this connection she shared with Inuyasha. It was almost apart of her very soul now, she couldn't wish it away no matter how hard she wanted to try.

"None of that matters to me though. Even now, I cant help myself, I still love you-" Kagome cried feeling as hot tears began to cut down her heated cheeks.

She looked up to the half demon embracing her and she could clearly see just as much suffering as their was in her own body. Hurting each other like this, it wasn't something she ever wanted.

But in this moment she knew even when her life with Kouga moved forward a piece of Inuyasha would always remain, he was her first love. A bond that deep that meaningful would last no matter how much time passed between them.

Inuyasha couldn't manage a single word in response to overcome with the desire and longing pulsating its way through him, possessing him completely.

His lips were on hers before Kagome could react, kissing her with such love, such devotion it took her breath away and left her world spinning.

She pressed herself harder against him letting him have her in the only way she could, this was their farewell, their last moment to recapture whatever it was that had been stolen from them.

Inuyasha tangled his clawed fingers in her raven hair as his lips rhythmically moved against her own, savoring her sweet taste for the very last time.

His kiss was almost bruising, but at the same time so full of compassion and love. Everything he felt for the woman wrapped in his arms was flooding to the surface in a last attempt to prove his undying love until finally he was forced to break free allowing both of them the oxygen they craved.

Resting his forehead against her own he breathed deeply, both trembling in each others arms as they tried to collect their fragmented breath.

"Don't go-" Inuyasha pleaded in a broken whisper. It was a selfish request, he knew that better than anyone but he couldn't stop himself. One lifetime of pain with the woman he loved was better than ten thousand lifetimes without her.

He watched as a lone tear ran down her cheek before he stroked it away with the back of his hand, searing his fierce amber eyes into her flesh. Wanting to memorize every single detail of her face, as if trying to force her image to always remain inside his head.

"Kagome please-" He begged, never before had he felt so absolutely broken. This pain was new and devastating, but he could recover if she would only agree to remain at his side.

He may never be able to give her the absolute love she deserved but he would gladly spend the rest of his life trying.

To hell with that wolf! He would fight him to death over this woman in a heartbeat, claim her as his own like he should've done months ago. She only needed to say the word and he would free her from him.

Kagome leaned forward kissing the half demon as confidentially as she could, but under the surface she was drowning.

She wished things could be different, but she knew even if the world started over at this very moment. Everything would be the same, Inuyasha would love Kikyo till his last breath, and she would love Kouga until the sky came crashing down around them.

Breaking the lasting contact between their lips, Kagome forced herself to whisper her reply.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She breathed, then all to suddenly. She was gone.

Brokenly, Inuyasha sealed his eyes tightly shut.

Letting the world as he knew it fade away...

* * *

><p>Darkness had descended swiftly and silently across the eerily quite mountainous landscape. All manners of creatures scurrying their way back into their homes to wait out the night. All sources of light had long vanished once the sun had fallen behind the horizon, leaving the overhanging cliffs heavily shadowed above.<p>

Though deep in the forested valley below a small orange glow illuminated the black trees and greenery with its warm glow.

Blankly Kagome stared into the flickering flames Kouga had built for her, her true emotions carefully hidden behind an emotionless mask, but her eyes, oh her eyes were like windows into the chaos raging just below the surface.

Windows Kouga could all to clearly see through, even from this distance now between them.

He ran a stern hand through his raven locks with a heavy sigh, he knew returning to that village had been a mistake. Just the way his mate now acted was proof enough it hadn't been worth the energy.

He had respected Kagome's wishes allowing her to speak privately with the half demon while he all but groveled to her human friends hoping to regain their unsteady alliance. He had explained to them thoroughly the events that had led to his return to normality. Of course he had played down the life threatening battle that had occurred between him and the priestess.

That was until the all to familiar scent of Kagome's tears had wafted under his nose, he had followed the smell blindly basically seeing red with fury at the thought the mutt had laid a hand on Kagome but no, what he had soon found was much worse.

Kagome laid their on the empty hill side coiled in a tight ball, broken sobs escaping her slightly swollen lips.

He had scooped her up held her to him in attempt to console her, he desperately wanted to know just what had occurred between her and the mutt to devastate her so, but all she had whispered was that she was now ready to leave.

He obeyed cradling her to his chest and sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him in the direction of the east.

He thought once some distance had been established between his clearly recoiled mate, she would open up a bit. Explain to him why she was suddenly so distant, but it had become clear the moment he had met her hazel orbs.

Something undoubtedly had happened between her and the mutt, but she wasn't going to share a moment of it. Whatever had happened was enough to shift her whole demeanor towards him, and honestly he couldn't blame her.

A small part of him had always feared this exact moment might come to pass should Kagome finally be able to see through her friends and families eyes, remember all the hell and suffering he had once unleashed upon them.

The only thing he didn't understand was why was she torturing herself so? If she wanted to remain in that village with allies and above all that dog, why wouldn't she just tell him?

He loved her, gods knows he did! But he wouldn't condemn her to live out her life with him if she desired something totally different. He loved her far too much to let that happen.

"Why are you doing this, Kagome?" Kouga asked sharply breaking the silence between them for the first time since leaving that damn village behind.

Kagome instantly peered up from the flames sitting between them to her now standing mate, the hurt and clear worry spread over his handsome face visible to her even though he was desperately trying to hide it.

"Everything the mutt said about me…in the village was true." He said sternly his azure eyes burning into her wide and confused orbs.

"I remember-" He began visibly shaken from the weight of his fast approaching words. "I remember what I did, back in that cave."

Kagome felt panic flood in her chest at the remembrance of that awful night, the crimson eyed monster that had torn away her cloths and stroked her body mercilessly.

"Kouga-" She whispered, why was he doing this? Why was he bringing up those painful memories now? Couldn't he see she was already close to breaking, ever awful image of the monster Kouga once was only caused her shattering façade to crack that much further.

"T-That wasn't you!" She shouted in protest hoping to end this needless conversation of accusing guilt.

"Don't try to defend me Kagome, that beast. It was me." He shot coldly before forcing himself to continue.

"_I_ tore away your cloths. _I_ touched you. _I_ tried to force you-" His breath faltered and he desperately tried to regain it, only now realizing his entire body was beginning to tremble.

"I wanted to fight it, you know I did-" He paused remembering how savagely he had clawed his way to the surface of his own subconscious in order to give her just a little more precious time to escape.

"But some small part of me didn't want too. I wanted you, even if it was by force." He admitted, unable to swallow down the pain rising in his chest at the admittance of his darkest desires.

Kagome could already feel hot tears form in the corner of her eyes, hazing her vision and flushing her cheeks three shades darker in shame.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, what was he possibly gaining from bringing them to this even more lower state?

Kouga ran his tense shaking hands through his raven locks in distress, he had a purpose but gods he didn't know if he could force himself through this all the way.

"Because I don't deserve you!" He roared his azure eyes wide and more open than he could ever remember them being.

"And you don't deserve me." He breathed, knowing even though everything inside him railed against the idea of surrendering her in any way. There was an undeniable truth to what he spoke. Kagome was far to good for someone like him, someone who was capable of being so monstrous, so malicious.

Severing the distance between them he fell to his knees at her side, able to meet her tear blurred eyes to his own fierce fear filled azure gaze.

"Kagome, these last few days you have been at my side. They have been the happiest of my entire existence, but in the back of my mind I keep asking myself how? How can you possibly forgive me? Everything I've done-" He voice trailed off as unshakable visions of blood and carnage filled his mind, but the most horrid of all was the storm filled night he tore his claws into her alone, savoring the pain he had brought her with a sick enjoyment.

"I almost killed you." He breathed, his usually so composed rugged demeanor shattering and he felt the weight of all his past sins come crashing down.

Kagome watched the wolf demon she loved more than any other began to disappear right before her, and she knew the pain she felt inside was nothing in comparison.

"Maybe-" He whispered "Maybe it would've been better if you had stayed with-"

The words he would have spoke otherwise never formed as Kagome lunged at him! Her small arms coiling around his neck tightly as she hugged him impossibly tightly, holding him as if he was the anchor to her very universe.

"Stop!" She cried

Fresh tears cut down her cheeks as she sobbed against the quivering wolf demon. The hurt she had felt inside leaving all to quickly and being replaced with just the basic need to console her mate anyway or form she could.

"I don't care about what happened Kouga! I know you've done terrible things. Horrible things. Yes, you even hurt the people I care about the most!" She wept against him

"But I know the man you are! The real man! Nothing you did or ever could do will ever change the way I feel about you!" She vowed pulling back to allow herself to cup the wolf demons face in both hands, her hazel orbs burning into his with more sincerity and love than they ever had before.

"I'm your mate" She whispered, "I love you"

Anything further that might have been said between them was instantly melted away as Kouga's lips came crashing down onto hers in a heated frenzy of love and devotion! Almost as if he was pouring his very soul into the woman in his arms, wanting to feel her radiant warmth from within.

"I love you" He whispered aginst her lips with fragment of his being.

Living right here in this moment was almost indescribable. All the long years of his life he had never truly had purpose, a reason to go on living, but that had all changed the moment she had subsided his growing unease with her devoted confession.

He had a reason to go on, a reason to fight whatever life could possibly through at him. As long as he and Kagome were together, there was nothing the future held that could frighten him.

He was Kouga, he was a wolf demon, and now and forever he would always be hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Why! Why do you have to end and leave the vast space of my slightly empty brain! Why? My beautiful story baby!<strong>

**Oh, what can you say about three years of highs and lows? Flames and favs? You all are incredible! That's what I'll say!**

**Without you all, the fans I would never have gotten past chapter one! It just shows how much you all have the power to motivate! So if I can leave you with anything from this past experience, keep writing and keep loving those who write!**

**You all are my drive to become a better writer and I hope you continue to follow me onto bigger and better stories!**

**Much Love! Inulover53**


	18. Epilogue

**Ha! Ha! Fooled You! Don't get to excited though, that was the last chapter to the original "Dark Side Of The Moon" But! I couldn't resist the urge to do a slight glimpse into the not so distant future!**

**Maybe this sweet little 'chapter' will ease the pain of moving on to other great Kou/Kag fics out there! Onward we go! To adventure and sweet fluff!**

**Couldn't be here without all of you guys! Remember that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rich summer air swept across the eastern territory bringing with it the sweet scent of sunshine and lush green grass.<p>

Colossal mountains towered in the distance their massive shadows merging perfectly with the passing thick clouds above, each puffy ball of white moving at a steady pace to let bright streams of sunlight pierce the valley down below.

Amongst the ocean like greenery a lone curvy figure sat. Loose raven hair cascading over kimono covered shoulders as hazel eyes scanned the endless sky above.

Kagome laid her had back softly loving the way the summer sun warmed her skin, breathing in deeply the wild scent of countless flowers planted all around her.

Moments like this were so rare, such peace and steady silence. It almost didn't feel like the home she had come to love.

Then shattering her alluring retreat from the chaotic world around her, a slumped figure came crashing down before her narrowly missing her out stretched feet by mere inches.

Now uprooted flower petals went flying upwards in a cloud of whites and yellows before falling down like leaves in the fall, making her grimace with a hard stare at the body now coiled at her feet.

"Urgh! Why do you have to be so rough?" Hakkaku whined trying to claw his way back to his feet.

But before he could manage a single step another equally as weighted body came crashing down on top of him sending the mohawk haired wolf demon face first into the dirt.

"Ginta! Get off me you weigh a ton!" Hakkaku roared at the clearly dazed wolf demon sprawled out onto his pinned chest.

"I'm trying! Stop moving!" Ginta barked trying to untangle his limbs from the clearly agitated demon beneath him.

Kagome sighed heavily, so much for peaceful.

Completely unaware of her presences until now both demons eyes fixed on her silently staring figure before straightening up all to suddenly.

"Hi boys" Kagome smiled politely.

"G-Good evening Kagome!" Ginta replied timidly before Hakkaku elbowed him in the exposed ribs for an unknown reason.

"Oh! I mean alpha!" Ginta quickly corrected in an apologetic tone.

"Guys, we've been over this. It's just Kagome." She smiled half heartedly, oh how she had come to hate that title.

"Sorry!" Both suddenly nervous wolf demons bowed respectfully.

"There you two are!" A sharp new voice cut between the sitting trio before appearing right between the sitting priestess and the bowing wolf demons.

Kagome stared at the small figure now standing before her. A young boy, decked in rich dark brown furs that complemented his naturally tan skin perfectly, his slightly spiked raven hair bound in a crimson ribbon to form a high arched pony tail. A visibly soft tail swishing enthusiastically from under the fur pelt wrapped around his waist.

"K-Kouha!" Hakkaku stuttered out in pure terror.

"He found us!" Ginta roared before twisting his body until he was in a crouched position preparing to sprint for his life.

"You two aren't getting away!" The child demon wolf yelled in victory before leaping towards the pair of desperately clawing demons before him

Kagome shook her head in astonishment at how much chaos could be caused because of one child, but then again he was his fathers son.

"Kouha, play nice with uncle Ginta and Hakkaku." She asked sweetly, but not expecting much to come from her enthusiasm.

The hazel eyes of the young boy now tangling the limbs of his playmates tightly together peered over his shoulder to the arched brow woman staring back at him.

"Sorry mom." He smirked his best fangy grin, knowing it usually did the trick to squeeze him out of a tight situation.

"Sorry? For what?" A stern questioning voice asked from the other side of the large hill before coming into view.

"Nothing dad!" The hazel eyed pup called back before anyone else could respond.

Then suddenly a broad built wolf demon emerged before them his azure eyes instantly fixing on the jumbled pile of what looked like his subordinates, then to the pup helplessly pinning them together in a messed pile.

"Kouha is picking on Ginta and Hakkaku, again." Kagome sighed with a light shake of her head.

"Oh-" Kouga replied flatly "Don't stifle the boys creativity. Go ahead son." The blue eyed wolf winked in approval.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku whined as his arms became impossibly twisted around his back.

"Why?" Ginta pleaded, his legs being forced to endure the same fate.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, even if she did secretly feel remorse for the pair tangled up before her.

"You're a bad influence. You know that right?" Kagome asked peering up at her mate before he slowly took a seat at her side, watching as their son developed new ways to torture his surrogate uncles.

"Boys will be boys." Kouga smirked a charming grin that all to commonly resembled the pups sitting mere feet before them.

"Speaking of which-" The azure eyed wolf stated reaching over to the woman at his side, sliding a soft palm over her slightly swollen abdomen.

"How is my other son doing today?" He asked brushing a soft kiss against Kagome's cheek as he did so.

"I told you Kouga, I can feel it. This ones a girl." She smiled positively, but deep inside praying she was correct. One boy was more than two parents and apparently two uncles could handle.

"It's my child. It'll be a boy." He whispered teasingly before leaning down to kiss her hidden navel tenderly,

"Isn't that right?" He whispered into the fabric of her kimono.

"If you say so." Kagome rolled her eyes but still unable to fight the small smile that spread across her lips.

Kouga lifted up momentarily to place a soft kiss on his mates smiling lips savoring her sweet flavor as he always had.

Kagome tilted her head in approval, she didn't know what it was about being pregnant again but her body constantly craved her mates affection, then again it was commonly like that even when she wasn't with child.

While their son was preoccupied they might even be lucky enough to sneak back to their cave for a little private parental bounding.

But as soon as they both heard Ginta cry out uncommonly loudly, she knew that would have to wait till later.

Kouga groaned in aggravation before pulling back, breaking the heating contact between their lips.

"Is it my turn?" He asked dreadingly.

"Yep." Kagome smiled lucky it wasn't her who had to untangle the mess their son had formed those two wolf demons into.

"This will resume, tonight." He promised kissing her shoulder attentively before slowly climbing to his feet with a tired huff.

"Yes, alpha." She teased with a light smile watching as her mate went to aid their son in pulling apart the no doubt pain riddled wolf demons laying brokenly before them.

With a relaxed sigh she laid herself fully on the lush grass, feeling as her raven hair fanned out underneath her and her hazel eyes fixed on the bright sky above.

So much had changed in the world, and yet everything had somehow stayed the same. Either way, she had found what she had been looking for all that time ago.

She had a life, a family, and all the love she could possibly bare.

Closing her eyes tightly Kagome smiled outwardly, she was absolutely complete.

_Then drifting upwards in the endless sky, past the swollen clouds and the bright sun. A smoky incorporeal figure watched them down below through malicious crimson eyes._

_The demonic figure smiled wickedly, hadn't they all learned by now? Every light cast a shadow and every ray of moonlight had a darker side._

_Maybe soon enough, they would have to relearn that very lesson. Soon, but not yet…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this might have been just a tad misleading at the end but I wanted to close with a slight cliff hanger. Come on! Did you really expect any different from me?<strong>

**Again just a huge thank you! From all the support I have received over the years! It means more than anyone could ever know!**

**Well I'm not one for sappy speechless but, much love to you all! And as always keep and eye out for any future works I might decide to cook up! You never know!**

**Sincerely, Inulover53!**


End file.
